Jacob y Renesmee Nace el amor
by Livia Scofield Miller
Summary: Jacob decide llevar a Renesmee de vacaciones a la playa como regalo de cumpleaños. No soy buena con los sumarios, pero porfa, leedla
1. 1 Llegamos y nos acomodamos

**Hola! Espero que os guste la historia.**

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las cursivas son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

_**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Jacob.**_

- Nessie, cariño, levanta. – dije besando la frente de mi ángel.

- Tengo sueño, cinco minutos más. – dijo dándose la vuelta y tapándose la cabeza con las sábanas.

- Que ocurre? – dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

No me molesté en darme la vuelta, ya sabía quien era.

- Renesmee no quiere levantarse. Parece que quiere quedarse todo el día bajo las sábanas. – dije dándome la vuelta y mirando a Edward, que parecía complacido por el comportamiento de su hija.

- Déjala que duerma. Ya os marcharéis más tarde.

- Lleva durmiendo doce horas! – Dije exasperado. – Como en media hora no se haya levantado, me marcho yo solo! – salí de la habitación andando a grandes zancadas y me fui directo hacia mi coche, que estaba aparcado frente al garaje de los Cullen.

Abrí la puerta a desgana y me metí en el coche, enfurruñado. Asomé la cabeza por la ventanilla y vi el rostro de Edward, que me miraba a través de la ventana, a la vez que hablaba. Bajé la ventanilla del todo y agudicé el oído para poder oír lo que sucedía en el dormitorio de mi ángel.

_- Renesmee, cariño, sal de la cama. Hace rato que Jacob te está esperando – dijo la voz de Edward._

_- Estoy cansada, pero bueno, ya me levanto._

_- Renesmee, deberías dejar de tratar así a Jacob, solo se preocupa por ti y quiere que seas feliz. Además, lleva semanas planeando éste viaje._

" He oído mal o Edward está hablando bien de mi?"

_- Ya lo se papi._

_- Va. Vístete y baja. Jacob te está esperando en el coche. Venga, vete antes de que me arrepienta._

_- Vale. Te echaré de menos éstos días._

_- Yo también, pequeña._

_- Bueno, voy a ducharme y a vestirme._

No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa y sentir agradecimiento hacia Edward, a pesar que la mayor parte del tiempo lo pasábamos discutiendo, cosa que irritaba enormemente a Bella, y no digamos a Renesmee, que ya había cumplido ocho años, aunque aparentaba cerca de dieciocho, tanto físicamente como mentalmente.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos, Renesmee salió corriendo de la casa y vino hacia el coche, hacia el lado del conductor. Asomó su cabeza por mi ventanilla con la clara intención de darme un beso en la mejilla, pero le giré la cara fingiendo que seguía enfadado con ella.

- Jacob, me perdonas?

No contesté y miré hacia la puerta de la casa, donde estaba Edward, con los brazos cruzados y mirándonos con aire impaciente. Volví la vista hacia Renesmee y vi que ella también miraba a Edward y éste hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza. Nessie rodeó el coche, se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y se lanzó a mi cuello.

- Gracias por perdonarme, Jacob.

- Tranquila. Acaso creías que podía estar más de un minuto enfadado contigo?

- Esperaba que no. Bueno, nos vamos?

- Si. Ponte el cinturón. – dije mientras yo hacía lo mismo.

- Para que?

- No quiero que me pongan ninguna multa. Venga, haz el favor y compórtate como una chica normal.

- Vale.

Renesmee se puso el cinturón, metía las llaves en el contacto, encendí el motor y arranqué el coche con suavidad.

Emprendimos el viaje y me negué en redondo a decir palabra alguna, en otro inútil intento de enfadarme con Renesmee y su comportamiento, a veces demasiado infantil.

En cuanto puse mi mano en la palanca de cambios, para subir de marcha, Renesmee puso su mano sobre la mía y un cúmulo de imágenes aparecieron en mi mente. No pude evitar sonreír al ver que Nessie recordaba con todo lujo de detalles nuestras últimas excursiones y que esperaba con ansiedad éste viaje. Sobretodo porque nunca había ido a la playa. Bueno, habíamos ido a la playa de La Push, pero no era lo mismo. Allí el sol brillaba, si, pero por su ausencia.

- En que estás pensando, Jake?

- En nada. Es solo que odio ese don que tienes.

- Porque?! – preguntó alarmada y apartando su mano de la mía, como si hubiera sentido un calambre.

- Si utilizas tu don conmigo, y me muestras todas esas cosas, como diablos voy a enfadarme contigo?

Vi de reojo como Renesmee sonreía aliviada y puso de nuevo su mano sobre la mía, mientras yo seguía conduciendo con una sola mano.

- Pues no te enfades conmigo. Ya sabes que solo tengo ocho años.

- No utilices tu edad como excusa. Multiplica tu edad por dos, y súmale algún año más.

- Bueno… - dijo sonriendo de nuevo con timidez. – Jake, crees que me he pasado con el equipaje? – dijo señalando al asiento de atrás, donde habían dos maletas familiares y una mochila.

- Creo que parece que Alice te haya hecho el equipaje. No se te habrá pegado su obsesión por las compras y la ropa? – pregunté fingiendo miedo.

Bueno, no estaba fingiendo del todo. No podría soportar el hecho de estar todo el santo día metido en tiendas, por muy buen amigo que fuera de Renesmee.

Miré a Ness, que se había quedado callada y se miraba fijamente los pies, como si ello fuera de lo más emocionante. Ahí lo comprendí todo.

- Alice te ha hecho el equipaje?! Ja, ja. – comencé a reír escandalosamente. – a saber que te habrá preparado.

- Ya lo se! Pero es que estaba tan emocionada con que pasara unos días fuera, que se fue de compras corriendo, y ya me trajo las maletas hechas. Incluso la mochila.

- Bueno, pronto veremos que es lo que te ha puesto.

- Es que ya llegamos?- preguntó emocionando, mirando por la ventanilla entreabierta.

- No queda mucho.

En realidad quedaba bastante, pero yo ya estaba ansioso por llega, así que apreté a tope el acelerador y fui en quinta durante lo que quedaba de trayecto.

Tardamos cerca de media hora en llegar. Media hora durante la cual Ness no dejó de mirarme de reojo.

- Que pasa? – dije sacando las gafas de sol de la guantera y me las puse. De tuve el motor y saqué las llaves del contacto.

- Nada. Es solo que estoy feliz de estar aquí con mi mejor amigo.

Nessie se dio la vuelta en el asiento y rebuscó en el bolsillo pequeño de su mochila, sacó unas gafas de sol y se las puso. Me fijé que en el bolsillo grande había un candado.

- Como estoy? – dijo mirándome de nuevo.

- Estupenda. O a caso lo dudabas? – dije sonriendo. – venga, vamos.

Salí del coche y, como tenía por costumbre, fui a abrir la puerta del copiloto para que Nessie saliera.

Cogí sus dos maletas y ella cogió su mochila y mi bolsa de deporte, y las llevamos hacia una pequeña casita que estaba a menos de cincuenta metros del mar.

La casa era la típica casita de playa. Tenía el aspecto de una casa de madera pintada en blanco, de dos pisos, con dos dormitorios con vistas al mar. Una cocina-comedor-salón, con una terracita en la que había un par de tumbonas, una metra y cuatro sillas. Había un cuarto de baño en cada piso.

- Es una casa preciosa, Jacob – exclamó Renesmee al entrar en la casa, dejando las bolsas en el suelo. En ese momento yo no podía ser más feliz. – como la has conseguido?

- Busqué por Internet y vi que éste seria el lugar perfecto para tu primera salida a la playa. Además, tampoco me ha costado mucho – en realidad me había salido bastante caro, aunque todo era poco para mi ángel, la luz de mi vida. – bueno, vayamos a dejar las maletas al dormitorio y desayunemos un poco, vale?

- Genial! Nos bañaremos hoy?

- Claro, ve a ponerte el bañador si quieres, así no perderemos el tiempo después. Que querrás desayunar?

- No se, lo que te apetezca. – dijo cogiendo su mochila del suelo, que aún seguía al lado de la puerta, junto al resto de maletas.

- Llevas el bañador en la maleta?

- No, Alice me dijo que lo llevaba en la mochila.

- Pues ve a cambiarte mientras voy subiendo las maletas – dije mientras cogía sus maletas y mi bolsa, y las subí a los dormitorios.

Dejé las maletas de Renesmee en el gran armario que había en el dormitorio más grande, y dejé mi bolsa de deporte sobre la cama del que iba a ser mi dormitorio. Bajé corriendo al piso de abajo y fui corriendo directo a la nevera.

- Genial – dije con sarcasmo al ver que solo había media docena de huevos y una bolsa de pan de molde medio vacía. – huevos fritos y unas tostadas? – pregunté levantando ligeramente la voz para que Renesmee pudiera oírme desde el cuarto de baño, pero no me respondió. "Es raro, pero no me habrá oído".

Acabé de preparar el desayuno y lo serví en la mesa, tapando los platos para que no se enfriara la comida.

Nessie todavía no había salido del baño, así que me dirigí hacia allí y golpee la puerta con delicadeza.

- Ocurre algo, Ness? Te encuentras bien? – pregunté preocupado, a través de la puerta.

- No estoy segura. – dijo Renesmee con un tono de voz extraño. Parecía asustada.

- Puedo pasar?

- Si.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré a Ness, sentada sobre la tapa del retrete, con algo entre las manos. Parecía una prenda de ropa.

- Que pasa? Pareces… asustada.

Levantó la mirada y me lanzó lo que llevaba entre las manos a la cara.

- Pero que se ha pensado Alice que soy? Si cree que voy a ponerme esto, va lista – dijo cambiando la expresión de su rostro. Ahora parecía estar enfadada.

- Renesmee, que… - interrumpí lo que iba a decir al ver qué era lo que Ness me había lanzando. No pude evitar lanzar una carcajada.

- De que te ríes? – dijo levantándose de un salto y acercándose a mi.

- De nada. – dije poniendo serio de golpe, pero al mirar de nuevo las piezas de ropa que había entre mis manos no pude evitar soltar una risita a la vez que hablaba. – te dije que no deberías haber permitido que Alice preparara tus maletas.

- Prefiero ponerme un traje de neopreno antes que eso.

- Solo es un biquini…

Cogió de golpe el biquini de mis manos y lo puso ante mi cara.

- Esto no es un biquini, solo son tres trozos de ropa!

- Renesmee…

- Nada de Renesmee! No me voy a poner eso. Me bañaré vestida si hace falta.

- Haz lo que quieras, no quiero que estés incómoda. Si quieres voy a comprarte un traje de buzo – dije riendo y abriendo la puerta del baño para marcharme corriendo de allí. E hice bien. En cuanto dije eso, Renesmee cogió la escobilla del retrete y salió corriendo detrás de mí.

- No te rías de mi, Jacob Black. – iba gritando, a la vez que seguía persiguiéndome por toda la casa.

- Relájate, Ness. Sabes que solo era una broma.

- Te vas a comer la escobilla!

- Creo que con los huevos y las tostadas tendré suficiente, gracias. – dije sin poder dejar de reírme a carcajadas.

- Jake!

Me paré en seco y me volví, para mirar a Renesmee, que aun corría detrás de mí. Se chocó contra mi cuerpo y cayó al suelo.

- Estás bien? Te has hecho daño? - Dije agachándome a su lado y mirándola a la cara.

- No me dijo nada y giró la cara, mirando hacia la pared. Me levanté, tendí mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Renesmee estiró su brazo, tendiéndome la escobilla. La cogí con una mano, mientras que tendía mi otra mano para coger la suya. Tomó mi mano, y la ayudé a levantarse del suelo, sin apenas hacer fuerza.

- Ness, luego vamos al pueblo y te compro el bañador que más te guste, vale?

- Vale.

- Perdóname por reírme de ti.

- Tranquilo. Dame eso. – cogió la escobilla de mi mano y fue a llevarla a su sitio. Se lavó las manos y fue hacia la mesa de la cocina. Yo hice lo mismo. Nos sentamos y comenzamos a desayunar en silencio.

- Voy a tener que ir al supermercado. La nevera está vacía. – dije mientras me levantaba de la mesa. Cogí un par de vasos de uno de los armarios de la cocina y los llené de agua.

- Me vas a dejar aquí, sola?

- Pensé que tal vez querrías deshacer tus maletas. Tienes mucho trabajo por delante. – dije sonriendo. Me alegró ver que Nessie me devolvía la sonrisa.

- Lo se. Solo a mi se me ocurre darle carta blanca a Alice. Es que no voy a aprender nunca?

- No. Nadie se atreve a negarle nada a Alice, y menos tú. Eres así de buena.

- Ya.

- Bueno, quieres venir o te quedas?

- Me quedo. Voy a guardar toda la ropa de las maletas al armario. A saber que me voy a encontrar.

- Tú tranquila. – dije poniendo mi mano sobre la mesa y Ness la tomó entre las suyas.

- Jacob, no se lo que haría sin ti. A veces creo que en casa van a volverme loca. No digo que no me guste mi familia, pero no soporto pasarme todo el santo día bajo vigilancia. No me dejan ni respirar. – dijo con voz cansada.

- Solo se preocupan por ti.

- Demasiado. No me dejan ni salir con mis amigos. Bueno, es que no tengo amigos, solo te tengo a ti.

- Bueno, al menos te han dejado venir.

- Si no me hubieran dejado, hubiera venido igualmente – dijo sonriendo tristemente.

- Bueno, no estemos tristes. – me levanté de la mesa, recogí los platos vacíos de encima de la mesa y me dispuse a lavarlos.

Renesmee se acercó a mí y me abrazó por la espalda, poniendo sus manos sobre mi torso. Eso hizo que me pusiera de los nervios. Cada vez que sentía el roce de su piel…

Terminé de fregar, me volví, sin deshacerme del abrazo de Renesmee, y puse mis manos sobre su rostro.

- Vamos a hacer una cosa. Ve a la bañera, date un baño y relájate, vas a necesitarlo. Guarda tu ropa y luego nos vamos a comprar tu traje de baño.

- Vale. Me gusta el plan.

- Mientras deshaces las maletas, yo iré a comprar la comida.

- Bien.

- Bueno, vamos, manos a la obra. – dije apartándome de Ness.

Subí a mi dormitorio y cogí mi cartera y mi móvil.

Oí como Renesmee subía a su dormitorio y buscaba algo.

- Me voy a la bañera, hasta luego – dijo antes de cerrar la puerta del cuarto de baño con brusquedad.

"Que he hecho ahora?"

- Me voy! – exclamé antes de salir de la casa.

- Vale!

Salí de la casa, me puse las gafas de sol y me monté en el coche.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**NO SOY DE PEDIR REVEWS PORQUE PIENSO QUE CADA UNO LOS DEJA CUANDO CREE QUE LA HISTORIA MERECE LA PENA, PERO AHORA LOS PIDO, PERO ES QUE ME GUSTARÍA SABER CUANTA GENTA HA LEIDO LA HISTORIA. ASÍ ME ANIMARÍA A ESCRIBIR MAS, AUNQUE DEJEIS UN MENSAJE EN BLANCO. JEJEJE. **

**REALMENTE ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Si queréis, aquí os dejo la lista del resto de mis historias, por si os apetece leeros alguna.**

_*** **_**Caprichos del destino.**_** Ángel. **__( Ángel y Spike y otros personaje inventados por mi.)_

_*** **_**Lucas Whitlock. **_**Twiligth. **__( Jasper, Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Lucy Whitlock.**_** Twiligth. **__( Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Clara Whitlock y Seth Clearwater.**_**Twiligth. **__( Seth, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Desaparecida.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Maria, Jasper )_

_*** **_**Jackson Mason.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Leah, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Norah Cullen**_** Twiligth. **__( Carlisle, Los Vulturis, y otros personajes inventados por mi. )_

_*** El amor es cosa del destino. **__( Sam y Leah )_

_*****__**La primera noche **__( Jacob y Renesmee )_

_*****__**El sueño **__( Bella y Jasper )_

_*****__**Una noche sin luna **__( Jacob y Leah )_

_*** Jacob y Renesmee. Nace el amor. **__( Jacob y Renesmee )_


	2. 2 Organicémonos, llenemos la nevera

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las cursivas son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

_**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Jacob.**_

Me dirigí directamente hacia el supermercado. Cogí un carro y lo llené a tope de carne, patatas, arroz, pasta y unas cuantas chucherías. Cogí unas cuantas cosas más y me fui hacia la caja, a pagar.

En cuanto salí del supermercado, cargando con cuatro bolsas en cada mano, cargué las cosas en el coche y me dirigí hacia una joyería que había a unos cien metros del súper. En un par de días era el cumpleaños de Renesmee y aun no le había comprado nada.

Entré en la joyería y fui directamente a mirar las pulseras. Una dependienta se acercó hacia mí.

- Puedo ayudarle en algo? – me preguntó con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

- Emm. Si, bueno. Estoy buscando una pulsera, de plata a poder ser. "A Renesmee no le gusta el oro". Quiero una de esas en las que se les puede poner la fecha y esas cosas.

- Un No me olvides?

- Si, exacto.

- Muy bien, venga por aquí.

Seguí a la muchacha hasta el mostrador donde había unas cuantas pulseras, pero no pude seguir mirando. Ya había encontrado La pulsera. No pude evitar fijarme en la muchacha. Tendría poco más de dieciocho años. Era rubia, de ojos verdes y, hay que reconocer, que bastante atractiva. "despierta Jake"

- Pueden escribir lo que yo quiera?

- Claro!

- Bien. Quiero esta – dije señalando la pulsera que me había llamado la atención. – cuanto tardarán en grabarla?

- Un par de días.

- Bien, justo a tiempo – dije en un susurro. – vale, me la quedo.

- Que quiere que pongamos? – dijo tomando un papel y un bolígrafo.

- Para la persona que ha traído la luz a mi vida. Jacob. – dije sin pensármelo dos veces. Levanté la vista y vi como la chica me miraba fijamente.

- Que tierno. Es para su novia? – preguntó la chica sonriente.

- No – dije secamente, sacando la cartera de mi bolsillo trasero de mis vaqueros y saqué mi tarjeta de crédito. – bueno, pues volveré en un par de días – dije mientras pagaba.

- Muy bien, hasta entonces. Y gracias por su compra. – dijo la chica, anotando el encargo y guardando la pulsera.

Salí de la joyería y volví al coche. Desde allí llamé al móvil de Renesmee, que contestó al momento.

- _Diga? Jacob?_

- Renesmee, voy de camino a casa.

_- Ya lo he guardado todo. Vas a venir a buscarme?_

- Si. Estaré allí en diez minutos.

_- Voy a vestirme. Te esperaré en la puerta._

Renesmee colgó y yo hice lo mismo. Arranqué el coche y me dirigí a toda velocidad hacia la casa. En cuanto llegué, Renesmee ya estaba en el porche, esperándome.

Esa mañana estaba realmente hermosa. Llevaba el vestido azul claro, sin mangas, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Unas sandalias de color blanco y un bolso cruzado del mismo color. Llevaba su larga melena rizada secándose al aire. En cuanto me vio llegar, sacó sus gafas de sol del bolso y se las puso.

Salí del coche y fui a abrir el maletero.

- Ness. Voy a meter las bolsas en la casa y salgo enseguida.

- Te ayudo?

- No hace falta. Ves entrando en el coche.

- Vale.

Cogí todas las bolsas de una vez y las llevé hacia la cocina. Las dejé en el suelo y salí de nuevo hacia el coche. Renesmee ya estaba dentro.

- Va todo bien? Estás muy seria. – dije poniéndome el cinturón.

- Es solo que… durante el rato que has estado fuera me han llamado Alice, Rose, Emmet, mamá y papá.

- Querrían saber como te había ido el viaje.

- Alice quería saber si me había puesto ya el biquini. Rose me dijo que si veía que hacías cosas raras, que te diera una buena paliza. Emmet me dijo que no hiciera caso a Rosa y que siguiera mis instintos. Y papá y mamá… bueno, lo de siempre. Querían saber si estaba bien.

- Ya…

- Estoy tan cansada… - dijo con voz cansada. Realmente parecía estar agobiada. – No sabes cuanto deseaba, y necesitaba éste viaje.

- Renesmee, no debería decirte esto pero, porque no paras el móvil? Yo haré lo mismo.

- No te creas que no lo había pensado. Pero vale, voy a hacerlo. – sacó su móvil del bolso y lo apagó. Yo saqué el mío del bolsillo e hice lo mismo.

- Va, ponte el cinturón, que nos vamos.

Renesmee se puso el cinturón y arranqué. Durante el corto trayecto hacia el centro comercial del pueblo, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, aunque yo no podía dejar de mirarla.

- Jacob, perdóname – dijo de repente en cuanto aparqué en el parquing del centro comercial.

Me quité el cinturón y me volví hacia ella.

- Porque me pides perdón?

- Antes, en la cocina… y, bueno… lo borde que fui antes de que te marcharas.

- No pasa nada. Vamos, dame la mano. – cogí la mano de Nessie, mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos. – No ha pasado nada. Lo que tenemos que hacer es relajarnos y disfrutar de la playa. No quiero verte triste, vale?

- Si, tienes razón. Vámonos. – Nessie salió del coche.

Yo hice lo mismo y los dos fuimos hacia el interior del edificio.

- Jacob…

- Te dejaré sola para que vaya a comprar el bañador. Te esperaré aquí – dije sacando mi cartera – ten.

- No, Jacob, ya llevo dinero.

- Te dije que te lo iba a comprar yo. Ten.

- Vale. – dijo al fin cogiendo la cartera de mis manos y entró en la tienda de trajes de baño y ropa interior, mientras yo iba a comprar un par de helados. Volví hacia la tienda y Renesmee ya estaba en la puerta.

- Ya estás?

- Si. He visto uno que me gustaba y ya no pude seguir mirando. También te he comprado uno a ti. – dijo con una sonrisa y mostrándome la bolsa de los bañadores.

- Bien. Quieres comprar algo más?

- No, ya está bien. – me miró las manos y se acercó un poco más a mi. – uno de esos helados es para mi?

- Quieres? – pregunté pasando uno de los helados por delante de su cara.

- Trae para aquí!

Cogió el helado de mis manos y empezó a comérselo con rapidez. Nos comimos los helados mientras paseábamos por los jardines que rodeaban el centro comercial.

- Jacob, tengo hambre.

- Ya lo oigo. – dije refiriéndome a los rugidos de su estómago. – volvamos a casa y preparemos algo.

- Genial, pero conduzco yo. – dijo cogiendo las llaves del coche de mi mano y salió corriendo hacia el coche.

No hice ni el intento de resistirme y fui directo hacia la puerta del copiloto. Entré en el coche y me acomodé, mientras Ness hacia lo mismo.

Renesmee arrancó el coche y condujo lentamente hasta la casa, por lo que tardamos poco más de media hora en llegar.

- Perdona que haya sido tan lenta, pero es que me apetecía ver el paisaje. – dijo excusándose, mientras salió del coche.

- Tranquila, no tenemos ninguna prisa. Estamos de vacaciones.

Ness cogió la bolsa de nuestros trajes de baño y entramos en la casa.

- Bueno, ahora si que voy a cambiarme y después haré la comida. – dijo Nessie, lanzándome mi bañador y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

- Tranquila, empezaré a hacer la comida y, cuando salgas, puedes ayudarme. Que cocinamos?

- Sorpresa.

- Vale, pero después no admitiré quejas – dije sonriendo.

Sabía que Renesmee nunca se quejaba, por muy mala que estuviera la comida.

Cogí una de las bolsas y comencé a sacar lo que había en ella. Pasta, salsa de tomate, carne, cebolla, aceite y queso.

Cogí una olla y la llené de agua. Cuando iba a encender el fuego, Renesmee apareció a mi lado.

- Ñam, ñam. Vamos a hacer macarrones?

- Si.

- Genial! Que hago? – dijo buscando por los cajones de la cocina.

- Que buscas?

- Un delantal.

- Están en el cajón de abajo. – dije señalando el último cajón que había a mi derecha.

- Bien. Te paso uno?

- Porque no.

Nessie me pasó un delantal y nos los pusimos.

- En el cajón de arriba hay cuchillos. Podrías empezar por cortar la cebolla en trozos pequeños. Pon un poco de aceite y sal en el agua y pon una sartén en el fuego, con un poco de aceite. Yo me encargaré de picar la carne y de rallar el queso.

- Donde has aprendido a cocinar? – me preguntó. Parecía impresionada.

- Lo busqué por Internet. Quería cocinar de otra forma.

- Seguro que así queda riquísimo.

- Venga, manos a la obra.

Vi como Renesmee se concentraba en seguir los pasos que le había dictado. Yo también empecé a hacer mi parte, echándole ojeadas de vez en cuando.

- El aceite está listo. Le echo la cebolla?

- No, espera. Primero va la carne. – dije echándole una ojeada al fuego – en dos minutos la echas.

- Bien, gracias Jacob.

- Porque? – pregunté sorprendido. "A que viene esto?"

- Por dejarme cocinar. En casa nunca me dejan hacer nada.

- Pues aquí las cosas van a cambiar. Puedes hacer lo que te apetezca.

- Genial.

Acabamos de cocinar y dejamos la comida reposar durante unos diez minutos. Puse la mesa mientras Renesmee iba poniendo la comida en los platos y los llevó a la mesa. Nos servimos una coca-cola cada uno y comenzamos a comer.

- Está muy bueno. – dijo comiendo rápidamente.

- Si que lo está. Buen trabajo. Mañana puedes encargarte de la comida, si quieres. – dije guiñándole un ojo.

- Claro, será genial – dijo sonriendo mientras seguía comiendo – hay algo de pan?

- Encima de la encimera – dije con la boca llena. – yo también quiero un trozo.

Renesmee me lanzó media barra de pan y seguimos comiendo, mientras planeábamos lo que íbamos a hacer esa tarde.

Recogeríamos la cocina, guardaríamos la compra y nos iríamos a la playa a pasar la tarde. Prepararíamos la nevera con bebidas y un par de bocadillos.

Fui a ponerme el bañador que Renesmee me había comprado esa mañana, mientras ella me esperaba en la puerta con la nevera en la mano.

- Vamos?! – dije con aire impaciente cuando llegué a su lado.

Salimos de la casa y caminamos hacia la playa, quitándose los zapatos al pisar la arena. Renesmee soltó la nevera, sus sandalias y se quitó el vestido mientras corría hacia el agua, saltando sobre las olas y nadando contra éstas.

En ese momento me di cuenta de lo guapa que estaba. Llevaba un bañador negro y rosa, que estilizaba su figura. Moví la cabeza en un intento de quitar esa imagen de mi cabeza. Renesmee era mi mejor amiga y, aunque nunca pudiera fijarme en ninguna otra mujer, no podía imaginarme a Renesmee… no podía pensar en ella como una mujer. Por mi bien.

- Jake!

- Ya voy! - Me quité la camiseta y corrí hacia el agua.

Comencé a nadar y Renesmee me siguió, y nadamos juntos hacia una boya que había a unos doscientos metros de la orilla. En cuanto llegamos, nos cogimos a la boya.

- Como va? – dije mirando el rostro de mi ángel.

- Genial. No hay nadie por aquí. – dijo Ness mirando hacia la orilla.

- Es una playa privada. Al otro lado de las rocas hay una playa pública. Prefieres que vayamos allí?

- No, no. Era simple curiosidad. Me gusta la tranquilidad que hay por aquí. Tomamos algo?

- Si. Mierda! – exclamé al darme cuenta de que nos habíamos olvidado algo importante. – nos hemos olvidado las toallas.

- Ah! Cierto. Bueno, pues nos tocará rebozarnos con la arena.

- Si, vamos.

Nadamos sin prisa alguna hacia la orilla. Nos sentamos sobre la arena, bajo el abrasador sol, y sacamos un par de refrescos de la nevera.

- Me encanta esto, Jake.

- Me alegro de que te guste todo esto.

- Me quedaría aquí para siempre.

- No creo que eso sea una buena idea. – dije poniéndome serio de golpe. – estoy seguro de que tu padre y tu tía Rosalie vendrían a por mi, creyendo que te he secuestrado.

- Ja, ja. Me gustaría ver eso. – dijo riendo a carcajadas.

- Que graciosa.

- Vamos, Jake, no te enfades. – dijo abrazándome, poniendo su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

- Ya sabes que por mucho que quiera no logro enfadarme contigo.

- De lo cual me alegro mucho.

- Quieres nadar un poco más? – pregunté mientras Renesmee me liberaba lentamente de su abrazo. – o prefieres comer algo?

- Nadaré un poco más. Vienes?

- Si.

- Vamos!

Renesmee cogió mi mano y tiró de mí, de vuelta hacia el agua. Estuvimos un par de horas nadando y jugando en el agua, haciéndonos ahogadillas, aunque yo corría más peligro de ahogarme que Ness. Ver que Renesmee no dejaba de reír me hizo el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Hubo un momento en que Renesmee se abrazó a mi cuello y ambos nos dejamos llevar por la corriente. Puse mis manos sobre su cintura.

- Que ocurre? – pregunté intentando controlar mis instintos.

- Nada. No puedo abrazar a mi mejor amigo? – dijo mirándome algo incómoda.

- Si, si, ya lo sabes.

- Genial, porque soy tan feliz que no puedo evitar hacerlo.

- Yo también soy feliz – dije mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Me volví de golpe y miré fijamente hacia la casa.

- Alguien está en la casa.

- Puedes oír desde tan lejos? – me preguntó sorprendida, también mirando hacia la casa, aun abrazada a mi.

- Al parecer si. Oigo movimiento en la casa. – Miré de nuevo a Ness, que seguía mirando fijamente hacia la casa – vamos o pasamos de quien quiera que sea.

- Vayamos – dijo soltándome de golpe y nadó de vuelta a la orilla.

Cogió el vestido del suelo, se lo puso sobre el bañador mojado, cogió la nevera y se marchó a toda prisa hacia la casa. "Pero ahora que narices le pasa?"

Salí del agua, cogí mi camiseta y corrí hacia la casa, con la camiseta aun en la mano. En cuanto llegué, vi a Renesmee hablando con un chico.

- Hola. – dije al llegar.

Los dos se volvieron y me miraron.

- Hola, soy Mark. – dijo tendiendo su mano. Estrechamos nuestras manos y miró hacia la casa. – soy el encargado de limpiar la casa.

- Ah, si? No eres muy joven?

- Soy el hijo de los dueños, y en verano me encargo de la limpieza. Además, ya tengo dieciocho años.

- Ah! – dije por decir algo.

- Vais a estar mucho por aquí? – preguntó mirando hacia Renesmee.

- Dos semanas. – contestó Ness, sonriendo a Mark, lo cual provocó que una fuerte ira invadiera mi cuerpo.

Apreté con fuerza mis manos, cerrándolas en puños, y me concentré en pensar en algo que no fuera Mark y la situación que se desarrollaba ante mis narices.

- Me voy a cambiar – dije entrando en la casa, dejando atrás a los dos, hablando.

No pude evitar quedarme escuchando a través de la puerta.

_- Perdona la indiscreción de mi pregunta pero… ese es tu novio?_

_- No. Es mi mejor amigo._

_- Ah! Pues no parecía muy cómodo._

_- Es que nos conocemos desde que era pequeña. Es muy protector._

_- Crees que podrías liberarte de su protección por una tarde? Quiero decir… ya se que acabamos de conocernos, pero…_

_- Quieres que salgamos? – preguntó Renesmee, aunque no pude descifrar el tono en que lo preguntaba._

_- Solo si te apetece._

_- No se… es que… no me parece bien dejar tirado a Jacob._

_- Entiendo – dijo en chaval. Parecía decepcionado._

_- Pero tal vez pueda dejarlo solo un par de horas. _"Qué?!"

_- Genial! Tenía que venir a limpiar mañana, pero creo que ya he limpiado hoy a fondo. Te parece bien que quedemos sobre ésta hora?_

_- Si! – dijo. Parecía entusiasmada. – bueno, ahora debo marcharme. Nos vemos mañana._

_- Adiós Renesmee._

Me alejé a toda prisa de la puerta y me fui directo a la ducha.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**NO SOY DE PEDIR REVEWS PORQUE PIENSO QUE CADA UNO LOS DEJA CUANDO CREE QUE LA HISTORIA MERECE LA PENA, PERO AHORA LOS PIDO, PERO ES QUE ME GUSTARÍA SABER CUANTA GENTA HA LEIDO LA HISTORIA. ASÍ ME ANIMARÍA A ESCRIBIR MAS, AUNQUE DEJEIS UN MENSAJE EN BLANCO. JEJEJE. **

**REALMENTE ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Si queréis, aquí os dejo la lista del resto de mis historias, por si os apetece leeros alguna.**

_*** **_**Caprichos del destino.**_** Ángel. **__( Ángel y Spike y otros personaje inventados por mi.)_

_*** **_**Lucas Whitlock. **_**Twiligth. **__( Jasper, Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Lucy Whitlock.**_** Twiligth. **__( Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Clara Whitlock y Seth Clearwater.**___**Twiligth. **__( Seth, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Desaparecida.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Maria, Jasper )_

_*** **_**Jackson Mason.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Leah, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Norah Cullen**_** Twiligth. **__( Carlisle, Los Vulturis, y otros personajes inventados por mi. )_

_*** El amor es cosa del destino. **__( Sam y Leah )_

_*****__**La primera noche **__( Jacob y Renesmee )_

_*****__**El sueño **__( Bella y Jasper )_

_*****__**Una noche sin luna **__( Jacob y Leah )_

_*** Jake y Renesmee. Nace el amor. **__( Jacob y Renesmee )_


	3. 3 La excursión

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las cursivas son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

_**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Jacob.**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Gracias a todas. Me alegra de que os vaya gustando la historia.**

**No he podido responder ningún, revew, no me deja. Así que hago una contestación general.**

**GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS.**

**En teoría iba a actualizar una vez a la semana, pero he actualizado a los cinco días. Así que en principio cada cinco días. **

**De nuevo, Gracias.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

3. LA EXCURSIÓN.

Oí a Renesmee entrar en la casa, y el coche del joven Mark alejándose. Tardé bastante en salir de la ducha, mientras no dejaba de pensar en lo que acababa de oír.

- Jake, va todo bien? – dijo la voz de Renesmee a través de la puerta. – llevas ahí dentro más de media hora.

- Ya salgo. – dije mientras salía de la ducha y me envolvía con una toalla.

Salí del cuarto de baño, dejando atrás a Renesmee, me miraba sorprendida, y me fui hacia mi dormitorio, cerrando la puerta tras de mi. Me vestí con una simple camiseta de manga corta y unos tejanos largos. Me puse unas deportivas blancas y salí del dormitorio. En la puerta me topé con Nessie, que parecía enfadada por algo.

- Que pasa?

- Qué te pasa a ti? Has estado un poco borde con Mark, y ahora te comportas de un modo extraño.

- Yo? Que va! – dije intentando quitarle importancia al asunto. – es solo que me sorprendió verle. No esperaba que viniera alguien a limpiar.

- Solo es eso? – dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y me miró con desconfianza.

- Si. – mentí para disimular lo que sentía en esos momentos.

- Vale. Jake, espero que no te importe, pero… mañana por la tarde he quedado con Mark. Saldremos a tomar algo. Te importa?

- Claro que no, aprovecharé para hacer recados.

- Vale. Bueno, que hacemos ahora?

- Estoy un poco cansado. Voy a ir a ver la tele. – dije recorriendo el pasillo y bajé al piso de abajo, seguido por Renesmee.

- Ésta noche hago yo la cena, vale?

- Como quieras. Que vas a hacer ahora?

- Voy a aprovechar los últimos de sol – dijo Renesmee quitándose el vestido y fue hacia la terraza.

La seguí con la mirada mientras se dirigía hacia la terraza. En cuanto se tumbó a tomar el sol, desvié la vista y fui a sentarme en el sofá. Estuve viendo una película que echaban en la tele por cable, y creo que fue en la mitad de la película cuando me quedé dormido.

En cuanto me desperté, miré al televisor y vi que la película ya había terminado y que ya se había echo de noche. Noté un leve peso sobre mis piernas y pronto me di cuenta de que se trataba de Renesmee. Estaba tumbada en el sofá, con la cabeza sobre mis piernas, a modo de cojín.

- Ness… - dije poniendo la mano sobre su hombro y moviéndola con suavidad.

- Que?

- Despierta. Venga, vámonos a la cama.

- Qué?! – exclamó levantándose de golpe.

Tardé unos segundos en darme cuenta de lo que mis palabras podían significar.

- Que voy a llevarte a la tu cama.

- Ah! Vale. – dijo aun medio dormida.

- Venga. – dije mientras me levantaba del sofá y cogí a Renesmee en brazos, como si se tratara de un bebé.

Llevé a Renesmee, dormida en mis brazos, hacia su habitación. La dejé en la cama con suavidad y la tapé con una fina manta que había en los pies de la cama. Puede que de día hiciera calor, pero por la noche hacía un airecito fresco.

Cerré despacio la puerta del cuarto y me fui directo hacia la cama, sin siquiera quitarme la ropa. La poca hambre que tenía se me había pasado.

Puse el despertador a las siete de la mañana. Tenía planeado llevar a Renesmee de excursión, a unas cuevas que había a unos cinco quilómetros de la playa. "Espero que le guste la excusión y se olvide de su cita con ese niñato". Ese pensamiento hizo que una sensación, que hacía ocho años que no sentía, invadiera mi cuerpo. No era ira. Eran celos. Celos al pensar que Renesmee pudiera a amar a otro hombre.

Me dejé caer sobre la cama y me quedé dormido en apenas unos minutos.

Sentí sonar durante un rato el despertador a lo lejos pero pronto dejó de sonar. Abrí los ojos y vi una figura que estaba en pie a mi lado, mirándome.

- Piensas levantarte? – Preguntó Renesmee con aire impaciente – el despertador lleva sonando más de diez minutos. Me ha dado tiempo a ducharme y todo.

- Cinco minutos más. Tengo sueño – dije tapándome la cabeza con las sábanas, imitando el comportamiento de Renesmee de la mañana anterior.

Ella se dio cuenta, me cogió por los tobillos y comenzó a tirar de mí, aunque apenas consiguió moverme de la cama.

- Venga, va! Si en media hora no estás lista, me voy yo sola.

- Ja! – dije soltándome de las manos de Renesmee y me levanté de la cama de un salto.

- Venga, Jake.

- Ya estoy en pie – dije mientras se Renesmee se dirigía hacia la puerta. – me ducho y en cinco minutos estaré abajo. El desayuno estará en la mesa en diez minutos.

- El desayuno ya está en la mesa – dijo saliendo por la puerta. Bajó las escaleras de un solo salto y oí como Ness encendía el televisor.

Mientras marchaba por el pasillo, miré a Ness y me fijé en como iba vestida. Llevaba unos shorts vaqueros, una camiseta ancha blanca de manga corta. También llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola alta y con una gorra blanca. Llevaba unas deportivas converse, de color negro y blanco, y una pequeña mochila de la misma marca, y de color negro.

Intenté dejar de pensar en ello y fui hacia mi armario. Saqué mi mochila y de ella saqué unos vaqueros piratas, anchos y una camiseta sin mangas negra. "hoy va a hacer calor".

Me llevé la ropa al cuarto de baño y me metí en la ducha.

En menos de tres minutos ya estuve vestido y bajando por las escaleras. Me encontré a Renesmee sentada en la mesa, esperándome.

- Espero que te guste lo que he preparado – dijo destapando los platos. – he hecho bacón, salchichas y huevos fritos. También hay pan, mantequilla, mermelada, crema de cacao, zumo de naranja, leche y batido de chocolate. – dijo de carrerilla y sin pararse a coger aire.

- Solo eso? – dije sonriendo. – gracias por el desayuno.

Ambos nos hartamos a comer y apenas dejamos nada en los platos. Me levanté, recogí un poco las cosas y me dirigí hacia el exterior, delante del coche. En todo momento seguido por Renesmee.

- Están muy lejos esas cuevas?

- A cinco quilómetros.

- Vamos a ir a pie?

- Si.

- Bien. Venga, yo te sigo. – dijo señalando hacia el camino.

Cogí su mano y empecé a caminar sin prisas. Durante la primera media hora ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

- Te ocurre algo? – pregunté mirándola a los ojos, sin dejar de caminar.

- No, no me ocurre nada. Solo estaba pensando en nosotros. En nuestra relación. No tienes porque ser tan protector conmigo. Ya soy mayor, y se lo que me hago. Como voy a aprender si no dejáis que me equivoque?

No aparté la vista de Renesmee, sin entender bien lo que me estaba diciendo.

- Renesmee… solo me preocupo por ti, y nunca voy a obligarte a hacer nada que no quieras hacer. Lo dices por Mark?

- Si.

- Acaso te he dicho yo algo?

- No, pero usaste el mismo tono de voz que estás usando ahora – dijo deteniéndose en seco. Soltó mi mano y se cruzó de brazos.

- Lo siento. No quería ser borde. – dije mintiendo. En realidad no deseaba usar un tono amigable con el chaval.

- Ya. – dijo sin creerme y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

- Ness, espérame. – corrí tras ella y, en cuanto la alcancé, me puse delante de ella, haciendo que se detuviera. – a que viene todo esto?

- A nada. Perdóname, Jake. Es que estoy un poco agobiada. Esta mañana encendí el móvil y recibí una llamada de mi padre y de tía Rose.

- Ness…

- Lo siento Jacob, pero quería ver si tenía alguna llamada.

- Lo entiendo.

- Pero lo he vuelto a parar.

- Que te han dicho?

- No me apetece hablar de ello.

- Vale. – tendí mi mano a Ness y ésta la tomó sin vacilar. – continuamos o prefieres volver?

- Sigamos. – ness me sonrió y empezamos a caminar de nuevo.

Esta vez andamos más deprisa, por lo que en menos de media hora habíamos llegado a las cuevas.

- Que chulas!! Deben de ser súper antiguas!

- Creo que son de hace… mm… unos mil años.

- Pues se han conservado muy bien. Se oye un río, no?

- Si, está aquí al lado, vamos?

Renesmee cogió mi mano y me llevó hacia el río, siguiendo el sonido del agua. En cuanto llegamos, Renesmee se quitó la ropa y se quedó en bañador.

- Te das un baño conmigo?

- No. Aprovecharé para llamar a Billy.

- Bien. - Dijo Renesmee mientras se metía en el río. Saqué mi móvil y lo encendí. Recibí quince mensajes de texto. Uno era de Bella, el otro de Billy (que había dejado un mensaje en el buzón de voz), y los otros trece eran de Seth.

Bella quería saber que tal había ido el viaje, al igual que Billy, y Seth… Seth era un caso aparte. Que si que tal el viaje, que si que tal estaba Ness, que si ya nos habíamos besado… en ese momento noté una presencia a mis espaldas. Nessie estaba leyendo por encima de hombro, desde encima de una roca.

- Porque pregunta Seth si ya nos hemos besado?

- Eh… nada, nada. – avancé unos pasos alejándome de ella. "Éste Seth es un bocazas"

- Jacob…

- Ya sabes, lo típico. La gente cree que un chico y una chica no pueden ser amigos.

- Ya. Pandilla de ignorantes.

- Si.

- Que hora es? – preguntó una vez estuvo dentro del agua, de nuevo.

- Las diez. Es que tienes prisa? Creí que habías quedado con Mark por la tarde. – dije como si el asunto de la cita no me importara en absoluto.

- Así es. Venga, va, báñate conmigo.

- No he traído el bañador. – dije como si alguna vez eso hubiera sido un impedimento para meterme en el agua.

- Como si fuera la primera vez que te bañas vestido – dijo salpicándome y retándome a que me metiera en el agua.

Me quité la camiseta, saqué el móvil del bolsillo de los pantalones y me lancé al agua en bomba. Por suerte, el río era profundo en el lugar en que caí, y pude bucear hasta donde se encontraba Renesmee, sin que ésta se diera cuenta. Nadé hasta llegar a su lado, cogí su pierna y tiré de ella, haciendo que ésta se hundiera. En cuanto me vio, nadó rápidamente hacia mí, intentando alcanzarme.

Al final tuve que rendirme porque me estaba quedando sin aire, así que salí a la superficie, donde me esperaba Nessie, de pie en la orilla del río, dispuesta a lanzarse sobre mí. Noté todo su peso sobre mi cuerpo, lo cual hizo que me hundiera de nuevo, con Renesmee abrazada a mi cuello.

Me impulsé en el fondo del río, y salimos a la superficie, todavía abrazados. Alcanzamos un punto en que tocábamos con los pies en el suelo. Renesmee y yo nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente a los ojos, aunque no pude desviar la vista hacia sus labios. Sus dulces y hermosos labios carnosos.

Ella pareció darse cuenta y me soltó, lo cual ya me esperaba. Lo que no me esperaba era lo que sucedió a continuación. Renesmee cogió mis manos y las puso sobre su cintura y puso de nuevo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

- Renesmee, que haces? – dije en un susurro, sorprendido por lo que estaba sucediendo.

Ella no contestó, pero podía sentir sus labios cada vez más cerca. Ya podía sentir el roce de sus labios en los míos cuando nuestros móviles comenzaron a sonar al mismo tiempo.

- Mierda! – exclamamos los dos al mismo tiempo, volviéndonos hacia donde estaban nuestros teléfonos.

Cogí las manos de Renesmee y las aparté de mí con suavidad. Nadé hacia la orilla, en busca de mi móvil. Vi como Ness también salía del agua. Pude oír su conversación a la vez que yo hablaba.

- Diga? Si Bella, todo va bien, ahora iba a llamarte.

- _Si? hola papá. Si, todo va genial, iba a llamar después de comer._

- Tranquila Bells. Te llamaré más tarde, ahora debería llamar a Billy.

_- Si papá, luego te llamo._

- Adiós. – Dijimos a la vez, justo antes de colgar y volvernos para mirarnos – nos marchamos? - Ambos asentimos ante nuestra propia pregunta.

Comencé a recoger mis cosas mientras que Renesmee hacia lo propio con las suyas.

- Voy detrás de aquellos árboles a quitarme el bañador mojado – dijo cogiendo su ropa y marchándose tras unos arbustos.

Esperé pacientemente durante diez minutos hasta que Renesmee salió, con la misma ropa que llevaba puesta al venir. Cargó con su mochila y se me quedó mirando con aire impaciente.

- Ya voy, ya estoy. – dije mientras recogía mis cosas.

- Voy tirando. – dijo comenzando a andar mientras yo comprobaba que no nos dejábamos nada.

Dejé un poco de espacio entre Renesmee y yo y, al cabo de diez minutos, emprendí el camino de vuelta a la casa.

Mientras caminaba a paso de tortuga pude ver, cincuenta metros por delante de mí, a Renesmee, que también caminaba bastante despacio. "Y ahora que hago? Antes casi nos besamos, aunque no tengo claro lo que siente Renesmee e estos momentos."

- Jacob, vienes o debo tirar de ti? – dijo Renesmee alzando la voz. Eso hizo que me diera cuenta de que no estaba enfadada e hizo que me animara un poco. Corrí hacia ella hasta ponerme a su lado. – Jake, debo pedirte algo.

- Dime.

- Tienes el número de los dueños de la casa de la playa? – me preguntó tímidamente.

- Si. – dije sacando mi móvil del bolsillo y busqué el número. – puedo preguntar para que lo quieres?

- Papá quiere que me pase toda la tarde ante el ordenador. Quiere que hable con toda la familia por videoconferencia., así que estaré ocupada hasta la noche. Creo que lo mejor seria avisar a Mark.

- Si, es mejor que le avises. – dije y le tendí mi móvil, que cogió enseguida. – ten, llama desde aquí. – no pude evitar sonreír ante la idea de que Renesmee iba a cancelar su cita con el chaval, pero la sonrisa ponto desapareció de mi cara.

Oí lo que Mark le decía a Nessie. Un nuevo plan. Renesmee se despidió de él y colgó el teléfono.

- Gracias Jacob. – Dijo mirándome con una gran sonrisa.- Al final no he tenido que cancelar la cita. Mark me ha invitado a almorzar.

- Genial. – dije con un fingido con de júbilo.

No quise comentar nada más, aunque seguro que en mi cara se notaba la amargura que sentía en esos momentos. Renesmee pareció no darse cuenta, parecía demasiado ocupada siendo feliz por su futura cita.

- Crees que tardaremos mucho en volver?

- Aun te quedan un par de horas.

- Lo se, pero aun tengo que prepararme: ducharme, encontrar la ropa adecuada… corremos?

- Vale. – dije cogiendo de nuevo la mano de Nessie. Ésta la estrechó con fuerza y empezamos a correr.

Llegamos a la casa en menos de veinte minutos. Renesmee entró, abriendo la puerta con fuerza y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el piso d arriba. A su dormitorio, supuse.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**NO SOY DE PEDIR REVEWS PORQUE PIENSO QUE CADA UNO LOS DEJA CUANDO CREE QUE LA HISTORIA MERECE LA PENA, PERO AHORA LOS PIDO, PERO ES QUE ME GUSTARÍA SABER CUANTA GENTA HA LEIDO LA HISTORIA. ASÍ ME ANIMARÍA A ESCRIBIR MAS, AUNQUE DEJEIS UN MENSAJE EN BLANCO. JEJEJE. **

**REALMENTE ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Si queréis, aquí os dejo la lista del resto de mis historias, por si os apetece leeros alguna.**

_*** **_**Caprichos del destino.**_** Ángel. **__( Ángel y Spike y otros personaje inventados por mi.)_

_*** **_**Lucas Whitlock. **_**Twiligth. **__( Jasper, Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Lucy Whitlock.**_** Twiligth. **__( Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Clara Whitlock y Seth Clearwater.**___**Twiligth. **__( Seth, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Desaparecida.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Maria, Jasper )_

_*** **_**Jackson Mason.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Leah, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Norah Cullen**_** Twiligth. **__( Carlisle, Los Vulturis, y otros personajes inventados por mi. )_

_*** El amor es cosa del destino. **__( Sam y Leah ) _ONE SHOT

_*****__**El sueño **__( Bella y Jasper ) _ONE SHOT

_*****__**Una noche sin luna **__( Jacob y Leah ) _ONE SHOT

_*** Jake y Renesmee. Nace el amor. **__( Jacob y Renesmee )_

_*** El juego. **__(Bella y Edward) _ONE SHOT. LEMON.

_*** Mi molesto compañero. **__(Rosalie y Emmet) _ONE SHOT. LEMON.


	4. 4 La cita, mi amargura y la primera

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las cursivas son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

***

_**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Jacob.**_

***

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Tal y como dije, he actualizado a los cinco días. **

**Tranquilas, pronto comenzaran a suceder cosas entre Renesmee y Jacob, pero primero tienen que pasar uno de los principales males de la adolescencia y el amo: la confusión respecto a sus sentimientos y, sobre todo, los celos. Y bueno, además de algún beso, aunque no precisamente entre ellos, habrá alguna que otra escena… bueno, dejémoslo con que algo sucederá pronto. Ya no digo nada más. ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE!!**

*******

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

4. LA CITA , MI AMARGURA Y LA PRIMERA CONVERSACIÓN VIA NTERNET CON LA FAMILIA..

Me quedé en el porche, pensando en lo sucedido entre Ness y yo hasta el momento. El abrazo de Renesmee en la cocina, en la playa, en el río… eso me llevó a pensar que tal vez los sentimientos de Renesmee correspondieron a los míos, pero pronto recordé que en apenas unos minutos iba a tener una cita con Mark, el hijo guaperas de los dueños de la casa.

El chaval tenía el aspecto del típico surfista. Rubio, de ojos verdes, con el pelo engominado de punta, vestido con bañador y una camiseta lisa, de colores. Vamos, el típico fantasma.

En ese momento oí como un coche se acercaba a la casa. Levanté la vista del suelo y vi llegar un deportivo rojo, descapotable. Mark salió del coche y se acercó a mí. Esa mañana llevaba unos vaqueros negros y una camisa azul claro.

- Hola! – dijo saludándome con la mano – Está Renesmee en casa? Ya se que llego un poco pronto…

- Hola. Si. Está arreglándose. – dije mientras me levantaba – voy a decirle que has llegado.

- Espera. Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Si.

- Eres el novio de Renesmee?

- No. – dije con decisión.

En cuanto dije eso, Mark bufó de alivio, lo cual me molestó bastante.

- De acuerdo. Solo quería tenerlo claro.

- Es mi mejor amiga. Comprenderás que me preocupe por ella y que me preocupe.

- Claro. Lo entiendo, y me alegra. Creo que Renesmee es una chica muy especial.

- Lo es. Voy a buscarla. – dije mientras abría la puerta de la casa.

- No hace falta, ya estoy aquí. – dijo Nessie, saliendo por la puerta que yo seguía manteniendo abierta.

No pude evitar quedarme con la boca abierta al verla salir de la casa. Llevaba un vestido violeta, con un escote palabra de honor. "como puedo saber incluso la clase de escote que lleva? Paso demasiado tiempo junto a Alice", el vestido le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Era de cintura ceñida y con unos pocos volantes en la falda. Llevaba unos zapatos altos, de color negro. Llevaba el pelo liso y suelto.

- Estás preciosa – dijo Mark, acercándose y tomando su mano. La acompañó hacia su coche, sin hacer caso alguno a mi presencia.

En ese momento y, justo un segundo antes de entrar en el coche, Renesmee me miró.

- Nos vemos luego!! – dijo entrando en el coche y se despidió con un gesto con la mano.

Mark cerró la puerta del coche y se acercó a mí.

- Pensaba llevarla al cine después de comer. Antes de las seis estaremos aquí.

- No soy su padre, chaval. Por mi podéis tardar lo que queráis. – dije con indiferencia fingida.

Me volví y entré en la casa. Oí como el coche se alejaba mientras iba hacia la nevera a prepararme algo para comer, pero ya no tenía hambre. Decidí aprovechar los momentos de soledad para volver a llenar la nevera.

En apenas un día y medio nos habíamos comido la mitad de las cosas que había comprado, pero en ese momento mi móvil comenzó a sonar. Miré la pantalla y vi el nombre de Alice.

- Diga?

- Como has podido dejar que se fuera?! – dijo sin siquiera saludar. Parecía estar enfadada.

- Solo ha salido a comer con un nuevo amigo. Que querías que hiciera? Retenerla?

- Va demasiado elegante y guapa para salir solo con un amigo.

- Ah si?

- Por favor Jacob, es que no la has visto?

- Claro que la he visto. – dije con tristeza en la voz. La había visto demasiado bien. – Alice, para que me has llamado?

- Para echarte la bronca.

- Alice, Renesmee no es mi novia. Que la necesite tanto como necesito el aire para respirar, no significa que ella sienta algo por mí. – dije asimilando mis palabras. Para Nessie solo era su mejor amigo.

- Sabes que eso no es verdad.

- Si no fuera verdad no habría salido hoy con Mark. Alice, no estoy con ánimos de seguir con ésta conversación. Además, estoy muy ocupado. Tengo que colgar.

Colgué sin esperar la respuesta de Alice. Cambié de opinión y decidí que ya iría a comprar a la mañana siguiente, cuando fuera a recoger el regalo de Renesmee.

Subí a mi dormitorio y me puse el bañador que me había comprado Nessie. Cogí mi teléfono, me puse las gafas de sol y me marché a la playa.

Me tumbé en la arena y cerré los ojos, mientras el sol abrasaba mi piel. Al final acabé durmiéndome. Cuando me desperté y miré de nuevo la hora en el móvil, me fijé en que había dormido durante una hora.

- Bueno, mejor que me vaya a dar un baño – dije pensando en voz alta, mientras dejaba las gafas y el teléfono en el suelo.

Corrí hacia el agua y me tiré de cabeza, buceando hasta que llegué a una boya. La misma en la que nos habíamos sujetado Ness y yo la mañana anterior. "Es que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella ni dos segundos? A éste paso vana a tener que encerrarme en un manicómio". Volví a sumergirme y me dediqué a observar los distintos peces y formas de vida y formas de vida que habitaban el fondo del mar, hasta que el sol apretó y me di cuenta de que ya debía de ser medio día. Por lo menos debían de ser las tres.

Salí una vez más a la superficie y miré hacia la playa, donde había una figura mirando en mi dirección. Una figura que vestía un corto vestido de color violeta.

Nadé hacia la orilla, aunque no me di ninguna prisa. En cuanto salí del agua, Renesmee me miró sonriente.

- Has vuelto pronto. – dije sin mirarla directamente.

- Ya son las cuatro y, como te dije, voy a pasarme la tarde frente al ordenador.

- Ya…

Miré por la arena, en busca de mis cosas, pero no las encontré.

- Buscas esto? – dijo mientras se ponía mis gafas y me dio mi móvil.

- Gracias. Alice me ha llamado – dije a la vez que empezaba a caminar hacia la casa, con Renesmee a mi lado.

- Para qué?

- No lo se exactamente. – dije mintiendo lo mejor que pude. – me ha dicho que ibas demasiado elegante.

- Esto es lo más casual que he encontrado. – dijo señalando su vestido.

- Creo que voy a volver a para el móvil, así no me tocará más las narices. – dije parando el móvil. – por cierto, como ha ido?

- Genial. Quieres saber los detalles?

- Si me lo quieres contar…

- Si, pero cuando cenemos, vale?

- Bien – dije abriendo la puerta de la casa.

En cuanto entramos me fui directo a mi dormitorio, en busca de mi portátil y la web cam. Lo cogí todo y lo llevé al dormitorio de Renesmee. Lo dejé sobre el escritorio y volví a mi habitación, a cambiarme de ropa.

Diez minutos después, vestido con una camiseta sin mangas y un pantalón blancos, bajé al salón., donde estaba Renesmee, sentada en el sofá y con el ordenador cobre la mesita de café.

- Te importa que me ponga aquí? – dijo poniéndose en pie, sujetando el portátil.

- No. Es que pensé que querrías estar a solas. Ya sabes, tener un poco de intimidad.

- Tú y yo no tenemos secretos. Por cierto, trajiste algún helado ?

- Si. Están en el último cajón del congelador.

Me senté en el sofá, observando a Renesmee rebuscar por el congelador y cogiendo dos enormes cucharas. Vino hacia mí y se sentó a mi lado, dándome una de las cucharas. Enfocó el ordenador hacia los dos y entró en el Chat. Emmet estaba conectado y, de pronto, se abrió una ventanita suya, solicitando una video-llamada.

- Parece que te han estado esperando. – dije mirando a Renesmee de reojo y ésta bufó. – no te agobies, vale?

- Vale.

Acepté la solicitud y apareció una ventanita, con dos imágenes. Una pequeña con nuestra imagen y otra más grande con la imagen de Emmett, que estaba sonriendo.

Estuvimos cerca de cuatro horas allí sentados y hablando con todos y cada uno de los miembros de la familia. En cuanto la rubia Rosalie apareció en la pantalla, insinuó que me marchara pero, en cuanto me levanté para irme y no pelearme con ella, Nessie me retuvo a su lado.

- Bueno, chicos, nosotros debemos empezar a preparar la cena – dijo Nessie, mirando la hora que era. – ya hablaremos.

- Mañana sin falta! – exclamó Alice, sonriendo. Ahora estaba toda la familia frente a la cámara.

- Ya hablaremos. - sentenció Nessie, apagando la cámara y cerró el portátil. – puff. Se me ha dormido todo el cuerpo. – dijo mientras se levantaba. Yo la imité. – ni siquiera me han dejado ir al baño, aunque no lo necesitaba.

- Ni tu a mi tampoco, y yo si que necesito ir – dije sonriendo.

- Perdona.

- Tranquila. Ahora vuelvo. – dije mientras iba de camino al cuarto de baño.

- Iré preparando las cosas para la cena. – dijo en voz alta para que pudiera oírla. – aunque me apetece pizza – lo dijo en un susurro, pero también pude oírla.

- A mi me apetece pizza – dije levantando la voz.

- Genial! Voy a llamar ahora mismo.

Oí como Renesmee hablaba por teléfono. Pidió una pizza familiar para mí, y una pequeña para ella.

Salí del baño y vi a Renesmee poner la mesa de la terraza. En cuanto salí a su encuentro, ella se volvió y se me quedó mirando.

- He pensado que, como hace bueno, podríamos cenar a la fresca.

- Me parece perfecto. – dije sinceramente. No me apetecía estar encerrado entre cuatro paredes.

- Voy a ponerme cómoda.

Entró en la casa y subió las escaleras, con los zapatos en la mano.

Bajó apenas cinco minutos más tarde. Iba vestida con un pantalón corto de deporte, como los que llevan los jugadores de baloncesto, de los Ángeles Lakers. También llevaba un top amarillo, a juego con los pantalones. No llevaba zapatillas, por lo que iba andando descalza. Se había recogido el pelo en una cola alta.

- Bueno, ya estoy – dijo tumbándose en la tumbona, mientras que yo estaba tumbado en la otra.

- Las pizzas ya están llegando – dije al tiempo que me levantaba, mirando de nuevo la vestimenta de Renesmee – si Alice te viera…

- Por que crees que no me he cambiado hasta ahora?

Sonreí y me fui hacia la puerta, con el dinero para pagar las pizzas en la mano. Esperé un par de minutos en el porche, hasta que el pizzero apareció en su moto.

Caminó hasta la puerta y me tendió las pizzas. En el momento en que iba a pagar, de repente apareció Nessie a mi lado, con un par de billetes en la mano y pagó al chico.

- Cuanto sobra? – preguntó poniéndose delante de mi, evitando que yo pagara, mientras yo intentaba ponerme delante de ella para pagar.

- Cuanto sobra? – preguntó poniéndose delante de mi, evitando que yo pagara, mientras yo intentaba evitarlo.

El chico nos miró con cara divertida, mientras hacía cálculos.

- Cinco dólares.

- Ya puedes quedártelos – dijo empujándome hacia el interior de la casa y cerró la puerta con el pie.

- Renesmee, no debiste hacer eso.

- La idea de la pizza fue mía, aunque quieras atribuírtela tú, así que invita Rosalie, que es quien me dio el dinero.

Renesmee rió a carcajadas, mientras iba hacia la nevera. Cogió un pack de seis latas de refresco y me siguió hacia la terraza. Puso cuatro latas en mi lado de la mesa, cogió su pizza y se sentó en la tumbona.

- Perdona mi falta de respeto, pero se está más cómodo aquí – dijo mientras empezaba a comer su pizza hawaiana.

- Yo pensaba hacer lo mismo – dije mientras la imitaba y empezaba a comer – estoy intrigado. Como has conseguido traer esa ropa?

- Jasper la coló en mi maleta, aunque creo que al final Alice se acabará entrando.

- Bueno, cuéntame algo – dije como si nada, insinuando que me contara como le había ido su cita con Mark.

- Vale. Pues Mark me ha llevado a un restaurante muy pijo, aunque la comida estaba riquísima. Comimos sopa, filete de ternera y un trozo de pastel de chocolate. También hemos ido a dar un paseo por el puerto y hemos estado hablando. Me ha propuesto ir al cine, pero le he dicho que tenía que volver a casa porque había quedado con mi familia para hablar.

- Ah!

- Se ha mosqueado un poco, pero me da igual.

- Ah!

- Mañana por la noche si que vamos a ir al cine. Ven si quieres.

- Ah!

- Vas a decir algo que no sea ah?

- Vale. – dije bebiendo un largo trago de mi segundo refresco.

- Bueno, pues eso es lo que ha sucedido hoy. No hay más que contar. Que es lo que has hecho tú?

- Nadar.

- Toda la tarde? – preguntó sorprendida.

- Si.

Miré a Renesmee, que ya había terminado de comer.

- Me alegro de que te haya divertido. – dije sin mentir del todo. Me sentía feliz con solo verla sonreír.

Nos pasamos hablando cerca de tres horas, como habíamos hecho otras tantas noches.

- Ness, mañana hay que ir a comprar. – dije mientras nos comíamos una tarrina de dos litros de helado de chocolate blanco.

- Si no te importa, yo pensaba pasarme toda la mañana mirando que ropa puedo ponerme y cual debo meter ya en la maleta. Si vieras todo lo que Alice ha metido allí…

- Me lo imagino. Bueno, pues entonces iré a comprar yo solo. No hay problema. - miré la hora en el móvil y vi que ya eran las dos de la mañana. – creo que deberíamos ir a dormir.

- Tienes razón. Es tarde y no quiero pasarme todo el día de mañana durmiendo, tengo mucho trabajo.

Recogimos el helado, las cajas de pizza, las latas de refrescos y nos dirigimos hacia nuestros respectivos dormitorios.

- Buenas noches. – dijimos los dos antes de cerrar las puertas.

Me quité la ropa y me quedé en calzoncillos. Me tiré sobre la cama y me quedé dormido a los pocos segundos.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**NO SOY DE PEDIR REVEWS PORQUE PIENSO QUE CADA UNO LOS DEJA CUANDO CREE QUE LA HISTORIA MERECE LA PENA, PERO AHORA LOS PIDO, PERO ES QUE ME GUSTARÍA SABER CUANTA GENTA HA LEIDO LA HISTORIA. ASÍ ME ANIMARÍA A ESCRIBIR MAS, AUNQUE DEJEIS UN MENSAJE EN BLANCO. JEJEJE. **

**REALMENTE ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Si queréis, aquí os dejo la lista del resto de mis historias, por si os apetece leeros alguna.**

_*** **_**Caprichos del destino.**_** Ángel. **__( Ángel y Spike y otros personaje inventados por mi.)_

_*** **_**Lucas Whitlock. **_**Twiligth. **__( Jasper, Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Lucy Whitlock.**_** Twiligth. **__( Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Clara Whitlock y Seth Clearwater.**___**Twiligth. **__( Seth, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Desaparecida.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Maria, Jasper )_

_*** **_**Jackson Mason.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Leah, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Norah Cullen**_** Twiligth. **__( Carlisle, Los Vulturis, y otros personajes inventados por mi. )_

_*** El amor es cosa del destino. **__( Sam y Leah ) _ONE SHOT

_*****__**El sueño **__( Bella y Jasper ) _ONE SHOT

_*****__**Una noche sin luna **__( Jacob y Leah ) _ONE SHOT

_*** Jake y Renesmee. Nace el amor. **__( Jacob y Renesmee )_

_*** El juego. **__(Bella y Edward) _ONE SHOT. LEMON.

_*** Mi molesto compañero. **__(Rosalie y Emmet) _ONE SHOT. LEMON.


	5. 5 Hoy es el día

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las cursivas son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

***

_**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Jacob.**_

***

* * *

5. HOY ES EL DÍA.

Esa mañana no sonó el despertador, ya que la noche anterior había olvidado poner la alarma del móvil.

Me desperté a las diez y cuarto. Me levanté corriendo y me vestí a toda prisa. Me vestía a tal velocidad que ya no sabía ni por cual agujero de la camiseta debía meter la cabeza y por cual el brazo. Era muy tarde y tenía cosas que hacer.

Bajé corriendo, preparé el desayuno para Renesmee y me marché sin siquiera avisarla de que me marchaba. Cogí el coche y fui tranquilamente hacia la ciudad.

Al primer sitio al que fui fue a la joyería. Me atendió la misma chica que el primer día. La chica rubia de los ojos verdes.

- Buenos días, señor. Su encargo ya está preparado. – dijo sonriente mientras se acercaba a un mostrador y sacó una pequeña caja de uno de los cajones.

- Genial – dije admirando la pulsera y leyendo la inscripción. – Muchas gracias. Es perfecta.

- Gracias a usted, por confiar en nosotros.

Guardé la pulsera y agradecí, de nuevo, a la chica lo que habían hecho y me dirigí a una floristería cercana.

Al entrar me encontré con una mujer de unos sesenta años, bastante alta, con el cabello rojizo recogido en un moño. En cuanto me vio, me sonrió y se acercó a mí.

- Buenos días, muchacho.

- Buenos días. Tienen flores artificiales? – pregunté a la señora, que no dejaba de mirarme.

- Si, pero no prefieres unas flores de verdad? Tenemos mucha variedad. – dijo contrariada por mi pregunta.

- Ya, pero es que son para una amiga que es alérgica, aunque le encantan las flores. – mentí lo mejor que pude. La realidad era que a Renesmee no le gustaba el olor de las flores. "será una rareza propia de la familia Cullen".

- Bien. Entonces venga conmigo, le enseñaré lo que tengo – dijo llevándome hacia un rincón de la tienda, donde había unos pequeños ramos de flores artificiales.

Había tantos y tan distintos que no me decidía por ninguno en concreto. La mujer pareció darse cuenta de mi dilema.

- Sabe que tipo de flores les gusta a su amiga?

- Realmente no estoy seguro. Creo que los tulipane, pero no estoy del todo seguro. Verá, es que hoy es su cumpleaños.

- Eso lo cambia todo. Creo que éste podría gustarle. – dijo dirigiéndose hacia unos ramos de amapolas, de distintos colores – Que edad tiene su amiga?

- Hoy cumple los dieciocho. – dije sin mentir del todo. Podría decirse que Renesmee había llegado ya a esa edad.

- Entonces si, éste es perfecto, no cree? – dijo cogiendo un ramo de tulipanes de varios colores.

- Si, éste es perfecto. Por cierto, llevan las flores a domicilio?

- Claro. Cuando quiere que las llevemos?

- Ahora. Quiero darle una sorpresa.

- Genial.

Anoté la dirección de la casa en un papelito y le pedí que también llevara la pulsera, junto con las flores. Mientras, yo haría la compra. Me despedí de la señora de la floristería y me marché hacia el supermercado.

Me tomé mi tiempo, pasando por todos los pasillos y mirándolo todo. Cargué dos carros con comida y bebidas y me fui hacia la caja, donde me encontré con Mark. Él era el cajero.

- Hola Mark. – dije en cuanto se dio cuenta de que yo era el siguiente en la cola.

- Hola Jacob!

- Como va? – pregunté intentando ser lo menos borde posible.

- Genial. Te ha dicho Renesmee que vamos a salir ésta noche? – dijo sin maldad alguna, mientras yo comenzaba a meter la compra en las bolsas.

- Si, me lo dijo anoche.

- Porque no nos acompañas? También va a venir mi hermana.

- Ah! Algo me dijo Nessie. Me pidió que fuera con vosotros pero, no se…- dudé. Realmente no me4 apetecía estar en presencia de Mark, y menos de Mark y Renesmee juntos, mientras éste le tiraba los trastos.

- Será divertido. Iremos a ver una peli de terror que acaban de estrenar. A mi hermana le dan pavor, así que…

- De acuerdo. "típico de mi, cambiar de opinión a los dos segundos." Aunque creo que solo podremos reírnos de tu hermana, porque a Nessie no le asusta nada.

- Lo se, fue ella quien eligió la película.

- Bueno! Es que he roto algo?! – exclamé al ver lo que me costaba la compra. Mark sonrió mientras me cobraba.

- Es que te has llevado más de media tienda – dijo entre risas. - Bueno, luego os llamamos para quedar.

- Muy bien. Nos vemos! – dije saliendo del súper y fui hacia el coche con los dos carros llenos de bolsas.

Lo cargué todo en el coche y me monté en él, después de devolver los carros a su sitio. En el fondo, el chaval, no parecía mal chico. Estaba empezando a caerme medio bien, solo medio bien.

Fui en tercera durante todo el camino. No tenía prisa en volver, aunque deseaba ver a Renesmee, ya que en toda la mañana no la había visto.

Llegué a casa en media hora y encontré a Renesmee sentada en el porche, con la cara tapada con las manos. Salí rápidamente del coche y corrí hacia ella. En cuanto se dio cuenta de que me acercaba a ella, se levantó y se me quedó mirando fijamente, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

- Que te ocurre? – dije poniendo mi mano sobre su hombro. Me estaba poniendo nervioso. Habría ocurrido algo?

Ness se deshizo de mi mano y, de repente, me abrazó, rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos, estrechándome con fuerza.

En ese momento no supe que hacer, como reaccionar, así que puse mis manos sobre su espalda, acariciándola.

- Gracias, Jacob. – logró decir entre sollozos.

- Porque?

Renesmee me soltó y se me quedó mirando. En ese momento la vi. Nessie se secó las lágrimas y vi que llevaba la pulsera puesta.

- De nada. Te gusta?

- No es evidente? Es preciosa. Y la inscripción…

- Me alegra de que te guste.

- Vamos a dentro, he preparado la comida. – dijo tirando de mi hacia el interior.

La mesa ya estaba puesta y la comida en los platos.

- Huele genial- dije mientras me sentaba.

- He buscado por Internet una receta y creo que no me ha quedado mal.

- Hoy e visto a Mark. – comencé a decir mientras comía. – esto está riquísimo.

- Gracias. La verdad es que no me ha quedado mal. Donde le has visto?

- En el supermercado. Trabaja allí. Me ha dicho que nos llamaría ésta tarde.

- Al final vas a venir con nosotros? – preguntó sonriendo. Al parecer, eso le hacía feliz, lo cual también me hacía feliz a mí.

- Si.

- Genial.

Seguimos comiendo y hablando. Bueno, en realidad, Nessie era la única que hablaba. Me contó la cantidad de ropa que había desechado ponerse.

- Me pregunto una cosa.

- Dime. – dijo Ness, terminando de beberse una botella de agua de un litro y medio.

- Alice ya puede verte? Me refiero a sus visiones.

- Eso parece. Es algo extraño.

- Como todo.

- Suerte que mamá me dio dinero. Mañana iré a comprarme algo de ropa. Apenas tengo un solo pantalón.

No pude evitar reírme al ver su cara. Realmente, dejar que Alice eligiera tu ropa, podía llegar a ser un desastre.

Acabamos de comer y Renesmee recogió la mesa, mientras que yo cogía la compra del coche y la iba guardando. Llegó un momento en que ya no había más sitio para guardar las cosas.

- Deja algunas cosas sobre la encimera. – dijo Renesmee, mientras sacaba lo que había en la última bolsa. – un pastel? Para que compras un pastel?

- Pensé que no estaría mal. Por cierto, felicidades.

- Muchas gracias. – dijo besando mi mejilla y volvió a centrar su atención en el pastel – Sabes que? Tengo una idea!

- Miedo me da. – dije por lo bajo, mientras seguía colocando las cosas.

- Después del cine podríamos invitar a Mark y a su hermana a cenar y nos comemos todos el pastel. O antes de ir al cine, da igual.

- De acuerdo. Me parece buena idea. – en ese momento me acordé de algo. Algo importante. – Has encendido el móvil hoy?

- Para que? – dijo mirándome extrañada, pero pronto entendió mi pregunta – mierda, me habrán llamado para felicitarme. Mierda!

Renesmee metió el pastel en la nevera y corrió escaleras arriba. Bajó de nuevo las escaleras, de un solo salto, con el móvil en la mano, aun parado.

- Dame. – dije tendiendo mi mano. – enciende el agua de la ducha.

- Que?

- Ves al baño, va.

- Vale.

Renesmee corrió hacia el cuarto de baño y yo encendí el móvil. Éste comenzó a sonar al momento. Contesté al cabo de dos tonos.

- Dígame? - dije con tono cantarín, sabiendo quien era el Cullen que llamaba.

- Pásame a Nessie, perro.

- Ahora no puede ponerse, está en la ducha.

- No me lo creo. – dijo Rosalie, sin creer sus propias palabras. Estaba claro que solo buscaba una excusa para discutir.

- Tu misma. Cree lo que te de la gana.

- En cinco minutos la quiero ver ante la pantalla del ordenador. – dijo y colgó de golpe. No pude evitar sonreír ante el tono de enfado de la rubia.

Fui hacia el cuarto de baño y llamé a la puerta. Renesmee abrió, y vi que llevaba una toalla en la cabeza.

Al ver mi cara, se explicó.

- He aprovechado para lavarme el pelo.

- Bien. Rosalie quiere que te pongas al ordenador.

- Vale. Iré a ponerme una toalla, así realmente parecerá que acabo de salir de la ducha.

Renesmee cerró la puerta del cuarto de baño y yo me fui hacia la cocina, a terminar de colocar las cosas, lo cual fue bastante difícil. Realmente parecía que me hubiera llevado media tienda.

Me di media vuelta y vi que Renesmee salía a la terraza con el ordenador y se sentó en una de las tumbonas. Oí como comenzaba a hablar y también la voz de Rosalie y Emmet. Parecía que la rubia le estaba echando la bronca por tener el móvil parado y no responder. Al parecer, toda la familia le había llamado para felicitarle, evidentemente. De fondo se oían las risas del grandullón.

- Jacob, ven. Rosalie quiere hablar contigo. – dijo Ness, entrando a la casa con el ordenador.

Dejó el ordenador delante de la mesa que había en el salón, delante del sofá.

- De que?

- No lo se.

Renesmee subió las escaleras, con la toalla envolviendo su cuerpo y no pude evitar preguntarme si llevaría puesto algo más. "Jacob, concéntrate".

Me senté en el sofá, ante el ordenador. Ahora, ante la cámara, ya no estaba Emmet. Junto a Rosalie estaban Edward y Carlisle.

- Ocurre algo? – dije asustándome por momentos.

- Tranquilo, Jacob. – dijo Carlisle, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su amable rostro. – Solo queríamos comentarte algo. Alice tiene la intención de aparecer por allí. Ha visto algo que la ha puesto como loca.

- Dejadme adivinar. Vio a Ness guardando casi toda la ropa que le había comprado y marchándose al centro comercial para comprarse algo de su estilo.

- Si. Jasper la está intentando convencer de que no os estropee las vacaciones.

- Más vale que lo consiga porque sino, la vamos a tener. – dije seriamente, intentando no enfadarme.

Ya me estaba cansando de que nunca nos dejaran pasar unos días a solas, sin ningún Cullen pululando por el lugar.

- Cuidado con lo que dices – dijo Edward poniéndose a la defensiva.

- Esto ya es demasiado! Pero tú te crees que es normal que quiera venir solo porque Renesmee no se pone la ropa que ella le ha comprado?! – dije sin poder evitar levantar la voz. Ahora si que estaba enfadado. – lo que me faltaba!

- Que pasa? Porque gritas? – dijo Nessie, que ya había bajado de su dormitorio. Se había puesto un vestido blanco, ancho e iba descalza.

- Que te lo diga tu padre! – dije en un grito. Me levanté del sofá y me marché hacia la calle. En el porche, me senté en uno de los escalones.

No pude evitar ponerme a escuchar lo que hablaba Ness con su familia, en el interior de la casa.

_- Qué?! De eso nada! – dijo Renesmee en un grito, reaccionando de la misma forma en que lo había hecho yo._

_- Renesmee, relájate cariño. No es para tanto. – decía Carlisle, intentando calmarla, pero con eso solo consiguió que Renesmee se enojara más._

_- Como que no es para tanto?! Como alguno de vosotros se atreva a venir… me largo y no vuelvo a casa!_

Oí unos fuertes pasos que venían en mi dirección. Me levanté de un salto en cuanto la puerta se abrió a mis espaldas.

En cuanto me volví, Renesmee se lanzó a mi cuello. Estaba llorando. Toda la ira que los Cullen y, en especial Alice, hicieron que sitiera, desapareció en el instante en que vi el rostro de desesperación de mi ángel.

- Estás bien? – pregunté estrechándola, con suavidad, entre mis brazos, acariciando su pelo.

- Ya sabes que no. Estoy tan harta… en cuanto pueda, pienso marcharme de casa.

- Eso no te lo crees ni tú. – dije en un susurro cerca de su oído, aun abrazado a ella.

- Ya.

- Bueno, tranquilízate. Si vemos a Alice venir, nos marcharemos corriendo. – dije fingiendo que era una broma, pero al menos así conseguí que Renesmee riera.

Renesmee me soltó y me dio un cálido beso en la mejilla.

- Bueno, dejemos de pensar en ellos. Porque no nos vamos a la playa? – dijo cogiendo mi mano y llevándome a tirones hacia el interior de la casa.

- No me apetece bañarme, Ness. – dije, aunque no me resistí a que me llevara.

- A mi tampoco – dijo mientras subíamos corriendo las escaleras.

Me llevó a empujones hacia mi dormitorio y se quedó esperándome fuera.

Me puse el bañador y cogí una toalla, por si las moscas.

En cuanto salí de mi dormitorio, Renesmee cogió de nuevo mi mano y fuimos con calma hacia la playa.

Estiré mi toalla en la arena y me tumbé sobre ella, mientras Nessie se quitaba el vestido y se quedó en bañador. Se tumbó a mi lado, cogió mi mano y entrelazamos nuestros dedos. Así nos quedamos, tumbados, hasta que oímos sonar el teléfono fijo de la casa.

- El teléfono está sonando. Debe de ser Mark. – dije levantándome y levantando a Renesmee conmigo. Ella cogió la toalla y el vestido de la arena.

Corrimos hacia la casa, abrí la puerta y Renesmee corrió a coger el teléfono, dejando la toalla y su vestido sobre el sofá. Era Mark. Renesmee estuvo hablando con él durante unos cinco minutos. En cuanto colgó, se me quedó mirando.

- Mark y su hermana estarán aquí dentro de una hora. Cenaremos, comeremos pastel y nos marcharemos al cine.

- Bien. Entonces deberíamos empezar a preparar la cena, no?

Sin siquiera cambiarnos de ropa y sin ponernos nada encima de los bañadores, comenzamos a sacar las cosas para preparar la cena.

- Espaguetis? – pregunté.

- Vale.

Cogimos todo lo necesario y comenzamos a cocinar, como habíamos hecho el primer día que llegamos a la casa.

Cuando terminamos de hacer la cena, la dejamos reposar y subimos a nuestros respectivos dormitorios para vestirnos para esa noche.

* * *

**ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO. ANDA, VA, DEJAD ALGÚN REVEW, QUE NO CUESTA NADA. ME GUSTARIA SABER CUANTA GENTE LEE LA HISTORIA. AUNQUE SEA UN MENSAJE EN BLANCO.**

* * *

**Si queréis, aquí os dejo la lista del resto de mis historias, por si os apetece leeros alguna.**

_*** **_**Caprichos del destino.**_** Ángel. **__( Ángel y Spike y otros personaje inventados por mi.)_

_*** **_**Lucas Whitlock. **_**Twiligth. **__( Jasper, Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Lucy Whitlock.**_** Twiligth. **__( Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Clara Whitlock y Seth Clearwater.**___**Twiligth. **__( Seth, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Desaparecida.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Maria, Jasper )_

_*** **_**Jackson Mason.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Leah, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Norah Cullen**_** Twiligth. **__( Carlisle, Los Vulturis, y otros personajes inventados por mi. )_

_*** El amor es cosa del destino. **__( Sam y Leah ) _ONE SHOT

_*****__**El sueño **__( Bella y Jasper ) _ONE SHOT

_*****__**Una noche sin luna **__( Jacob y Leah ) _ONE SHOT

_*** Jake y Renesmee. Nace el amor. **__( Jacob y Renesmee )_

_*** El juego. **__(Bella y Edward) _ONE SHOT. LEMON.

_*** Mi molesto compañero. **__(Rosalie y Emmet) _ONE SHOT. LEMON.


	6. 6 Noche de cine y dudas

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las cursivas son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

***

_**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Jacob.**_

***

* * *

6. NOCHE DE CINE Y DUDAS. ¿QUÉ ME ESTÁ PASANDO?

Me vestí con una camisa blanca de manga corta, unos vaqueros negros largos y unas deportivas blancas.

Salí del dormitorio con la intención de ir al cuarto de baño, para peinarme un poco, y me encontré con Renesmee en el interior, peinándose también.

Me quedé mirándola como si nunca antes la hubiera visto. Esa noche iba vestida con un vestido rojo, de tirante fino, ancho hasta la cintura y estrecho en la falda, que le llegaba hasta medio muslo. Llevaba unas sandalias altas, también de color rojo.

Se estaba poniendo algo en el pelo, creo que laca, haciendo que sus rizos quedaran bien marcados. Iba ligeramente maquillada. Estaba, sencillamente, hermosa.

- Que estás mirando? – dijo al darse cuenta de mi presencia, pero sin dejar de arreglarse el pelo.

- Nada. Es solo que… bueno… estás muy guapa.

- Gracias. Definitivamente tengo que ir a comprarme un par de pantalones y de camisetas. No es demasiado? – dijo señalando su vestido.

- Parece que vayas a ir a una boda. – dije riendo.

- No te pases! – dijo lanzándome el pote de laca a la cabeza. Reconozco que fue muy rápida y no me dio tiempo de esquivar el pote. – Perdóname, Jacob. No quería darte. Bueno, sí quería, pero…

- Tranquila. No he notado a penas nada.

- De verdad? No me mientes? – dijo examinando mi frente, justo donde había recibido el golpe.

- No miento.

- Vale. Está muy guapo, Jake.

- Gracias, Ness.

- Bueno, vas a peinarte o vas a ir con esos pelos de loco?

- Si dejas libre el baño, podré hacerlo.

- Anda, ven. – dijo cogiéndome del brazo y me metió en el cuarto de baño. – siéntate.

Me sentó sobre la tapa del retrete y ella empezó a rebuscar por su neceser. Sacó un pote de gomina y se untó las manos con ella.

- Cuidado con lo que vas a hacer con eso. No me fío ni un pelo de ti.

- Tranquilo. Confía en mí.

No me atreví a mirar en el espejo lo que me estaba haciendo. En menos de dos minutos, Renesmee hubo terminado.

- Has quedado perfecto. – dijo mientras guardaba las cosas. Se lavó las manos y se marchó sonriente. Demasiado sonriente.

- Esto me da muy mala espina. – dije en un susurro, mientras me levantaba, y me miré al espejo. Me quedé paralizado. – Pero que es lo que me has hecho?! Parezco Edward con éstos pelos!!

Pude oír unas carcajadas que venían del piso de abajo y bajé corriendo hacia allí. En cuanto bajé el último escalón me detuve en seco.

- Buenas tardes!! – dijeron dos voces conocidas.

Les miré fijamente y vi que se trataba de Mark y de la chica de la joyería. Estaba realmente hermosa. "Pero en que estoy pensando? No puedo fijarme en otra mujer que no sea Renesmee".

- Vaya! Así que tú eres el famoso Jake. – exclamó la muchacha, sonriendo. Me acerqué a ella y estreché su mano con delicadeza.

- Y tú la hermana de Mark,…

- Alysson.

- Eso, Alysson. Bueno, chicos, tenéis hambre? – dije señalando la mesa.

- Si! – exclamaron los hermanos, y los cuatro nos dirigimos hacia la mesa.

Nos sentamos y comenzamos a comer, mientras hablábamos y Alysson contaba a Mark y Renesmee de qué nos conocíamos.

- Ya es casualidad. – dijo Nessie, mirando a Alysson con cara rara.

Las miré a ambas y me di cuenta a que venía esa cara. Alysson no dejaba de mirarme, sonriendo. Miré a Mark y vi que éste miraba a Renesmee de la misma forma, lo cual hizo que me sintiera mosqueado con él.

- Está muy bien. Ésta salsa que le habéis puesto está riquísima. – dijo Alysson, mirándonos a ambos, bebiendo un largo trago de limonada.

- Gracias. – dijimos al unísono.

- Bueno, todavía queréis ver esa peli? – dijo Mark, mirando de reojo a su hermana, con una amplia sonrisa.

Ness y yo les miramos y nos pusimos a reír, al ver la cara de Alysson. Parecía estar pasándolo mal solo con pensar en la película.

- Ness, aun quieres ver esa peli? – dije volviéndome para mirarla a la cara, ya que estaba sentada a mi lado.

- Si.

- Tengo una idea. Porque no vais tú y Mark a la ver la peli de los muertos y Alysson y yo vamos a ver… no se… esa comedia tan bestia que hacen. Por ejemplo. – dije sin pensármelo dos veces.

Me dio pena la cara de la chica y ya no me parecía tan buena idea reírme de su miedo.

- Acabas de salvarme la vida. – dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

- Tío! – exclamó Mark. Al parecer le había estropeado el plan. – con lo bien que nos lo íbamos a pasar.

- Perdona. – dije bajando la vista, mirando de reojo a Alysson, que me miraba sonriendo.

- Bueno, pues nos vamos a ver las pelis y, cuando salgamos, podemos ir a nuestra casa, a tomar algo. – dijo mirando a su hermana, y ésta asintió.

- Genial. – dijo Renesmee, levantándose de la mesa y sirvió cuatro platos con un trozo de pastel en cada uno.

Comimos el pastel en silencio, después de cantarle el cumpleaños feliz a Renesmee, que se sonrojó en cuanto los tres nos pusimos en pie para cantarle la canción.

Entre los cuatro recogimos la mesa y lavamos los platos. En ese momento, me di cuenta de la ropa que llevaba Alysson. Llevaba un vestido negro hasta media pierna, ajustado, marcando su atlética figura. Llevaba su brillante pelo rubio, suelto y liso.

- Despierta! – dijo Mark, dándome una colleja, logrando que pudiera desviar la vista de Alysson. – Ya está todo limpio. Nos vamos?

- Claro. Vamos con los dos coches?

- Si. Las chicas quieren ir juntas. Te molesta que vaya contigo?

- Que va! Vamos.

Salimos de la casa y vi que las chicas ya estaban en el coche de Alysson. Nosotros iríamos en mi coche. Alysson y Renesmee salieron primero y yo las seguí, marchando lentamente hacia la ciudad.

- Te gusta mi hermana? – dijo Mark, provocando que diera un volantazo por la sorpresa.

- Que?! No, no. – dije serenándome y mirando a Mark de reojo. Me miraba divertido. – No te negaré que es muy guapa, pero no es mi tipo.

- Ya.

- Es que vi la cara que puso cuando hablemos de la peli y me dio pena.

- Vale. Pero deja las cosas claras, creo que le gustas.

- Tu crees? – dije sorprendido.

- Si.

- De acuerdo. Hablaré con ella. Lo prometo.

- Bien.

Dicho esto, seguimos el camino hablando de deportes. Al parecer, los dos éramos de los Bulls. Me habló de su hermana y de su familia.

Tardamos cerca de cuarenta minutos en llegar, dada la lentitud con que Alysson conducía. Mark se dio cuenta de la expresión de mi cara y empezó a reírse.

- Normalmente lleva unas deportivas en el coche, porque no sabe conducir con tacones, pero hoy hemos cogido mi coche y se le olvidó cogerlas.

- Y el descapotable del otro día?

- Es suyo.

- Ah!

- Ya hemos llegado.

Llegamos al aparcamiento de los multicines. Aparcamos los coches, uno al lado del otro, y los cuatro nos dirigimos hacia el interior del edificio. Compramos las entradas y un par de bolsas de palomitas.

- Nos vemos al lado de los coches en cuanto acaben las películas. – dijo marchándose junto a Mark y una de las bolsas de palomitas, mientras que Alysson y yo íbamos en dirección contraria.

- Gracias por salvarme. Realmente lo paso mal viendo pelis de terror, sobre todo si van de fantasmas.

- Tranquila, no me ha costado nada. En realidad no me van las pelis de fantasmas. Prefiero las de zombis.

Llegamos a la sala y nos sentamos en la última fila.

- Tengo que decirte una cosa. – dije sin mirarla directamente.

- Claro.

- Tu hermano tiene la impresión de que te gusto. – dije sin atreverme a mirarla a la cara. Que vergüenza.

- Así es.

- Ah si? – pregunté quedándome con la boca abierta por la sorpresa. – yo… yo…

- Tranquilo, Jacob. Tengo claro que yo a ti no, pero espero que no te incomode.

- No, no. Es que no quería darte una impresión equivocada.

- Se que has venido conmigo para no verme pasarlo mal. Gracias – dijo volviéndose en su asiento y me abrazó.

- Bueno, la peli ya va a empezar.

Los dos nos pusimos bien en nuestros asientos, pusimos las palomitas entre los dos y nos pusimos a ver la película.

No paramos en todo el rato de comentar todos los detalles y de reírnos durante las dos horas que duró la peli.

Realmente me lo estaba pasando en grande junto a Alysson, y eso que nunca creí que podría pasármelo bien junto a una chica que no fuera Renesmee. "Qué estarán haciendo Mark y Nessie?"

- Joder, se me ha dormido todo. – dijo Alysson, levantándose de la butaca y poniéndose bien el vestido, una vez que hubo terminado la película.

- Ya ves. Yo tampoco puedo moverme. Esperamos a que salga todo el mundo? – dije sentándome de nuevo.

Alysson hizo lo mismo y pasamos los diez minutos que tardó en vaciarse la sala hablando y comentando la película, ya en voz alta.

- Crees que habrán salido ya de la sala? – dijo Alysson mirando la hora en el reloj de su móvil.

- No se. Creo que su peli era más larga que ésta.

- Esperamos en el coche?

- Vale. Vamos. – dije levantándome de nuevo, y salimos de la sala.

Llegamos a donde estaban los coches aparcados y nos metimos en el coche de Mark, ya que él y Renesmee aun no habían llegado.

- Creo que a Mark le gusta Renesmee. – dijo Alysson, quitándose los zapatos.

- Yo también lo creo. – dije sin poder evitar un tono bastante borde.

- Y eso no te gusta, verdad? – dijo mirándome, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara.

- Sinceramente?

- Si.

- No, no me gusta.

- Me lo imagino. Y ella lo sabe?

- No. Para ella solo soy su mejor amigo. Y como veo que así es feliz… no quiero estropear nuestra relación. – no pude evitar que mi voz sonara triste. Así era como me sentía.

Me parecía increíble estar hablando de mis sentimientos hacia Renesmee con una completa desconocida, pero me sentía bien haciéndolo.

- Bueno, si no le dices nada, como vas a saber lo que siente por ti?

- Ya te he dicho que no quiero arriesgarme. Es más complicado de lo que parece.

- Bueno, yo ya te he dicho lo que pienso. Haz lo que creas apropiado.

- Gracias Alysson.

- Porque? – dijo sorprendida.

- Por todo. Por escucharme.

Alysson se acercó lentamente hacia mí y nos abrazamos.

Puse mis manos sobre su espalda, mientras ella pasaba sus manos por mi pelo. Veía a donde quería ir a parar y no pude evitar que sucediera. No quería evitarlo. Nos separamos lentamente el uno del otro y nos miramos fijamente.

Con sus manos todavía en mi cabeza, acercó mi rostro al suyo, sus labios se posaron sobre mi mejilla, llevándolos lentamente hasta mis labios. Puse mis manos sobre su rostro y nos besamos lentamente y con suavidad, lo que parecieron varios minutos de gloria, hasta que unos golpes sonaron a mis espaldas.

Ambos miramos hacia la ventanilla y vimos a Mark.

Renesmee estaba detrás de él, dándonos la espalda. Salí del coche y me acerqué hacia Renesmee. Puse mi mano sobre su hombro y noté que estaba temblando.

- No me encuentro muy bien, Jacob. Nos vamos a casa? – dijo con voz entrecortada.

Me volví y miré a Mark y Alysson y éstos hicieron un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza.

- Nos vemos! – dijeron los dos, antes de cerrar la puerta del coche y de marcharse.

Nos quedamos Renesmee y yo, solos en medio del aparcamiento desierto.

- Estás bien? – dije cogiéndola del brazo y llevándola hacia el coche.

Abrí la puerta del copiloto para que entrara en el coche, pero Ness abrió la puerta de atrás y se sentó en el asiento trasero. Me subí al coche y vi por el retrovisor que Renesmee se había tumbado y me daba la espalda.

No me atreví a decirle nada y pasamos todo el viaje en silencio. En un silencio bastante incómodo, por cierto.

Intenté llegar a la casa lo más deprisa posible, por lo que apreté el acelerador y fui a toda velocidad hasta que llegamos. Frené con suavidad y aparqué a unos tres metros escasos de la puerta.

Abrí la puerta trasera del coche, pero Renesmee no se movió. Me acerqué un poco, metiendo medio cuerpo en el coche, pero ella se tapó la cara con el brazo.

- Márchate.

- Ness, vamos, entra en casa. – dije saliendo del coche, mirándola desde la puerta.

- Que te vayas! – gritó, incorporándose y cerró la puerta de golpe. Volvió a tumbarse y se tapó de nuevo la cara.

Me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. Esa imagen me partió el corazón y no pude marcharme. Me senté en el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra el coche y cerré los ojos. "Que le pasa a Ness? Está mal desde que salió del cine, podría ser que…"

Me quedé dormido en el momento en que sentí que Renesmee se había dormido.

Noté un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que hizo que cayera de lado contra el suelo. Miré hacia arriba y vi la causa del golpe. Renesmee había abierto la puerta del coche y estaba a mi lado, mirándome. Me di cuenta de que tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados y me levanté de un salto.

- Te he hecho daño? – preguntó mirando hacia la casa.

- Un poco. – dije poniendo mi mano sobre el chichón que me estaba saliendo.

- Bien.

Cerró la puerta del coche de golpe y avanzó hacia la casa, dejándome atrás, dolorido, aunque no era la cabeza lo que más me dolía. No podía imaginarme la razón de su comportamiento. La seguí hasta la casa, hasta su dormitorio, pero se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me cerró la puerta en las narices.

No insistí y bajé de nuevo. Fui hacia la cocina y salí por una puerta que había en ella. Hasta ahora no me había preguntado a donde daba pero decidí investigar.

Daba a un pequeño campo de baloncesto; había una canasta en la pared de la casa, y unos tres metros de asfalto, rodeado de plantas. Había un par de balones en el suelo. Cogí uno de ellos con una mano, mientras que con la otra me desabrochaba la camisa.

Pasé buena parte de la mañana echando unas canastas. Una buena forma de no pensar en lo que pasó la noche anterior.

Eran ya las doce de la mañana cuando sentí que alguien me observaba. Miré hacia arriba y la vi, en la ventana. Renesmee me observaba desde la ventana de mi dormitorio.

Tras unos segundos aguantando nuestras miradas, bajé la vista y continué jugando.

A pesar de la preocupación que me corroía, no pude evitar sentir rabia e ira.

Lancé el balón contra la pared de la casa, haciendo que se formara una gran grieta. Me volví y fui hacia un árbol, contra el que descargué toda mi ira a base de puñetazos.

No paré de arrearle hasta que el árbol no cayó y unas cálidas manos sujetaron mis brazos. No me molesté en darme la vuelta pero me liberé de las manos que me sujetaban lo más delicadamente que la ira que se había instalado en mi cuerpo me permitió. Caminé lentamente hacia la pared de la casa y puse mis manos sobre ella.

- Jake…

No contesté. Si lo hubiera hecho, le hubiera contestado de mala manera, y eso era lo último que quería.

- Jake... por favor…

Continué sin decir nada. Noté unas manos rodeando mi cintura y colocando su cuerpo contra el mío. Pude sentir su piel sobre mi piel. Sus manos acariciando mi torso. Su mejilla sobre mi espalda.

- Perdona mi comportamiento. No se que es lo que me ha pasado.

Puse mis manos sobre las suyas y las aparté de mí. Me di la vuelta y miré a Renesmee a los ojos.

- Renesmee, necesito estar solo.

- Pero…

- No quiero decir ni hacer nada de lo que pueda arrepentirme. Come algo, yo me voy a dar un paseo.

Entré con rapidez a la casa y salí de ella por la puerta principal.

Eché a correr hacia la playa y corrí durante un par de horas por la orilla. Fui hacia el puerto, hacia una playa que había más allá, que estaba repleta de turistas. En cuanto llegué al final de la playa, di media vuelta y volví hacia la casa, deshaciendo el camino que había hecho.

* * *

**ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO. ANDA, VA, DEJAD ALGÚN REVEW, QUE NO CUESTA NADA. ME GUSTARIA SABER CUANTA GENTE LEE LA HISTORIA. AUNQUE SEA UN MENSAJE EN BLANCO. JEJEJE.**

**LOS REVEWS ANÓNIMOS DEL CAPITULO 4 Y 5 ESTÁN CONTESTADOS EN MI PERFIL. Espero no dejarme ninguno. Si es así, lo siento.**

**GRACIAS A TODAS!!**

* * *

**Si queréis, aquí os dejo la lista del resto de mis historias, por si os apetece leeros alguna.**

_*** **_**Caprichos del destino.**_** Ángel. **__( Ángel y Spike y otros personaje inventados por mi.)_

_*** **_**Lucas Whitlock. **_**Twiligth. **__( Jasper, Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Lucy Whitlock.**_** Twiligth. **__( Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Clara Whitlock y Seth Clearwater.**___**Twiligth. **__( Seth, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Desaparecida.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Maria, Jasper )_

_*** **_**Jackson Mason.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Leah, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Norah Cullen**_** Twiligth. **__( Carlisle, Los Vulturis, y otros personajes inventados por mi. )_

_*** El amor es cosa del destino. **__( Sam y Leah ) _ONE SHOT

_*****__**El sueño **__( Bella y Jasper ) _ONE SHOT

_*****__**Una noche sin luna **__( Jacob y Leah ) _ONE SHOT

_*** Jake y Renesmee. Nace el amor. **__( Jacob y Renesmee )_

_*** El juego. **__(Bella y Edward) _ONE SHOT. LEMON.

_*** Mi molesto compañero. **__(Rosalie y Emmet) _ONE SHOT. LEMON.

_*** La primera noche.**__ (Renesmee y Jacob) _ONE SHOT.


	7. 7 Que estoy haciendo? mejor

**ME HE DADO CUENTA DE QUE ULTIMAMENTE NO HAGO LO QUE DEBO HACER, ASÍ QUE LO ESCRIBIRÉ DE NUEVO, PARA QUE NADIE DIGA NADA.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, SALVO ALGUNOS QUE SON INVENTADOS POR MI, Y LA HISTORIA ES 100% DE LIVIA SCOFIELD MILLER, O SEA, MIA.**

* * *

**Bueno, bueno. Al final no he podido contenerme y actualizo un día antes. Es que tenía escrito el capi desde hace unos días y no he podido evitarlo. Bellessie, tenias razón, escribir el capitulo tan deprisa ha hecho que me adelante en actualizar.**

**Es un poco "fuerte" lo que pasa en el capitulo, pero al final todo sale como tiene que salir, al menos para nuestros Jake y Nessie. **

**En resumen. Espero que os guste.**

* * *

7. ¿QUÉ ESTOY HACIENDO? MEJOR DEJEMOS LAS COSAS CLARAS.

Llegué a casa cuando ya eran las dos del mediodía.

En cuanto entré en la cocina, vi que la mesa ya estaba puesta y había una nota sobre ella. *Espero que te guste lo que te he preparado. Volveré por la tarde. He ido con Mark a tomar algo e iremos a la playa en cuanto regresemos. He llamado a Alysson y también vendrá. Que aproveche!!*

Guardé la nota en el bolsillo de mis vaqueros y subí a ducharme.

El agua fría de la ducha logró despejarme y animarme un poco. Me vestí con el bañador azul, que aun llevaba en mi mochila, y con una camiseta blanca sin mangas. No me molesté en calzarme, ya que no necesitaba zapatos.

Bajé a la cocina y me senté a la mesa, olfateando la comida que Ness había preparado. Un plato repleto de salchichas y bacon. Otro repleto de patatas fritas y un par de huevos fritos. Una barra de pan y una botella de dos litros de limonada,

A pesar de que seguía un poco mosqueado por el comportamiento irracional de Renesmee y de mi frustración por no acabar de entenderla y no poder hacerla completamente feliz, no pude sentirme agradecido por el detalle que había tenido conmigo y sentí que ya no estaba enfadada ni dolida conmigo.

Comí con ganas y en media hora ya hube terminado de comer. Recogí la cocina y me senté en el sofá. Estuve un buen rato viendo la tele, hasta que oí un coche acercarse a la casa.

Ni me molesté en ir a abrir la puerta pero me puse en pie, salí a la terraza y me tumbé en una de las dos tumbonas.

Se oyó abrirse la puerta y tres pares de pasos entrar a la casa e ir escaleras arriba. Bajaron en apenas unos minutos. Dos de ellos volvieron a salir, mientras que alguien abrió la puerta de la terraza y salió al exterior.

- Hola. – dijo la tímida voz de Alysson. Se acercó y se sentó a los pies de la tumbona.

- Hola. – dije incorporándome y me senté con las piernas cruzadas. Ella hizo lo mismo. – como va?

- Bien, pero tengo un pequeño problema.

- Cual?

- No dejo de pensar en lo que sucedió anoche. – dijo con la mirada fija en sus pies.

Puse mis manos sobre las suyas ella levantó la vista.

- Yo tampoco he podido olvidarlo.

- Estuvo bien, no?

- Si, estuvo bien. – reconocí. Realmente pensaba así.

- He hablado con Renesmee y me ha dicho que le parece bien lo nuestro. – dijo ahora hablando entre susurros.

- Que es lo nuestro?

- No lo se. Es lo que ella dijo.

- Bueno, pues… quieres que vayamos a darnos un baño?- dije a la vez que la miraba fijamente a los ojos y besé las palmas de sus manos. Me sentía realmente bien a su lado, aunque sentía un vacío. Como si me faltara algo…

- Claro!

Nos levantamos, aun cogidos de la mano, y nos marchamos hacia la playa, donde nos esperaban Mark y Renesmee, sentados en la arena. Mark tenía su brazo sobre los hombros de Nessie y tuve que desviar la vista de ellos.

En cuanto estuvimos detrás de ellos, los dos se levantaron y se volvieron. Los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente nuestras manos unidas. Alysson y yo soltamos nuestras manos y nos cruzamos de brazos.

- Bueno, vamos al agua o que? – dijo Mark quitándose la camiseta y la dejó en el suelo, en la arena.

Yo hice lo mismo, dejando mi camiseta al lado de la de Mark. Las chicas se quitaron los vestidos con los que iban vestidas y se quedaron en bañador.

Los cuatro echamos a correr hacia el agua y nos zambullimos a la vez. Nadamos con calma hacia una boya, la famosa boya, y nos detuvimos al llegar.

- Hacemos una carrera? Nadamos hacia la playa, corremos hacia la casa. Volvemos a la boya y de nuevo hacia la arena. Vale? – dijo Mark, mirándonos a todos.

- Vale. – dijimos los tres, mirando hacia la playa.

- Tres, dos, uno… ya!

Los cuatro salimos a toda velocidad, nadando hacia la arena. Intenté no pasarme y nadar a velocidad humana. Miré a Nessie y me di cuenta de que ella también hacía lo mismo. Se estaba controlando bastante.

El primero en alcanzar los la arena fue Mark, seguido por mi, Ness y Alysson. En la carrera por tierra firme, Ness nos avanzó a todos pero, al llegar a la casa y dar la vuelta, Alysson pasó por delante de todos, dejándome en último lugar. "Ha llegado la hora de correr en serio". Empecé a correr más deprisa al alcanzar el agua, fui el primero en llegar. Me cogí a la boya y miré hacia los demás. "Falta uno".

Me sumergí, con los ojos bien abiertos, y vi dos cuerpos que se dirigían hacia mi."¿Dónde está Alysson?" miré hacia las profundidades y vi un cuerpo que se estaba hundiendo. Subí a la superficie, cogí aire, y me sumergí de nuevo.

Buceé hasta el cuerpo inerte de Alysson, que seguía hundiéndose en la oscuridad. Logré alcanzarla a los pocos segundos. La cogí por la cintura y cogí impulso para poder alcanzar la superficie con rapidez.

En cuanto el sol tocó mi rostro, con Alysson aun entre mis brazos, nadé hacia la playa, donde nos esperaban Mark y Ness. Cuando Mark y Renesmee nos vieron llegar, ambos vinieron corriendo hacia mí para ayudarme.

Dejé a Alysson sobre la arena. Mientras Mark apartaba el pelo de la cara de su hermana, Ness empezó a hacerle el masaje y le hice el boca a boca.

Pasaron los segundos y Alysson no parecía reaccionar.

- Cambiemos – dije mirando a Renesmee.

Yo continué con el masaje, mientras Ness insuflaba aire en los pulmones de Alysson. Mark estaba llorando, estrechando la mano de su hermana entre las suyas.

Alysson comenzó a toser, sacando agua por la boca. Renesmee y yo nos apartamos, mientras que Mark abrazaba a su hermana y permanecieron un buen rato abrazados.

- Lo has hecho muy bien. – dije a Ness en un susurro.

- Gracias a ti. Tú me enseñaste y, gracias a tu rapidez, lo hemos conseguido. - dijo abrazándome. – creí que no íbamos a lograrlo.

Correspondí a su abrazo, acariciando su espalda, sin poder dejar de mirar a los hermanos, que se habían puesto en pie, pero seguían abrazados.

- Gracias a los dos. – dijo Mark, con lágrimas en los ojos. Renesmee se acercó a él y le abrazó.

Alysson se acercó a mí e hizo lo mismo.

- Gracias a dios que estás bien. – dije susurrándole al oído.

- Gracias a ti.

Saltó, abrazándome con fuerza por el cuello y rodeando mi cintura con sus piernas. Puse mis manos sobre su cintura y no pude evitar besarla. "Pero Jake, que narices haces? Tú amas a Renesmee." Ella hizo lo mismo y estuvimos besándonos durante unos minutos, que parecieron ser horas de dulzura y caricias. "Detente. Acaba con ésta locura, ya."

Dejé a Alysson en el suelo, sin dejar de abrazarla. Me di cuenta de que estábamos solos en la playa.

- Jake…

- Si?

- Nada. Que me alegro de estar a tu lado.

- Quieres que entremos en la casa? Se ha levantado un poco de aire.

- Vale. Creo que me daré una ducha.

- bien.

Con mi brazo rodeando su cintura, Alysson y yo nos fuimos hacia la casa. Nos encontramos a Ness y Mark delante del ordenador, cogidos de la mano, lo cual provocó una leve punzada en mi corazón, pero el contacto de mi cuerpo con el de Alysson hizo que fuera menos doloroso.

Vi que al pie de la escalera había dos bolsas de deporte. Alysson cogió una de ellas y fue al baño del primer piso.

- Jake, hemos dejado tu camiseta y el vestido de Aly sobre la cama de Renesmee.

- Gracias. Voy a buscarla.

Subí lentamente las escaleras y salí, con la intención de ir hacia mi dormitorio, hasta que vi algo que me paralizó.

Al subir no me había dado cuenta de que la puerta del cuarto de baño estaba abierta. Al pasar de nuevo por delante de la puerta, me fijé en que Alysson estaba fuera de la ducha, mirándome. Salió del baño, cogió mi mano y me llevó hasta el interior del cuarto, cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas.

No pude desviar la mirada de su cuerpo, aunque intentaba mirarla a los ojos. Fue un esfuerzo inútil.

Fue acercándose lentamente hasta acorralarme contra la puerta. Se acercó hasta que nuestros cuerpos se rozaron. Acarició con suavidad mi torso, bajando sus manos por mis brazos, hasta llegar a mis manos. Llevó una de mis manos hasta su muslo, mientras que llevó la otra a uno de sus pechos.

Intenté hablar, decirle que no siguiera, pero me acalló poniendo sus labios sobre los míos, moviéndolos con rapidez, pasando su lengua sobre mis labios. Entreabrí un poco mi boca, besándola y rozando mi lengua contra la suya, mientras acariciaba su espalda desnuda. "Para" bajó su mano hasta mi bañador, con la intención de meterla bajo la tela, pero bajé mi mano y sujeté la suya, deteniéndola.

- No puedo. – conseguí decir, sujetándola por las muñecas y la alejé un poco de mi.

- Porque?

- No lo veo apropiado. Lo siento.

- Es por ella? – dijo desviando la mirada y se cubrió con una toalla.

- Es por mí. Alysson, me gustas mucho, pero no puedo llegar tan lejos contigo. Perdóname por haber dejado que esto sucediera.

Alysson no dijo nada, me de media vuelta y salí del cuarto de baño, bajé de nuevo al piso de abajo y salí a la terraza, donde me encontré con Renesmee.

- Y Mark? – pregunté sentándome a los pies de mi tumbona.

- En la ducha. Y Alysson?

- También.

- Tengo que hablar contigo. – dijo sentándose a mi lado. Volvía a llevar el vestido puesto sobre el bañador.

- Dime.

- Lamento haberme comportado tan infantilmente anoche, y ésta mañana, en el coche. Estoy tan acostumbrada a que solo me prestes atención a mi… bueno, solo quiero que sepas como me siento, y que me perdones. – puso su mano sobre mi rostro y pude ver sus recuerdos más recientes, unidos a sus sentimientos.

Pude ver a través de sus ojos a Alysson y a mi, besándonos en el coche, en la playa esa mañana y el dolor en el corazón de Nessie, mi comportamiento de esa mañana y su preocupación.

Puse mi mano sobre la suya y la llevé a mis labios.

- Me tienes demasiado mimada – dijo sonriéndome – además, en casa no dejan de repetirme que…

- El que?

- Cuando veo que alguna chica tontea contigo, me dicen: tranquila, él es solo para ti, lo cual no comprendo del todo.

- Sabes que siempre estaré contigo.

- Y yo.

Acabamos abrazándonos con fuerza, y así permanecimos hasta que Alysson y Mark aparecieron a nuestro lado, con sus bolsas de deporte en sus manos.

- Nos vamos. Hoy es el aniversario de nuestros padres y debemos preparar la cena y todo lo demás. – dijo Mark sin mirarnos directamente, Alysson ni siquiera nos dirigió la palabra. – Encontraremos solos la salida.

Los dos se marcharon sin decir nada más, dejándonos en la terraza, sorprendidos y paralizados.

- Que le has hechos a Mark? – pregunté volviéndome.

- Y tú a Alysson?

Los dos bajamos la vista, algo incómodos, y no pude evitar contarle la verdad a Ness. Seguía siendo mi mejor amiga, aunque mis sentimientos iban más lejos.

- Cuando subí a buscar mi camiseta, me encontré a Alysson en el baño. Parecía estar esperándome. Me llevó hasta el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta. Estaba desnuda. – en cuanto dije eso, los ojos de Ness brillaron de ¿ira? – quería llegar a un punto que yo no estaba dispuesto a permitir.

- O sea, que la rechazaste?

- Si.

- Me pasó algo parecido con Mark.

- Que?! "como le haya echo algo…"

- He dicho parecido. Nos besamos, pero él quería llegar más lejos, pero yo no estaba preparada para ello.

- Le rechazaste?

- Si.

- Me parece que no volveremos a verlos.

- Lo se. – dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa. Me pareció más una sonrisa de alivio que de felicidad.

- Como estás?

- Cansada.

- Pues venga, a la cama. – dije cogiéndola de la mano. La subí a mi espalda y la llevé a caballito hasta su cama.

- Quédate a dormir conmigo… como hacíamos antes.

- Vale.

Me tumbé sobre la cama y Renesmee se tumbó a mi lado, acurrucándose contra mi cuerpo.

- Lamento haber sido tan imbécil ésta mañana. – dije acariciando su brazo.

- Lamento haber sido tan idiota toda la noche de ayer y todo el día de hoy. – dijo Ness, mirándome a los ojos.

- Perdonad. – dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

Renesmee me estuvo contándome la conversación que había tenido con su familia esa misma tarde. Alice había reiterado su amenaza de venir a revisar el armario de Ness.

- Me marcharía mañana mismo sin decírselo a nadie. Tú y yo solos, sin riesgo de que ni Alice, ni ninguno de la familia nos encuentre. – dijo susurrando contra mi pecho.

- Yo también. _Contigo me iría hasta el fin del mundo se hiciera falta._ Duerme un poco.

- Vale.

Estuve despierto hasta que comprobé que Ness ya estaba dormida. Fui cerrando los ojos hasta que me quedé dormido, que fue a los pocos segundos.

No dormí demasiado bien esa noche. Estaba demasiado inquieto pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido, pero al sentir a Ness junto a mí… se me pasaba toda angustia que pudiera sentir. "cuan egoísta soy".

Me desperté, quedando deslumbrado por el sol de la mañana. Me levanté con cuidado, ya que seguía abrazado a mi ángel, en intentaba no despertarla.

Miré a Ness de reojo y miré mis pantalones, todavía llevábamos el bañador puesto.

Fui hacia mi dormitorio, cogí la ropa que iba a ponerme ese día y me fui directo a la ducha.

En diez minutos estuve duchado y vestido.

* * *

**Bueno, bueno, han pasado muchas cosas, pero al final todo ha ido por buen camino, al menos para nuestros Jake y Nessie.**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Para cualquier cosa, duda, comentario… ya sabéis, un revew. Jejeje. **

**Los revews anónimos los respondo en mi perfil.**

**Nos leemos!!**

* * *

**Si queréis, aquí os dejo la lista del resto de mis historias, por si os apetece leeros alguna.**

_*** **_**Caprichos del destino.**_** Ángel. **__( Ángel y Spike y otros personaje inventados por mi.)_

_*** **_**Lucas Whitlock. **_**Twiligth. **__( Jasper, Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Lucy Whitlock.**_** Twiligth. **__( Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Clara Whitlock y Seth Clearwater.**___**Twiligth. **__( Seth, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Desaparecida.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Maria, Jasper )_

_*** **_**Jackson Mason.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Leah, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Norah Cullen**_** Twiligth. **__( Carlisle, Los Vulturis, y otros personajes inventados por mi. )_

_*** El amor es cosa del destino. **__( Sam y Leah ) _ONE SHOT

_*****__**El sueño **__( Bella y Jasper ) _ONE SHOT

_*****__**Una noche sin luna **__( Jacob y Leah ) _ONE SHOT

_*** Jake y Renesmee. Nace el amor. **__( Jacob y Renesmee )_

_*** El juego. **__(Bella y Edward) _ONE SHOT. LEMON.

_*** Mi molesto compañero. **__(Rosalie y Emmet) _ONE SHOT. LEMON.

_*** La primera noche.**__ (Renesmee y Jacob) _ONE SHOT.


	8. 8 Nos vamos

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las cursivas son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

_**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Jacob.**_

* * *

8. NOS VAMOS.

Puse una lavadora y la tendí en un tendedero que había en la barandilla de la terraza. Miré el reloj de mi móvil y vi que ya eran las once de la mañana.

Preparé el desayuno y lo subí, en una bandeja, hacia el dormitorio de Renesmee, a la que ya encontré despierta y sentada en la cama.

- Eso es para mi? – dijo poniéndose de rodillas y acercándose a los pies de la cama. Estiró los brazos y cogió la bandeja de mis manos. – vas a ir a alguna parte?

- A casa de Alysson. Quiero disculparme como es debido y aclarar las cosas.

- Yo también quiero hacer lo mismo con Mark. Me esperas?

- Bueno, vale. – me senté en la cama y observé a Ness mientras desayunaba. – He estado pensando en algo. Sobre lo que hablamos anoche. Llevamos aquí cinco días, quieres que pasemos los otros diez en otro lugar?

- Se que es una tontería pero… - dijo dudando.

- Pero?

- Me gustaría ir a Europa, pero eso es imposible, no?

- Exactamente, a donde te gustaría ir?

- A Italia.

- De acuerdo – dije con una media sonrisa.

- Que?! – exclamó apartando la bandeja del desayuno y se puso otra vez de rodillas.

- Ésta noche nos vamos a Italia.

- ¿Qué? – exclamó de nuevo.

- Es que no quieres?

- Claro que si! oh, Jake, gracias! – gritó mientras se lanzaba sobre mi, riendo.

Ambos caímos al suelo. Yo de espaldas y Ness encima de mí. Nos miramos unos instantes e, inevitablemente, fui acercando mi rostro al de Ness, ella parecía estar haciendo lo mismo. A penas había diez centímetros de distancia entre nuestros labios. Sus hermosos labios…

En ese momento el teléfono que había sobre la mesita de noche, comenzó a sonar. Ness se levantó pero fui yo quien contestó al teléfono.

- Diga? Si, ahora íbamos a ir nosotros a vuestra casa. Muy bien, hasta ahora. – me volví para mirar a Renesmee, que se había sentado de nuevo sobre la cama y seguía desayunando. "Como si nada hubiera pasado".

- Era Mark?

- Si. Iban a venir aquí pero le he dicho que vamos a ir nosotros.

- Vale. Antes de marcharnos podré ir a darme un baño? Para despedirme.

- Claro, porque no. Voy a recoger mis cosas, mientras tú te arreglas. Que te parece?

- Bien.

Salí del dormitorio y fui hacia mi cuarto. Recogí toda mi ropa y mis cosas y fui a dejar la mochila en el coche.

Al entrar de nuevo en la casa me encontré a Nessie, en la cocina, lavando las cosas del desayuno. Al pie de la escalera había dos maletas y una mochila.

- Llevo tus maletas al coche?

- Si, las maletas si, pero la mochila no.

- Vale. – cogí las dos maletas, fui hacia el coche y las metí en el maletero.

- Te ha dicho Mark lo que quería? – dijo Renesmee, apareciendo de repente a mis espaldas. No la había oído llegar.

- Hablar.

- Jake, hay algo que no te he contado.

- Dime. – dije a la vez que cerraba el maletero y me apoyé en el coche, mirándola.

- Mira, Mark me pidió salir, como novios, pero le dije que no.

- De acuerdo. – dije algo confuso. "A donde quiere ir a parar?"

- Le dije que el primer día, el día en que nos conocimos, le había mentido cuando le dije que tú y yo no éramos novios.

- Qué?! – estaba flipando.

- Jacob, perdona, pero es que no aceptaba un no por respuesta. No supe que hacer.

- Bueno, vale, tranquila. – dije poniendo mis manos sobre sus hombros - Y que hacemos ahora? – pregunté aunque me imaginaba la respuesta.

- Podrías fingir ser mi novio? Lo único sería cogernos de la mano. Nada más.

- Renesmee…

- Porfa!!

- Bueno… pues tendré que inventarme algo para responder ante Alysson. Siempre me metes en unos líos…

- Gracias Jake. – me dio un breve abrazo y se acercó a la puerta del piloto. - Puedo conducir?

- Si todo sale bien… a lo mejor a la vuelta.

Me subí en el coche, seguido por Renesmee, que dejó su mochila en el asiento trasero del coche, y nos marchamos hacia la casa de Mark y Alysson. Sabía la dirección porque, cuando alquilé la casa de la playa, los señores Bennet me dieron su dirección por si teníamos algún problema. Llegamos cuando, en la radio, daban las doce y media del medio día.

Salí del coche y fui a abrir la puerta del copiloto. Tendí mi mano y Ness la tomó, saliendo del coche cogida de mi mano. Se puso a mi lado y me miró. Parecía estar ligeramente asustada, o nerviosa, no se, pero estaba temblando.

- Lista? – dije estrechando su mano entre la mía.

- Si. Gracias de nuevo. – me dio un beso en la mejilla y avanzamos hacia la casa.

La puerta se abrió antes de que nos diera tiempo a llamar.

- Pasad. – dijo Mark, sin siquiera mirarnos a la cara.

Ambos dudamos pero acabamos aceptando la invitación de Mark.

Seguimos a Mark hacia un gran salón, donde nos estaba esperando Alysson, en pie. Los cuatro nos sentamos, pero ninguno de nosotros dijo nada.

Estuvimos cinco minutos en silencio, mirándonos los unos a los otros.

Al final decidí ponerme en pie, mirando a los hermanos Bennet y Ness me imitó.

- Ante todo, queremos pediros disculpas a los dos. Renesmee y yo estábamos pasando por un bache en nuestra relación, y os mentimos. No queríamos jugar con vosotros y no os mentimos en ningún momento respecto a nuestros sentimientos. Alysson, todo lo que te dije era cierto, aunque lo que siento por Nessie es algo mucho más fuerte, algo que no puedo controlar. La amo. Perdóname.

- Mark, tú también me gustas mucho, pero me he dado cuenta de que te quiero, pero como amigo. Lamento mucho haberte mentido.

- Lo se. Ambos lo sabemos. Se nota que os amáis, pero debíamos intentarlo, no? – dijo Mark, poniéndose en pie.

Se acercó a nosotros, abrazó a Renesmee y estrechamos nuestras manos.

- Reconozco que me dolió, y mucho. Aunque mis sentimientos no pueden desaparecer tan fácilmente, veo que lo vuestro es amor verdadero. "donde ve eso? Ojala fuera así y Ness sintiera por mi lo mismo que yo siento por ella".

Alysson estrechó su mano con la mía y besó a Renesmee en la mejilla.

- Gracias. – dijo Ness.

- Bueno, por cierto, están vuestros padres en casa? – dije sin andarme por las ramas. Había otro motivo por el que habíamos ido a su casa.

- Mi madre. Es que ocurre algo? – dijo Mark. Se notaba preocupado.

- Hemos decidido que nos marchamos hoy. – dije mirando la decoración de la casa, como si ello me interesara lo más mínimo.

- Porque?! – exclamaron los hermanos.

- Es algo curioso y extraño a la vez. – dijo Ness, sentándose de nuevo. Parecía estar un poco más animada. – mi tía es una fanática de la ropa y de las compras, y se ha empeñado en venir, para comprobar si me pongo la ropa que me compró.

- Para eso quiere venir? – preguntó Mark, riendo a carcajadas.

- Si, realmente es un agobio. Tú hablaste con ella, Mark, ya viste como es, y que volvió a amenazarme.

- Tienes razón, te creo.

- Así que llamé a mis padres y les dije que adelantábamos nuestro siguiente viaje. Nos vamos a Italia!! – exclamó emocionada.

- Esperamos que el viaje os vaya muy bien. Os echaremos de menos. – dijeron los hermanos Bennet al unísono.

- Nosotros también.

- Ven Jacob, acompáñame. – dijo Mark, mirándome.

Ambos nos levantamos, dejando atrás a las chicas y le seguí por un estrecho pasillo, que daba a una puerta que estaba entreabierta. Llamé un par de veces y la señora Bennet salió a recibirme. No estuve ni diez minutos dentro del despacho.

Al final la señora Bennet no me iba a cobrar la semana que ya no íbamos a pasar allí. A cambio, dejaría en la casa toda la comida que habíamos comprado el día anterior. Realmente era un buen trato.

Volví al salón, junto a Mark y allí nos despedimos de Mark y Alysson, que nos acompañaron hasta el coche, después de rechazar de los Bennet un invitación de comer en su casa, alegando que nuestro avión salía en apenas unas horas, y aun debíamos volver a Seattle.

Una vez dentro del coche y aun bajo vigilancia por parte de los hermanos Bennet, di un breve beso en los labios a Renesmee, nos pusimos el cinturón y nos marchamos.

Cuando ya llevábamos unos diez minutos de camino, Renesmee se volvió hacia mí.

- Me tocaba conducir.

- Lo se.

- A demás, porque me besaste?

- Porque nos estaban vigilando con cara rara y, cuando te di el beso, sonrieron y cerraron las cortinas. – dije con indiferencia. Fingida, claro está.

El sentir sus carnosos labios contra los míos, aunque solo fuera por unos pocos segundos, fue una de las mejores sensaciones que había sentido nunca. Aun no se como guardé la compostura en ese momento, cuando lo que deseaba era besar esos deliciosos labios.

- Ah!

En ese momento, frené en seco y me bajé rápidamente del coche. Por suerte era una carretera desierta y no pasaba ningún coche por allí en esos momentos. Me bajé del coche, fui hacia la puerta del copiloto y la abrí sin decir palabra.

- Que haces, Jake? – preguntó alarmada. "Debe de estar pensando que se me ha ido la olla, o algo por el estilo".

- No me dijiste que querías conducir?

- Si.

- Pues venga, hazte a un lado y déjame sitio.

Renesmee me sonrió y pasó de su asiento al asiento del conductor. Me senté de copiloto y Renesmee arrancó el coche, avanzando a gran velocidad.

- No hace falta que corras. No queremos que nos pongan una multa.

- Vale.

Moderó un poco la velocidad y yo saqué mi móvil del bolsillo. Lo encendí y marqué el número de uno de mis mejores amigos de memoria.

- Seth.

_- Hola Jacob, que pasa?_

- Tengo que pedirte algo, pero es alto secreto, al menos de momento.

_- Vale, pero espero que no sea nada ilegal. – dijo entre risas_. "Si tu supieras…"

- Necesito que vayas a las siete al aeropuerto de Seattle.

_- Para que?!_

- Vamos a volver y necesito que te lleves mi coche.

_- Pero si vas a volver para que tengo que ir a buscar tu coche? _"Joder, no se le escapa una".

- Vamos a acabar las vacaciones en otro lugar.

_- Y tenéis que ir en avión a ese lugar?_

- Si.

_- …_

- Sigues ahí, Seth?

_- Ponme con Renesmee. – dijo seriamente y con desconfianza. _"Pero que se cree, que esto es un secuestro o qué?"

- No puedo, está conduciendo.

_- Pues pon el manos libres._

- Vale.

Puse el manos libre y acerqué, innecesariamente, el móvil a Renesmee.

- Hola Seth! – dijo Ness, animadamente.

_- Saben Bella y Edward que os marcháis?_

- Tranquilo Seth, pronto lo sabrán. Crees que voy a permitir que piensen que Jacob me ha secuestrado?

_- No, no lo creo. Bueno, pues entonces nos vemos ésta noche._

- Hasta ésta noche!! – exclamamos Ness y yo antes de colgar.

Hice un par de llamadas más. Una al aeropuerto de Seattle, para comprar los billetes para el vuelo nocturno a Londres, donde haríamos trasbordo, y desde allí iríamos a Roma, para empezar.

- Piensas decirle a tus padres lo del cambio de planes?

- Yo no he dicho que vaya a decirles nada. He dicho que lo iban a saber pronto. – me dijo con una gran sonrisa, sin dejar de mirar a la carretera.

- Que significa exactamente eso?

- Cuando Seth regrese con tu coche, seguro que irá a ver a mis padres. Entonces se enterarán.

- Se van a mosquear. Todos. Pero conmigo. Creo que, por lo menos, deberíamos avisar a Bella.

- Bueno, vale. – dijo Ness, rindiéndose ante la sensatez - Llamaré a mamá y quizás al abuelo, pero en el último momento.

- Tanto deseas ir a Italia?

- Tú sabes la cantidad de historia que envuelve ese país? - Estaba realmente emocionada.

- Si, se que te apasiona. – dije mirándola. Estaba radiante.

- Si, y cada vez que lo menciono en casa, me cambian de tema. Es que le ocurre algo a Italia?

- Recuerdas a los Vulturis, verdad? Ellos viven en Italia.

- Ah! Pero bueno, nos mantendremos alejados, no?

- Claro! Nunca te pondría en peligro, lo sabes, verdad? – dije poniendo mi mano sobre la suya, en el volante.

- Ya lo se. Solo espero que Alice no logre vernos. Parece que con el tiempo puede verme algunas veces, como el día que te llamó.

- Si lo supiera, nos habría llamado o hubieran venido a buscarnos, no?

- Tal vez. Jake, puedo correr un poco? Al final me voy a dormir al volante.

- Dale.

Renesmee sonrió de nuevo y apretó el acelerador. Apenas tardamos diez minutos más en llegar a la casa.

* * *

**Bueno, bueno, he aquí otro capitulo más. Ya se que me ha salido el capítulo un poco más corto que los demás, no mucho más por eso, pero es que si lo alargaba, salía eterno o tenía que partir el siguiente.**

**El próximo no será tan corto, es más, a lo mejor se alarga un poco.**

**Venga, va, porfi, déjenme algún revew, aunque sea en blanco, es para saber si alguien ha leído el capi.**

**GRACIAS!!**

**Nos leemos pronto!!**

* * *

**Si queréis, aquí os dejo la lista del resto de mis historias, por si os apetece leeros alguna.**

_*** **_**Caprichos del destino.**_** Ángel. **__( Ángel y Spike y otros personaje inventados por mi.)_

_*** **_**Lucas Whitlock. **_**Twiligth. **__( Jasper, Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Lucy Whitlock.**_** Twiligth. **__( Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Clara Whitlock y Seth Clearwater.**___**Twiligth. **__( Seth, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Desaparecida.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Maria, Jasper )_

_*** **_**Jackson Mason.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Leah, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Norah Cullen**_** Twiligth. **__( Carlisle, Los Vulturis, y otros personajes inventados por mi. )_

_*** El amor es cosa del destino. **__( Sam y Leah ) _ONE SHOT

_*****__**El sueño **__( Bella y Jasper ) _ONE SHOT

_*****__**Una noche sin luna **__( Jacob y Leah ) _ONE SHOT

_*** Jake y Renesmee. Nace el amor. **__( Jacob y Renesmee )_

_*** El juego. **__(Bella y Edward) _ONE SHOT. LEMON.

_*** Mi molesto compañero. **__(Rosalie y Emmet) _ONE SHOT. LEMON.

_*** La primera noche.**__(Renesmee y Jacob) _TWO SHOT.


	9. 9 El viaje

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las cursivas son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

_**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Jacob.**_

* * *

9. EL VIAJE.

Ya le había entregado las llaves de la casa a la señora Bennet, pero aún podíamos ir a esa playa. Renesmee aparcó frente a la entrada de la casa, se quitó el cinturón y salió corriendo del coche. Corrió por la arena, a la vez que se había quitado la ropa y se metió en el agua en cuanto se hubo quedado en bañador.

Me bajé del coche, cogí la mochila de Renesmee, saqué las llaves del contacto del coche y fui hacia Ness, mientras iba recogiendo cada prenda de ropa que iba encontrando a mi paso.

Me senté en la arena, a unos tres metros del agua, mirando a Ness y viendo como ésta disfrutaba como una niña. _Mi niña._

Estuvimos así cerca de una hora. Ness se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo nadando y saltando contra las olas, y yo, mirándola. Miré el reloj del móvil y me di cuenta de que ya eran las tres del mediodía.

- Renesmee, deberíamos ir a comer algo antes de marcharnos. – dije sin apenas levantar la voz.

- Ya voy!!

Ness había ido nadando hacia la boya y ya venía de vuelta. En cuanto salió del agua, sacó una toalla de su mochila y se envolvió con ella.

Cuando llegamos al coche, Ness se detuvo, con la puerta de atrás abierta.

- Tengo que cambiarme, así que date la vuelta y aléjate un poco.

- Vale, vale. – dije mientras me volvía y me quedé mirando hacia la casa, como si ello fuera de lo más emocionante, intentando no pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo en el interior del coche en esos momentos.

- Ya estoy!

Me volví de nuevo y vi que Ness ya estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto. Llevaba puesto un vestido rosa pálido y se había recogido el pelo en una cola alta.

Me metí en el coche y conduje media hora, a bastante velocidad, hasta llegar a un restaurante que había al lado de la carretera. Salimos del coche y fuimos hacia el interior de lo que parecía ser una cafetería.

El lugar estaba vacío. Nos sentamos y una simpática camarera vino a tomarnos nota. Pedimos un poco de todo. La chica se marchó bastante sorprendida por la cantidad de comida que habíamos pedido, no sin antes dirigirme una amplia sonrisa.

- Que descarada! – dijo Ness cuando la chica estuvo de nuevo detrás de la barra. – como te ha tirado los trastos con esa sonrisita suya. – dijo en tono burlón, pero había algo más en el tono de su voz. ¿Celos? – y encima vas tú y le sonríes.

- Ness, crees que me gusta cualquier chica que veo? – dije estirando mi brazo sobre la mesa. Ness hizo lo mismo y tomó mi mano. Vi como miraba hacia la camarera pero yo continué hablando. – no quería ser borde, así que le devolví la sonrisa.

- Ya, ya.

- Renesmee…

- Vale, te creo.

- Bien.

A penas pasaron diez minutos más y ya tuvimos toda la comida sobre la mesa. Ambos empezamos a comer como si hiciera días que no comíamos.

- Parece que la camarera se ha mosqueado. – dijo Ness entre risas, cosa que no me gustó mucho.

- No te pases.

- Vale, pero es verdad. Has visto como ha dejado los platos en la mesa? Casi se los carga!

- Ya. Bueno, ya casi son las cuatro y media. Llegaremos a Seattle hacia las seis. El avión sale a las ocho. He pensado que, a la vuelta, podríamos ir a Paris. O sea, ocho días en Italia y dos en París. O algo así.

- Eso sería genial.

- Me alegro de que te guste la idea. – me levanté de la mesa y saqué mi cartera del bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones – voy a pagar mientras terminas de comer.

- Vale.

Dejé a Ness acabando de comerse un plato de pasta y me dirigí hacia la camarera.

- Puedes cobrarme?

- Claro! – dijo con una sonrisa.

Pagué y la chica comenzó a hablar.

- Nunca te había visto por aquí.

- No soy de aquí.

- Ah! Y vas a estar mucho tiempo por el pueblo?

- No, me marcho hoy.

La cara de la chica cambió al momento. No por lo que acababa de decir, sino por quien acababa de acercarse a nosotros.

- Cariño, nos vamos ya? Al final vamos a llegar tarde. – dijo Renesmee, abrazándome por la espalda y me besó en la nuca.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo e intenté, con todas mis fuerzas, mantener la compostura. Aun no se como lo logré.

- Si, ya estoy. – dije girando la cabeza y le di un beso en la mejilla. – bueno, gracias por todo. – dije mirando de nuevo hacia la camarera y le sonreí.

- Si, la comida estaba muy buena – dijo Ness, poniéndose a mi lado y cogiéndome de la mano.

- Gracias, espero que tengáis un buen viaje de vuelta a casa – dijo sonriéndonos a ambos.

- Gracias a ti. – dijo Ness, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Dimos media vuelta y nos marchamos. Fuimos cogidos de la mano hasta el coche. Una vez dentro, Renesmee comenzó a disculparse, hablando atropelladamente.

- Perdóname Jacob. Pero es que me estaba poniendo de los nervios viendo la forma en que te miraba y hablaba. No se porque pero… sentí que… bueno, debía hacer algo.

- Vale. – dije sin poder enfadarme. En realidad me había gustado que lo hiciera. Así había podido sentir su piel, sus labios… "Jake, despierta!" – Tranquila.

- No te enfadas?

- Cuantas veces te he dicho que no puedo enfadarme? Pero no vuelvas a hacerlo, vale?

- Vale. Prometo no volver a jugar con la gente. – dijo alzando la mano derecha y poniendo la izquierda sobre su corazón.

- No se hace al revés? – dije sin poder evitar reírme.

- No lo se, pero ha quedado chulo, no?

- Venga, vamos. – dije poniendo en marcha el coche.

Fui a bastante velocidad, pero con control. Llegamos en una hora y cuarto al aeropuerto. Nos bajamos del coche y esperamos sentados, sobre el capó a que Seth llegara. No tuvimos ni que esperarnos diez minutos. Seth llegó corriendo a nosotros.

- Llegas pronto. – dijo Renesmee, lanzándose a su cuello.

- Quería hablar con vosotros ante de que os marcharais – dijo tan serio que logró estremecerme. Él se dio cuenta y se puso a reír, bastante escandalosamente. – tranquilo Jake, no pasa nada.

- Pues no me asustes de esa manera. – dije dándole un puñetazo en el hombro, una vez que Renesmee le hubo liberado de su abrazo.

- Como ha ido por la playa? – dijo Seth, iniciando una conversación que duró cerca de una hora.

Renesmee le contó todo lo que habíamos echo con pelos y señales. Todo.

- Vaya, así que los dos habéis ligado?

- Seth! – dijimos Renesmee y yo al unísono.

- Vale, vale.

- Bueno, ya son más de las siete. Deberíamos ir a facturar ya. – dije abriendo el maletero del coche. Saqué las maletas y las mochilas del asiento trasero.

- Espero que os lo paséis muy bien en…

- París. – dijimos Nessie y yo al mismo tiempo.

- Muy bien. Entonces espero que os lo paséis muy bien en París. Hasta pronto. – dijo Seth, cogiendo las llaves del coche de mi mano. Se subió al coche y se marchó, saludándonos con la mano.

- Nos vamos? – dije cargando con mi bolsa y con las dos maletas de Renesmee.

Ella cargó con su mochila y nos dirigimos hacia el interior del aeropuerto.

Mientras yo me dedicaba a facturar las maletas, Renesmee sacó su móvil del bolso y se lo llevó a la oreja.

- Mamá, tranquila. Estoy muy bien, pero tengo que contarte algo importante.

_- Tiene algo que ver con el avión que vais a coger Jacob y tú?_

- Que?! – exclamó y vi de reojo como me miraba asustada. – a que te refieres?

_- Seth vino ésta tarde. Evitó pensar en ello pero, en cuanto salió de la casa, se le escapó y tú padre lo escuchó. Además, Alice tuvo una visión y os vio haciendo el equipaje antes de tiempo._

- Jacob va a llevarme a visitar el Louvre, la Torre Eiffel y la catedral de Notre Damme, que sabe que me encantan.

_- Vais a ir a París? – oí que decía Bella con voz sorprendida._

- Si, los próximos diez días. Fue una decisión de última hora.

_- De acuerdo, pero id con cuidado. _

- Como siempre. Te quiero mucho mamá.

_- Yo también._

- Saluda a la familia de mi parte. Jacob también te manda recuerdos.

_- Dile que, en cuanto volváis, voy a matarle._

- Mamá, Jacob fue quien me dijo que te llamara, yo no pensaba deciros nada.

_- Ness!_

- Mamá, tenía miedo de que no me dejarais ir. Nunca me dejáis hacer nada… - dijo Renesmee con voz cansada.

_- Renesmee, siento…_

- No pasa nada, mamá. Nos vemos pronto.

_- De acuerdo. Saluda a Jacob de mi parte._

- De acuerdo. Adiós.

Ness colgó el teléfono y vino hacia mi con una sonrisa en el rostro. No me contó nada sobre su conversación con Bella, ya que sabía perfectamente que yo lo había oído todo.

- Parece que se lo ha tomado bien. – dije guiñándole un ojo.

- Pues si. Suerte que me convenciste de que la llamara.

Pasé mi brazo sobre sus hombros y nos fuimos hacia el avión. Sabía que, en el fondo, Renesmee tenía miedo a volar y, en esos momentos, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener la calma, aunque noté un ligero temblor en su cuerpo.

- Desde luego, donde se ha visto que un vampiro tenga miedo a volar. – dije sonriendo.

- Sabes perfectamente que no soy completamente vampiro. Tengo los miedos propios de los humanos.

- Como el miedo a los insectos?

- Esos bichos me dan asco, no miedo. Y deja ya el tema, que me pica todo. – dijo pasando sus manos por los brazos y por la cara.

No pude evitar reír ante esa imagen y por ello recibí un fuerte codazo en las cotillas.

- Perdona Ness, pero es que es algo que nunca voy a entender.

- Ya. Pero es que todavía no te has enterado de que soy rara?

Reí ante la cara que puso Renesmee y ella hizo lo mismo.

Entramos en el avión y nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos asientos de primera clase.

- Tienes sueño? – pregunté a Renesmee, que casi tenía los ojos cerrados, al igual que yo.

- No. – me contestó intentando disimular un gran bostezo.

- Yo también. Voy a pedirle a la azafata un par de almohadas.

Un azafato nos trajo un par de almohadas y se marchó sonriendo ampliamente a Renesmee.

Me acomodé y cerré los ojos. Sentí un ligero peso sobre mi hombro. Renesmee también había bajado el respaldo de su asiento, había puesto su almohada sobre mi hombro y se había quedado dormida de costado. Esbocé una sonrisa antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo, y me quedé dormido.

Una fuerte sacudida hizo que me despertara sobresaltado, al igual que al resto de los pasajeros, excepto Renesmee, que seguía dormida como un tronco.

_**Estamos sufriendo turbulencias debido a una tormenta que hay sobre Londres, pero pronto la pasaremos. No se preocupen, pero pongan bien sus asientos y pónganse los cinturones, por su seguridad. Buenas noches.**_

Golpeé suavemente el brazo de Renesmee, pero ésta ni se inmutó.

- Ness, despierta! – dije gritando por la desesperación al ver que Renesmee no se despertaba. Venga! Despierta de una vez!

- Que?! Que pasa?

- Pon bien el asiento y ponte el cinturón!

- Que está pasando? – dijo incorporándose, asustada, mirando a todo el mundo.

- Tranquila, solo son turbulencias y ya las estamos pasando. – dije a la vez que la ayudaba a ponerse el cinturón, dado que sus manos no dejaban de temblarle.

Abroché mi cinturón y pasé mi brazo por encima de los hombros de Ness, estrechándola contra mi cuerpo. Se abrazó a mi cintura y pasamos así el resto del vuelo. A los cinco minutos, las turbulencias ya habían pasado pero fue imposible lograr que Renesmee me liberara hasta que no llegamos al aeropuerto de Londres, aunque no puedo quejarme de ello. Estar abrazado a Renesmee, con su rostro tan cerca del mío, hizo que fuera el hombre más feliz del mundo, a la vez que me hacía el más desgraciado por no tenerla conmigo en todo momento, por no poder besar esos carnosos y rojos labios. "Deja ya de soñar, Ness nunca va a verte de esa forma".

- Como te encuentras? – le pregunté a Renesmee una vez que ya estuvimos dentro del aeropuerto, esperando a que nuestras maletas salieran por la cinta.

- Bien, solo estoy pensando.

- Puedo saber en qué?

- Lo sabrás más adelante. – dijo mirando fijamente hacia la cinta, por la que seguían pasando más y más maletas. – mira, nuestras maletas!

Nos acercamos hacia la cinta y recogimos nuestras maletas.

- Que hacemos ahora?

- Nuestro avión sale en menos de una hora. Quieres que vayamos a comer algo? – dije dando a Renesmee su mochila y comenzamos a caminar.

- No, no tengo hambre.

- Siento haberte despertado en el avión. Se que lo pasaste mal con las turbulencias. – dije mirando la expresión de su cara. Me sorprendió ver que se ponía a reír. – se puede saber que te hace tanta gracia?

- Nada. Es que creo que al fin he superado mi miedo a los aviones.

- Y eso?

- Porque estoy deseando coger el siguiente avión.

- Eso es por las ganas que tienes de ir a Italia. – dije uniéndome a su risa.

Llegamos ante otro mostrador para facturar las maletas. Mientras Renesmee hablaba por su móvil (otra vez), yo me dediqué a facturar de nuevo nuestras maletas.

Ésta vez intenté no prestar atención a la conversación, aunque oí con claridad la voz de Mark Bennet.

Cuando acabé los trámites con las maletas, emprendí el camino hacia la puerta de embarque, con Renesmee pisándome los talones.

Llegamos a una especie de sala de espera, me senté en uno de los asientos y Renesmee hizo lo propio a mi lado.

- Me ha llamado Mark. Quería saber que tal nos había ido el vuelo, pero le he dicho que ya le llamaría en cuanto hubiéramos llegado a Roma.

- Muy bien.

- Aun no se como darte las gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo por mi.

- No es nada. Algún día ya pasaremos cuentas. – dije entre risas. Ness me dio un puñetazo en el hombro y se unió a mis risas.

Faltaba aun veinte minutos para que el avión despegara, pero Ness y yo entramos en el avión (en cuanto nos dejaron pasar) y la azafata nos mostró nuestros asientos. Nos acomodamos en ellos, bajando los respaldos y tumbándonos un poco.

- Sabes que nos ha faltado hacer en la playa? – dije acordándome de algo. – fotos. Ni siquiera nos hemos traído la cámara.

- Es verdad! Tendremos que comprar una!

- Si, en cuanto podamos.

- Jacob… - dijo mirándome fijamente, recostándose sobre su hombro.

- Dime.

- Te quiero.

- Yo también te quiero, ya lo sabes. – dije acariciando su mejilla.

- Voy a dormir un rato.

- Vale – dije cuando Renesmee me estaba dando la espalda, abrochándose el cinturón.

Yo también cerré los ojos, pero solo conseguí adormilarme (porque no llegué a dormirme del todo) y no me dormí hasta que el avión no hubo despegado.

Esta vez el viaje fue más corto, y más tranquilo. Cuando al fin llegamos a Roma, ya se había echo de día.

Abrí los ojos y vi a Renesmee, que me estaba desabrochando el cinturón.

- Ahora iba a despertarte – dijo sentándose bien en su asiento, aunque no dejó de mirarme en ningún momento.

- No estaba dormido – dije acabando de desabrocharme el cinturón.

- Ya me extraña que no roncaras.

- Yo no ronco, solo respiro fuerte. – me quejé inútilmente. Sabía perfectamente que roncaba bastante.

- Anda que no! No me extrañaría nada que hubieras provocado tú las turbulencias con sus fuertes respiraciones. – dijo en el mismo momento en que se levantaba del siento y echó a correr.

Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de que ya no había nadie en el avión, salvo yo. Bajé del avión con toda la calma del mundo y encontré a Renesmee en el interior del aeropuerto, con las maletas en las manos.

- Ahora han salido pronto. – dijo tendiéndome mi bolsa. – alquilamos un coche o llamamos a un taxi?

- Se notaba que estaba emocionada, ya que no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor, con los ojos bien abiertos.

- Taxi.

Tomé sus maletas y nos fuimos hacia la puerta, donde cogimos un taxi que acababa de llegar.

Renesmee sacó su móvil y llamó, primero a Bella y después a Mark. "En cuanto esté en el hotel, llamaré a Billy".

Llegamos al hotel en apenas diez minutos. Cuando había llamado a la agencia de viajes para preparar el viaje, antes de llamar al aeropuerto, me había recomendado éste hotel. Acepté al instante.

El taxista sacó nuestras maletas del maletero y las dejó en el hall del hotel. Apareció un muchacho ofreciéndose a llevar nuestras maletas, pero Renesmee declinó amablemente la oferta. Cargó con las dos maletas y las dos mochilas y subió a nuestra habitación, mientras yo acababa de organizarlo todo con la recepcionista.

Subí al dormitorio y Renesmee ya me estaba esperando, sentada sobre una de sus maletas.

- Ya está todo listo?

- Si – le di su llave y se empeñó en ser ella quien debía abrir la puerta.

Entramos en la habitación y los dos nos quedamos en la puerta, alucinados.

- Yo había pedido una suite, pero esta habitación es mas grande que mi casa. – dije aun sin moverme.

Renesmee metió las maletas en la habitación y cerró la puerta a nuestras espaldas. Recorrió toda la habitación en menos de un minuto y vino de nuevo a mi encuentro.

- Jacob, vas a flipar. Hay un jacuzzi en uno de los cuartos de baño y otro en la terraza.

- Es imposible que flipe más.

- Vamos, ven!

Renesmee cogió mi mano y me llevó corriendo por todo el piso. La suite tenía un gran salón en la entrada, un dormitorio a cada lado, cada uno con un cuarto de baño propio. En uno había una ducha de hidromasaje y en el otro había un pequeño jacuzzi. Desde el salón se iba a una gran terraza, donde había un gran jacuzzi de madera, con cuatro escalones, todo rodeado de flores.

- Te gusta? – dije apoyándome en la baranda del balcón, admirando el paisaje.

A lo lejos se podía ver el Coliseo.

- Podemos ir a visitarlo algún día? – dijo Renesmee, poniéndose a mi lado.

- Hoy mismo s quieres, pero después de haber deshecho las maletas y de que hayamos desayunado.

- De acuerdo. Pues voy a deshacer las maletas ahora. Puedo elegir habitación?

- Claro.

- Pues me pido la de la ducha de hidromasaje. – salió corriendo de la terraza y fue a llevar sus maletas al dormitorio que se había adjudicado.

Yo hice lo mismo y, en cuanto hube terminado de guardar mi ropa en el armario, me tumbé sobre la cama, saqué el móvil del bolsillo del pantalón y llamé a mi padre.

Estuve cerca de diez minutos escuchando sus reproches, hasta que al fin dejó que me disculpara.

- Papá, tuve la intención de llamarte varias veces, pero siempre surgía algo que me lo impedía. Lo siento.

- Suerte que Bella me ha mantenido informado. Por cierto, como está Renesmee?

- Encantada, y eso que aun no hemos salido del hotel.

- Bueno, por el tono de tu voz veo que no es la única que está encantada – dijo con un tono cantarín que no me gustó nada.

- Papá!

- Es la verdad Jake. No se porque te niegas a aceptarlo.

- No me niego a aceptar nada. – dije a la defensiva. – lo tengo todo bien claro. – dije ahora sin decir claramente que me refería a mis sentimientos hacia mi Renesmee. – papá, tengo que dejarte, vamos a desayunar. – dije levantándome de la cama y salí al salón.

- Vale, Jacob. Ya hablaremos.

Colgué el teléfono y lo dejé sobre la mesa, donde ya estaba servido nuestro desayuno.

- Acaban de traerlo. – dijo Ness, sentándose a la mesa. – He estado pensando que primero podríamos ir a la ciudad del Vaticano.

- No vas a pasar calor con esa ropa? – dije con una sonrisa, al ver que se había puesto unos vaqueros largos y una camiseta blanca de manga larga.

- Es que si no voy tapada no me van a dejar entrar.

- Bueno, y yo también me tengo que tapar tanto?

- Pues creo que si.

- Bueno, vale, haré el esfuerzo. – dije serio, haciendo reír a Renesmee a carcajadas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no llevaba jerseys de manga larga.

Ambos nos sentamos a la mesa y comenzamos a comer en silencio. Parecía ser una costumbre últimamente. De ves en cuando me permitía el lujo de mirar a Renesmee y vi que ésta no para de mirar por encima de mi hombro. Yo estaba sentado de espaldas a la terraza, y Ness no cesaba en su intento de ver el Coliseo desde su silla.

- No se va a mover de ahí.

- Que?! Ah, ya lo se. – dijo Renesmee un poco avergonzada.

- Relájate. Tenemos siete días por delante, y si quieres, lo iremos a ver más de un día.

- Eso sería genial. Oye Jake, antes de marcharnos debería conectarme a Internet. Antes recibí un mensaje de Jasper. Dijo que era muy importante que me conectara ésta mañana.

- Vale, que se lleven los platos del desayuno y luego hablas con tu familia.

- Jasper dijo que seria mejor que tu también estuvieras presente.

- Para que?

- No lo se. No me lo dijo.

- Bueno, vale.

Acabamos de desayunar en pocos minutos y sacamos el carrito del desayuno al pasillo, con los platos sucios.

Saqué el ordenador de mi bolsa y nos fuimos a la terraza. Nos sentamos a la mesa y encendimos el ordenador.

* * *

**Bueno, éste capitulo fue más largo, solo un poco, aunque espero que por ello no haya sido más pesado. **

**Ya pronto llega el momento de la "declaración" de amor. Jejeje. Espero que os guste, llegado el momento.**

* * *

**REVEWS ANÓNIMOS CAPÍTULO 8.**

**- Kiikii: **me alegro de que te vaya gustando la historia. Realmente no tenía planeado hacer aparecer a los Vulturis por allí. Si, vi Luna Nueva el día del estreno. La peli es perfecta!! Y Jake, bajo la lluvia, sufriendo, pobrecito… pero guapísimo!! Me encantaría ir al cine a verla de nuevo.

**- Jackness: **no queda mucho, no, tranquila. Una vez que lleguen a Italia las cosas van a cambiar.

**- Atenaetish: **me alegra de que te guste la historia. No hace falta que trasnoches, tienes cinco días para leer antes de que actualice. Jejeje. Por cierto, no entendí el revew que me dejaste en el primer capítulo. Haber si hablamos pronto.

**- Paola: **me hace feliz que os guste la historia. Claro que la historia continúa, aun deben suceder muchas, muchas cosas.

* * *

**Si queréis, aquí os dejo la lista del resto de mis historias, por si os apetece leeros alguna.**

_*** **_**Caprichos del destino.**_** Ángel. **__( Ángel y Spike y otros personaje inventados por mi.)_

_*** **_**Lucas Whitlock. **_**Twiligth. **__( Jasper, Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Lucy Whitlock.**_** Twiligth. **__( Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Clara Whitlock y Seth Clearwater.**___**Twiligth. **__( Seth, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Desaparecida.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Maria, Jasper )_

_*** **_**Jackson Mason.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Leah, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Norah Cullen**_** Twiligth. **__( Carlisle, Los Vulturis, y otros personajes inventados por mi. )_

_*** El amor es cosa del destino. **__( Sam y Leah ) _ONE SHOT

_*****__**El sueño **__( Bella y Jasper ) _ONE SHOT

_*****__**Una noche sin luna **__( Jacob y Leah ) _ONE SHOT

_*** Jake y Renesmee. Nace el amor. **__( Jacob y Renesmee )_

_*** El juego. **__(Bella y Edward) _ONE SHOT. LEMON.

_*** Mi molesto compañero. **__(Rosalie y Emmet) _ONE SHOT. LEMON.

_*** La primera noche.**__ (Renesmee y Jacob) _TWO SHOT.

_*** Te amo tanto que solo puedo decirte, adiós. **__(Edward)_


	10. 10 Poco a poco llegó el momento

**Ia Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las cursivas son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

_**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Jacob.**_

* * *

10. POCO A POCO VA LLEGANDO EL MOMENTO.

En el momento en que Renesmee entró en el chat, Emmet, que estaba conectado, abrió una conversación con Nessie, invitándola a una video-llamada. Renesmee aceptó y ambos miramos la imagen de Emmet con nerviosismo. "Es que habrá pasad algo?"

- A que vienen esas caras? – dijo Emmet, riendo. – relajaos un poco, que os va a dar un infarto o algo.

- Que ocurre, Emmet?

- Tranquila sobrina, solo se trata de Alice. Hará cerca de una hora ha visto que metías toda la ropa que te ha comprado en una bolsa, y que la tirabas a la basura. Se ha puesto histérica cuando ha visto la ropa que te ibas a comprar.

- Esto de que empiece a ver lo que voy a hacer me pone de los nervios. – dijo Ness bastante enfadada.

- Tranquila, yo solo quería avisarte, así que le dije a Jasper que te mandara un mensaje. Será mejor que no tires la ropa, solo finge que te la vas a poner y así Alice nos dejará a todos tranquilos. Además, Jasper está agotado con tanto infundir tranquilidad a Alice. No le van a quedar fuerzas para…

- No queremos saber los detalles. – dijimos Renesmee y yo al mismo tiempo, mirando a Emmet fijamente.

Ambos sabíamos que Emmet no tenía ningún pudor al hablar sobre sexo, y yo no tenía intención de escuchar a Emmet hablar sobre la vida sexual de Jasper y Alice.

- Vale, tranquilos. Solo quería deciros eso.

- Donde están los demás?

- Han ido a cazar. Jasper logró que Alice también fuera. Bueno, tengo un poco de prisa. Que os lo paséis bien!

- A donde vas, Emmet? – dijo Renesmee.

- Rosie me está esperando y… bueno… habéis dicho que no queríais saber los detalles – dijo guiñándonos un ojo, mientras sonreía con picardía.

- Vale, adiós. – dije a la vez que Renesmee paraba el ordenador.

- Bueno, la verdad es que pensaba que sería un asunto más grave.

- Y yo. Bueno, ya son las once. Quieres que nos vayamos ya? – dije poniéndome en pie, marchando hacia el interior de la habitación.

- De acuerdo, voy a por mi bolso.

Bajamos al hall y pedí a la recepcionista del hotel que llamara a un taxi, que llegó en menos de cinco minutos.

Por suerte, Edward había enseñado a Nessie a hablar italiano, por lo que fue ella quien habló con el taxista y le indicó donde debía llevarnos.

Llegamos a la ciudad del Vaticano en menos de media hora de tráfico fluido.

- Uau! – exclamó Ness, que salió corriendo hacia una tienda de revelado fotográfico que había en el exterior de la pequeña ciudad. – Vamos, Jake! Necesitamos una cámara – dijo volviendo hacia donde yo estaba, dado que aun no había podido moverme del sitio.

Ness me cogió del brazo y salimos caminando a paso rápido hacia la tienda. Compramos la última cámara digital que había salido al mercado, una tarjeta de memoria y una cámara desechable, de esas que puedes hacer fotos de bajo del agua, aun no se porque, pero Renesmee se empeñó en ello. Salimos de la tienda y fuimos directos hacia el Vaticano.

- Vamos al museo y a ver la Capilla Sixtina?

- Lo que tú quieras, Ness.

- Bien, pues vamos.

Después de más de una hora haciendo cola, logramos entrar al museo, donde Renesmee hizo fotos a todo lo que veía, sobre todo cuando llegamos a la Capilla Sixtina, donde fotografió cada centímetro del techo.

No pude quitarle el ojo de encima en ningún momento. Nessie estaba tan sonriente, y parecía tan feliz…

Salimos a la Plaza de San Pedro al cabo de casi dos horas en el museo. En cuanto salimos a la calle, me quité el jersey de manga larga y me quedé con la camiseta sin mangas que llevaba debajo. Miré a Renesmee de reojo y vi que ella había echo lo mismo, se quitó el jersey y se quedó con un top blanco que le llegaba por encima del ombligo.

- Que miras? – dijo pillándome in fraganti, mirándola.

- Nada. Solo estaba pensando. "Estúpido, aprende a disimular".

- Ya… Vamos a tomar un helado?

- Renesmee, en cuanto hayamos llegado al hotel ya será la hora de comer. No puedes esperarte al postre? "Desde cuando tengo que comportarme como si fuera su padre?"

- Y por que no comemos por aquí? – dijo deteniéndose, mirando a la acera de enfrente, que estaba repleta de restaurantes. – Porfa…

- Bueno, vale, donde quieres ir?

- Allí. – dijo señalando un McDonald's.

- Ness, en EEUU hay muchos de éstos. No quieres ir a comer a algún sitio de comida nacional?

- No. Tengo antojo de hamburguesa.

- Venga, vale.

Caminamos aun más deprisa hacia el restaurante de comida rápida.

Renesmee se pidió un par de menús bigmac, con sus respectivos refrescos y patatas, mientras que yo me pedí un par de refrescos grandes y diez hamburguesas con queso. El chico que nos sirvió se quedó alucinado al saber que tanta comida era solo para nosotros dos.

- Creo que ésta noche voy a estrenar el jacuzzi – dijo acabando de beber su primer refresco. – el de la terraza.

- Yo aprovecharé para organizar las visitas que haremos mañana por los museos. – dije comiéndome ya la quinta hamburguesa.

- Vale.

Renesmee no dejó de hablar en todo el rato sobre lo que me iba a gustar ver el Coliseo.

- Bueno. Quieres ir a tomar un helado o que? – dijo cuando ya estábamos saliendo a la calle.

- Pues claro!

- Venga, vamos.

Caminamos cerca de quince minutos hasta llegar a una concurrida heladería. Nos sentamos en una de las mesas de la terraza y nos pedimos un helado de tres bolas de chocolate para cada uno. Miré el reloj de mi móvil y vi que se nos había echo las tres de la tarde.

Nos marchamos de la heladería y fuimos a pie hasta llegar al Coliseo.

- Madre mía! – exclamó Renesmee al ver la inmensidad del edificio.

- Ya te digo! – dije sin poder evitar asombrarme ante aquella monstruosidad tan bella.

- Venga, va! – dijo Renesmee, marchando hacia la cola, donde se agolpaban ciento de turistas.

Vi como Renesmee comenzaba a hablar con un par de chicos que iban delante de ella en la cola, los cuales no dejaban de mirarla embobados.

- Idiotas. – dije acercándome a ellos con rapidez y me puse al lado de Nessie.

- Jake, ven. Éstos chicos nos van a hacer una foto. – dijo a la vez que le entregaba la cámara al más joven, que parecía tener mi edad.

Renesmee rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y yo pasé mi brazo por encima de sus hombros, sonriendo a la cámara. El chico hizo la foto con el Coliseo a nuestras espaldas.

- Otra? – dijo el chico, aun con la cámara en posición.

- Si. – dijo Ness, besando mi mejilla, mientras yo la miraba de reojo.

El chico nos hizo la foto, le devolvió la cámara a Nessie y volvió a concentrarse en la cola, hablando con su acompañante. Parecían americanos.

Tardamos al menos una hora y media en entrar. Renesmee cogió mi mano, mientras que con la otra iba haciendo fotos a cada paso que daba.

Reconozco que me gustó bastante, además, un guía nos iba contando bastantes cosas realmente interesantes.

En una hora u cuarto, más o menos, estuvimos fuera. Ya casi había caído la noche e iban a cerrar las puertas. Miré el reloj y vi que eran las siete y veinte.

- Volvemos al hotel? – pregunté mirando a Nessie. Parecía que fuera a dormirse a la vez que caminaba, aunque intentaba disimular.

- Si.

Pedimos un taxi y llegamos al hotel en menos de diez minutos.

Subimos a la suite y Renesmee se fue directa a su dormitorio, supuse que a dormir. Yo fui hacia el mío y me quité la ropa. Me puse un pantalón del pijama y fui hacia la terraza.

- Creí que te habías ido a dormir – dije al ver a Ness metida en el Jacuzzi.

- Ya te dije que iba a estrenarlo ésta noche. El sueño tendrá que esperar.

- Bueno, pero no te duermas ahí dentro, no sea que te ahogues. – dije burlonamente al ver que se acomodaba y cerraba los ojos.

- Noooo. Deberías meterte tú también. Es tan relajante…

- Ahora no.

- Vengaaa…

- Ya me he puesto el pijama – dije sentándome a la mesa, donde aun estaba el ordenador.

- Vaaleee.

Estuvimos un buen rato en un agradable silencio. Ella aun en el agua y yo chateando con Seth, que no dejaba de darme la brasa con el temita de que me lanzara a besar a Ness de una vez por todas.

- Llaman a la puerta. – dijo Ness sin apenas inmutarse.

Me levanté de la mesa y fui hacia el salón. "debe de ser la cena". Abrí la puerta y un empleado del hotel entró con un carrito con nuestra cena.

- Que aproveche - dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

Salí de nuevo a la terraza para avisar a Ness de que la cena ya estaba lista. En ese momento deseé que me tragara la tierra. Renesmee estaba sentada delante del ordenador.

- Que haces? – dije sin apenas voz.

No me respondió, solo se levantó, envuelta en una toalla, y se acercó lentamente a mí.

- Jacob, tengo que hablar contigo. – dijo cogiéndome de la mano, estaba muy seria, tan seria que me asusté. Nos sentamos en uno de los escalones del jacuzzi, cara a cara. – Jake, he estado pensando mucho en una cosa. Recuerdas las turbulencias del avión y como estaba yo cuando recogimos las maletas?

- Claro. "como para poder olvidarlo". Estabas muy callada, como ausente. Me dijiste que estabas pensando y que ya me lo contarías.

- Así es. Creo que ha llegado el momento de decírtelo. Sentí mucho miedo en el avión. Creí que no volvería a estar a tu lado.

- Renesmee…

- Déjame acabar, por favor.

- Perdona, continúa.

- Pensé que no volvería a estar contigo. Llevo mucho tiempo sintiendo algo por ti, algo que no es simple amistad.

- Creo que no acabo de entender lo que me estás queriendo decir. – dije confuso, pero a la vez sorprendido. Podría realmente corresponder a mis sentimientos, o me lo estaba imaginado?

- Buff – dijo Renesmee poniéndose en pie y tirando la toalla sobre la mesa. Parecía mosqueada.

- Ése no es el biquini que te compró Alice? – conseguí decir sin apartar la mirada de su escultural y perfecto cuerpo. Por suerte, ella miraba en dirección contraria.

El diminuto biquini que llevaba, que parecía dos tallas más pequeño, era de color verde manzana. El sujetador eran dos simples triángulos que apenas cubrían sus perfectos pechos. Y la parte de abajo… otro tanto de lo mismo.

De repente sentí un cosquilleo en mi bajo vientre, sintiendo que algo en mi cobraba vida propia. Crucé las piernas de tal manera que Ness no se diera cuenta de mi repentina e inoportuna erección.

Aproveché el momento, dado que aún me daba la espalda, y me metí corriendo en el agua, sentándome lo más lejos posible. Tarea imposible, porque el jacuzzi no medía más de tres metros de largo.

- Que estás haciendo? – dijo Renesmee al darse cuenta de que me había metido en el agua, con el pijama, dado que hacía unos minutos me había negado a hacerlo.

- Nada, nada. – dije cruzando las piernas bajo el agua.

- Te has creído que soy idiota? – dijo entrando de nuevo en el agua, acercándose a mi y se sentó sobre mis piernas, rozado su sexo con el mío. – crees que no me he dado cuenta? – rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y siguió rozándome.

- Renesmee, para.

- No.

- Ness, por favor, levanta. – dije poniendo las manos sobre su cintura e intenté levantarla, pero no pude.

- Hace tiempo que intento decirte que estoy enamorada de ti y tú no te das ni cuenta. Es que acaso no te he dado suficientes pistas? En la cocina, en la playa, en el río, frente al Coliseo… continúo?

- No creí que sintieras eso. Llevo tanto tiempo deseando que sintieras lo mismo que yo, que creí que me lo estaba imaginando.

- No. Era real. Y esto también.

Se acercó un poco más a mi y posó sus labios sobre los míos, moviéndolos con suavidad. A los pocos segundos, se separó unos pocos centímetros y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

- Porque Rosalie te odia tanto? Porque nunca dejan que nos quedemos a solas en casa? Porque eres tan protector conmigo?

- Esto es un interrogatorio?

- Lo es. Responde.

- No puedo. – dije intentando levantarme de nuevo, pero Ness me lo impidió. En esos momentos era mucho más fuerte que yo.

- Porqué?

- Es complicado.

- A mi no me lo parece, yo lo entendí a la primera.

- Como dices? – pregunté confundido.

- Seth me lo contó. Me costó bastante, pero al final conseguí que me lo contara.

No pude responder.

- Jacob, va…

- Si ya lo sabes, porque me lo preguntas?

- Quiero que me lo digas tú.

- Ni yo mismo lo se. No acabo de entender eso de la imprimación. Solo se que la primera vez que te vi sentí que debía protegerte siempre. Estar a tu lado para lo que necesitaras. Siempre.

- No ha sido tan difícil, a que no? – dijo, y entonces volvió a besarme.

Dejé de resistirme y me dejé llevar. No servía de nada negar que hacía mucho tiempo que deseaba que llegara éste momento. Puse mis manos, de nuevo, sobre su cintura, acariciándola con suavidad, moviendo los labios al mismo compás que los suyos y, en el momento en que nuestras lenguas comenzaron a rozarse, se levantó y se alejó de mi, dejándome tirado en el jacuzzi.

Vi como Renesmee entraba en la suite y entró en su dormitorio.

- Joder! "que hago ahora? Me ha dejado tan empalmado que no creo que pueda ni caminar".

Cerré los ojos e intenté pensar en algo que me quitara el calentón. Pronto llegó la imagen de Edward, cabreado, listo para atacar. Eso ayudó bastante, la verdad.

En cuanto estuve un poco más relajado, salí del agua y fui hacia mi dormitorio, intentando no pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Me quité los pantalones mojados y fui directo hacia la ducha. Estuve cerca de diez minutos bajo el chorro de agua helada, intentando pensar en cualquier cosa, por muy absurda que fuera. Noté como mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar. No eran los mismos temblores que sentía cuando iba a transformarme, era algo distinto. Me temblaban hasta las piernas. Apoyé la espalda contra la fría pared del baño y me dejé caer hasta el suelo, con el agua aun cayéndome por la cara.

Toc, toc, toc.

- Jacob, va todo bien? – dijo la voz de Renesmee a través de la puerta del baño.

- Si – mentí para que se marchara.

- Puedo pasar?

- No. Ni siquiera deberías de haber entrado en la habitación – dije. Aunque me doliera hablarle de esa manera, en ese momento no pude evitarlo. Necesitaba estar solo y pensar.

- He llamado a la puerta del dormitorio, pero no contestabas. Me preocupé.

- Seguro – dije bajando la voz, pero no sirvió de nada.

- Te he oído. No tienes porque ser tan borde.

- Ya…

Me levanté lentamente, paré el grifo y salí de la ducha, envolviéndome con una toalla, atándola a mi cintura. Abrí la puerta del baño de golpe y encontré a Renesmee, que parecía que hubiera estado con la oreja pegada a la puerta, algo innecesario. Parecía que se había duchado. Llevaba un albornoz puesto.

Pasé por su lado sin decir nada y me fui hacia el armario, en busca de otro pantalón.

- Jacob, ya se que estás cabreado, pero…

- No estoy cabreado. – no lo estaba. En realidad, ni yo mismo sabía muy bien como estaba.

- Entonces?

- No lo se.

- Seguro que estás mal por mi culpa.

Me volví, con los pantalones en la mano, fui hacia el cuarto de baño y cerré la puerta con más fuerza de la que pretendía. Me puse el pantalón y no salí hasta que no oí la puerta del dormitorio cerrarse. Renesmee ya se había marchado.

Salí al dormitorio y fui en busca de mi teléfono, que estaba en el pantalón que había llevado ese día. Llamé a Seth.

_- Si?_

- Idiota.

_- Que?_

- Eres un imbécil. Pero como has podido contarle a Ness lo de la imprimación? – dije conteniéndome para no gritar.

_- Perdona tío, pero es que no sabes como se puso._

- Tú si que no sabes como se me ha puesto ésta noche cuando se ha puesto encima de mi. – dije sin dar detalles.

_- Y no te has lanzado sobre ella? – dijo como si no pudiera creerse que no hubiera echo nada._

- Claro que no! – ahora si que grité, ofendido. – ella se merece mucho más tacto. La situación no era apropiada. Yo quiero estar a su lado porque la amo, no por el sexo. El sexo no lo es todo.

_- Acaso no estás preparado? "Que pesado, otra vez."_

- No lo se.

- Yo si – dijo una voz detrás de mi.

Me volví con rapidez y vi a Ness, que salía de detrás de la puerta del baño, que me había dejado abierta. Obviamente, había escuchado la conversación en su totalidad. "como no me he dado cuenta de que seguía en la habitación?"

Se acercó hacia mí, quitándose el albornoz y quedándose en ropa interior. Cogió el teléfono de mi mano y comenzó a hablar con Seth.

- Jacob ahora está ocupado. Como se te ocurra pensar en algo de lo que has oído hoy, te las verás conmigo. Entendido?

_- Entendido!_

Ness colgó y dejó el teléfono encima de la cama. No podía dejar de mirarla. Llevaba un conjunto de lencería de encaje de color rojo. Aunque me esforzaba en decir algo coherente no podía emitir más que algún que otro balbuceo.

- Alice puso en tu maleta? – conseguí decir, aunque lo dije por decir algo.

- No. Lo compré día que me compré en el bañador. Te gusta?

- Si, te sienta bien.

- Me alegra oír eso, porque lo compré para ti.

Se fue acercando más a mí, puesto que yo había retrocedido hasta pegar mi espalda contra la puerta.

Si ya me había costado pensar hasta ese ahora, en esos momentos mi cerebro se declaró en huelga. Renesmee se había quitado el sujetador y lo había lanzado sobre la cama.

- Soy la única que lo desea? – dijo a la vez que pasaba sus manos por mi pecho, bajándolas hasta la goma del pantalón. Sentí un escalofrío de placer. No pude más.

- No, no lo eres.

Acabamos de acercar nuestros rostros y nos besamos. Al principio con suavidad, pero pronto nos olvidamos de delicadezas y nos besamos con violencia, con nuestras lenguas moviéndose a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Nos fuimos acercando hasta la cama y Ness me tumbó sobre ella de un empujón. Se puso a horcajadas sobre mí y comenzó a besarme de nuevo. No pude evitar llevar mi mano a uno de sus pechos, cosa que pareció gustarle, porque me sonrió y comenzó a bajar sus manos.

- Ness, estás segura?

- Creo que haré lo que me dijo Emmet cuando me llamó el primer día. Voy a seguir mis instintos.

- Y yo. – bajé mis manos y acaricié sus nalgas, suevas y firmes.

- Jacob… te quiero.

- Yo también. Siempre.

Sus manos bajaron hacia la goma de mi pantalón, mientras yo llevaba una de mis manos a la goma de sus bragas. Pero me detuve.

- Ness, no podemos. No debemos. – dije contrariado por mis propias palabras. Deseaba estar con ella, seguir adelante, pero no podíamos correr el riesgo de…

Sacó sus manos de mis pantalones y soltó mi mano, llevando de nuevo sus manos a mi torso. Puse mis manos sobre sus mejillas y la miré a los ojos.

- Lo se. Precauciones, no?

- Si. – respondí contento de que hubiera entendido mis motivos para no seguir adelante.

- Creo que la cena ya debe de estar fría. – dijo tumbándose a mi lado, abrazándose a mi cintura.

- Si. Cenamos? Antes de que se enfríe más.

- Podemos cenar aquí, en la cama?

- Claro que si. – dije dándole un beso en la frente y me levanté de la cama.

Fui hacia el salón, empuje el carrito de la comida hacia mi dormitorio y lo dejé al lado de la cama.

Renesmee se había puesto el sujetador y ya estaba sentada en la cama. Me senté a su lado, con un plato de patatas en la mano.

- Jacob…

- Dime. – dije comiendo y dando de comer a Renesmee.

- Se que no es lo más común pero…

- Espera. Ness, me gustaría pedirte algo, aunque creo que la cosa ha quedado bastante clara. Quieres salir conmigo? – pregunté esperanzado.

- Eso no vale! Iba a pedírtelo yo! – dijo cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, enfurruñada.

- Lo siento.

Quitó el plato de mis manos y lo dejó de nuevo sobre el carrito.

- La verdad es que si que había quedado claro. – rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y nos besamos. – te quiero demasiado como para arriesgarme a que aparezca otra Alysson – dijo antes de besarme apasionadamente, rozando nuestras lenguas, sintiendo sus manos por todo mi cuerpo.

- Renesmee…

- Vale, ya paro. Acabemos de cenar y durmamos. Hay muchos sitios a los que debemos ir mañana.

- Ya… - dije imaginándome en hartón de caminar que me daría al día siguiente. Solo con pensarlo ya me sentía cansado.

Ness y yo cenamos en la cama, abrazados, hablando sobre lo sucedido en la playa, con Mark y Alysson, pensando en lo idiotas que habíamos sido, queriendo estar junto a otras personas cuando, en realidad, nos amábamos.

Nos quedamos dormidos al cabo de dos horas, aun abrazados.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leerme. Espero no haber defraudado. Bueno, el capítulo volvió a quedarme un poco larguito, espero que no os haya importado. Estuvo a punto de suceder algo muy importante para ambos protagonistas, pero la sensatez de Jake retrasó el momento, aunque no por mucho tiempo más.**

* * *

**Belén: **primero de todo hola y bienvenida a fanfiction. Segundo, gracias. Me alegro de que te haya gustado la historia. En principio actualizo cada cinco días. Cada vez queda menos para que actualice, jejeje. Tranquila, tengo muuuuuchos capitulos más ya escritos, que espero que también te gusten.

**Destinity hope rise: **gracias por todo. Por tus palabras y tu apoyo.

**Atenaetish: **si, debiste equivocarte de capitulo. Si te digo la verdad, el apellido Bennet lo puse por orgullo y prejuicio. Desde que vi la película… bueno, me encantó, y me bajé el libro, aunque aun debo leérmelo. De nuevo, gracias por leerme. Tranquila, poquitos malos rollos por Italia. Jejeje. Petonets.

**Lorak manzi cullen: **gracias. Espero que conforme vayas leyendo te siga gustando la historia. Bueno, ya me dirás que te parece. Espero tu opinión.

* * *

**Si queréis, aquí os dejo la lista del resto de mis historias, por si os apetece leeros alguna.**

_*** **_**Caprichos del destino.**_** Ángel. **__( Ángel y Spike y otros personaje inventados por mi.)_

_*** **_**Lucas Whitlock. **_**Twiligth. **__( Jasper, Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Lucy Whitlock.**_** Twiligth. **__( Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Clara Whitlock y Seth Clearwater.**___**Twiligth. **__( Seth, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Desaparecida.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Maria, Jasper )_

_*** **_**Jackson Mason.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Leah, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Norah Cullen**_** Twiligth. **__( Carlisle, Los Vulturis, y otros personajes inventados por mi. )_

_*** El amor es cosa del destino. **__( Sam y Leah ) _ONE SHOT

_*****__**El sueño **__( Bella y Jasper ) _ONE SHOT

_*****__**Una noche sin luna **__( Jacob y Leah ) _ONE SHOT

_*** Jake y Renesmee. Nace el amor. **__( Jacob y Renesmee )_

_*** El juego. **__(Bella y Edward) _ONE SHOT. LEMON.

_*** Mi molesto compañero. **__(Rosalie y Emmet) _ONE SHOT. LEMON.

_*** La primera noche.**__ (Renesmee y Jacob) _TWO SHOT.

_*** Te amo tanto que solo puedo decirte, adiós. **__(Edward)_


	11. 11 Inoportuna visión

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las cursivas son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

_**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Jacob.**_

* * *

11. INOPORTUNA VISIÓN.

**Mientras, en Forks…**

- Oh, oh. – dijo Alice, saliendo del trance en que se sumía cuando tenía una visión. – madre mía, como se entere Edward…

- Qué? Que pasa Alice, que has visto?

- Renesmee… Jacob… Jacob… Renesmee… - no dejaba de repetir, mirando hacia todos los lados, como si estuviera esperando ver algo que Jasper no alcanzaba a ver.

- Que pasa con Nessie y Jacob? – preguntó Jasper, aunque pronto sintió algo. Una ola de nerviosismo, que provenía de Alice, le invadió, seguido por amor y excitación.

Tal vez Jasper no pudiera ver el futuro ni leer los pensamientos de la gente, pero su poder iba mucho más allá. Muchas veces podía sentir lo que la gente que salía en las visiones de Alice sentía, y podía hacerse una idea de lo que había sucedido entre su querida sobrina y el mejor amigo de ésta.

- Rápido, Jasper, prepárate para cuando llegue Edward. – se limitó a decir Alice, sin dar explicaciones. Había tenido otra visión.

- Qué? Cuando?

- Ya. – dijo Alice, levantándome del sofá y empezando a caminar por todo el salón.

- Hola! – dijo Edward, entrando en la casa, cogido de la mano de su esposa Bella. – Que tal?

- Hola! – dijeron Jasper y Alice al mismo tiempo.

- Porque me bloqueáis? – preguntó Edward, avanzando hacia sus hermanos. – Ocurre algo?

- Nosotros? Nosotros no te bloqueamos. – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- Y porque no dejáis de cantar todo el repertorio de los Rolling Stones? Y desde cuando os gusta el rock?

Ninguno de los dos respondió. Bella se acercó a ellos y una ola de tranquilidad les invadió a todos. Jasper.

- Por favor, decidnos que está ocurriendo. – dijo Bella, preocupada, quedándose al lado de Alice. – solo os comportáis así cuando sucede algo grave.

- Tranquila Bella, no ocurre nada malo.

- Entonces? – dijo ahora Bella, estrechando las manos de Alice entre las suyas, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Alice pareció bajar la guardia y la cara de Edward cambió de repente. Sus ojos se habían vuelto negros de ira.

- Voy a matar a Jacob!! – gritó de repente, dando un puñetazo en la gran mesa del salón, haciéndola añicos.

- Edward, cálmate por favor.

- Bella, como voy a calmarme cuando acabo de ver… cuando he visto a… AH! – gritó de impotencia, sin terminar lo que estaba diciendo.

- No ha pasado nada. No han hecho nada. Jacob no dejó que pasara. – dijo Alice, nerviosa, acercándose a su hermano.

- La rechazó?

- No exactamente.

- No te entiendo Alice. Ya has visto lo que llevaba puesto.

- Edward, relájate. – Dijo Jasper, poniendo las manos sobre los hombros de su hermano – No se que es lo que Alice ha visto, no me lo ha contado, pero creo que ya se de que va el tema. Pero, acaso creías que Renesmee no iba a enamorarse de Jacob? Ella ya es adulta.

- Lo se. Pero es que no esperaba que fuera tan pronto. Renesmee apenas es una niña…

- Haber si me he enterado bien. – dijo Bella, cogiendo ahora la mano de su marido. – estáis hablando sobre que Renesmee ha podido haberse acostado con Jacob?

- Si, pero no ha sucedido. Aun no entiendo como he podido verlo con tanta claridad, a pesar de la oscuridad que Jacob provoca en mis visiones. – dijo Alice pensando en voz alta. Decidió contarles lo que realmente había vito, así no habría malos entendidos. – Al parecer, Nessie se compró un conjunto de lencería de encaje y estuvieron a punto de hacerlo, pero al final no hubo sexo.

Bella y Edward se estremecieron al oír esa palabra. A ningún padre le gustaba oír el nombre de su hija y la palabra sexo en la misma frase.

Alice continuó hablando.

- Cenaron y se fueron a dormir. – terminó Alice, con una sonrisa, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

- Creo que necesitamos ir de caza – dijo Bella estrechando con fuerza la mano de su marido y ambos se marcharon de la casa corriendo.

- Puff, al final no ha salido tan mal. No? – dijo Jasper, mirando a Alice, sonriendo.

* * *

**Bueno, no sabía muy bien como y donde poner este trocito de la historia, así que decidí dedicarle un solo capitulo a la visión que tubo Alice y a la reacción de Edward y Bella al enterarse. Suerte que no estaba presente cierta tía sobre protectora, no? Hubiera sido la hecatombe! Jejeje.**

**No se muy bien cuando voy a actualizar, porque tengo la mano lesionada, por lo que tal vez tarde un poco más a pasar el capitulo al ordenador, aunque intentaré tenerlo a tiempo, tal y como tenía planeado, dos días después de publicar éste cortito capítulo.**

* * *

**- Mel_LaUtNeR: **me alegra mucho de que te haya gustado el capitulo y que no te importe que me haya quedado largo. Es que no quería que fuera demasiado pesado. Espero que también te vayan gustando los siguientes capítulos.

**-** **Ambi: **gracias. Tranquila, seguiré, seguiré. Espero poder actualizar pronto.

**- Belén: **hombre, ya tocaba que hubiera algún momento… subidito, jejeje. Haber quien puede resistirse a un hombre como Jacob. Tan guapo, cachas, guapo, sensible, guapo, buena persona… he dicho guapo? Y morenazo!! Hay que tener mucha fuerza de voluntad para poder pararse en un momento así. Jajaja. Espero que te sigan gustando los capis siguientes.

**- Tita CL: **Gracias!! Si, al final, tanto uno como otro, han decidido dejarse llevar y mostrar al fin sus sentimientos.

**- Niria: **Gracias a ti por leer mi fic. Estoy muy contenta y me animan mucho vuestros revews. Eso hace que escriba con muchas más ganas. Espero que te siga gustando la historia. Nos leemos!!

* * *

_**¡¡¡ GRACIAS A TODAS POR LEERME !!!**_


	12. 12 Ya es oficial

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las cursivas son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**Los recuerdos están escritos en negrita/cursiva.**

_**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Jacob.**_

* * *

12. YA ES OFICIAL. RENESMEE ES MI NOVIA Y YO ESTOY MUERTO.

Me levanté de la cama cuando dieron las diez de la mañana. Llamé al servicio de habitaciones y pedí que nos trajeran el desayuno.

Fui hacia el cuarto de baño y me vestí con unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra. Me senté en la cama y miré a Renesmee mientras ésta dormía.

Renesmee se despertó y me pilló mirándola con cara de idiota.

- Qué? Que miras?

- Nada. Solo pensaba en lo afortunado que soy. El desayuno estará aquí pronto. Que te apetece hacer hoy?

- No podemos quedarnos aquí? – dijo acariciando mi pierna.

- Hemos venido a Italia para quedarnos en la cama?

- No, pero podría estar bien.

- Cierto. – respondí. Realmente me apetecía quedarme todo el día en la cama, con Renesmee tumbada a mi lado.

Toc, toc, toc.

- El desayuno. – dije mientras me levantaba de la cama y fui hacia la puerta.

Dejé el carrito de la comida al lado de la mesa y volví hacia mi dormitorio. Renesmee ya no estaba allí. Fui al salón y la vi salir de su cuarto. Ese día llevaba un vestido bastante corto, ancho, de color rojo y unos zapatos altos del mismo color.

- Desayunamos? – dijo poniendo nuestro desayuno sobre la mesa y se sentó, poniéndose la servilleta a modo de babero.

Me senté a la mesa, intentando no reírme por esa imagen, y comenzamos a desayunar en silencio, como de costumbre, aunque esa mañana el silencio no duró mucho. Hablamos sobre lo que teníamos planeado hacer ése día, ir de museos. Y eso es lo que hicimos durante toda la mañana.

- Solo a mi se me ocurre ponerme tacones. Hay veces que olvido mi lado humano. – dijo en cuanto entramos al hotel, a las dos del mediodía.

Entramos en el ascensor y allí se quitó los zapatos.

- No puedes esperar a que lleguemos a la habitación? – dije riendo. Si Renesmee no podía llevarlos era porque realmente le dolían los pies. Y para que a Renesmee le duela algo… "no se supone que es invencible? Con la piel dura como el mármol? Ja!"

- Lleva tú éstos tacones durante tres horas y media, caminando sin parar.

- Venga, va, que si te portas bien, te daré un masaje. – dije guiñándole un ojo.

- También necesito hacerme la pedicura.

- De eso ya hablaremos.

Ness me sonrió y me besó, breve pero intensamente.

Nos trajeron la comida y comimos en la terraza. Hacía un día bastante soleado, por lo que tuvimos que comer con las gafas de sol puestas.

- En que piensas? – dije dando un leve golpe con el pie en la pierna de Renesmee.

- Eh? Nada, nada. Pensaba en Alice, y en lo que casi pasó anoche.

- Y que tiene que ver Alice con… ah! – pronto me di cuenta de su insinuación. – crees que pudo vernos?

- No se. Parece que últimamente me ve bastante bien.

- Pero a mi no puede verme.

- Algo si. Creo que le está pillando el truco.

- Mierda. – fue lo único que logré decir a modo de respuesta.

- Si, mierda.

- Crees que deberíamos hablar con ella?

- Supongo – dijo Nessie encogiéndose de hombros, mirando hacia el ordenador, que estaba aun sobre la mesa, a mi lado.

Terminamos de comer, recogimos los platos y encendimos el ordenador, procurando ponernos de espaldas a la pared. No queríamos que vieran el coliseo a nuestras espaldas y nos descubrieran. "si quiero seguir viviendo, mejor evitar que se enteren de donde estamos". Aunque con Alice… nunca se sabía.

Nos conectamos pero ninguno de los Cullen aparecía conectado. "Que raro".

- La llamamos? – dije, pero Ness ya se había levantado.

- No, no quiero preocuparla. Ya hablaremos más tarde.

- Vale.

- Jacob, te importa que ésta tarde descansemos?

- Claro que no. Aun nos quedan seis días.

- Genial. Bueno, voy a relajarme un poco. – dijo mirando hacia el jacuzzi. – te vienes?

- Si lo que quieres es que me relaje, no me pidas eso. – dije recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior.

- Te recuerdo que me debes un masaje. – dijo rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos, pegando su cuerpo al mío.

- Vas a terminar por volverme loco – dije devolviéndole el abrazo.

- Vamos al jacuzzi, va.

- Tengo que recordarte que son las tres de la tarde? Hay vecinos.

- Solo es un masaje en los pies, cochino. – dijo con una picara sonrisa, cogiéndome de la mano y tirando de mí hacia el jacuzzi.

- Ya, ya. Pero luego no me pidas nada más, eh…

- Noooo. Voy a ponerme el biquini.

- Iré a por mi bañador.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos y ya estábamos metidos en el agua. Renesmee estaba delante de mí, con las piernas estiradas y los pies sobre mis rodillas.

- Parece que ya no te disgusta tanto ese biquini. Con la que liaste el primer día. – dije recordando el disgusto de Renesmee al ver el biquini en su mochila y la que había liado.

- Ya. Será porque ya no me avergüenza que me veas con él. Por cierto, cuando he ido a cambiarme he visto que Alice me había llamado mientras comíamos, es raro que no nos hayamos enterado. – murmuró para si. – voy a llamarla.

No pude evitar por más tiempo que mis manos abandonaran los pies de Renesmee y las llevé al muslo de su pierna derecha y fui besándola desde el muslo hasta los dedos del pie. Mientras, Renesmee iba hablando por el móvil con Alice. Yo seguía besando, ahora su pierna izquierda, desde los dedos hasta el muslo.

- Alice, no entiendo que es lo que te ocurre. Pareces alterada.

_- Pues claro que estoy alterada. No sabes lo que me ha costado bloquear a tu padre, pero al final lo ha descubierto. – dijo en un susurro. Parecía afectada._

- Como puede ser que puedas ver… ah! – exclamó cuando me incliné sobre ella, sumergiéndome bajo el agua, besando su vientre.

_- Puedes decirle a Jacob que deje de sobarte un par de minutos? No puedo veros ahora mismo, pero puedo oíros. A los dos._

Saqué la cabeza del agua y solté una risita por las palabras de Alice. Seguí besando a Renesmee, pero ésta vez por el cuello.

- Alice, te agradezco lo que has hecho, intentando bloquear a papá, pero no podrías mirar hacia otra parte?

_- Lo intento, pero las imágenes aparecen solas. No entiendo como puedo verte. _

_Bajé mis labios por su pecho, hasta su tripa, de nuevo._

- A-Alice, ahora mismo no puedo hablar. Te-tengo que colgar.

_- Ness, que diablos pasa? Parece que te cueste respirar. _

- Na-nada.

Mientras besaba de nuevo a Renesmee por el cuello, lleve mi mano a uno de sus muslos, acariciándola. Ness soltó un gemido que me hizo sonreír de nuevo.

_- Nessie, por favor, no me hagas mirar._

- Pues no lo hagas. Si papá me ve, me mata. Y no digamos a Jacob. Adiós.

Llevé mis labios a los suyos y la besé suavemente.

- Jacob, vamos- - me cogió de la mano, que aun seguía en su muslo, y se puso en pie.

Salimos del jacuzzi, corriendo hacia mi dormitorio, dejando un rastro de pisadas mojadas detrás de nosotros.

Ness comenzó a besarme y se dejó caer sobre la cama, haciendo que yo cayera sobre ella. Seguimos besándonos y fui sintiendo sus cálidas manos bajo mi bañador, apretando mis nalgas entre sus manos. Fui notando como una de sus manos cambiaba de dirección, hacia mi entrepierna.

- Ness, para. – dije sujetando su mano. – creí que habíamos dicho que íbamos a esperar.

- Lo se, pero es que no puedo evitarlo. Te deseo tanto…

- Y yo, pero pronto.

- Vaaale.

Besé a Renesmee en la nariz y ésta me abrazó. En ese momento su móvil y el mío comenzaron a sonar.

- Por favor, no lo cojas. – dijo estrechándome entre sus brazos cuando me tumbé a su lado.

- No pensaba hacerlo. Estoy demasiado bien aquí, a tu lado.

Los teléfonos dejaron de sonar, pero en menos de medio minuto volvieron a sonar. Y así durante veinte minutos más, hasta que colgaron y los teléfonos dejaron de sonar.

- Quien crees que podría llamarte con tanta insistencia? – preguntó besando mi torso.

- No lo se. Pienso que tu padre. – dije sin mirarla. – quien piensas que te ha llamado a ti?

- O Edward o Rosalie. Crees que Alice les ha contado algo?

- No hay nada que contar. "aun".

- Ya, pero ya les conoces. Sabes como son.

- Si… - suspiré y Ness me miró fijamente. – demasiado bien que lo se. – dije recordando la discusión que había tenido con Rosalie y Edward hacía ya un mes.

_**- Ni se te ocurra! – gritó Rosalie, mirándome con sus brillantes ojos negros, mientras que ella y Edward hacían grandes esfuerzos para no atacarme.**_

_**- Eso no depende de ti, rubia. Solo se lo comento a Edward. Él es el padre, y tú no eres nadie.**_

_**- Pues como depende de mi, digo que no. – dijo Edward avanzando hacia mi, que me encontraba a unos prudenciales cinco metros de ellos.**_

_**- Tampoco depende de ti, Edward. Solo he dicho que te lo comentaba. Aquí, lo único importante, es lo que quiere Renesmee.**_

_**- No te la vas a llevar chucho estúpido. – siguió gritando la rubia.**_

_**- Creo que no sois conscientes de lo que le sucede a Renesmee.**_

_**- Como te atreves? Insinúas que no hacemos feliz a Renesmee? Pero si es la niña mimada de la casa!**_

_**- Renesmee es feliz, pero a la vez se siente agobiada. Estáis todos encima de ella las veinticuatro horas del día. No dejáis que vaya a ningún lado. No tiene amigos, a parte de mí. Además, está deseando ir a la playa. Creo que no es mala idea que me la lleve un par de semanas – dije de carrerilla y sin apenas respirar, mirando a los dos vampiros, que parecía que se hubieran ido calmando conforme iba soltando mi discurso.**_

_**- No me parece mala idea. – dijo Edward, cosa que me sorprendió. Creí que se resistiría más.**_

_**- No me fío, el chucho… "que pesada"**_

_**- Yo nunca haría nada inapropiado ni que hiciera daño a Nessie. Solo quiero que sea feliz, y se que va a serlo.**_

_**La rubia gruñó, avanzando hacia mí, pero su hermano la detuvo.**_

_**- Rosalie, cálmate. Voy a dejar que vaya. Estoy seguro de que Bella estará de acuerdo conmigo.**_

_**- Edward… - dijo la hermana de Edward, poniendo la mano sobre su hombro. – creo que deberías pensártelo mejor.**_

_**- Jacob solo quiere que Ness disfrute de la playa y del sol, cosa que nosotros no podemos ofrecerle. Además, hará que hable con nosotros con regularidad. Para eso tiene el portátil.**_

_**- Claro que si. Que nos vayamos unos días no significa que deba olvidarse de vosotros. Yo nunca dejaría que eso sucediera.**_

_**- Lo se, Jacob, y es por eso que acepto tu propuesta.**_

_**- Gracias. Te debo una. – dije sonriendo. Al final, y contra todo pronóstico, Edward había entrado en razón.**_

_**- Así es. No lo olvides nunca.**_

- Jake, en que piensas? Parece que estés en otro mundo. – dijo Nessie, logrando que volviera al presente.

- En nada que deba preocuparnos ahora. – mentí. En realidad, si Edward y Rosalie eran los que nos habían estado llamando, sí debíamos preocuparnos. – creo que deberíamos ir al ordenador, a hablar con tu padre.

- Ni siquiera sabemos si fue él quien nos llamó.

Me levanté de la cama, cogí mi móvil y se lo di a Renesmee.

- Vale, han sido él y Rosalie. Mira mi móvil. – dijo señalando en el suelo. Su móvil se había caído durante nuestra carrera desde el jacuzzi hasta la cama.

Fui en busca de su móvil y vi que tenía bastantes llamadas de Edward y la rubia.

- En tu móvil también hay varias llamadas – dije sentándome a su lado.

- Vayamos al ordenador. – dijo Renesmee.

Dejamos los móviles encima de la cama y nos fuimos hacia la terraza, donde aun seguía el ordenador.

Miramos la pantalla del ordenador y vi que habíamos recibido al menos treinta mensajes. Cinco eran de Emmet: nos daba la enhorabuena, las gracias y nos dijo que no hiciéramos ningún caso de lo que dijeran los demás. Cinco eran de Alice: en todos nos pedía perdón. Los otros veinte eran de Rosalie y Edward: nos exigían que los llamáramos o nos conectáramos.

- No se si me atrevo – susurró Renesmee.

Me senté delante del ordenador y ella se sentó sobre mis piernas, con un brazo sobre mis hombros. La miré sin poder evitar reír ante su cara de susto.

- Creo que lo mejor es que dejemos las cosas claras. Somos novios, no? Pues me da igual que nos vean así. – dijo Ness. Sonreí de nuevo y le di un breve beso en los labios.

- Me parece bien. Yo también quiero dejar las cosas claras.

Acepté una de las invitaciones para iniciar una video-llamada y pronto apareció la imagen de Jasper que, en cuanto nos vio, nos sonrió tímidamente.

- Ya están aquí. – dijo mirando hacia su derecha.

Se levantó de la silla y, en menos de un segundo, aparecieron Edward y Rosalie, que gruñeron en cuanto nos vieron abrazados. Yo tenía a Renesmee sujeta con mi brazo alrededor de su cintura.

- Que diablos pasa?! – dijo Rosalie entre dientes. Sus ojos y los de su hermano, se habían vuelto negros en cuanto nos vieron. – A que viene esto?

- Que-que queríais? – preguntó Renesmee. – es que ha ocurrido algo?

- Que si ha ocurrido algo?! No me puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando!

- Que?! – exclamamos los dos, sin saber bien a que venía el enfado de Rosalie.

- Nessie, como has podido... como has podido acostarte con... con…

- No nos hemos acostado! – dijimos al mismo tiempo, lo cual era verdad. No había habido sexo.

- Y lo que vio Alice? Edward ha visto que Alice vio que os habíais acostado. – dijo Rosalie, aparentemente, un poco más calmada.

- Eso será porque tengo planeado acostarme con Jacob – dijo Renesmee, sorprendiéndome por la decisión con que lo había dicho. – hoy mismo.

- Qué?! – exclamamos Rosalie, Edward y yo al mismo tiempo. – Renesmee, creí que habíamos dicho que íbamos a esperar a… - no terminé la frase. Debía mostrar un poco de respeto ante el padre de mi novia. "Que bien suena eso".

- Eso, eso, escucha al perro. – me interrumpió la rubia, mosqueándome por sus palabras.

- …a que compráramos protección. Y hoy es domingo, está todo cerrado. – dije, más que nada, para mosquear a la rubia. Y no fue la única que se enfadó.

- Como te atreves?! Ten un poco de respeto!! – gritó Edward, que se levantó tan deprisa y con tanta fuerza, que la silla, en la que estaba sentado, salió disparada hacia atrás.

- Era broma – me excusé. No lo era, al menos no del todo.

- No, no lo era. Tanto si queréis, com si no, lo haremos. – dijo Ness.

- Que?! – exclamaron los dos justo antes de que Nessie se volviera hacia mi y empezara a besarme con dulzura.

No pude evitar devolverle el beso y le fui acariciando la espalda con el brazo que tenía alrededor de su cintura, mientras le acariciaba el brazo con la mano que tenía libre.

De fondo pude oír todo tipo de quejas y algún que otro insulto, pero éstos no provenían de ninguno de los dos Cullen, sino de Bella, que acababa de llegar.

- Ness, ya vale. – logré decir en un susurro, liberándome por un momento del roce de sus labios y su lengua. – así no.

- Lo se. Perdona, solo quería que vieran que esto no es una broma ni un juego. Que lo que ambos sentimos es real. – acarició mi rostro con una mano, mientras que con el dedo índice de su otra mano reseguía la línea de mis labios. – Deben entenderlo y aceptarlo.

- Creo que ésta no es la forma. Ambos nos hemos pasado.

- Tal vez. – me dio un breve beso en los labios y ambos dirigimos nuestras miradas hacia el ordenador.

Todos los miembros de la familia Cullen estaban ahí, incluidos Esme y Carlisle, que nos miraban con ternura y con rostros sonrientes, al igual que Emmet.

- Lo siento mamá, papá, tía Rosie… pero era la única manera de poder deciros lo que siento, ya que os empeñáis tanto en que no pase tanto tiempo con Jake… y debéis saber que no voy a separarme nunca de él.

Dicho esto, una nota de resignación se notó en los rostros de los antes mencionados.

- Pero entended que nadie va evitar lo inevitable. Ya os llamaré yo, buenas tardes. – Ness cerró la conversación y paró el ordenador.

* * *

**Bueno, he aquí el nuevo capitulo. Al final pude actualizarlo el día que dije. El siguiente capítulo espero poder actualizarlo también a tiempo.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi. Tengamos en cuenta que Alice, con el tiempo, puede ir viendo poco a poco a Renesmee, aunque ella no quiera verlo. **

**Dicho esto, gracias a todas las que me leéis. Por vosotras es que puedo seguir adelante.**

* * *

**- Atenaetish****:**me gusta que te guste el capi. Respecto a lo de que Alice ve a los chicos, bueno, su poder avanza y ve un poco a Renesmee. No ve del todo a Jake, ve en negro, pero puede saber lo que sucede.

**- Belén: **relax, no te pongas nerviosa. Por suerte, creo que me da tiempo de actualizar a tiempo, ya verás. Ahora, el siguiente no se cuanto tardaré. La mano chunga, pero como soy masoquista, pues escribo igualmente.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Si queréis, aquí os dejo la lista del resto de mis historias, por si os apetece leeros alguna.**

_*** **_**Caprichos del destino.**_** Ángel. **__( Ángel y Spike y otros personaje inventados por mi.)_

_*** **_**Lucas Whitlock. **_**Twiligth. **__( Jasper, Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Lucy Whitlock.**_** Twiligth. **__( Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Clara Whitlock y Seth Clearwater.**___**Twiligth. **__( Seth, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Desaparecida.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Maria, Jasper )_

_*** **_**Jackson Mason.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Leah, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Norah Cullen**_** Twiligth. **__( Carlisle, Los Vulturis, y otros personajes inventados por mi. )_

_*** El amor es cosa del destino. **__( Sam y Leah ) _ONE SHOT

_*****__**El sueño **__( Bella y Jasper ) _ONE SHOT

_*****__**Una noche sin luna **__( Jacob y Leah ) _ONE SHOT

_*** Jake y Renesmee. Nace el amor. **__( Jacob y Renesmee )_

_*** El juego. **__(Bella y Edward) _ONE SHOT. LEMON.

_*** Mi molesto compañero. **__(Rosalie y Emmet) _ONE SHOT. LEMON.

_*** La primera noche.**__ (Renesmee y Jacob) _TWO SHOT.

_*** Te amo tanto que solo puedo decirte, adiós. **__(Edward)_


	13. 13 El incidente

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las cursivas son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**Los recuerdos están escritos en negrita/cursiva.**

_**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Jacob.**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Siento el retraso, pero es que he tenido problemas con la conexión a Internet y no encontré un lugar desde el cual conectarme para colgar el capítulo. Pero bueno, ya estoy aquí. Para compensar mi retraso, el capítulo va a ser un poco más largo de lo habitual. Espero que os guste.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

Renesmee se volvió de nuevo hacia mí y se me quedó mirando. Debía de habérseme quedado cara de idiota, porque Ness se puso a reír al momento.

- De que te ríes?

- De nada. Es solo que… parece que te vaya a dar un infarto. – dijo dejando de reír, pero aun sonriendo.

- Y con razón. Con lo que acabas de hacer…

- Era necesario.

- Oye, al ver los ojos de tu tía y de tu padre, he recordado algo.

- El que?

- Que he estado pensando en que hace muchos días que no bebes…

- Qué no bebo? Sangre?

- Si.

- Lo se. Sin vampiros a mi alrededor, la sangre se me hace menos apetecible. Ya sabes que casi siempre la bebo por obligación. Aunque no voy a negarte que ha habido días en que la necesitaba.

- Y porque no me has dicho nada? – dije removiéndome en mi sitio. "No me había dado cuenta".

- Quería vivir éstas vacaciones lo más humanamente posible.

- Pues si lo necesitas, por muy poco que te guste la sangre, me avisas, vale? Lo prometes?

- Vale, lo prometo. Jake, puedo pedirte algo?

- Claro, cualquier cosa. – dije apartando un mechón de pelo de los ojos de mi ángel, que no dejaba de mirarme fijamente a los ojos.

- Antes, al entrar en el hotel, he oído que hoy inauguran una discoteca, a menos de cinco minutos del hotel.

- Quieres que vayamos? – pregunté al ver el brillo de la ilusión en los ojos de Renesmee.

- Ya se que a ti no te gusta ese ambiente, pero…

- Quieres que vayamos? – pregunté de nuevo, cada vez más seguro de su respuesta.

- Si.

- Hecho, iremos.

- De verdad?!

- Pareces sorprendida.

- Lo estoy. Siempre te has negado a bailar.

- Creo que aun no te has dado cuenta de lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti. – dije acariciando sus cabellos. No podía dejar de mirarla, y menos ahora, que tenía ese brillo de felicidad en los ojos.

- Claro que me he dado cuenta. – dijo mientras se levantaba y se sentaba a horcajadas sobre mi.

Sentí sus manos sobre mi rostro, segundos antes de sentir sus labios. Recorrí su espalda con ambas manos hasta posarlas sobre su trasero.

- Jake…

- Si?

- Me quieres? – me dijo entre beso y beso.

- Claro que si. "Vaya pregunta".

- Quiero hacer el amor contigo.

- A que viene eso ahora?

- A que quiero hacerlo. – dijo a la defensiva.

- No recuerdas en qué quedamos? – dije llevando mis manos hacia su rostro y lo separé unos centímetros del mío, lo suficiente para poder mirarla a los ojos.

- Si.

- Entonces?

- Nada, déjalo.

Se zafó de mis manos y se levantó. Entró al interior de la habitación y se metió en su dormitorio, cerrando la puerta con tal fuerza que aun no se como no sacó la puerta de su sitio.

Me quedé sentado en la silla, intentando encontrar y entender cual de mis palabras había molestado a Renesmee. No lo conseguí.

Me levanté, sintiendo una extraña sensación en mi interior. El no acabar de entender a Renesmee provocaba que una fuerte ira invadiera mi cuerpo. "Como voy a hacerla feliz si no se lo que quiere" Te quiere a ti – dijo una voz en mi cabeza.

Camine con la intención de ir a mi dormitorio pero me detuve ante la vidriera de la terraza y la atravesé con uno de mis puños, gritando de impotencia.

La puerta de doble cristal reventó con el impacto de mi puño y los cristales saltaron en todas direcciones, excepto unos cuantos, que quedaron incrustados en mi mano.

Oí un ruido, parecido al de un portazo, y levanté la vista. Renesmee venía corriendo hacia mí, con el miedo pintado en mi cara. Lo cual hacía que me sintiera peor. Había conseguido asustar a Renesmee.

- Jake, que pasa? Estás sangrando! – dijo cogiendo mi mano herida.

- Aléjate, no es seguro que estés cerca de mí. – dije soltándome de su mano y fui hacia el cuarto de baño.

Cogí el botiquín que había detrás de la puerta y lo abrí, en busca de lo que necesitaba.

Comencé a temblar descontroladamente y sujeté con fuerza el botiquín, logrando partirlo por la mitad.

- Jacob, por favor, ábreme. – oí como gritaba Renesmee, sin dejar de golpear la puerta.

No le hice ningún caso. Bastante tenía con intentar mantener la calma y no convertirme en lobo allí mismo. Podría hacer daño a Renesmee, y eso era lo último que quería.

- Jake, ábreme.

La puerta se abrió golpe y Renesmee entró en el baño.

- Que te pasa? Te estás desangrando!

- No.

- Si. Ves a sentarte, vamos. – dijo cogiéndome con fuerza del brazo y me obligó a sentarme sobre la cama.

Renesmee se arrodilló delante de mí, con parte del botiquín en las manos, y cogió mi mano herida, con los cristales aun incrustados. Empezó a sacar los cristales uno a uno, dejándolos en un pequeño vaso de cristal que había sobre la mesita de noche.

Ninguno de los dos decía nada, pero yo no podía dejar de mirarla. Estaba concentrada, sacando los cristales de mi mano. Me di cuenta de que eso era por la sangre. Intenté apartar mi mano, pero Renesmee la sujetó con fuerza y siguió con su labor.

- Puedes coger un poco de algodón y el alcohol? Dijo limpiando mi herida con agua.

- Alcohol? Eso duele. – me quejé.

- Esto no va a ser lo único que te va a doler. – dijo en un susurro. – Dame el alcohol y el algodón.

Cogí de su lado la botella de alcohol y una pequeña bolsa con trocitos de algodón, de dentro de lo que quedaba del maletín del botiquín. Renesmee cogió uno de los algodones y lo empapó de alcohol.

- Esto escuece Nessie!! – exclamé al sentir un ligero escozor en los cortes que Renesmee había ido limpiando.

- No seas crío, Jacob Black. Desde cuando los licántropos lloran por un poco de alcohol?

No repliqué, pero vi que los labios de Renesmee dibujaban una gran sonrisa en su angelical rostro.

- Ya casi estoy. Pásame una gasa y un trozo de venda.

- No te molestes tanto, voy a estar curado en poco rato.

- Por si acaso.

Vendó mi mano con sumo cuidado. Recogió las cosas y se puso en pie. Entró en el cuarto de baño y, de repente, se oyó un fuerte golpe en el suelo. Me levanté corriendo y vi a Renesmee en el suelo del baño, con la cara hundida en sus manos. Me agaché delante de ella y cogí sus manos, descubriendo su cara repleta de lágrimas.

- Que te pasa?

- Perdóname Jake. No quería hacerte daño. Lo siento. Se que no debo tratar a la gente de ésta manera. Soy una caprichosa y una egoísta! – gritó hundiendo su cara en mi pecho.

- No me has hecho nada, es solo que… es que no acabo de entenderte y eso hace que me sienta impotente.

- No te enfades conmigo, por favor – suplicó Renesmee aun llorando.

- Renesmee, ya basta. Deja de llorar. – dije mirando su rostro. – No estoy enfadado, me duele verte así.

- No se como no te alejas de mi.

- Si lo hiciera, me moriría. – dije besando su frente, abrazándola de nuevo. – Aun quieres ir a bailar? – dije cambiando de tema radicalmente.

- Si.

- Pues venga. Tengo una idea. Podemos cenar, ir a tomar un helado y luego nos marchamos a la discoteca nueva.

- Me parece una idea estupenda. Voy a llamar para pedir la cena – dijo Nessie, que al fin empezaba a sonreír de nuevo.

Nos levantamos del suelo y acompañé a Renesmee al saló. Oí como pedía un montón de comida mientras yo me vestía para esa noche. Me puse unos vaqueros, una camisa blanca y unas deportivas oscuras. Me puse un poco de gomina en el pelo y lo puse un poco de punta. Salí al salón y me encontré a Renesmee, aun al teléfono.

- Te toca. – dije cogiendo el teléfono. Mientras yo pedía mi comida, Renesmee fue a vestirse.

No tardó ni cinco minutos. Yo seguía al teléfono y, en cuanto la vi, el auricular del teléfono se me cayó de las manos, directo al suelo. Ness iba vestida con un vestido blanco sin mangas, que no le llegaba ni por las rodillas. Llevaba unos zapatos altos y un pequeño bolso. Se había recogido el pelo en una coleta alta, dejando libres algunos mechones de su rizado cabello.

Al ver mi reacción al verla, empezó a reír y recogió el teléfono del suelo.

- Estás preciosa.

- Tú también estás muy guapo - al fin has hecho algo con esos pelos tuyos. – dijo riendo, lo que provocó una mueca por mi parte.

- La cena está en camino. – conseguí decir.

Avancé unos pasos y rodeé su cintura con mis brazos, besando su frente y la abracé con delicadez, sintiendo sus manos acariciando mi espalda.

No se como pude contenerme y no la besé con toda la pasión y las ganas de sentir sus labios, su cuerpo…

Toc, toc.

Llamaron a la puerta y ambos nos sobresaltamos. Renesmee fue a abrir la puerta mientras yo despejaba la mesa de la terraza.

Cenamos a la luz de la luna, sin necesidad de luz alguna, ya que ambos veíamos perfectamente en la oscuridad.

Con una mano sobre la mesa, con los dedos entrelazados con los de mi ángel, olvidé lo sucedido hacía ya unas horas, cuando rechacé a Ness y ésta se enfadó, mi ataque de ira y su ataque de culpabilidad. Todo eso ya era agua pasada. Ya solo me importaba ese momento.

- Jacob, quiero pedirte perdón por lo de ésta tarde. Se que no soy la única que ansia que llegue el momento de… bueno... ya sabes. – dijo con vergüenza.

- Si, ya lo se. Yo también lo deseo. "y no sabes cuanto".

- Pero entiendo que, cuando realmente estemos preparados, el destino se pondrá de nuestra parte y… - podía sentir su nerviosismo al hablar.

- Tranquila.

- Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

- Si. En cuanto llegue el momento, lo sabremos.

- Si, eso es lo que quería decir. – dijo con alivio.

- Espero con ansias ese momento. – dije logrando que Renesmee acabara de ruborizarse, cosa que casi nunca conseguía.

- Y yo. Aunque creo que eso ya lo sabes. – dijo bajando la vista y bebiendo un gran trago de agua.

- Si. Me suena. – dije sonriendo. Ness me miró y sonrió malévolamente, cogiendo una de las patatas que había en su plato y me la tiró en toda la cara.

Empezó a reír escandalosamente, se puso en pie y entró corriendo a la suite. Cogió su bolso y salió corriendo al pasillo. Salí corriendo detrás de ella y me la encontré en el ascensor, esperándome, con la puerta abierta.

- Esa te la guardo. – dije entrando en el ascensor. Las puertas se cerraron y bajamos en silencio.

Cogí la mano de Renesmee y marchamos en silencio hacia la discoteca. Se nos había hecho tarde y no nos daba tiempo de ir a la heladería. Había una larga cola que rodeaba la calle. Eran las once de la noche y aun nos quedaba un buen rato para entrar.

Me puse detrás de Renesmee, rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y apoyé mi barbilla sobre su hombro.

Pronto entablamos conversación con una pareja que había delante de nosotros. Curiosa pareja. Jennifer y Lorena, americanas que habían ido a Italia de luna de miel.

- Es estupendo que al fin haya lugares en los EEUU en loa que están permitidas las bodas gay. – dijo Renesmee, recibiendo por mi parte un leve apretón en s cintura. – Que?!

- Tranquilo, no pasa nada. – dijo Jennifer, mirándome sonriente, abrazada a su mujer. – Es agradable hablar con gente de mentalidad abierta.

- Si. La verdad es que fuimos de las primeras en casarnos de nuestro pueblo.

- Enhorabuena. – dijimos al mismo tiempo.

- Creo que no falta mucho ya. – dijo Renesmee, poniéndose de puntillas, avanzando unos pasos. – ya llevamos una hora.

- Paciencia Ness. – susurré en su oído.

Aunque Renesmee tubo razón y, en menos de quince minutos ya estuvimos dentro.

Avanzamos hacia una zona donde había unos sofás y parecía que la música no estaba tan alta. Me senté en uno de los sofás de color blanco y Renesmee se sentó encima de mí.

- Está muy bien esto, no? – me dijo al oído, sin necesidad de levantar la voz.

- Y pronto estará mejor. – cogí a Renesmee en brazos y me levanté, dejando atrás a las chicas, que se habían sentado a nuestro lado. – disculpadnos, pero la pista de baile nos espera. – dije guiñándoles un ojo.

Ambas nos sonrieron y me marché hacia el centro de la pista. Dejé a Renesmee en el suelo con sumo cuidado.

- Bailamos? – dije cogiendo una de las manos de Renesmee, haciendo que diera una vuelta.

- Claro!

Empezó a sonar una canción bastante movida, con aires latinos, y comenzamos a bailar.

Aun no se como logré no tropezar y seguir el ritmo, ya que Nessie bailaba como si fuera una experta, y me costaba bastante seguir sus pasos.

Luego llegó otro baile.

Y otro.

Y otro.

Y así hasta que dieron las cuatro de la mañana, que fuimos a sentarnos en uno de los sofás, y caímos rendidos. Al menos yo si que estaba agotado.

- Eres incansable. – dije mirando como Renesmee se quitaba los zapatos. – quieres beber algo?

- Tequila.

- Que?!

- Que pasa? Nunca he probando nada que tenga alcohol.

- Y empiezas por lo más fuerte. – dije poniéndome en pie.

Fui hacia la barra y pedí una botella de tequila y un par de vasos de chupito. Me di la vuelta y vi a Renesmee, aun sentada, con un chico a su lado. Pagué la botella y avancé hasta Renesmee y el sobón, que había puesto la mano sobre su muslo y ésta le quitó la mano de un manotazo.

- Algún problema? – puse la botella y los vasos sobre una pequeña mesa. Renesmee se puso en pie y acerqué a Renesmee a mí, con una mano en su cintura.

- No, no. Solo quería hablar con ella. Pensaba que estaba sola. – se excusó el chaval. Por su voz se notaba que iba borracho.

- No es cierto. – dijo Ness, que estaba empezando a temblar.

- Ya lo se, tranquila. – susurré en su oído. – lárgate chaval.

- Y si no me voy, que vas a hacer? – me amenazó el tío, levantándose tambaleante.

- Partiré esa botella en esa cabezota que tienes. – dije mirando la botella de encima de la mesa.

Pareció asustarse ante mis palabras pero, aun así, avanzó hacia nosotros. Si no hubiera sido por un par de chicos que sujetaron al sobón y se lo llevaron, realmente hubiera estampado la botella en su cabeza.

Renesmee me abrazó con fuerza y yo la estreché contra mi pecho con un brazo, mientras que cogía la botella con la mano que me quedaba libre y le di un largo trago. Renesmee se dio cuenta y cogió la botella de mi mano. Me miró unos instantes y bebió un largo trago que vació casi media botella.

- Nos vamos? Estoy agobiada.

- Si. Intenta esconder la botella – dije abrazándola con más fuerte a Renesmee, escondiendo así la botella entre nuestros cuerpos.

Salimos de la discoteca y, apenas anduvimos unos pasos, Ness cogió la botella y bebió otro largo trago.

- Renesmee, déjalo ya. – dije deteniéndome en seco.

- No. Parece ser la única forma de olvidar lo que me ha dicho ese, ese…

- Ness, ven.

Llevé a Renesmee hacia un banco de madera que había en la puerta del hotel e hice que se sentara. Me agaché delante de ella y dejé la botella en el suelo.

- Renesmee, como estás? Que es lo que te ha dicho ese tío? – pregunté acariciando su pierna.

- Nada.

- Como que nada? Pero me acabas de decir que te ha dicho algo. Sino, porque estás así? Estás temblando, cariño.

- Jake, si te digo lo que me ha dicho, vas a hacer alguna tontería. No quiero que hagas nada. – dijo empezando a llorar.

- Que es lo que te ha dicho? – dije poniéndome serio.

- Nada, olvídalo.

Sentí temblar aun más a Renesmee y eso me enfureció. Me enfureció pensar que alguien pudiera hacer sentir mal a mi Renesmee, que alguien pudiera hacerle daño.

Me puse en pie y apreté los puños con fuera. "contrólate Jacob".

- Voy a pegarle una paliza a ese cabrón!! – dije entre dientes, dándome la vuelta y avancé hacia la discoteca, dejando atrás a Renesmee, que seguía llorando.

Entré en la discoteca y allí lo vi, al lado de la barra en la que, minutos antes, había comprado la botella de tequila. Avancé con decisión hacia él, pero unas manos me sujetaron y me empujaron con fuerza hacia la calle. Pronto me di cuenta de que eran Jenny y Lorena, y que yo no hacía la fuerza suficiente para zafarme de sus manos.

- Soltadme! Dejadme ir! – empecé a gritar, intentando ir hacia el imbécil que había intentado algo con Renesmee, que no dejaba de mirarme.

- Relájate Jacob. – iba diciendo Jenny, mientras me empujaban hacia donde estaba mi Nessie, que seguía sentada en el banco y nos miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

- Se va a enterar ése…

- Jacob, tranquilo. David no sabe lo que hace. – dijo Jenny a mi lado, aunque yo sentía su voz muy lejos de allí. - No está bien.

- Qué?! Es que acaso le conoces?

- Es mi hermano.

- Qué?! Como?! – dijo Renesmee, que se había acercado a nosotros.

- Me llamó ésta mañana y me dijo que había venido a Roma. Nos ha seguido hasta aquí, y no hemos podido evitar que se acercara a Renesmee.

Jennifer parecía realmente afectada. Jenny era una chica bajita, de cabello negro como el carbón y los ojos del mismo color. Lorena se había acercado a su esposa y la abrazó por la espalda. Lorena tenía el pelo corto y rubio y los ojos de un verde pardo. No dejaba de susurrar algo en el oído de Jenny. Algo que oímos tantos Renesmee como yo.

- David era tu novio? – exclamemos los dos, mirando a las chicas con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

- Si. Estuvimos juntos más de dos años. Conocí a Jennifer, que para entonces estaba en la universidad, y me enamoré de ella al instante. Corté mi relación con David y, a los tres meses, comencé a salir con ésta preciosidad. – dijo dando un dulce beso en la mejilla de su mujer, que sonrió con tristeza. – espero que no te haya hecho ni dicho nada de mal gusto Renesmee.

- No os preocupéis, chicas. Disfrutad de la luna de miel.

- Gracias.

- Nosotros volvemos al hotel. – dije tomando la mano de Renesmee.

- Espera Jake. – dijo sacando una pequeña libreta y un boli de su bolso. Vi como anotaba nuestros números de móvil – Tened, nuestros móviles. Aun estaremos cinco días más por la ciudad, llamadnos cuando queráis.

- Gracias chicos. – Jenny tomó el papel y lo guardó en su bolso.

Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de que la pareja iba vestida con la misma ropa. Unos vaqueros negros, ajustados, zapatos altos negros y camisetas de color azul, de distintas tonalidades, anudadas al cuello, dejando la espalda al aire.

- Buenas noches – dijimos ambos y nos marchamos hacia el hotel.

Entramos cogidos de la mano, y seguimos así una vez que entramos en el ascensor.

Renesmee puso su mano sobre la tripa e hizo una mueca.

- Te encuentras bien? – dije poniendo mi mano sobre la suya, aun en su tripa.

- Si. – dijo justo antes de caer al suelo, inconsciente.

- Nessie!! Oh dios mío!!

Parecía que Renesmee se había desmayado, lo cual nunca había sucedido antes. La cogí en brazos y esperé pacientemente a que la puerta del ascensor se abriera.

En cuanto la puerta se abrió, salí corriendo en busca de nuestra habitación. Abrí la puerta de una patada, sin molestarme a buscar la llave, y llevé a Ness hacia su dormitorio. La dejé suavemente sobre la cama y corrí hacia mi dormitorio, en busca de mi móvil. Volví al lado de Renesmee y me senté a su lado.

Marqué de memoria un número que nunca tuve la necesidad de utilizar, y esperé a que respondieran.

_- Despacho del doctor Cullen. – dijo la voz de una mujer joven._

- Con el doctor Cullen, por favor. – dije deseando que ésa noche estuviera de guardia. Por suerte, así fue.

_- Ahora mismo, señor._

Tuve que esperar un par de minutos que se me hicieron eternos.

_- Soy Carlisle. – dijo con voz animada._

- Carlisle, soy Jacob.

_- Jacob, que pasa?_

- Es Renesmee. Creo que se ha desmayado, pero no estoy seguro. Bueno, si. Ha perdido el conocimiento.

- Explícame que es lo que ha pasado.

- Hemos ido a una discoteca. Hemos bailado, hemos bebido, aunque muy poco, y hemos vuelto al hotel.

- No ha ocurrido nada más?

- Bueno, un chico se acercó a Renesmee e hizo o dijo algo que la asustó mucho. Volvimos enseguida al hotel. Parecía estar bien. Carlisle, tengo mucho miedo de lo que le haya podido suceder.

- Tranquilízate Jacob. Estoy seguro de que solo ha sido un ataque de ansiedad.

- No lo se, doctor. Creo que lo mejor es que me la lleve a un hospital. Ahora mismo.

Colgué el teléfono sin molestarme a esperar la respuesta del doctor y llamé a un taxi. Metí el móvil en el bolsillo de mis vaqueros y volví a coger a Renesmee en brazos.

No me molesté en esperar el ascensor y bajé corriendo por las escaleras.

- Ábrame la puerta por favor!! – grité a la chica que había en la recepción, que pareció entender mis palabras, me abrió la puerta y salí directamente a la calle, donde ya nos esperaba el taxi.

La recepcionista me abrió al puerta del coche y metí a Renesmee en el asiento trasero, y me senté a su lado.

- Al hospital más cercano!! – grité sin importarme si el taxista me entendía o no.

Vi como miraba a Renesmee y pareció entender mis palabras. Arrancó a toda prisa y marchamos hacia el hospital, al cual llegamos en apenas diez minutos. Renesmee se removió en el asiento y acaricié su mejilla.

Lancé un par de billetes de veinte al taxista y saqué a Renesmee del taxi, que parecía haber recobrado la consciencia.

- Jake. Que pasa? Donde estamos?

- Tranquila, Ness, estamos en un hospital. – dije entrando.

En cuanto un par de enfermeras me vieron entrar con Nessie en brazos, se acercaron a nosotros con una camilla y dejé a mi chica en ella.

La llevaron a toda prisa a urgencias y yo la seguí, pero una de las enfermeras me detuvo y no me dejó pasar, alegando algo en italiano. "Creo que ha llegado la hora de decir la verdad."

Un medico vino hacia mi al cabo de unos diez minutos. Empezó a hablarme en inglés.

- Señor, es usted pariente de la señorita Black?

- Como?!

- La señorita que ha traído hace unos minutos nos ha dicho que se llama Renesmee Black. Es usted pariente?

- Si, si. Soy Jacob Black.

- No parecen hermanos. – dijo con cara de desconfianza. "Buena observación doctor."

- Será porque no lo somos. Somos pareja. – dije orgulloso de poder decir que Ness y yo éramos pareja. "Jacob, egoísta. Céntrate en la salud de Nessie." – como está? Sigue despierta?

- Si. Solo ha sido un ataque de ansiedad. Además, está agorada y necesita descansar.

- No lo entiendo.

- Creo que debería quedarse aquí un par de días. Tiene la tensión muy baja. Le haremos unos análisis. "Si podéis."

- De acuerdo. Hágalo. – dije mirando hacia la puerta por la que se habían llevado a Nessie.

- Su esposa se ha negado.

- Me da igual. Esto es por su bien y va a quedarse. – dije con decisión. - No voy a permitir que le suceda nada. Ingrésela, por favor.

- De acuerdo. Le avisaré de cualquier novedad. – dije el médico dándose la vuelta, y se marchó.

Caí rendido en una de las sillas de la sala de espera y saqué el móvil de mi bolsillo. Pulsé el botón de la re llamada y ésta vez me contestó Carlisle directamente, con un claro nerviosismo en la voz.

_- Jacob?_

- Si.

_- Como va? Como está Renesmee?_

- Está bien. Está despierta y el médico me ha dicho que ha sido un ataque de ansiedad y de agotamiento. Además, dice que está baja de tensión. Va a estar aquí un par de días.

_- Ya te lo dije. No es nada grave._

- Si no es nada grave, porque estás tan asustado?

_- Jake. Alice tuvo una visión. Vio lo que ocurrió en la discoteca y lo que le ocurrió a Renesmee y ese chico._

- Y que fue lo que sucedió? No ha querido contarme nada.

_- No es algo que se deba contar por teléfono. Acabo de llamar al aeropuerto y he comprado un billete de avión a París para mañana. Estaré allí en unas pocas horas._

- Si vas a venir, será mejor que cambies el destino de tu billete. No estamos en París.

_- Que?!_

- Ven a Roma. En el hospital Roma.

Colgué el teléfono y confié en que Carlisle no contara nada a nadie. Me dirigí hacia la sala donde habían llevado a Renesmee y llamé a la puerta.

- Pasa. – dijo la voz de Renesmee, pero quien abrió la puerta, pero quien me abrió la puerta fue el médico con el que había hablado minutos antes. Me quedé en la puerta hasta que Renesmee me miró y me sonrió.

- Les dejo a solas. Volveré en una hora.

El médico salió de la habitación y nos dejó a solas. Me acerqué hasta la camilla y me senté a los pies de la misma.

- He llamado a tu abuelo. Va a venir. – dije cogiendo su mano, acariciándola.

- Vale.

- No te enfadas? – pregunté sorprendido. Creí que se pondría hecha una furia.

- Si. Estoy enfadada, y mucho. Pero pienso que solo lo has hecho porque estás preocupado por mi. – dijo Renesmee. Parecía estar calmada. Demasiado calmada.

- Estás sedada, no es cierto? – dije con una sonrisa. E ahí la razón de su calma.

- Si.

- Ya veo. Venga, échate a un lado. – dije tumbándome a su lado, rodeando su cintura con mis brazos. Con su espalda pegada a mi pecho.

- Solo lo sabe mi abuelo?

- Si. – dije en su oído, apoyando mi cabeza sobre la almohada. Sobre su pelo. – creo que no dirá nada. Podemos confiar en él.

- Lo se. Pero tengo miedo.

- No te pasará nada, lo prometo. – besé su nuca y la estreché entre mis brazos con más fuerza.

- No tengo miedo por mí, sino por ti. – dijo entre susurros.

Se dio la vuelta y quedamos los dos tumbados, cara a cara.

- Te van a echar la bronca por traerme tan cerca del peligro.

- Lo se. Pero no me importa. Gracias a éste viaje puedo hacer esto. – dije y le di un breve beso en los labios.

- Y yo que me alegro de que lo hagas.

- Duerme un poco. – dije haciendo el intento de levantarme, pero Renesmee me sujetó del brazo.

- Si te vas, no podré hacerlo. Quédate conmigo.

- Vale.

Renesmee puso su cabeza en mi hombro y nos quedamos dormidos los dos, abrazados.

* * *

**- Belén: **gracias por tu revew!! La verdad es que Nessie tiene tantas ganas de que suceda algo que es capaz de hacer eso y más. Eso si, si su familia no está cerca, jejeje. La mano está mucho mejor. Ya tenía mono de escribir.

**- Ambi: **gracias por tu revew. Me alegra de que la historia te vaya gustando.

**- Niric: **me alegro de que la historia te guste. Nos leemos pronto!!

* * *

**¡¡Hola!! **

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Bueno, ya sabéis, ante cualquier duda o sugerencia o lo que queráis decirme, dadle al botoncito verde, va, que no cuesta nada. Jejeje. Es broma, ya sabéis que no me gusta pedir revews. Cuando os apetezca, ya me escribiréis. Lo dejo a vuestra libre elección.**

**Nos leemos!!**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Si queréis, aquí os dejo la lista del resto de mis historias, por si os apetece leeros alguna.**

_*** **_**Caprichos del destino.**_** Ángel. **__( Ángel y Spike y otros personaje inventados por mi.)_

_*** **_**Lucas Whitlock. **_**Twiligth. **__( Jasper, Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Lucy Whitlock.**_** Twiligth. **__( Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Clara Whitlock y Seth Clearwater.**___**Twiligth. **__( Seth, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Desaparecida.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Maria, Jasper )_

_*** **_**Jackson Mason.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Leah, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Norah Cullen**_** Twiligth. **__( Carlisle, Los Vulturis, y otros personajes inventados por mi. )_

_*** El amor es cosa del destino. **__( Sam y Leah ) _ONE SHOT

_*****__**El sueño **__( Bella y Jasper ) _ONE SHOT

_*****__**Una noche sin luna **__( Jacob y Leah ) _ONE SHOT

_*** Jake y Renesmee. Nace el amor. **__( Jacob y Renesmee )_

_*** El juego. **__(Bella y Edward) _ONE SHOT. LEMON.

_*** Mi molesto compañero. **__(Rosalie y Emmet) _ONE SHOT. LEMON.

_*** La primera noche.**__ (Renesmee y Jacob) _TWO SHOT.

_*** Te amo tanto que solo puedo decirte, adiós. **__(Edward)_


	14. 14 Es la hora de contar la verdad

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las cursivas son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**Los recuerdos están escritos en negrita/cursiva.**

_**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Jacob.**_

* * *

14. ES LA HORA DE CONTAR LA VERDAD.

Una fría mano se posó sobre mi hombro, lo que hizo que me despertara sobresaltado.

Giré la cabeza y vi dos figuras detrás de mí. Me levanté con cuidado de la cama, quedando en pie ante dos jóvenes vampiros de ojos dorados.

No me atreví a abrir la boca, con miedo a que se echaran sobre mí, pero eso no ocurrió, al menos no tal y como yo pensaba.

- Estáis bien? – dijo la pequeña Esme, abrazándome con fuerza.

- Si. El médico dice que no le pasa nada. – dije mirando a Renesmee.

- Bella nos dijo que estabais en París. – dijo Esme, sentándose al lado de su nieta, cogiendo su mano con sumo cuidado.

- Renesmee deseaba venir a Roma, pero teníamos miedo de que si decíamos a donde íbamos realmente, nos lo prohibierais.

- Así hubiera sido. Es muy peligroso estar aquí, en Italia. – dijo Carlisle, rompiendo su silencio.

- Lo se, pero… - dije bajando la vista. Tenía razón.

- Ha sido muy irresponsable por tu parte.

- Lo se…

- Estáis corriendo un grave…

- Lo se, Carlisle. – dije exasperado. – se que ha sido una estupidez pero estoy harto de negárselo todo. Nunca le dejáis hacer nada. Por el amor de Dios!! Si ni siquiera tiene amigos!!

- Jacob, relájate por favor. – dijo Esme, poniendo su fría mano sobre su espalda.

Me volví hacia la puerta, dando la espalda a los tres Cullen, respirando con dificultad, debido al gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por mantener la calma.

- Tiene razón, aunque no la culpa. – dijo la voz de mi ángel. Me volví y vi que se había sentado en la cama. Estaba mirando a su abuelo. – yo le pedí venir a Italia. Siempre he soñado con venir, ya lo sabéis. Los Vulturis no van a venir a buscarnos. No podemos dejar de vivir con miedo?

- Renesmee, cariño…

- Abuelo, se que es por mi bien, pero no culpes a Jacob por querer hacerme sentir como una chica normal.

- Tienes razón. – oí que decía Carlisle en un susurro.

Me di la vuelta y vi a Carlisle, sentado en la cama, al lado de Renesmee. Esme estaba en pie a su lado, con la mano sobre su hombro.

- Hemos estado tan empeñados en protegerte de un peligro, que no estamos seguros que exista, que no nos hemos preocupado por lo que tú sentías.

- Ni se te ocurra culparte, abuelo. No sabes cuanto me alegro de que hayáis venido. – dijo Ness, de rodillas, abrazando a Carlisle. Esme sonrió al ver la escena y les abrazó a ambos.

Me di la vuelta de nuevo, con la intención de marcharme y dejarlos a solas, pero unas manos se posaron sobre mi cintura. No me volví. Sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba.

- Jacob, no te vayas.

- Pensé que querríais estar a solas. – dije mirando la puerta.

- No. Quédate.

- Vale.

Me volví lentamente y sujeté a Ness por la cintura. La alcé unos centímetros del suelo y la llevé en brazos hacia la cama.

- Vamos, a la cama. Necesitas descansar.

- Estoy bien. – se quejó, intentando bajarse de la cama.

- O te tumbas y descansas, o llamo a tu padre. – la amenacé, aunque se notaba que era un farol.

- Descansaré – dijo tumbándose en la cama y se tapó con las sábanas. – aunque se que nunca llamarías a Edward. Te mataría.

- Si, lo se. – me senté a su lado, mientras Carlisle y Esme hablaban en voz baja en un rincón.

Cogí la mano de Renesmee y la acaricié, mientras ella hacía lo mismo con su otra mano. Susurró algo en voz baja que no alcancé a oír, pero pude leer sus labios y leí un Te Quiero.

- Yo también – dije en voz alta.

Recosté mi cabeza sobre su vientre y así me quedé, sintiendo sus caricias en mi cabeza y en mi mejilla.

- Chicos, vamos a hablar con el médico para ver si podemos conseguir que firme el alta. Así podrás descansar en casa.

- En casa?! – dijo en un grito que hizo que me incorporara.

- En el hotel, quería decir. Aun os quedan unos días de vacaciones, no?

Renesmee asintió y Carlisle y Esme salieron de la habitación. Me senté en una silla, al lado de la cama, mirando a Renesmee mientras ella me miraba a mi, sonriente.

- Duerme. Apenas has dormido.

- No estoy cansada. – dijo intentando evitar un bostezo.

- Duerme, va. El médico volverá pronto.

- Bueno, pero porque me lo pides tú, pero no tengo… (Bostezo) sueño…

En menos de dos minutos se quedó dormida. Carlisle y Esme entraron en la habitación, al cabo de unos minutos y el doctor me hizo un gesto para que saliera de la habitación. Antes de salir, vi como Esme ocupaba la silla de la que me acababa de levantar.

Una vez fuera, Carlisle se volvió hacia mí.

- Jacob, porque Renesmee le dijo al médico que se apellidaba Black?

- No nos hemos casado, si es lo que estás insinuando. – dije mirándole directamente a los ojos, que tenían una ligera sombra oscura.

- Porque nos mentisteis? Seth y Bella nos dijeron que estabais en Paris.

- Ya te lo dije. Solo quería que Nessie cumpliera uno de sus sueños. Alguna pregunta más?

- No. Solo… me alegro de que al fin Renesmee te corresponda. Realmente has demostrado merecer su amor. – dijo Carlisle, poniendo su mano sobre mi brazo.

- Gracias. No sabes cuanto significan para mí tus palabras.

- Bueno, Esme y yo nos marcharemos en unas horas.

- Sabe alguien…

- La familia cree que he ido a una conferencia médica en Mónaco.

- Gracias. – dije emocionado, estrechando su mano.

- De nada.

Nadie le había pedido que nos ayudara y, aun así, lo había echo. Debía preguntarle… debía pedirle…

- Carlisle, porque no os quedáis esme y tu unos días con nosotros? Tenemos una suite y tenemos sitio de sobra para todos. Podéis ocupar mi dormitorio para lo que queráis, yo dormiré en el sofá.

- No es necesario…

- Estoy seguro de que Renesmee estará encantada de que os quedéis con nosotros. Te mereces unas vacaciones. Aunque durante el día deberéis quedaros en la habitación. Al menos por la mañana.

- Bueno, me deben muchos días de fiesta en el hospital. Tal vez pueda pedir un par de días. – dijo en voz baja, pensando en mi oferta. – lo hablaré con Esme.

- Si! – exclamaron dos voces desde el interior de la habitación. No pude evitar sonreír.

- Bueno, parece que está decidido. – dijo sonriendo y yo no pude evitar darle un abrazo.

- Gracias por tu ayuda y por tu apoyo. – dije de nuevo, mientras Carlisle abría la puerta.

Los dos entramos en la habitación y nos sentamos a los pies de la cama de Renesmee, que volvía a estar sentada en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas.

El médico llegó en media hora y tomó la tensión a Nessie, que ya estaba mucho mejor y mucho más animada. Nos dijo que Renesmee debía pasar al menos doce horas más en observación.

Carlisle me acompañó al hotel mientras su esposa se quedaba con Renesmee. En cuanto me diera una ducha volvería al hospital.

- Veo que utilizas bien el dinero. – dijo en cuanto estuvimos dentro de la habitación.

- Renesmee se merece lo mejor – dije dirigiéndome a mi dormitorio. – ponte cómodo. – dije con una sonrisa.

Me di una ducha fría de cinco minutos y me vestí con unos vaqueros militares y una camiseta negra de manga corta. Salí al salón y vi a Carlisle frente al portátil, sentado en el sofá. Estaba hablando con alguien.

- Ven Jacob. Estoy hablando con Bella.

- Que?! – me quedé flipando.

- Le estaba diciendo a Bella que os hemos venido a ver a París, y que en un par de días volveremos a Forks. – dijo guiñándome el ojo con disimulo. Bella estaba escuchando.

- Claro. Hola Bellas. – dije sentándome al lado de Carlisle, frente al ordenador.

- Y Renesmee?

- Está con Esme viendo la torre Eiffel, aprovechando que ya ha anochecido. – dije diciendo lo primero que me vino a la cabeza.

- Que bien. Os llevasteis la cámara?

- No, pero hemos comprado una.

- Haced muchas fotos. – dijo sonriente. Cuanto me dolía mentirle tan descaradamente. Bella seguía siendo mi mejor amiga.

- Hecho. Ahora debemos irnos. Hemos quedado con las chicas en media hora y tenemos veinte minutos de camino. – dije intentando escabullirme, ya que estaba seguro de que si, seguía hablando con Bella, se me iba a escapar algo que me delatara. Oí a Carlisle hablar, aunque muy lejano, aun estando a mi lado.

- Si, Bella. En cuanto volvamos, Renesmee se conectará o te llamará, para que podréis hablar con ella.

- Gracias Carlisle.

Carlisle cerró el ordenador y ambos nos pusimos en pie.

- Volvamos al hospital – dijo Carlisle dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. – me gustaría hablar otra vez con el médico.

- Genial, vayamos.

Cogimos un taxi en la puerta del hotel y Carlisle le indicó al taxista, en un perfecto italiano, hacia donde debía llevarnos.

Estuvimos cerca de media hora parados, ante un gran atasco, lo cual no hizo más que exasperarme. Necesitaba ver a Renesmee. No sabía porque, pero desde que iniciamos nuestra relación, necesitaba estar al lado de Renesmee más que nunca.

- Jacob, no queda mucho, vayamos a pie.

- Si.

Salimos del coche, Carlisle pagó al taxista y echamos a correr. Se nos había echo bastante tarde y tal vez el médico se hubiera marchado ya, así que debíamos darnos prisa, haber si aun seguía en el hospital.

Corrimos diez minutos hasta llegar al hospital. No me detuve al entrar, sino que seguí corriendo hasta llegar a la habitación de Renesmee, pero allí no había nadie.

Carlisle llegó hacia donde yo estaba y se detuvo en seco a mi lado, mirando al interior de la habitación.

- Oyes eso? – dijo dándose la vuelta.

Hice lo mismo y vi a Renesmee y Esme venir por el pasillo. Venían hacia nosotros, con dos chicas a su lado. Jenny y Lorena.

- Jacob, has vuelto!! – exclamó Nessie al verme, saltando a mis brazos y me besó intensamente.

A los pocos segundos dejé a Renesmee en el suelo y la empujé con suavidad hacia el interior de la habitación.

- Chicos, nosotros vamos a hablar con el médico. Supongo que te dejará marchar en unas horas, en cuanto amanezca. Nos vemos en el hotel.

- Gracias, hasta luego.

Carlisle y Esme se marcharon, cogidos de la mano, despidiéndose de nosotros con la mano que les quedaba libre y desaparecieron por el pasillo.

- Hola Jacob, como va? – dijeron las chicas, entrando en la habitación y sentándose en la cama junto a Renesmee.

Entré en la habitación, detrás de ellas, y me senté en la silla que seguía al lado de la cama.

- David me contó lo sucedido – dijo de repente Jenny, pillándome con las guardia baja, logrando sobresaltarme.

- Como has dicho? Que le dijiste?

- Le dije que si no me contaba lo que había echo, volverías a por él, y que ésta vez no te detendría.

- Y que es lo que ocurrió? - pregunté, mirándolas a las tres, pero desviaron la mirada, incómodas. – Renesmee? – pregunte mirándola directamente. – Tengo que ir a buscarle y sacarle la información a él mismo?

- No! – gritaron las tres, poniéndose en pie al mismo tiempo.

- Entonces… va a contármelo alguien?

- Si te lo digo, irás tras él. – dijo Renesmee, acercándose a mi.

- Y si no me lo dices, también, y te aseguro que será mucho peor.

Un móvil comenzó a sonar de repente y tardé bastante en darme cuenta de que era el mío. Contesté sin siquiera molestarme en mirar el número de la llamada entrante.

- Ni se te ocurra!! – gritó Alice, haciendo que tuviera que apartar el teléfono de la oreja.

- De que estás hablando?

- Jake, ya se que estás enfadado con el chico de la discoteca, pero no por ello debes atacarle, aunque se lo merezca por lo que ha hecho.

- Alice, ni siquiera se lo que le dijo a Nessie.

- Bueno, tú no hagas nada, oigas lo que oigas.

- Pero que… - pero no pude continuar hablando. Alice y había colgado. – yo es que flipo con todos!! Exclamé mosqueado, lanzando el móvil sobre la silla.

Sin mirar a las chicas, salí de la habitación y me fui hacia la calle empezaba a sentir que me faltaba el aire, empezaba a respirar con cierta dificultad.

Me senté en uno de los bancos que había en la entrada y cerré los ojos, intentando tranquilizarme. "porque narices nadie me cuenta nada? Es que soy un cero a la izquierda o que? Encontraré a ese cabrón y le sacaré la verdad a golpes, si hace falta. No permitiré que nadie dañe a Renesmee, de ninguna forma". Me levanté de golpe y eché a andar, pero alguien me alcanzó y se puso ante mí.

- No vayas a buscarle, por favor. – me suplicó Jenny, que tenía los ojos repletos de lágrimas.

- Porque no queréis decirme lo que pasó? Tan malo es?

- Jacob, no te basta con saber que Renesmee está bien?

- Si, aunque…

- Renesmee te necesita a su lado – dijo poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros, como pudo, ya que era mucho más baja que yo.

- Me alegro de haberos conocido. Renesmee apenas tiene amigos y, el teneros a su lado, se que le hace muy feliz.

- Realmente es una chica estupenda. Bueno, voy a buscar a Lorena. Vienes? – dijo con una sonrisa, tendiendo su mano.

- Claro! – tomé su mano y fuimos sin prisa alguna hacia la habitación, que volvía a estar vacía. – donde narices se ha metido ahora?

- Renesmee antes tenía hambre. Tal ves hayan ido a unas de las máquinas del segundo piso.

- Ah, vale.

- Iré a buscarlas – dije Jenny. Entró en la habitación por su chaqueta y su bolso y se marchó corriendo escaleras abajo.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Hola, hola!! Ya está el nuevo capitulo aquí!!!**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Ya sabéis, para cualquier duda o cualquier cosa, me lo decís.**

**Espero que nos leamos pronto.**

**Hasta dentro de cinco días!! (si no hay nada que me impida actualizar)**

**PD: perdonad si hay muchas faltas de ortografía, es que el teclado va bastante a lo suyo, jejeje.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**- Mayaa Black:** desde España, muchas gracias. Me alegra de que te haya gustado mi historia. Nos leemos, guapi!

**- Mayrhelyn:** no sabes cuanto me alegra de que la historia te haya gustado, tus palabras me halagan y me hacen seguir escribiendo con muchas más ganas.

**- Flexer:** gracias por leerme. Tranquila, pronto se sabrá lo que le dijo David a Nessie. Mi mano ya está curada, al igual que lo estará la de Jake. Jejeje. Nos leemos!! Adiós guapi.


	15. 15 Nuestra primera vez y cogiendole

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las cursivas son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**Los recuerdos están escritos en negrita/cursiva.**

_**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Jacob.**_

* * *

**Bueno chicas, ha llegado el momento que estabais esperando. Bueno, corrijo, los momentos que estabais esperando. Por el título podéis deducir a lo que me refiero. **

**Advierto, no es muy explícita la primera vez, no es Lemon total, pero algo más sucederá. Nessie y sus ansias de Jacob. **

**Ya no digo nada más. Os dejo aquí el capítulo, deseando que os guste.**

**Que conste que he actualizado un día antes, porque estoy hasta arriba de trabajo, y no me iba a dar tiempo de actualizar. Hay que preparar la cena para noche buena.**

* * *

15. NUESTRA PRIMERA VEZ Y COGIÉNDOLE EL GUSTILLO, PERO TODA FELICIDAD PUEDE VERSE TRUNCADA.

Entré de nuevo en la habitación, me senté sobre la cama y me dejé caer hacia atrás. Creo que me dormí, porque no me enteré de cuando Renesmee entró en la habitación, salvo cuando noté que se sentaba a horcajadas sobre mí. Noté sus ardientes labios besando mi cuello y fue entonces cuando abrí los ojos.

- Bello durmiente, al fin reaccionas. Parecía que estuvieras en coma. Llevo un rato intentando despertarte y no reaccionabas.

- Te estaba esperando. – dije intentando evitar un bostezo. No lo conseguí.

- Fui a cambiarme de ropa. Te gusta mi vestido? Lorena lo trajo ésta mañana. Anoche oyeron que fue mi cumpleaños y me lo han regalado.

- Te sienta genial. – dije poniendo mis manos sobre su cintura. – significa que ya te han dado el alta?

- Si.

- Genial. Nos vamos? Le di una llave de la habitación a tu abuelo y nos estarán esperando en el hotel. Supongo.

- Vale. – Renesmee se bajó de la cama y yo fui hacia la puerta, esperando a que cogiera su bolso y su ropa.

- Has firmado ya el alta? – pregunté tomando su mano.

- Si. Antes de venir a buscarte.

- Bien. Cogemos un taxi?

- Mejor volvamos dando un paseo.

Salimos del hospital y caminamos durante veinte minutos, cogidos de la mano. Minutos durante los cuales Renesmee no dejó de hablarme sobre Jenny y Lorena. También me contó que Alysson la había llamado y que había estado hablando con ella y Mark. No dejó de sonreír durante todo el camino. En un momento dado, se retrasó y vino corriendo hacia mí, saltando sobre mi espalda y la llevé a caballito buena parte del camino de regreso al hotel.

- Soy tan feliz… - dijo rodeando mi cuello con sus cálidos brazos, aun subida a mi espalda.

- Yo también. Sobretodo al verte sonreír. – dije abriendo la puerta del hotel como pude.

Nos metimos en el ascensor y dejé a Renesmee en el suelo.

- Te he dicho alguna vez que te quiero? – dije acariciando su rostro, pasando mis dedos por sus labios.

- No me ha quedado del todo claro. – dijo besando mi mano.

- Te quiero.

- Me deseas?

- Si.

- Bien, porque hoy no te escaparás.

- Que? A que te refieres? "soy inocente o idiota?"

Renesmee saltó a mis brazos, rodeando mi cintura con sus piernas y empezó a besarme apasionadamente.

- Si no le das al botón, nunca llegaremos a la habitación. – dijo Renesmee entre beso y beso.

Le di al botón del último piso y seguimos besándonos, hasta que el ascensor se paró bruscamente, con una fuerte sacudida que nos sobresaltó a ambos.

- Que pasa?

- Creo que nos hemos parado. – dije mirando el panel y vi que el ascensor se había parado entre dos pisos.

- Mierda!!

- Es que también te dan miedo los ascensores?

- A parte de eso, parece que todo está en nuestra contra – dijo poniendo los pies en el suelo, claramente disgustada.

- Que te pasa? – dije acariciando su espalda.

- No sigas por ahí. No empieces algo que no puedas acabar.

- Entiendo. De acuerdo. – dije alejándome. Me senté en el suelo, con las piernas estiradas.

- Que haces? – preguntó. Parecía sorprendida. Hasta yo lo estaba por mi comportamiento.

- Esperar a que nos saquen de aquí. Ya que estás en pie, dale al botón de la alarma – dije apoyando la cabeza contra la pared, me crucé de brazos y cerré los ojos. Pude sentir unas suaves manos sobre mis mejillas, pero aun así, no abrí los ojos.

- Jacob…

- Mmm?

- Va… no te enfades…

Con sus manos aun sobre mis mejillas, se sentó a horcajadas sobre mis piernas. No dijo nada durante unos segundos y yo continuaba con mi silencio, solo para ver que era lo que iba a hacer Nessie.

- Se que es una locura pero… - susurró.

Esas palabras si que lograron que abriera los ojos y vi a Renesmee, que se estaba quitando el vestido que llevaba puesto, quedándose en ropa interior.

- Que estás haciendo? Podrían venir a sacarnos en cualquier momento y podrían pillarnos.

- Y tú podrías callarte y besarme – dijo antes de empezar a besarme.

Llevó mis manos sobre su trasero y fui acariciando sus nalgas, mientras ella iba desabrochando el botón de mis vaqueros.

- Hey, hey, hey!

- Tranquilo. Te dije que hoy no ibas a librarte.

- Recuerda que hicimos un trato.

- Eso está solucionado. – dijo sacando algo de su bolso. Un preservativo.

- Lo tenías preparado? – pregunté sorprendido. Eso no me lo esperaba.

- Lo tenía planeado desde anoche, aunque lo he comprado ésta mañana en la farmacia del hospital.

- Renesmee, éste no es ni el lugar ni el momento. – dije quitando mis manos de su trasero y abroché mis vaqueros. – vístete, por favor.

- Bien. – Renesmee se puso en pie y se puso el vestido otra vez. Fue hacia el panel y pulsó el botón de la alarma con bastante insistencia.

No tardaron ni cinco minutos en venir a sacarnos.

Renesmee abrió la puerta con su llave y entró en la habitación, cerrándome la puerta en las narices. Tuve que llamar a la puerta, ya que mi llave la tenía Carlisle.

- Renesmee, ábreme por favor. – dije golpeando la puerta – necesito pasar urgentemente. – mentí. Bueno, no del todo.

- Para que? – dijo desde detrás de la puerta.

- Ábreme y lo verás.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, Renesmee abrió la puerta al fin y pude pasar. Ness fue hacia su dormitorio, a paso ligero, y yo la seguí.

- Dámelo. – dije tendiendo mi mano.

- El que?

- Ya lo sabes.

Ness dejó el preservativo en mi mano y se sentó sobre la cama.

- Lamento lo del ascensor. – dijo cabizbaja.

- No lo hagas. – dije, acercándome, y me senté a su lado. – no voy a negar que me hubiera gustado, en realidad lo deseaba, pero era peligroso. Podrían habernos pillado.

- Lo se, pero me gustaría que llegara el momento. Estoy preparada.

- Yo también lo estoy y creo que el momento ya ha llegado – dije justo antes de besarla.

Renesmee se dejó caer sobre la cama, sin dejar de besarnos, con nuestras lenguas acompasando sus movimientos. Me quité la camiseta, mientras Ness me iba quitando los pantalones poco a poco. Me empujó hasta dejarme de espaldas a la cama, y se puso sobre mí. Se quitó el vestido y lo lanzó a la otra punta de la habitación.

- Jake, estás seguro? – dijo con una pícara sonrisa.

- Ahora me vienes con esas? Ven aquí. – dije acercando su cuerpo al mío, besando sus labios de nuevo.

Sus manos recorrieron mi torso, mis brazos, hasta bajar sus manos a la goma de mis calzoncillos. Llevé mis manos hasta su sujetador y se lo quité con sumo cuidado. Llevé mis labios hacia su cuello, sus pechos firmes y perfectos, saboreando cada parte de su piel.

- Trae. – dijo buscando entre mis manos, buscando la clave de ese momento.

Bajó mis calzoncillos y ella misma colocó el preservativo en mi miembro ya erecto. Se deshizo de lo que le quedaba de ropa y pegó su cuerpo al mío, introduciéndome en ella, provocando el mayor placer que había experimentado en toda mi vida y, por los gemidos de placer que oí por parte de Renesmee, me di cuenta de que ella sentía lo mismo que yo.

***

- Chicos, estáis aquí? Chicos?

- Calma Carlisle, a lo mejor están descansando o se han ido a dar una vuelta.

- No Esme, están aquí. Puedo olerlos.

- Entonces para que preguntas? Déjalos tranquilos.

- Pero es que quiero enseñarles lo que hemos comprado.

- Ya se lo darás después.

***

- Renesmee, Nessie, despierta! – susurré al darme cuenta de que ya no estábamos solos en la suite. – Nessie!

- Que? Que pasa? – dijo confusa, mirándome aun media dormida.

- Tus abuelos han llegado.

- Y que hacemos? – dijo alarmada, sentándose sobre la cama.

- No se. – mi cerebro se colapsó y no sabia que hacer en ese momento. Que embarazoso.

- Esperemos a que se marchen.

- Podrían pasar horas. Creo que deberíamos ducharnos, por separado – dije al ver la cara de Renesmee. – venga, va.

- Vale, pero no mires. – dijo levantándose de la cama, cubriéndose con la sábana.

- Que haces? Ya te he visto desnuda. – seguí hablando entre susurros. – trae! – cogí la sábana y tiré de ella.

Renesmee salió corriendo del cuarto de baño y oí como se encendía la ducha.

***

- Te dije que estaban aquí.

- Carlisle, Renesmee está en la ducha, dale intimidad.

- Solo quiero dejar su regalo sobre la cama, vamos.

***

Cogí mi ropa y me vestí con la mayor rapidez que pude, pero aun así no fue suficiente. Carlisle y Esme entraron en el dormitorio cuando aun me estaba poniendo la camiseta.

- Oh! Perdona. Creíamos que Renesmee se estaba duchando. – dijo Carlisle, se le notaba incómodo.

- Así es. Disculpadme. – cogí mis zapatos y me marché hacia mi dormitorio, sin atreverme a mirarles a la cara. "Creo que no he pasado tanta vergüenza en toda mi vida".

Me metí en la ducha, dejando la ropa tirada por el suelo. Necesitaba una ducha fría para aclarar mis ideas.

Toc, toc.

- Jacob, estás ahí?

- Ya salgo Carlisle, un minuto. "Donde voy a estar sino".

- Te espero en el salón. – dijo con voz seria.

- Muy bien.

Paré el grifo y me envolví con la toalla, mientras que, con otra toalla, me secaba los brazos y el pelo.

Salí al dormitorio y me vestí con lo primero que pillé. Unos pantalones pirata negros y una camiseta verde.

Salí al saloncito y encontré a Carlisle, sentado al lado de Esme, mientras que Renesmee estaba sentada en el sofá que había enfrente de sus abuelos. Los tres se me quedaron mirando y fui a sentarme al lado de mi ángel.

- Chicos, debemos hablar. – comenzó a decir Carlisle, pero Esme le detuvo.

- Déjame a mí. – susurró Esme. – chicos, lamentamos la intrusión. No queríamos… - Esme pareció dudar y decidió no decir nada más.

- Abuela, abuelo. Esto es realmente incómodo. No podríamos olvidar el asunto? No hablemos de ello, por favor. – suplicó Nessie. Parecía incómoda pero parecía llevarlo bastante bien. Claro, como a ella no la habían pillado…

- Vale. – dijeron ambos. Parecían ligeramente aliviados. Muy aliviados en realidad.

- Vamos. Hagámonos una foto los cuatro. – dijo de repente Ness, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que había inundado la habitación, y se marchó corriendo en busca de la cámara.

Los tres nos pusimos en pie y empezamos a hacernos fotos. Los Cullen con Renesmee, una del matrimonio, Renesmee con Esme, Renesmee con Carlisle, yo con Renesmee… puse la cámara sobre la mesa y puse el temporizador. Nos sentamos los cuatro en el sofá y… foto.

- Nosotros nos vamos. – dijo Esme, junto a la puerta. Carlisle la esperaba junto al ascensor – está oscureciendo. Aprovecharemos para dar un paseo.

- De acuerdo abuela.

Ness y yo estábamos en el jacuzzi, "que raro", hablando sobre invitar a Jenny y Lorena a la suite, a cenar y ver una película. Las llamamos y quedamos en que vendrían al cabo de una hora.

- Que vergüenza he pasado cuando he oído a mis abuelos en la habitación.

- Más vergüenza he pasado yo, que me han pillado a medio vestir.

Ambos sonreímos, pero pronto la expresión de Renesmee se tornó seria.

- Jake…

- Que ocurre?

- Sabes cual es mi mayor miedo? "A que viene esto? Algo le está pasando, algo realmente grave".

- Creo que el mismo que el mío. Verte sufrir y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Y no poder estar a tu lado todos los días de mi vida.

- Eso fue lo que me dije David. Se que fue una locura creerle pero… - su voz se quebró y desvió la mirada.

- Puedo saber que fue lo que te dijo exactamente? – dije intentando que no se notara la ira que me estaba poseyendo en esos momentos, acercándome un poco más a ella, abrazándola.

- Me dijo que si no hacia lo que el quería, sus amigos irían a por ti. Te harían mirar mientras él me… - empezó a llorar – bueno… él... es que vi un brillo muy extraño en sus ojos y… me asusté… él me dijo…

- No hace falta que sigas. – dije estrechándola con delicadeza entre mis brazos.

- Que tonta fui…

- No eres tonta, solo estabas asustada. Y viniendo del mundo del que venimos, es normal que te asustes ante cualquier indicio de… - no terminé la frase. No quería hablar de vampiros delante de ella después de lo que pasó. Además, esa noche, en la discoteca, no olí nada extraño. Realmente debió de asustarse mucho.

- Vas a ir a buscarlo? – me dijo entre sollozos. "maldito cabrón".

- Quieres que vaya? – dije con la mayor delicadeza que pude, intentando no descomponerme ante el dolor que había en los ojos de Renesmee.

- No.

- Entonces no voy a ir, me quedaré aquí contigo. Siempre.

- Gracias. – dijo poniéndose en pie y se sentó sobre mis piernas, como había echo el primer día, pero esta vez no huyó. – No sabes cuanto me alegro de que te imprimaras de mí. Así puedo tener todo tu amor para mí sola.

- Mi corazón es tuyo. – cogí su mano y la puse sobre mi pecho, sintiendo los descontrolados latidos de mi corazón.

- Yo soy tuya. – empezó a besarme lentamente por el cuello, a la vez que bajaba sus manos hasta mi entrepierna.

- Renesmee…

- Ya lo se, no podemos. No seas pesado y disfruta. – fue bajando sus labios, zambulléndose bajo el agua, besando mi vientre mientras metía su mano en mi bañador. Fue entonces cuando entendí sus intenciones.

- Ness, no hace falta que ah… - no pude seguir hablando. Sentí los labios de Ness alrededor de mi miembro, moviéndolos, al igual que su lengua, como si no fuera la primera vez que lo hacía.

No pasó ni un minuto hasta que llegué al orgasmo y sentí que estaba a punto de liberarme. Hablé como pude.

- Renesmee, para, voy a… - pero no me dio tiempo a terminar de hablar.

Renesmee sacó la cabeza del agua, besando mi torso de nuevo, hasta llegar a mis labios.

- Como ha ido? – dije sentándose de nuevo sobre mis piernas.

- Genial. – dije con una sonrisa, acariciando su rostro.

- Bueno, como puedes ver, podemos hacer muchas cosas.

- Si. Ya lo veo. Entonces, creo, que ahora me toca a mí. – dije empezando a besar su cuello, sus pechos…

Toc, toc.

- Que hora es? – pregunté imaginándome quienes podrían estar llamando a la puerta.

- Las chicas. – dijo Renesmee y yo asentí.

Ambos nos pusimos en pie y salimos del jacuzzi. Nos cubrimos con sendos albornoces y fuimos a abrir la puerta.

- Hola! – dijeron las chicas y entraron en la habitación.

- Como va? – dije cogiendo sus chaquetas y las llevé a mi dormitorio, dejándolas sobre la cama.

_- Genial, traemos pizzas. – dijeron desde el salón._

_- Estupendo. Habéis traído los bañadores? – oí que decía Nessie, mientras me quitaba el albornoz y me ponía una camiseta. _

_- Si! – exclamaron las chicas entre risas. _"Ya me he perdido y si les pregunto, no me lo contarán".

Salí de mi dormitorio y me las encontré a las tres, sentadas en el sofá, delante del televisor de plasma. Renesmee se había puesto un vestido blanco que se transparentaba. Tenía el mando a distancia en la mano y parecían estar esperándome. Me acerqué y me senté al lado de la luz de mi vida.

- Que vamos a ver? – dije temiéndome lo peor. "espero que no sea ningún pastelazo".

- Una de las últimas de Jet Li. – dijo Jenny, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla en negro.

- Por favor, decidme que es El Asesino **(N/T: así se llamaba la película en español, en inglés es War, con Jet Li y Jason Statham.)** – dije cruzando los dedos, con voz suplicante. Deseaba ver esa película desde que la estrenaron en el cine, pero no tuve la oportunidad de ir a verla.

- Es El Asesino. – dijeron las tres entre risas, mientras Renesmee le daba al play y empezó la película.

Durante el tiempo que duró la película, nadie dijo nada, aunque Renesmee se levantó un par de veces para ir a buscar bebidas.

En cuanto la película terminó, los cuatro nos metimos en el jacuzzi y estuvimos hablando casi dos horas. Las chicas nos contaron que en unas semanas se iban a mudar a Seattle, lo que provocó que hicieran planes para los próximos meses.

- Bueno, cuando estemos instaladas ya os avisaremos para que vengáis a ver la casa. – dijo Lorena, mientras masajeaba los hombros de su esposa.

- Claro. Y ya os invitaremos nosotros… bueno, yo, a mi casa. – dijo Ness, emocionada.

- No vivís juntos?

- Que? Solo hace un par de días que salimos juntos.

- Creí que…

- Vinimos de viaje como amigos pero... al final surgió – dije mirando a Renesmee de reojo, parecía estar sonrojándose – al fin nos atrevimos a mostrar nuestros sentimientos.

Renesmee se lanzó a mis brazos y empezó a besarme apasionadamente, como si no hubiera nadie mas con nosotros.

- Si queréis os dejamos solos – dijo la voz de Jenny, que se estaba muriendo de la risa, mientras Lorena le tapaba la boca, evitando que surgieran las carcajadas.

Renesmee se separó de mi y sonrió. Ahora si que estaba avergonzada, al igual que yo.

- Perdón.

- Bueno, la verdad es que es un poco tarde, deberíamos irnos. Mañana queremos ir a visitar Pompeya, y el autobús sale bastante pronto. Iremos a la estación y cogeremos el tren hacia Pompeya.

- Pompeya!! Me encanta!! – exclamó Nessie, poniéndose en pie.

- Veniros si queréis. Será genial.

- Jake? – preguntó, volviéndose hacia mi, al igual que Jenny y Lorena.

- Lo que desees. – me limité a decir.

- Genial!!

Las chicas salieron del agua y fueron a cambiarse. Yo también salí del agua y fui a por la cámara de fotos, que seguía en la mesa del salón.

Las chicas salieron del dormitorio en diez minutos y les tiré una foto sin que ellas se dieran cuenta.

Nos hicimos unas cuantas fotos juntos y se marcharon a su hotel.

- Bueno, la verdad es que es un poco tarde. Como habéis quedado para mañana?

- A las nueve en su hotel, por lo que deberemos levantarnos, por lo menos, a las ocho.

- Bien, recojamos y vayámonos a dormir – dije empezando a recoger las cosas del salón, mientras que Nessie recogía las cosas de la terraza e iba apagando las luces.

Me fui hacia mi dormitorio y Renesmee me siguió.

- A donde crees que vas? – dije dándome la vuelta y deteniéndome, barrándole el paso.

- A dormir.

- En mi dormitorio?

- pues claro. A donde sino. – dijo como si tal cosa.

- Y que pasa con tus abuelos? Que pensarán ellos de que duermas conmigo?

- Mis abuelos son de mente más abierta que mis padres. Además, creo que les resultaría extraño que durmiéramos en habitaciones distintas. – dijo a la vez que me esquivaba y entró en mi dormitorio, sentándose sobre la cama.

- Nessie…

- He dicho que voy a dormir. Tranquilo, no pretendo violarte. – dijo riendo por lo bajo.

- Por lo menos ve a ponerte el pijama. No pretenderás dormir con el traje de baño puesto? Venga. – dije levantándola de la cama.

Renesmee salió del dormitorio, con una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro. Mientras ella se fue a poner el pijama, yo me puse el mío.

Nessie no tardó ni cinco minutos en cambiarse pero, en vez de ponerse el pijama, se había puesto un corto camisón azulado, transparente, que apenas cubría nada. Se tumbó sobre la cama e hizo un gesto para que me tumbara a su lado.

No pude evitar sonreír hasta esa imagen. No podía entender como podía ser tan afortunado de tener a alguien como Renesmee a mi lado.

Me acerqué a la cama y me tumbé sobre ella, al lado de Renesmee, abrazándola.

- Crees que voy a poder dormir teniéndote así a mi lado? – dije sin poder evitar mirarla, y no precisamente a la cara.

- Allá tu si no te duermes, yo estoy agotada. – dijo bostezando a la vez que me abrazaba por la cintura.

- Buenas noches mi ángel.

- Buenas noches mi lobo. – fue cerrando los ojos y, en apenas unos segundos, se quedó dormida.

Yo tardé bastante en dormirme. Sería porque no podía dejar de mirar a Renesmee, y porque no dejaba de pensar en la persona que había dañado a mi ángel. La cosa no iba a quedar así. "algún día, espero que no muy lejano, ajustaremos cuentas".

* * *

**Bueno chicas, espero que el capítulo os haya gustado.**

**Tengo que haceros una pregunta, y espero que no queráis matarme por preguntar esto, pero… alguien puede decirme como se llama la madre de Jacob? Es que necesito el nombre para otro proyecto mío.**

**Como soy tan buena persona (molestia a parte), os daré un avance del próximo capitulo como respuesta a vuestra amabilidad por el revew y/o por ayudarme con el nombre, jejeje. Una chica que leo, lo hace, y me pareció buena idea para estas fiestas.**

**Nos leemos pronto, guapetonas.**


	16. 16 Diversión y culpa

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las cursivas son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**Los recuerdos están escritos en negrita/cursiva.**

_**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Jacob.**_

* * *

16. DIVERSIÓN Y CULPA.

Toc, toc, toc.

- Chicos, han llamado vuestras amigas. En veinte minutos os esperan en su hotel. Chicos?

La voz de Carlisle sonaba muy lejana. Tal vez fuera por el agua de la ducha, o tal vez por los besos que Renesmee dejaba grabados en mi cuello, abrazándome por la espalda, mientras me lavaba la cabeza.

- Jake... creo… que… deberíamos… vestirnos. – iba diciendo entre beso y beso, acariciando mi pecho.

- Si, deberíamos. Pero antes, creo que deberías lavarte esos pelos – dije dándome la vuelta, aun entre los brazos de Ness, y empecé a enjabonarle la cabeza.

Acabamos los dos de ducharnos y fui a vestirme, mientras que Nessie se envolvió con una toalla y fue hacia su dormitorio a vestirse.

Acabamos llegando un par de minutos tarde.

No nos habíamos molestado en llamar a un taxi y, después de convencer a Carlisle y Esme para que nos acompañaran, salimos, los cuatro, corriendo hacia el hotel donde se hospedaban las chicas, donde nos esperaba todo el mundo ya en el autobús. Suerte que ese día parecía que iba a haber tormenta, porque sino, Carlisle y Esme no hubieran podido venir.

Las chicas se sentaron juntas, mientras que el doctor Cullen y yo tuvimos que sentarnos juntos. Y lo mismo sucedió en el tren.

- Alice me llamó anoche. – dijo de repente, logrando que me atragantara al tragar saliva.

- Es que ha ocurrido algo?

- No. Simplemente me llamó porque está algo frustrada. Solo necesitaba hablar. Además, ha tenido una visión algo extraña, pero lo achaca a que Renesmee desea visitar Italia.

- Nos ha visto en Roma? – pregunté alarmado, aunque en voz baja. "mierda".

- No del todo. No tienes de que preocuparte, Jacob.

- Vale.

- Jacob, respecto a ti y a Renesmee… bueno, en realidad Alice me dijo algo sobre una visión que tubo ayer tarde.

"mierda, mierda, mierda!!"

- Jacob? Pasó algo?

- Realmente quieres que te lo cuente? – dije insinuando que había pasado algo íntimo.

Entendió al instante mis palabras.

- No, no quiero saberlo.

- Llamaré a Alice en cuanto pueda.

- Bien. – dijo dando por finalizada nuestra conversación, de lo cual me alegré. No me apetecía continuar hablando sobre mi vida sentimental.

Llegamos a Pompeya al cabo de… buff… no se, pero creo que casi era la hora de comer cuando empezamos a recorrer la antigua ciudad. Renesmee y yo no nos separamos durante toda la visita, acompañados siempre de Jenny, Lorena, Esme y Carlisle, que realmente parecían disfrutar de la excursión.

Me pareció ver, a lo lejos, que alguien no dejaba de observarnos pero, cada vez que me daba la vuelta, no veía a nadie mirando en nuestra dirección. "puede ser que se me haya ido la olla? No, no es cosa mía, es él."

Jenny no dejaba de mirarme, asustada, cada vez que yo me daba la vuelta. Eso me dio la pista definitiva. Fingí no darme cuenta de que era David quien nos observaba y disimulé hasta que llegamos al hotel.

- Tengo que ir al baño. – dije una vez que hubimos bajado todos del autobús, estando de nuevo en Roma, en el mismo momento en que el móvil de Esme comenzaba a sonar.

Contestó al teléfono y oí la voz de Alice. Solo alcancé a oír una palabra antes de echar a correr por el mismo camino por el que había pasado David hacía unos segundos.

- Detenedle!!

Seguí el rastro de David hacia un dormitorio del tercer piso. Entré antes de darle tiempo a que cerrara la puerta. Una vez dentro de la habitación, cerré la puerta de un portazo y lo acorralé contra la pared. Lo cogí del cuello con una mano, alzándolo unos centímetros del suelo.

- Perdona, perdóname. – no dejaba de repetir mientras intentaba respirar.

Le agarré del brazo con la mano que me quedaba libre y lo lancé sobre el sofá.

- Lo siento de veras, tío, no se que me pasó aquella noche.

- Lo que pasó, es que mi chica acabó en el hospital. Por tu culpa!! – dije levantando la voz sin poder evitarlo.

Cerré las manos en puños para poder controlar mi ira. No querían entrar en fase.

Fui acercándome hacia él a paso lento, mientras él se iba acurrucando en el sofá como un perro asustado.

- Ya se lo que pasó, pero no se porque lo hice. Creo que me drogaron.

- Ja, ja. Vaya excusa más pobre. Querías acostarte con ella pero se negó. Ibas a violarla? Por eso querías decirle a tus colegas que fueran a por mi? – apreté los puños con más fuerza. Había empezado a temblar.

- Juro que no se porque lo hice! Lo juro, por favor, perdóname. Yo no soy así. Yo… - le cogí por el cuello de la camiseta y lo acerqué un poco a mí.

"Que es lo que estoy haciendo? El chaval empieza a darme pena. Incluso se ha puesto a llorar. Creo que está diciendo la verdad."

Respiré con más tranquilidad, intentando calmarme.

- De acuerdo. – dije soltándole con brusquedad.

- Como?!

- De acuerdo. – repetí. – te creo.

- OH!! Gracias, gracias. – exclamó acercándose hacia mi a mi y abrazándome – creí que ibas a matarme.

- Yo también, pero no hace falta que me sobes tanto.

- Vale, perdón. – dijo soltándome, pero sin moverse mi lado. He intentado disculparme durante toda la mañana pero tenía miedo de acercarme a vosotros. Jenny me dijo…

- Jenny te amenazó porque quería saber lo que había sucedido. yo no supe nada hasta ayer por la tarde.

- Lo siento de veras.

- Vale, ya está. – dije estrechando su mano.

No entendía bien lo que estaba sucediendo. Ese tío había mandado a Renesmee al hospital con sus amenazas y yo voy y le perdono a la primera de turno. Debo de estar chiflado. Debería de haberle pegado una paliza, que es lo que se merecía, sin duda, pero creí en sus palabras. La verdad es que no parecía estar en sus cabales aquella noche. Algo debía de haberle sucedido.

PUM!

La puerta se abrió de golpe y cinco personas entraron de golpe, deteniéndose en seco al ver mi mano y la de David unidas.

- Que narices está pasando aquí? – dijo Renesmee. Estaba enfadada.

- Yo… verás… lo siento… amm…

- Renesmee – susurré para que pudiera terminar su disculpa.

- Renesmee, lo siento mucho. Aquella noche no era yo, de verdad…

- Vale. – interrumpió acercándose a David, poniéndose a su lado. – creo que te entiendo, David. Debe de ser muy duro – dijo tomando su mano entre las suyas.

David se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos, sorprendido, aunque pronto relajó su expresión.

- Si, es muy duro, sobre todo si tu familia tiene tantos prejuicios.

"Ahora si que me he perdido, y creo que no soy el único."

Miré a los demás y, por la expresión de sus caras, supe que ellos tampoco entendían nada.

- Renesmee, David, que ocurre? – dijo Lorena, mirándolos a ambos, aunque parecía comprender lo que ocurría mejor que los demás. – Es que…

- Si. Lorena, recuerdas lo que sucedió una semana después de que lo dejáramos?

- Si. – dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa. Se alejó de su esposa y fue a abrazar a David. – no sabes cuanto me alegro de que alfil aceptes lo que eres. Una gran persona.

- Gracias L. te quiero. – dijo David, aun con una de sus manos entre las de Ness.

"Puede estar pasando lo que creo que está pasando?"

- Renesmee, deberíamos marcharnos. Tus padres deben de estar preocupados. – dije mirando hacia Carlisle y Esme.

Ness dio un beso en la mejilla a David y nos marchamos junto a Carlisle y Esme, que seguían en el umbral de la puerta.

Salimos del hotel y avanzamos a toda prisa entre el gentío que llenaba la calle. Renesmee y yo casi corrimos, seguidos por el matrimonio Cullen. Cogí a Ness de la mano y le hablé al oído.

- Renesmee, a que ha venido todo eso? Le has dado un beso y todo. Es que ya has olvidado lo que te dijo? – no acababa de comprenderlo.

Una cosa era estrechar la mano de David y otra era darle un beso.

- Jake, creo que mis poderes van evolucionando. Cuando cogí la mano de David pude ver lo que pensaba, lo que sentía en esos momentos.

- Y que es lo que sentía?

- Dolor, arrepentimiento, amor… no ha olvidado lo que sucedió y se siente muy culpable. Pero no puedo odiarle, no después de lo que he visto.

- No quiero que le odies. – dije a la vez que me detenía en medio de la calle. Acaricié su suave rostro con el dorso de mi mano. – me encanta que trates tan bien a la gente, siempre y cuando lo merezcan.

- Él lo merece. – dijo acercando sus labios a los míos y nos besamos suavemente.

Un carraspeo se oyó a nuestro lado. Nos volvimos lentamente y vimos a Carlisle y Esme a nuestro lado. Había olvidado que iban detrás de nosotros.

Ese día el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes oscuras, como preparándose para una tormenta. Una tormenta que no llegó a producirse.

Aprovechamos el día para ir a comer a un restaurante mexicano, y después iríamos al Coliseo de nuevo, ya que Ness se había empeñado en ir a visitarlo con sus abuelos, y éstos no pudieron negarse.

En cuanto Ness y yo terminamos de comer, y los abuelos de mi novia terminaron de fingir tomarse unos refrescos, nos pusimos en marcha, cámara en mano.

Renesmee se adelantó, junto a sus abuelos, mirándolo todo, mientras que yo solo la miraba a ella. Estaba tan emocionada, tan contenta junto a parte de su familia, tan feliz... "No se como he podido vivir fingiendo que no la amo, cuando es ella quien mueve mi mundo."

En ese momento vinieron a mi mente unas cuantas imágenes sueltas. Momentos en los que fui realmente feliz junto a mi luz.

_**- Renesmee, vámonos, vamos a llegar tarde y tus padres me van a echar la bronca. – dije anudándome la corbata delante del espejo. "parezco un pingüino"**_

_**- Ya estoy. – dijo la voz de mi ángel al salir de mi dormitorio, donde había estado vistiéndose.**_

_**En ese momento fue cuando me di cuenta de que realmente la amaba, de que prefería morir a no tenerla a mi lado.**_

_**Cogí a Renesmee de la mano y nos marchamos hacia su casa, donde cogeríamos el flamante Mercedes de su abuelo y nos iríamos al baile de graduación del instituto al que iba Renesmee.**_

_*******_

_**Renesmee se lanzaba a mi cuello, abrazándome con fuerza en cuanto oyó mi propuesta de marcharnos de vacaciones a la playa, mientras lágrimas de felicidad recorrían su rostro.**_

_*******_

_**Pillé a Renesmee frente al ordenador, leyendo la conversación que estaba teniendo con Seth. Nuestro encuentro en el jacuzzi.**_

- Jake!! Ven, vamos, que esto no lo vimos el otro día!! – la voz de Renesmee logró hacerme volver al presente. Sonreír al verle fotografiar incluso las piedras que pisaba.

Avancé hasta donde se encontraban, rodeé la cintura de Ness con mi brazo y continuamos con la visita.

Llegamos al hotel cuando ya hubo anochecido. Renesmee y yo nos fuimos directos a la cama, agotados. Esa noche no le dije nada a Nessie, respecto a lo de dormir juntos. Necesitaba tenerla a mi lado. Mientras, Esme y Carlisle fueron a hablar a la terraza, bajo la pálida luz de la luna, pero aun así pudimos escucharlos con claridad.

_- No digo que debamos decírselo a Edward, solo digo que debería saber donde está su hija – dijo Carlisle con voz cansada._

_- Y como va a saberlo si no se lo decimos?_

_- Podrás bloquear a Edward en todo momento? – dijo, pero un hubo respuesta, al menos no contestó en voz alta. – yo tampoco. Cariño, no deberían estar aquí mucho más tiempo, es peligroso. Imagínate que van a…_

_- Nunca irían allí. Jacob nunca lo permitiría – respondió Esme con decisión. – hablaré mañana con Renesmee. Ahora dejémosla dormir._

Abracé con fuerza a Renesmee, mientras sentía sus labios recorrer mi cuello.

Al día siguiente nos levantamos temprano. Mientras desayunábamos, Esme nos dijo que deberíamos de llamar a Edward y Bella para decirles donde estábamos. Fue en vano. Renesmee se negó rotundamente.

Esme y Carlisle se fueron al aeropuerto, mientras que nosotros íbamos a ir a coger un tren hasta Venecia, junto a Jenny y Lorena. David no podía ir, lo cual me alegró, porque me repateaba que se llevara bien con Renesmee.

Pasamos toda la mañana paseando por la ciudad.

- He oído que hay un pueblo por aquí Italia en el que mañana hacen una fiesta muy chula – dijo Lorena de repente.

- Ah si? – preguntó Nessie, fotografiando los canales y las góndolas. – que fiesta es?

- Es el día de San Marcos. Es en…

- No podemos ir. – dije tajantemente.

Todos parecieron sorprenderse por mi tono de voz, incluida Renesmee, que se había dado la vuelta y me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

- Porque no podemos ir? – preguntó Renesmee.

- Eso, será divertido. Va, venid. – dijo Jenny, acercándose, pero retrocedí.

- Podría ser peligroso. No es un lugar seguro.

- Porque? – replicó Renesmee. "Porque me pone las cosas tan difíciles?"

Me acerqué a Renesmee y confié en que su nuevo poder actuara. Alcé una mano y la puse sobre una de sus mejillas. Pensé en Volterra, en los Vulturis, en el momento en que todos fueron a Forks a buscarla, para matarla.

Ness dio un respingo y se alejó unos pasos de mi, asustada.

- Que te ocurre, Renesmee? – dijeron las dos, contemplando la escena. Parecía que también se habían asustado.

- Nada, nada. Me ha dado un calambre. Lo siento chicas, pero no podemos ir a Volterra.

- Como has sabido que estaba hablando de Volterra? – preguntó Lorena, que había posado su mano sobre el hombro de Renesmee.

- Conocemos el lugar y, como ya os dije, no es un lugar seguro. – dije tajantemente de nuevo. – vosotras tampoco deberíais ir. Renesmee, se nos ha hecho tarde. Deberíamos ir con tus padres al aeropuerto. – mentí. A esas horas, seguramente Carlisle y Esme estarían en casa.

Cogí a Renesmee de la mano y tiré de ella hasta la calle principal, donde encontramos un taxi vacío a pocos metros.

Miré a Renesmee de reojo e intenté comunicarme con ella a través de su poder, ahora que tenía claro que funcionaba. Lo conseguí, y ella me respondió de la misma forma, mostrándome unas cuantas imágenes.

Era yo, minutos antes, cuando Lorena dijo que fuéramos a Volterra. "ahora entiendo porque se han asustado." Había sentido una gran ira. Vi como mis ojos se habían oscurecido y tenían un ligero brillo dorado que resultaba escalofriante. Había estado a punto de transformarme y apenas me había dado cuenta. "esto no puede ser bueno".

Llegamos a donde estaba el taxi y nos metimos en él. En cuanto el coche arrancó, me volví y vi como las chicas venían corriendo hacia donde estábamos, pero indique al taxista, como pude, que siguiera avanzando, con una Renesmee paralizada a mi lado, con la mirada fija en ninguna parte. "mierda."

* * *

**Bueno chicas, aquí está el capitulo.**

**Gracias a todas por decirme el nombre de la madre de Jacob, Sarah Black. Por cierto, se escribe con h o sin h? bueno, ya se que es pedir demasiado. **

**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo. Pronto llegará algo emocionante. Visitas, la aparición de gente del pasado, una traición… **

**Bueno, no digo más.**

**Para cualquier cosa, dudas, sugerencias, o simplemente, algún comentario, por aquí esté el botoncito verde.**

* * *

**- Mayaa Black: **no recibí tu dirección de MSN. Mira la mía en mi perfil o mándamela, separando las letras con espacios o puntos. No respondo al resto de tu revew, porque ya se ha ido viendo. Nos leemos guapetona. Gracias por todo!!

**- Niria:** me alegro mucho de que te guste el fic. Espero que te siga gustando.

**- Flexer:** gracias por el revew. Bueno, en este capi ya hemos descubierto, con claridad, que fue lo que David le dijo a Renesmee.

**- Atenaetish**: ue!! Has estado en pompeya? Que suerte. Bueno, espero que te guste el capi. Como yo no he estado, pues no describo la ciudad, aunque desearía irme para allí. Bueno, espero que te vaya gustando los siguientes capis. Que lo pases bien en Roma y encuentres algún Jacob para ti sola.


	17. 17 El encuentro menos deseado

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las cursivas son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**Los recuerdos están escritos en negrita/cursiva.**

_**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Jacob.**_

* * *

17. EL ECNUENTRO MENOS DESEADO.

Cogí de nuevo su mano, pero no reaccionó. Realmente me estaba asustando su comportamiento.

Saqué mi móvil, que me había traído Carlisle del hospital, donde me lo había dejado olvidado. Marqué el número del móvil del doctor, pero antes de que pudiera llevarme el teléfono a la oreja, Renesmee alzó su mano y me quitó el móvil de la mano.

- Que haces, Ness?

- No vas a llamar a mi abuelo. – sentenció guardando mi móvil en su bolso. – Estoy bien.

- No, no lo estás, y es por mi culpa. – dije abatido. Podría haberle advertido sobre los Vulturis de otra forma. "típico de mi, siempre tan bruto."

- No digas eso, Jake. Ni se te ocurra volver a culparte de nada, entendido? – dijo a la vez que ponía sus manos sobre mi rostro, obligándome a observar sus preciosos ojos chocolate.

- De acuerdo. – suspiré, derrotado.

En ese momento el móvil de Renesmee comenzó a sonar. Miró la pantalla del móvil y colgó sin siquiera contestar. La miré sorprendido.

- Alice. – se limitó a decir. – es un mensaje.

- Volvemos al hotel?

- Si.

- Puedo hacer algo por ti?

- Abrázame.

La estreché entre mis brazos durante todo el trayecto.

Llegamos al hotel y nos encerramos en la habitación. Ambos apagamos nuestros móviles y fuimos hacia el dormitorio de Renesmee.

Nos tumbamos sobre la cama, abrazados (para no perder la costumbre) y nos mantuvimos así, en silencio, durante varios minutos.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido, ni de sentirme culpable por haber traído a Renesmee tan cerca del peligro, aun siendo consciente de ello.

- Si alguien tiene la culpa, esa soy yo. – dijo Renesmee de repente, sentándose en la cama. Yo la imité.

- Deja de decir tonterías. – acaricié su rostro con el dorso de mi mano.

- Dejaré de decir tonterías cuando tu dejes de echarte la culpa. Me duele.

- Vale. – puse mis manos sobre el rostro de Ness, acerqué mis labios a los suyos, dándole breves besos.

Bajé mis labios por su cuello, sus hombros, su pecho, su vientre… renesmee fue dejándose caer hasta quedar tumbada, mientras yo continuaba besando su cuerpo. Sentí sus manos en mi cabeza, enredando sus dedos entre mi pelo. Desabroché sus pantalones y se los fui quitando lentamente. Fui besando sus muslos, sus caderas, su pubis…

- Jake…

- Si? te encuentras bien? – dije mirándola a los ojos, por los que caían un par de lágrimas.

Limpié su rostro húmedo con mis labios y volví a mirarla directamente a los ojos.

- No lo se.

- Quieres dormir un rato? – dije pasando mi mano por su vientre.

- No.

Ésta vez fue ella quien pasó su mano por mi mejilla y comenzó a besarme, mientras que, con su otra mano cogió la mía, que aun descansaba sobre su vientre , y la fue bajando hasta su intimidad, indicándome así que quería que continuara.

Metí mi mano por debajo de sus bragas y fui acariciando suavemente cada parte de su ser. Ness abrió ligeramente las piernas, invitándome a profundizar mis caricias.

Fui introduciendo lentamente uno de mis dedos, sintiendo los gemidos y jadeos de Renesmee en mi boca, lo cual me iba excitando cada vez más. Fui acelerando los movimientos, introduciendo otro dedo dentro de mi Nessie, sintiendo la humedad de Renesmee, que seguía gimiendo, hasta que sentí que había llegado al orgasmo, pero aun así no pude dejar de acariciarla.

- Quiero sentirte. – dijo en un susurro al lado de mi oído, logrando que así detuviera mis caricias. – lo necesito. – dijo ahora con voz suplicante.

- Ness, ya sabes que…

- Déjate de chorradas, Jacob. Tú lo necesitas tanto como yo – dijo rozando mi entrepierna con una mano, mientras que con la otra iba desabrochando mis vaqueros.

Tenía razón. Deseaba hacerle el amor en ese preciso momento.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar. Me levanté de la cama y respondí. Era el servicio de habitaciones, preguntando por nuestra cena y le dije que esa noche no íbamos a querer nada.

Me volví y miré a Renesmee. Estaba aun tumbada sobre la cama, desnuda. Me quité la camiseta y los pantalones, dejándolos tirados por el suelo.

Me tumbé sobre ella, aguantando mi peso sobre mis manos. Empezamos a besarnos mientras Renesmee fue bajando mis calzoncillos, a la vez que abría un poco las piernas, invitándome a entrar en ella, invitación que acepté al instante. Me introduje en ella con delicadeza, sintiendo un escalofrío en mi espalda.

Sentí sus manos en mi trasero, empujando, haciendo que la penetrara aun más, y así lo hice. Empujé cada vez a más velocidad, las caderas de Renesmee se movían al mismo ritmo, nuestros gemidos y jadeos acabaron por acompasarse, hasta llegar al punto en que ambos tocamos al cielo.

Descansé mi cabeza sobre su pecho, aun en ella, sintiendo sus caricias en mi rostro húmedo por el sudor.

- Te amo Jacob.

- Yo también, Nessie, siempre. Eres la luz que alumbra mi vida. Sin ti, viviría en la oscuridad, sin motivos para seguir adelante.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio, sin movernos.

- He llamado a mis padres. – dijo de repente.

No dije nada, ni siquiera me moví.

- Esme tenía razón, merecen saber lo que sucede.

- Cuando has llamado?

- Antes de marcharnos de Venecia, cuando Jenny y yo fuimos al lavabo de aquel restaurante.

- Te dijeron algo?

- No, no estaban en casa. Les dejé un mensaje contándoselo todo. No me extrañaría nada que se presentaran aquí en apenas unas horas. Aunque espero que no.

- Ya.

Me tumbé al lado de Renesmee y poco después me senté.

- Estás enfadado conmigo?

- No, has hecho lo correcto, "lo que yo no me atreví a hacer" solo voy a darme una ducha.

- Vale. Yo haré lo mismo.

Cada uno nos metimos en un cuarto de baño distinto, nos duchamos y nos reencontramos en el salón, ya vestido. Ambos íbamos vestidos de blanco.

Toc, toc, toc

- Quien puede ser a éstas horas? – preguntó Renesmee, a la vez que yo iba a abrir la puerta. Un fuerte olor me quemó las fosas nasales, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya había abierto la puerta.

En cuanto abrí la puerta, lo único que sentí en ese momento fue la sensación de volar por los aires hasta chocar con un grueso cristal, dándome un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Oí unos gritos. Alcé la cabeza y vi una figura encapuchada sujetar a Renesmee en brazos. Intenté levantarme pero acabé perdiendo la consciencia.

Cuando desperté ya era de día.

Me levanté del suelo y me di cuenta de que estaba en la terraza. Por como picaba el sol sobre mi piel, vi que ya era medio día.

- Renesmee!! – grité, pero no obtuve respuesta.

Fui corriendo hacia la puerta y me encontré algo en el suelo. Era una pulsera de plata. "La pulsera de Nessie." Un ardiente olor perforó mis fosas nasales. Era parecido al olor que sentí cuando abrí la puerta, pero era más fuerte. Solo podía tratarse de una cosa.

- Vampiro.

Salí corriendo de la habitación, siguiendo el rastro de mi Renesmee y el vampiro, pero algo me impidió continuar mi camino. Me topé con un cuerpo rígido y frío que me obligó a retroceder. Levanté la vista y vi el rostro de mis suegros.

Pum!

- Pero que haces? – grité al recibir un puñetazo en la nariz por parte de Bella.

- Eso es por habernos mentido! – gritó, e hizo el intento de volver a pegarme, pero Edward le detuvo.

- Ahora no tengo tiempo para pelear con vosotros. Alguien se ha llevado a Nessie! – exclamé marchándome a toda prisa hacia el ascensor.

Los dos me siguieron al instante.

- Como has dicho? – dijo Edward, cogiéndome del brazo. Noté como ambos me miraban de arriba a bajo y se fijaron en que mi ropa estaba llena de cortes y sangre. – que ha pasado?

- No lo se. Fui a abrir la puerta y alguien me lanzó contra la cristalera. En cuanto recobré la consciencia, Renesmee ya no estaba. Encontré esto en el suelo. – dije mostrándoles la pulsera.

- Que es? – preguntó Bella, cogiendo la pulsera.

- Mi regalo de cumpleaños para Renesmee. La habitación apesta a vampiro, éste pasillo huele igual.

- Lo noto. – dijeron los dos vampiros al mismo tiempo. – donde pueden habérsela llevado? Y quien? – preguntó inocentemente Bella cuando los tres abandonábamos el hotel. "es obvio"

Los dos se quedaron en la sombra mientras yo paraba un taxi. "me pregunto como habrán llegado hasta el hotel, con el sol que hace.

- Bells, estamos en Italia. – dije sacando amablemente al taxista del coche y los tres nos metimos rápidamente en él.

Edward se puso al volante y nos marchamos a toda prisa hacia Volterra. Durante las horas que estuvimos en la carretera, tuve que soportar la bronca, primero por parte de Edward y después por parte de Bella, que no dejó de darme collejas.

- Vas a dejar de pegarme? – dije ya cansado de tanto golpe.

- Solo por el momento.

"Panda de desagradecidos. Lo único que yo quería era que Nessie fuera feliz, una chica normal."

- Pero es que Renesmee no es como las demás. – dijo Edward.

- Haz el favor de no meterte en mi cabeza.

- Pues deja de pensar.

"como si fuera tan fácil no pensar en ella."

- Habértelo pensado antes de traerla aquí.

- no hagas que me sienta más culpable, ya estoy yo para eso. Me mata pensar que le ha podido suceder algo por mi culpa.

- Mejor, porque es culpa tuya, y deberás vivir con ello.

"Antes prefiero morir a seguir viviendo sin ella a mi lado."

"No creo que pueda vivir sin ver esa mirada suya cada día."

"Ese rostro, ese cuerpo, esas manos…"

- Ya basta!! – gritó Edward, logrando asustarme.

- Ya te dije que dejaras de meterte en mi cabeza. – dije sin poder evitar sonreír. – venga, va, abuela, dale al acelerador, que parecemos tortugas.

Durante el resto del camino nadie dijo nada, y yo me dediqué a pensar en los momentos que Renesmee había pasado junto a sus abuelos por Roma, y pude ver de reojo como Edward sonreía. Había captado mi mensaje de disculpa. Llegamos a Volterra cuando había caído la noche. Aun quedaban horas para el amanecer.

Dejamos el taxi ante las murallas y fuimos corriendo hacia el castillo.

- Jacob, será mejor que no entres. – me dijo Bella, una vez que estuvimos ante la puerta del castillo.

- Tengo que entrar.

- Déjalo Bella. Le necesitamos. – dijo Edward abriendo las puertas.

Se volvió con rapidez y me pegó un puñetazo que me dejó bastante tonto, cayendo al suelo de rodillas.

Cada uno me cogió de un brazo y tiraron de mi hacia el interior del castillo, ante las miradas de sorpresa de unos cuantos vampiros que había por los pasillos. Eran los mismos vampiros que habían ido a Forks ocho años atrás. No intenté resistirme, simplemente me dejé llevar.

Una gran puerta se abrió ante nosotros. Alcé la vista en el momento en que entrábamos a una gran sala en la que había tres tronos, ocupados por tres vampiros.

- Hijos de… - murmuré, y por ello recibí una colleja por parte de Bella, que gruñó haciéndome callar.

Solo estaban ellos tres, sin guardas ni nada más. "Es extraño. No creí que fueran tan valientes."

Edward y Bella me tiraron de mala manera antes los pies del vampiro que identifiqué como Aro.

- Que hace éste perro aquí? Que hacéis vosotros dos aquí?

- Danos a Renesmee. – dijo Edward. – y podrás quedarte con el perro para distraeros. – dijo ahora con desprecio.

"Piensa dejarme aquí tirado de verdad o es que ahora resulta que es un gran actor?"

- No se a que te refieres, querido Edward. – dijo Aro, mirándonos a los tres con sorpresa.

Miré de reojo a Edward y vi que éste se había quedado mirando fijamente a Cayo, que se había puesto en pie.

- Que es lo que le has hecho? – grité a la vez que me ponía en pie y me lancé a su cuello, intentando estrangularle, pero fue inútil. Necesitaba transformarme si quería hacerle daño.

El vampiro de cabello blanco se deshizo de mi agarre y me lanzó unos metros más atrás, logrando que acabara golpeándome contra la puerta. Entré en fase y corrí de nuevo hacia el vampiro, que ya no estaba solo. Un chico estaba a su lado, un chico del que siempre me iba a acordar.

- Ataca – dijo el vampiro antes de que el muchacho corriera hacia mí.

Corrí hacia el muchacho a la vez que el corría hacia mi y logré morder su brazo. El neonato gritó, aunque eso no hizo que me detuviera, y él tampoco se detuvo. Repetí la misma acción hasta cinco veces, hasta que logré desmembrar al vampiro. Me detuve a su lado y miré sus restos, su rostro.

David ya no volvería a hacer daño a nadie.

Me volví hacia los vulturis y vi la cara de perplejidad de Cayo. Me reí por ello.

- Hermano, has mandado secuestrara a Renesmee? – preguntó Aro con voz cantarina.

"Como si el muy imbécil no lo supiera."

- No lo sabía – contestó Edward sin dejar de mirar al vampiro de cabello blanco. – por una vez no fue Aro el que lo organizó todo.

"Necesito ropa."

- Será difícil de conseguir.

"Lo se, pero quiero hacer hablar con el vampiro."

- Tranquilo, hablará.

- Se puede saber de que estáis hablando? – preguntó Aro a la vez que se acercaba hacia mi. Le respondí enseñándole los dientes y me puse en posición de ataque. - Puedo? – preguntó alzando su mano sobre mi cabeza.

"No."

- Si. – dijo Edward.

Hice el intento de retroceder pero Aro ya había puesto su mano sobre mi cabeza. Repentinamente comenzó a reír.

- Dimitri. – dijo apenas sin alzar la voz. – Trae algo de ropa para nuestro invitado de cuatro patas – dijo en cuanto el joven vampiro entró en la sala. El vampiro asintió y se marchó.

A los pocos segundos, el vampiro entró de nuevo con algo de ropa en sus manos.

"Espero que sea de tala grande."

- Es de Félix. – dijo Edward, sonriendo por primera vez desde que habíamos llegado.

El tal Dimitri dejó la ropa al lado de la puerta y volvió a marcharse.

- Adelante – dijo Aro, mirándome fijamente.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta, salí de fase y me vestí en un momento. No me moví del sitio.

- Donde está Renesmee? – pregunté mirando de nuevo a Cayo, que aun no se había sentado desde que Aro le acusó de secuestrar a mi ángel.

- Más cerca de lo que crees. – respondió. – Alec!

Una puerta lateral se abrió y de ella salió un vampiro adolescente, que llevaba a rastras a una chica. Me di cuenta al instante de que se trataba de Ness, llevaba el vestido roto y manchado de sangre.

"Como pueden soportar el olor a sangre?"

Renesmee estalló en llantos en cuanto nos vio. Su rostro estaba repleto de moratones y más cortes. Tenía el labio inferior hinchado, roto.

No me lo pensé dos veces y salí corriendo hacia el vampiro, pero alguien me impidió seguir adelante. Bella había apartado a Renesmee y se había lanzado sobre Alec.

Corrí hacia donde había caído Renesmee, que yacía en el suelo. Edward la había cogido antes de que ésta cayera al suelo.

- Nessie, cariño… - susurré en su oído, abrazándola con delicadeza. Lo último que quería era dañarla más.

- Jake... papá… mamá…

- Estamos aquí, pequeña. – dijo Edward. – quien te ha hecho esto?

No contestó. No en voz alta. Alzó ambas manos, puso una sobre mi mejilla y otra sobre el rostro de Edward. Ambos nos levantamos a los pocos segundos y nos lanzamos sobre Cayo. De reojo vi como Aro hizo el intento de ayudarle, pero solo el intento. Marco ni se inmutó.

- Demetri, Félix, Jane. – dijo Marco. Parecía aburrido, a pesar de que estábamos atacando a su hermano y a Alec.

Los tres vampiros entraron en la sala y corrieron hacia nosotros, mientras que Alec lograba quitarse a Bella de encima, en el momento es que ésta iba a morderla.

Pronto estuvimos los tres inmovilizados y Renesmee aun en el suelo. Parecía que se había desmayado.

- Calmémonos todos un poco – comenzó a decir Aro, mientras Cayo se levantaba del suelo y se ponía bien sus ropas – no teníamos ninguna intención de causar daño alguno.

- Ja! – no pude evitar exclamar. Bella había echo lo mismo.

- Estoy seguro de que cayo no actuó de mala fe.

- Maldito cabrón – dije entre dientes. Si seguía así, iba a volver a perder el control e iba a transformarme de nuevo.

- Fingiré no haber oído eso. – dijo Aro lanzándome una mirada asesina, aunque apenas se movió del sitio. – como iba diciendo, estoy seguro de que mi hermano Cayo no actuó de mala fe. Solo quiso darle la oportunidad, a nuestra joven Renesmee, de que eligiera un camino a seguir.

- Jacob. – susurró Renesmee.

Todos la miramos mientras ella se ponía en pie con dificultad.

- Elijo a Jacob.

Fue andando poco a poco hacia donde estaban los tres Vulturis. Se detuvo ante Cayo y le abofeteó un par de veces, provocando una sonrisa por parte de Edward. Yo tampoco pude evitar sonreír al ver la cara que puso Cayo ante ese gesto. Cayo iba a responder pero Aro le detuvo. Ness se puso ante Aro y tomó su mano. Éste sonrió, la miró fijamente a los ojos y le habló directamente a ella, obviando la presencia de los demás, que lo miramos sorprendidos.

- De acuerdo, así será. – dijo antes de besar el dorso de su mano. – aunque ello no significa que no vaya a hacerte una pequeña visita de aquí unos años. Ya sabes, por si has cambiado de opinión.

- No lo creo. – dijo Nessie.

- Eso ya lo veremos. – Aro nos miró, aun con la mano de Nessie entre las suyas. – soltadles.

- Pero…

- No Cayo. Actuaste sin motivos, no era el momento. Nosotros estamos aquí para hacer cumplir la ley y nuestros amigos los Cullen no la han quebrantado en ningún momento. Soltadles. – repitió.

Los vampiros parecieron dudar pero acabaron por soltarnos, y Ness vino corriendo hacia nosotros, hacia mí. Saltó a mis brazos y me abrazó, rodeando mi cintura con sus piernas. Besé su mejilla y la abracé. Noté una fría mano en mi espalda.

- Vamos. – dijo Edward.

Los cuatro nos marchamos de la sala a toda prisa, con Renesmee aun en mis brazos, inmóvil, dejando a los vampiros italianos a nuestras espaldas

* * *

**Bueno, aquí estoy. No os podréis quejar, en éste capi si que ha habido Lemon, jeje.**

**Espero que os haya gustado. **

**Espero vuestra opinión, si os apetece, ya sabéis que el Revew no es obligado, pienso seguir actualizando, jeje.**

**Tengo un par se ONE SHOTS nuevo, si queréis, podéis pasaros, a ver que os parecen.**

**Nos leemos guapetonas.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Linda, KaraCullen, Niria, Fran_CullenBlack, Me encanta y anvampi16.**

**Gracias por vuestros revew. Me alegra mucho de que la historia os vaya gustando.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Si queréis, aquí os dejo la lista del resto de mis historias, por si os apetece leeros alguna.**

_*** **_**Lucas Whitlock. **_**Twiligth. **__( Jasper, Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Lucy Whitlock.**_** Twiligth. **__( Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Clara Whitlock y Seth Clearwater.**___**Twiligth. **__( Seth, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Desaparecida.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Maria, Jasper )_

_*** **_**Jackson Mason.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Leah, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Norah Cullen**_** Twiligth. **__( Carlisle, Los Vulturis, y otros personajes inventados por mi. )_

_*** El amor es cosa del destino. **__( Sam y Leah ) _ONE SHOT

_*****__**El sueño **__( Bella y Jasper ) _ONE SHOT

_*** Jake y Renesmee. Nace el amor. **__( Jacob y Renesmee )_

_*** El juego. **__(Bella y Edward) _ONE SHOT. LEMON.

_*** Mi molesto compañero. **__(Rosalie y Emmet) _ONE SHOT. LEMON.

_*** La primera noche.**__ (Renesmee y Jacob) _TWO SHOT.

_*** Te amo tanto que solo puedo decirte, adiós. **__(Edward)_

_*** Imprimación. **_ONE SHOT. _(Seth y Jacob)_

_*****__**Una noche sin luna **__( Jacob y Leah ) _ONE SHOT


	18. 18 Porque todo nos ocurre a nosotros?

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las cursivas son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**Los recuerdos están escritos en negrita/cursiva.**

_**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Jacob.**_

* * *

18. PORQUE TODO NOS OCURRE A NOSOTROS??

Llegamos rápidamente hasta donde habíamos dejado el coche. Metí a Renesmee en el asiento trasero y, sin decir nada, me senté al volante. Edward y Bella me sonrieron y entraron en el coche, uno a cada lado de su hija, que parecía haberse quedado dormida profundamente.

Conduje a velocidad moderada hasta que llegamos al hotel. Miré el reloj. Faltaban veinte minutos para el amanecer.

Edward llevó a Renesmee en brazos hasta la habitación, seguido muy de cerca por Bella. Yo me quedé en el pasillo. Apoyé todo mi peso contra la pared. "Inspira, expira." Cogí aire y entré en la habitación. Deseaba ir al dormitorio al que habían llevado a Renesmee, pero no pude.

Avancé con decisión hacia la terraza. Me puse al lado de la puerta, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared y me dejé caer. Acabé sentado en el suelo. Escondí la cabeza entre mis rodillas y sucedió lo que había estado evitando desde que vi que alguien se había llevado a Renesmee. Llorar.

No podía parar. El simple echo de pensar que Renesmee había sufrido por mi insensatez y falta de madurez… sentí morir al recordar lo que Nessie nos había mostrado a su padre y a mí, a través de su poder.

_**David había sido quien, bajo las órdenes de Cayo, vino al hotel y secuestró a Renesmee. La llevó al castillo de los Vulturis, ante Cayo. Éste la retuvo encerrado en lo que parecían ser unas mazmorras. Cayo había sido quien había herido y pegado a Renesmee brutalmente.**_

No podía respirar. Me ahogaba con mis propias lágrimas.

- Jacob. – la voz de Edward no hizo más que ponerme más nervioso. No me moví, sentí su mano sobre mi hombro – Gracias.

"Qué? Porque?"

- Por haber salvado a Renesmee.

"No la salvé, la puse en peligro."

- La verdad es que no fue muy inteligente por tu parte traerla hasta Italia, pero no te imaginas el tiempo que hacía que no la veía tan feliz.

"Que?"

- Renesmee me ha mostrado todos los momentos que ha pasado estos días, contigo. Debo reconocer que lo de las vacaciones si que fue una buena idea.

"Yo solo quiero que sea feliz."

- Lo es. Gracias.

Levanté la vista y miré a Edward. Me tendió su mano, la tomé y me levanté del suelo, secándome las lágrimas que aun humedecían mi rostro.

- Querrá verme? – pregunté inseguro.

- Lo está deseando. Bella y yo nos vamos a…

- Podéis quedaros unos días? Se que a Renesmee le haría muy feliz. – dije interrumpiéndole. En esos momentos no estaba de más la presencia de los padres de mi ángel.

- De acuerdo. – dijo sonriendo. – como te iba diciendo, Bella y yo nos vamos a dar una vuelta. Renesmee nos ha pedido algo.

- De acuerdo.

Los dos entramos de nuevo en la habitación. Bella salió del que había sido mi dormitorio y me sonrió.

- Nos vemos luego Jake – dijo justo antes de salir de la suite de la mano de su esposo.

Me dirigí hacia mi dormitorio y vi a Renesmee tumbada en la cama, tapada con una sábana. No entré, me quedé en la puerta, mirándola mientras dormía plácidamente. Estuve así cerca de cinco minutos.

- Jacob…

- Si?

- Porque no pasas?

- No quise despertarte. – dije entrando al dormitorio. Me senté en la cama y Ness tomó mi mano entre las suyas. – como estás?

- Mejor ahora que estás tú.

- No sabes cuanto siento lo sucedido. – me disculpé derrumbándome.

Me dejé caer sobre Nessie y posé mi cabeza sobre su vientre. Sus manos empezaron a acariciar mi rostro, secando las pocas lágrimas que aun me quedaban por derramar.

- Deja ya de disculparte. Es único culpable de lo sucedido es Cayo. – noté dolor en su voz al pronunciar ese nombre. – al parecer, David pilló a Demetri mordiendo a una chica y fue llevado ante los Vulturis. Aro leyó su mente y me vio. Éste se lo comentó a sus hermanos y Cayo amenazó a David con matarle si no me llevaba ante él. Como no consiguió llevarme siendo humano, lo transformó. Lo que no entiendo es que en apenas un par de días la transformación ya fue completa. No entiendo nada, y cada vez entiendo menos. Y bueno, el resto de la historia ya lo conoces.

Renesmee se incorporó, lo cual provocó que yo hiciera lo mismo.

La sábana que cubría a Renesmee resbaló hasta su cintura, dejando al descubierto sus hermosos pechos, desnudos.

- No llevas ropa= - dije mirándola sin poder ocultar mi sorpresa.

- No. Mamá me estuvo limpiando las heridas. – respondió como si tal cosa.

Cogí la sábana con una mano, con la intención de cubrirla, pero me detuvo. Sujetó una de mis manos y la llevó a uno de sus pechos.

- Nessie, tus padres podrían volver en cualquier momento.

- No. Volverán en unas horas.

- Estás herida, necesitas descansar. – dije alejando mi mano de su pecho y poniéndola sobre su brazo, acariciándola.

- Estoy perfectamente. – dijo poniéndose de rodillas sobre la cama. Se abrazó a mi cuello y comenzó a besarme.

Me dejé caer de espaldas sobre la cama, con Renesmee colocándose a horcajadas encima de mí.

- No… sabes… lo… feliz… que soy. – dijo entre beso y beso.

Con mis manos en su rostro, profundizamos nuestro beso, rozando nuestras lenguas, notando su sabor exquisito. Ness me quitó los pantalones con un rápido movimiento y, dado que yo no llevaba ropa interior, me quedé desnudo ante ella. Sin siquiera darme tiempo a reaccionar, Renesmee se sentó sobre mi y me introdujo en ella.

- Ness…

- Cállate. – dijo besándome de nuevo, moviendo sus caderas lentamente, potenciando el placer.

Puso mis manos sobre su trasero y fue acelerando sus movimientos hasta que ambos logramos llegar al orgasmo y me liberé en ella. "Tanto cuidado que tuve en un principio para no acostarme con Nessie sin protección, y ahora simplemente me dejo llevar. Me contradigo a mi mismo, pero no puedo negarme a complacer a Nessie. No ahora."

Pum!

- Has oído eso? – dijo mirando instintivamente hacia la puerta del dormitorio, que seguía abierta.

_- Si, tranquilas, se encuentra mucho mejor._

- Mierda, Edward. – exclamó Ness en un susurro, levantándose rápidamente de encima de mi.

Me levanté a toda prisa de la cama y fui en busca de los pantalones. Me metí en el cuarto de baño mientras Renesmee se vestía con un vestido largo de color azul, esperando (inútilmente) que ni Edward ni Bella se percataran de lo sucedido. Ness acabó de vestirse a toda prisa, disimulando el dolor que sentía a causa de las heridas.

Salió corriendo del dormitorio hasta el salón, donde pude oír que empezaba a hablar con cuatro personas.

_- No sabes cuanto lo sentimos, Ness. Es todo culpa nuestra, por no echar a David y obligarle a volver a casa. Realmente no está bien. – dijo Jenny con la voz entrecortada, llorando._

_- No debéis culparos. Ya pasó todo. – dijo Ness, que parecía que también estaba llorando._

De repente oí unos pasos que venían hacia el interior del dormitorio. La puerta del baño se abrió y entró Bella. Con un rápido movimiento me tuvo acorralado contra la pared, con su mano en mi cuello, aunque no hacía fuerza alguna.

- Tú y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente. – dijo entre dientes. Parecía enfadada.

- Lamento haber traído a Renesmee a Italia. – me disculpé de nuevo.

- No me refería a eso.

- Entonces? "A que se refiere?"

- Tú y Renesmee.

- La amo. – me defendí.

- Y ella? Que papel tiene en todo esto?

- No soy yo quien debe responder a eso.

- La verdad es que no creo que vaya a hacer falta. – dijo rindiéndose. – no podíais haber esperado a estar solos? – dijo. Creí entender a que se estaba refiriendo.

- Estábamos solos. – dije descaradamente, aunque me arrepentí en cuanto vi la mirada que me estaba echando Bella. – perdona.

- Lo se. Y te entiendo. – dijo soltando al fin mi cuello. – pero entiéndeme tú a mi. Es mi niña.

- Ya lo hago. Entiendo que desees que tu hija sea feliz y que no se equivoque en su elección.

Bella se lanzó a mis brazos y me abrazó con fuerza.

- Como me entere de que Renesmee sufre lo más mínimo, acabaré lo que empecé el día que te imprimaste de ella.

- El día en que ella sufra por mi culpa, yo mismo te pediré que lo hagas. – dije separándome lentamente de ella.

Noté un dulce olor que se acercaba a nosotros. Alcé la vista y vi a Renesmee aparecer junto a Jenny y Lorena. Dejé atrás a Bella y fui a abrazarlas a las dos.

- Jacob, hemos dicho de ir a dar una vuelta y a cenar. Ya sabes, para poder hablar. – dijo Ness uniéndose al abrazo.

- Por mi vale. Bella? – pregunté pidiendo su permiso.

- Nos veremos a la noche. – dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

Los cuatro nos marchamos al cabo de unos minutos, dejando a Edward y Bella en el hotel, ya que a esa hora brillaba el sol con fuerza.

Pasamos buena parte de la tarde sentados en una terraza hablando, tomándonos un helado y un refresco.

Según nos contó Lorena, David había desaparecido después de nuestra vuelta de Pompeya. Siempre según lo que había dicho la policía, y ellas no habían vuelto a verle desde ese momento. Ness tomó mi mano y mostró de quien se trataba el policía. Félix.

Por suerte, antes de salir me había cambiado de ropa. No quería seguir llevando encima la ropa del vampiro. "Que asco"

Fuimos a cenar a una pizzería y ya no hablamos más del pasado, sino que las chicas continuaron haciendo planes para cuando Jenny y Lorena se trasladaran a Seattle.

Acompañamos a las chicas hasta su hotel y, después de despedirnos, nos marchamos hacia nuestro hotel. Monté a Ness en mi espalda, llevándola a caballito, y fui corriendo durante todo el camino, sintiendo sus manos en mi torso.

Llegamos a la habitación del hotel y Ness abrió la puerta, aun sobre mi espalda, aun riendo porque casi nos caemos al suelo cuando empecé a subir las escaleras del hotel corriendo y con las manos de Nessie cubriéndome los ojos.

Unos fuertes golpes hicieron que me detuviera al poner un pie en la habitación, dejando caer a Renesmee en el suelo. Sillas por el suelo, el sofá volcado, las cortinas caídas…

- Pero que ha pasado aquí? - Preguntó Ness avanzando hacia los dormitorios.

Un fuerte olor me sacudió, ruborizándome al instante. Corrí hacia Renesmee, intentando que no entrara en su dormitorio, pero llegué demasiado tarde.

Renesmee vino corriendo hacia mí y empujó hacia el pasillo. Me cogió de la mano y sin decir palabra me llevó casi arrastras escaleras abajo, hacia la calle.

- Ness, quieres tranquilizarte? Te va a dar algo! – dije intentando calmarla.

- Pues claro que me va a dar algo! Acabo de ver algo terrible! – dijo gritando, a la vez que se sentaba en un banco, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. – creo que ésta noche voy a tener pesadillas.

- Cálmate. – me senté a su lado y la abracé por la cintura.

- Es que no te puedes ni imaginar lo que acabo de ver!

- Se exactamente lo que has visto. – dije tocándome la nariz. – olvidas que tengo un súper olfato? Toda la habitación olía a…

- Calla!! – gritó poniéndose aun más nerviosa. – pero fue horrible verlo. Ojala me hubiera dado cuenta antes de…

- Va, ya está… - dije estrechándola entre mis brazos.

- Es que no puedo quitarme la imagen de la cabeza. – dijo acariciando mi brazo. Realmente parecía muy afectada.

Empecé a ver, desde la perspectiva de Renesmee, como la subía a caballito por las escaleras. Entramos en la habitación, la dejé en el suelo, y Ness salió corriendo hacia su habitación y…

- Basta! – exclamé soltando a Renesmee, que me miró sonriendo.

- Ahora ya puedes entender como me siento. – dijo abrazándome de nuevo. – no voy a ser la única que tenga pesadillas.

- Yo no voy a tener pesadillas porque no voy a poder pegar ojo – dije con amargura. – aunque… al menos yo no he visto a mis padres en…

- No lo digas! – dijo tapándome l boca con las manos. No me resistí. Esperé a que Ness apartara las manos.

- …en la cama.

- Jake!!

- Ja, ja, ja. – me carcajeé. Renesmee me empujó y caí de espaldas al suelo. Ness se sentó sobre mi pecho, impidiendo que me levantara.

- No vuelvas a mencionarlo. Nunca.

- Perdóname. – dije dejando de reír.

- No se si hacerlo. Acabo de traumatizarme de por vida. Creo que nunca, más podré volver a practicar el sexo.

- Como? – exclamé sin poder evitarlo. "vaya bromitas se gasta la niña." – y no puedo hacer nada para que se te pase el trauma?

- No se. – dijo pasando sus manos por mi pecho.

- Ness, creo que deberíamos levantarnos. Todo el mundo nos está mirando. – dije cogiendo sus manos, deteniendo unas caricias que me estaban volviendo loco.

- Yo allí dentro no vuelvo. – dijo poniéndose en pie de un salto. Me levanté del suelo y cogí su mano de nuevo.

- Y a donde quieres ir?

- Tengo una idea. – estrechó mi mano entre la suya y tiró de mi hacia el interior del hotel.

* * *

**Bueno chicas, otro capituló llegó.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Bueno, como esta noche pasan los Reyes Magos, les pediré que todas tengáis un gran año. **

**Gracias por todo el apoyo que me estáis dando, es más de lo que merezco, pero aun así, reconozco que me hace ilusión encender el ordenador y ver que me habéis dejado algún mensajito, jeje.**

**Bueno, como soy tan buena persona (molestia aparte), tal y como hice por navidad, por cada revew mandaré un trocito del siguiente capi. Por que hoy es un día especial.**

**Que vaya todo muy bien!!!**


	19. 19 Cambio de planes en el último moment

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las cursivas son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**Los recuerdos están escritos en negrita/cursiva.**

_**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Jacob.**_

* * *

19. CAMBIO DE DESTINO EN EL ÚLTIMO MOMENTO.

Renesmee me llevó corriendo hacia los lavabos que había cerca del hall. Entramos en el baño de mujeres y nos metimos en uno de los lavabos. Cerró la puerta y me empujó contra el retrete, sentándome en él. Al ver mi cara de sorpresa, se sentó a horcajadas sobre mis piernas y empezó a quitarme la camiseta.

- Ness, no seas temeraria.

- No querías ayudarme a superar mi trauma? – dijo con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno.

No respondí, simplemente la besé. Ness me correspondió, mordiendo mi labio inferior, logrando que soltara un gemido de placer. Ella misma se quitó el vestido, quedándose solamente en bragas, dado que no llevaba sujetador.

Me levanté con rapidez y la llevé contra una de las paredes, besando sus pechos, bajándome los pantalones. Necesitaba sentir sus manos, sus labios, su cuerpo.

- Jacob…

No respondí. Estaba demasiado ocupado besando su vientre y bajando sus bragas. Ness rodeó mi cintura con sus piernas y me introduje en ella.

- Jacob, creo que he oído algo. – dijo entre jadeos y me detuve. – no, no pares. Aun no. – dijo sin dejar de moverse.

Intenté oír algo, pero no oí nada. Ness empezó a besar mi cuello mientras empezaba de nuevo con las envestidas, entrando en ella cada vez a más velocidad.

- Esto es muy temerario. Podrían pillarnos. – dije jadeando, besando de nuevo los labios de Ness.

- Lo se, pero no pares, ya casi he… ah!

Sonreí ante la idea de haber echo que Renesmee hubiera llegado al orgasmo antes que yo, aunque no tardé mucho más que ella.

Apoyé mi frente en la pared, intentando relajar mi respiración, mientras las manos de Ness recorrían mi espalda.

En ese momento se oyó abrirse la puerta del baño y Ness me impidió que me moviera.

- Esperemos a que se vaya – susurró en mi oído.

Los pasos se detuvieron, pero no se marcharon.

- Se que estáis ahí. Tenemos que hablar. – dijo una voz familiar.

Ness me soltó de su abrazo y puso los pies en el suelo. Nos agachamos en busca de nuestra ropa y nos vestimos. Abrí la puerta con la intención de salir pero Ness me detuvo.

- Primero salgo yo. – dijo sin esperar una respuesta por mi parte. – Edward.

_- Renesmee._

_- Ocurre algo? - preguntó Ness haciéndose la inocente._

_- Como te atreves a preguntármelo, cuando sabes perfectamente lo que ocurre? te parece normal lo que has echo?_

_- Y a ti te parece normal que lleguemos a la suite y os encontremos fo..._

_- Renesmee!! - gritó Edward. En su voz se notaba la vergüenza que estaba pasando._

_- Haciendo el amor! en mi cama!_

_- Yo..._

_- Tú nada. Papá, amo a Jacob y estaré con él siempre. Lo que no puedes pretender es que no... intime con él._

Abrí un poco la puerta y miré a Edward, que estaba de espaldas a mí, y Renesmee, que no se dio cuenta de que les estaba observando. Edward no dijo nada, pero Renesmee continuó hablando.

_- Debes entender que ya soy mayor y que tomo mis propias decisiones._

_- Pensáis casaros? – preguntó Edward provocando que, en mi intento de subirme a la tapa del váter para mirarlos por arriba, resbalara y cayera al suelo._

_- Casarnos? Creo que eso es algo precipitado._

_- Pero… habéis… ya sabes lo que quiero decir. – Edward parecía estar nervioso._

_- Si._

_- Y aun me preguntas porque hablo de boda?_

_- Papá! Vivimos en el siglo XXI, no seas anticuado._

_- Jacob, ven por favor._

"Dijo por favor? Algo grave va a ocurrir."

Salí del lavabo y me acerqué a ellos, poniéndome al lado de Renesmee, que tomó mi mano entre las suyas.

- Edward. – dije a modo de saludo.

- Alice me llamó hace unos minutos, estaba preocupada. Jasper le ha regalado un viaje a París y llegaron allí ésta mañana. Llevan todo el día buscándoos y, obviamente, no os encontraron.

- No saben que estamos aquí? – pregunté sin poder evitarlo.

- Bella y yo vinimos sin pensarlo, así que no pudo ver nada. Me preguntaba si podríais…

- Claro, teníamos planeado pasar un par de días allí, verdad Jake? – dijo mirándonos de reojo.

- Si. Podemos ir un poco antes de lo planeado.

- Guay! – gritó Ness antes de saltar a mis brazos. – Eres el mejor. No tendrías que concederme todos mis caprichos.

- No puedo evitarlo – dije sonriendo. Miré hacia Edward y la sonrisa desapareció de mi rostro. Parecía estar sufriendo. Solté suavemente a Renesmee y bajé la vista al suelo. No podía mirarle a la cara.

- Bella y yo nos marchamos mañana por la mañana.

- Nosotros haremos lo mismo. – dije alzando la vista. Renesmee estaba abrazada a su padre.

- Renesmee, puedo hablar con Jacob en privado?

- Claro. Voy a la habitación.

Ness me besó brevemente y salió corriendo del cuarto de baño.

- Como me entere de que Renesmee sufre, aunque solo sea un…

- Te pediré que acabes conmigo. – dije interrumpiéndole. – no podría vivir viendo a Renesmee sufrir.

- Me alegra de que tengas claro ese punto. – dijo a la vez que salía del cuarto de baño.

Salí detrás de él y subí a la suite por las escaleras, pensando en lo que le había dicho Edward a Nessie. Casarnos… con solo oír esa palabra ya me ponía nervioso. Realmente, nunca había pensado en ello, aunque deseaba poder estar junto a Nessie por el resto de la eternidad. Boda… Renesmee había dejado bastante claro que no quería casarse. Aunque, que es realmente una boda? Solo son unos papeles. Podemos ser igual de felices sin casarnos. "Porque me estoy obsesionando tanto con una boda que no se va a celebrar?"

- Jake!

La voz de Renesmee me alejó de mis divagaciones.

- Mira! – dijo dando una vuelta sobre sus talones. Llevaba un vestido realmente corto, que apenas le cubría el trasero, sin mangas, de color negro.

- Estás fabulosa, y muy elegante. – dije besándola. Tomé su mano e hice que diera otra vuelta para observarla mejor.

- Me lo ha regalado mamá. Y mira, éste collar es el que me regaló el abuelo.

- Y tú padre ya te ha visto así?

- Si. Acabo de llamar a la recepción del hotel para que vengan a arreglar la puerta de tu dormitorio. – dijo mientras entrábamos en la habitación, y vi que la puerta de mi cuarto tenía un agujero. – que te parece si hacemos las maletas y así mañana podremos irnos temprano? – preguntó Nessie, mientras salíamos a la terraza y nos sentamos en los escalones del jacuzzi.

No contesté. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había dicho Edward. No sobre lo de… mejor no decir la palabra, sino sobre que Alice y Jasper estaban en París. "Parece ser que no podemos pasar ni una semana sin ningún Cullen por el lugar." Aunque la culpa había sido mía. Había sido yo quien había llamado a Carlisle, y les invité a quedarse y había sido yo quien había invitado a quedarse a Edward y Bella, una vez que habíamos salvado a Renesmee. Y ahora nos íbamos a ir a París con los tíos de mi novia? "He perdido el juicio."

- Jacob, me estás escuchando?

- Si., de acuerdo, hagamos las maletas. Yo bajaré a la recepción para avisar de que mañana nos vamos. Mientras, tú llama al aeropuerto. – dije con aire ausente, con la cabeza en otro lugar.

- Es lo que te estaba diciendo yo. – dijo Renesmee con sequedad, sacándome de mi ensoñamiento.

- Pues eso.

Renesmee se levantó y fue directo hacia su dormitorio. Yo hice lo mismo y preparé mi mochila con tranquilidad. Oí un fuerte portazo pero ni siquiera me molesté en ir a mirar de qué se trataba. Cogí el teléfono móvil y llamé a Ness. No me respondió. Volví a llamarla y ésta vez me colgó.

- Mierda! – grité estampando el móvil contra la pared. "He vuelto a joderlo todo."

Terminé de hacer la mochila y la tiré al lado de la cama, mientras salía por la puerta en busca de mi portátil., que seguía sobre la mesa del saloncito. Me senté en el sofá y me conecté. En cuanto le vi, le invité a iniciar una video llamada. Necesitaba hablar.

Me sorprendió que aceptara a la primera, ya que siempre se hacía de rogar. Muy propio de…

- Hola Jacob.

- Hola Leah.

- Ha ocurrido algo? Tienes mala cara. – dijo preocupada. "Preocupada? Por mi?"

- Bueno, necesitaba hablar con alguien, y no es un tema con el que me sienta cómodo para hablar con Seth.

- Renesmee?

"Tan obvio es?" – Si.

- Que le has hecho ya? – preguntó con una sonrisa que conocía muy bien. Estaba intentando molestarme y acabó consiguiéndolo.

- Porque he tenido que hacer algo? – estaba realmente molesto.

- Hombres. Nunca os enteráis de nada

- Pues va a ser eso. – dije. Leah tenía parte de razón.

- Mi consejo es que vayas a habar con ella.

- Aun no te he contado lo que ha pasado.

- Pero siempre es mejor que lo hables con ella, no conmigo.

"Tiene razón. Deberé seguir su rastro para poder encontrarla."

- Tienes razón. Gracias por todo Leah.

- Buenas noches, Jacob. – dijo justo antes de colgar.

Cerré el ordenador y salí de la habitación en busca de Nessie. La encontré rápidamente en el bar del hotel, donde se estaba bebiendo un zumo.

Me senté a su lado sin decir nada y me quedé mirándola. Ness se volvió hacia mí y… plam!

- Pero que es lo que haces? – dije intentando no gritar en cuanto Ness me dio una sonora bofetada en la cara.

- Esto es por parar el móvil. Te he llamado cinco veces!

- Y yo dos, y me has colgado. – tuve que sujetar a Ness por la muñeca, ya que estaba dispuesta a volver a golpearme

- Y porque paraste el móvil?! – gritó antes de ponerse a llorar. Solté su muñeca y la estreché entre mis brazos con fuerza.

- No paré el móvil, se me rompió. – dije en un susurro sin mentir del todo. Ahora el móvil está roto. – Perdona por ser tan borde antes, es que no estoy muy contento conmigo mismo.

- Yo tampoco quiero estar en Paris con Alice pero… entiéndeme, me encuentro entre la espada y la pared. – dijo entrecortadamente

Ver llorar a Renesmee me partía el corazón, y aun más si era por mi culpa. Sentí la mano de Nessie en mi rostro y alzó la vista hasta quedarse mirándome a los ojos.

- A mí si que me parte el corazón que te culpes por mis berrinches. – dijo soltándose de mi abrazo. – Creo que deberíamos ir a cenar ya.

Se bebió el zumo que le quedaba, de un trago, y me llevó de la mano hacia la suite. Llamamos para pedir la cena y nos sentamos en el sofá hasta que nos la trajeron. Llevé los platos a la mesita del salón y empezamos a cenar.

- Como se rompió tu móvil? – preguntó Ness bebiendo un poco de vino, al igual que yo.

- Tuvo un accidente.

- Que tipo de accidente? – dijo dejando la copa sobre la mesa, sin quitarme el ojo de encima.

- Bueno… pues resulta que… digamos que… salió volando.

- Lo tiraste?

No contesté, pero el simple hecho de que desvié la mirada me delató.

- Entonces tendremos que ir a comprarte uno. En cuanto lleguemos a París.

- Si. Ya has comprado los billetes? – recordé en que habíamos quedado en que yo… - mierda!

Me levanté corriendo y corrí hacia la puerta. Volví hacia atrás y besé a Ness en la frente.

- Ahora vuelvo – dije antes de volver a marcharme.

Había olvidado avisar al hotel de que nos íbamos a marchar al día siguiente. No tardé ni diez minutos en volver a la habitación, donde estaban Nessie, Edward y Bella, hablando animadamente. En cuanto me vieron llegar, los dos vampiros se pusieron en pie y salieron a la terraza, con mi ordenador en las manos de Edward.

- Les he dicho que podían cogerlo. – dijo Renesmee al darse cuenta de la mirada que les estaba echando.

- Vale. Has terminado de cenar?

- Si. Vamos a dormir?

- Vale, la verdad es que estoy bastante cansado. Como lo hacemos? – dije refiriéndome a si íbamos a dormir juntos.

- Pues como se debe hacer.

Ness me cogió del brazo y me llevó hacia mi dormitorio. Encima de la cama encontramos un pantalón corto de pijama y un pequeño camisón.

- Cortesía de la abuela Esme.

Nos cambiamos de ropa y fuimos hacia el dormitorio de Nessie. Nos acomodamos en la cama, pero no nos dormimos.

- Te duelen? – dije pasando suavemente mi mano por su vientre, por debajo del camisón, donde le habían salido algunos moratones.

- Apenas.

- No me mientes?

- No. Además, sabes que tolero bien el dolor. – dijo tocando mi brazo, mostrándome unas imágenes que recordaba muy bien, de hacía, al menos, 4 años.

_**Renesmee tenía cuatro años, aunque, aparentemente y mentalmente, tenía nueve. Ese día habíamos ido de excursión al bosque. Nessie se había empeñado en subirse al árbol más alto. Lo que ninguno de los dos esperábamos era que una rama se partiera bajo sus pies. Yo, que estaba en mi forma lobuna, corrí hacia ella y paré la caída, pero no pude evitar que, durante la caída, se diera contra algunas ramas, magullándola y logrando hacerle cortes, algunos de ellos, bastante profundos.**_

_**Al día siguiente, Renesmee volvía a estar en lo alto del mismo árbol, a pesar de no poderse mover a penas.**_

- Como olvidarlo. Me hice un esguince en el brazo. – dije mientras iba besando todas y cada una de las heridas que iba encontrando por el cuerpo de Nessie.

- Yo sufrí más que tú. Te recuerdo que estuve tres días alimentándome a base de sangre, lo cual odio bastante.

- Lo se. Aunque de vez en cuando deberíamos ir de caza. En éstos momentos, por ejemplo, lo necesitas.

- Decs, paso. – dijo con cara de asco.

- Renesmee, es por tu bien.

- No!

- Buff. – cuando se ponía así, no había quien razonara con ella. – bueno, deberíamos dormir. Son las doce y debemos levantarnos a las…

- Ocho.

- Bien. Buenas noches. – le di un beso en los labios y nos abrazamos.

- Chicos! En pie! – gritó la voz de Bella vais a perder el avión y nosotros también.

- Ya vamos! – gritó Renesmee desde la ducha, mientras me enjabonaba de arriba a bajo, al mismo tiempo que yo hacía lo mismo.

- Dejad de meteros mano y salid ya! – gritó de nuevo.

Abrí el grifo para acabar de ducharnos, pero Ness lo paró de nuevo.

- Aun tenemos tiempo.

- Reserva algo para París. – dije besándola, mientras volvía a abrir el grifo.

Acabamos de ducharnos, nos vestimos y nos fuimos hacia el hall, donde nos estaba esperando Bella.

- Edward ya está fuera con las maletas y un taxi. Vamos, que va a salir el sol.

Salimos del hotel, nos montamos los cuatro en el taxi y vi como Ness empezaba a buscar su móvil por su bolso.

- Hola chicas, Soy Nessie. Al final hemos tenido que adelantar nuestra marcha. No quería deciros esto por teléfono pero es la única forma que tengo en estos momentos de hablaros. Os llamaremos en cuanto aterricemos. Espero que os vaya todo muy bien. – Renesmee colgó y se me quedó mirando. – No quería marcharme sin haberles avisado, pero las dos tienen los móviles parados.

No hablamos durante el resto del camino. Llegamos al aeropuerto con algo de retraso pero con tiempo. Nos despedimos de Bella y Edward en la puerta y nos marchamos corriendo hacia nuestros respectivos aviones. Renesmee se empeñó en facturar ella misma nuestras maletas. En cuanto hubo terminado, me cogió de la mano y corrimos hacia la puerta de embarque. Bueno, al menos eso creía yo, pero Renesmee tiró de mí en dirección a nuestra derecha.

- Que haces! – grité por encima de las voces que se congregaban a nuestro alrededor.

- Nuestro avión está por aquí.

No entendí nada pero, aun así, me dejé llevar y seguí corriendo en la dirección que dijo Renesmee. "A que viene éste repentino cambio de planes?"

Seguimos corriendo hasta llegar a la puerta de embarque, donde casi nos topamos con la azafata que daba paso a la gente al interior del avión.

Mostramos nuestros billetes de avión y entramos al avión, acomodándonos en nuestros asientos de primera clase. "Pero que tiene ésta familia con el lujo? Bueno, yo también elegí primera clase pero solo lo hice por Renesmee." Allí nos dieron de desayunar y seguimos el resto del viaje durmiendo. Bueno, al menos yo si que me dormí, y eso que no hacía ni tres horas que nos habíamos levantado.

- Jacob, Jacob, mira. – dijo Ness zarandeándome. Su voz se oía lejana a pesar de que podía sentir el tacto de su piel.

Abrí los ojos, acabando de despertarme y me incliné para mirar por la ventana, que estaba al lado de Renesmee. Mis ojos se abrieron hasta más no poder. No podía creer lo que tenía ante mis ojos.

- No es precioso? – dijo con voz alegre.

- Esto no es París. – dije aun sorprendido.

- No, no lo es.

- Como… - apenas me salía la voz.

- Jacob, deseo pasar mis vacaciones contigo, no con mi familia. Pasaremos cuatro días aquí. Te gusta? – la miré directamente a los ojos. Estaba entusiasmada, mirándome primero a mí y después miró por la ventanilla.

- Claro que me gusta. Solos tú y yo en ésta maravillosa ciudad. Nos van a matar. Bueno, me van a matar a mi – dije refiriéndome a los Cullen.

- Yo te protegeré. – dijo Ness, sonriendo.

- Más te vale. – dije al tiempo que el avión aterrizaba.

Salimos del avión y salimos al exterior, bajo el sol abrasador. Por suerte yo, apenas sentía el calor.

- No es precioso? – dijo de nuevo Renesmee, sonriendo, mirando por todos los lados.

Entramos al aeropuerto, cogimos nuestras maletas y fuimos hacia el puerto, que estaba cerca del aeropuerto. Allí nos esperaba un gran barco de crucero, listo para zarpar.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Bueno, espero que el capítulo os haya gustado.**

**He terminado el capitulo en mal momento? Jeje. Lo siento, si no hubiera cortado aquí, el capítulo hubiera durado el doble.**

**A que país habrán ido? Mmm. Al país al que deseo ir desde hace mucho tiempo. Hay tres o cuatro posibilidades, si miráis en mi perfil, os lo podréis imaginar.**

**Espero vuestra opinión, preguntas, críticas, incluso mensajes en blanco. Me hace ilusión saber que me habéis leído. Me ayuda a seguir adelante.**

**No queda mucho para que la historia se termine, a lo mejor cuatro o cinco capítulos ya veremos, y, llegado el momento, os haré una petición. Ya os contaré de qué se trata.**

**Nos leemos guapetonas!!**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**- Mayaa Black:** gracias por tu revew. No me acuerdo de si te agregué, creo que si, pero por si acaso, pásame tu MSN otra vez, pero separa las letras con puntos, porque sino no sale.

**- Flexer**: si, la verdad es que debe ser traumático pillar a tus padres en plena faena, aunque sean tan jóvenes. Espero que los reyes te hayan traído muchas cosas y que las disfrutes.

**- Karaculle:** no, no son nada discretos, y como puedes ver en éste capítulo, ness y jake tampoco, ya tienes tú razón.


	20. 20 Es imposible estar solos

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las cursivas son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**Los recuerdos están escritos en negrita/cursiva.**

_**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Jacob.**_

* * *

20. LA PROPOSICIÓN.

Hacía años que Renesmee deseaba visitar ese país. En realidad, quería visitar tantos lugares…

- Como crees que las construyeron? – pregunté cargando las maletas por la pasarela que nos llevaba al barco, mirando las pirámides que se veían a lo lejos.

- Ese es uno de los grandes misterios de Egipto, Jake. Aunque tengo una teoría.

- Te escucho.

- Vampiros. – susurró en mi oído.

- Quien sabe. Es posible… – me quedé en silencio, fingiendo meditar esa idea. – vampiros constructores… no estaría mal ver a algún vampiro hacer algo de provecho.

- Eh! – dijo dándome un codazo en las costillas.

- Reconoce que los únicos vampiros que hacen algo útil son tus abuelos. – dije recorriendo los pasillos en busca de nuestro camarote.

- Ya... - reconoció – pero no me gusta oírte decir eso.

- Ya lo se. Perdona. Los vampiros son de lo más trabajadores. – dije sin poder evitar que se me escapara la risa, por lo que esta vez recibí una colleja.

Encontramos nuestro camarote y entramos en él, dejando las maletas al lado de la puerta. Tenía una cama de matrimonio, un escritorio, un tocador, un amplio armario, un gran baño con ducha y bañera. Fuimos directos a la cama y nos dejamos caer sobre ella.

- Te gusta? – preguntó Ness, acariciando mi brazo.

- Claro que si, la verdad es que ha sido una sorpresa.

- Si, es un lugar maravilloso.

- Tú si que eres maravillosa.

- Lo se. – dijo entre risas. – Jake, ésta noche podríamos cenar en la terraza del restaurante. Ya sabes, bajo las estrellas.

- Estoy deseando que llegue ese momento. – me volví, tumbándome de lado, mirando a Ness a la cara, con mi mano en su cintura. – que plan tenemos?

- Visitas guiadas. Iremos a ver las pirámides, viaje por el Nilo y cuando volvamos, iremos al Cairo. Podremos ir a visitar el museo de El Cairo?

- Claro.

- Genial. Jake… - dijo con tono cantarín.

"No me gusta nada ese tonito."

No respondí. No hizo falta, porque pronto averigüé lo que quería. Me tumbó de espaldas en la cama y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí, se quitó la camiseta y empezó a desabrochar mis pantalones.

- Creo que tenemos una hora antes de que nos llamen para reunirnos en el salón para almorzar.

- Que insinúas? – dije sin moverme.

- Sabes perfectamente lo que insinúo. Haz el favor de moverte o acabaré por romperte los pantalones.

Estaba seguro de que era capaz de hacerlo. No era cuestión de fuerza, sino por su temperamento.

- Me ayudaría bastante que no estuvieras encima de mí.

Renesmee se levantó de encima de mí y se hizo a un lado. Me ayudó a quitarme los pantalones, ella hizo lo mismo y volvió a ponerse sobre mí.

Toc, toc, toc.

- Señores Black. Se les ha reunido en diez minutos en el comedor.

- Gracias. – dijo Renesmee, dejando caer su cuerpo sobre el mío.

- Vayamos a vestirnos. – dije haciendo que Renesmee se levantara.

Nos vestimos sin decir palabra. Renesmee cogió su bolso y salimos cogidos de la mano. Marchamos hacia el enorme comedor donde, al parecer, ya estaba todo el mundo y solo faltábamos nosotros. Nos sentamos en una mesa en la que estaba sentada una familia; un matrimonio y sus dos hijos, que tendrían alrededor de quince años.

El guía turístico nos dijo que esa misma tarde iríamos a visitar las pirámides, a lo que Nessie respondió con una gran sonrisa. Por la noche podríamos cenar en ese mismo comedor o en cubierta, donde habría unas cuantas mesas, que debían reservarse en los próximos minutos.

Renesmee se levantó a toda prisa y se marchó corriendo hacia la mesa en la que se reservaban las mesas. Volvió al cabo de diez minutos, con el pelo revuelto y cubriéndole la cara. Parecía que se hubiera estado peleando con alguien.

- Con quien te has peleado ya? – pregunté riendo, apartando los despeinados rizos de sus ojos, al tiempo que ella se iba sentando.

- Con aquella mujer. – dijo señalando con disimulo hacia una mujer bajita y demasiado delgada para su edad. – quería quitarme la mesa con la excusa de que ella la merecía más que yo porque solo soy una niña. Como se atreve a llamarme niña esa vieja momia? Si parece más vieja que mi abuelo. – dijo susurrando, y yo le hablé en el mismo tono.

- Primero: eres una niña. Segundo: tu abuelo tiene veintitrés años. – iba diciendo contando con los dedos, mientras Renesmee me miraba con ojos tristes, poniendo morritos. – Tercero: me alegra que no te dejes pisotear por nadie, siempre y cuando trates a la gente con respeto.

- Lo he hecho. Le iba a dejar pasar, hasta que se me ha puesto borde y cambié de opinión.

- Tú y tus cambios de opinión. Tanto te interesa cenar fuera?

- He oído que esta noche va a haber lluvia de estrellas. Creí que sería bonito…

- De acuerdo. – acerqué mi silla a la suya, pasé mi brazo por sus hombros y la estreché contra mi cuerpo.

Miré a la familia que se sentaba a nuestra mesa y me fijé en que nos miraban sonrientes.

- Lleváis mucho tiempo juntos? – preguntó la hija, una chica pelirroja, regordeta pero muy guapa y agradable, con unos enormes ojos verdes.

- Helena! – la reprendió su madre pero la hija la ignoró y siguió mirándonos a Ness y a mi.

- No pasa nada. Cuanto llevamos juntos, Jake? Una semana? – dijo Renesmee.

- Algo así. La verdad es que no llevo la cuenta. – Dije sinceramente – me basta con tenerla a mi lado.

- Eso es muy bonito. – dijo Helena sonriendo de nuevo. – como os llamáis?

- Helena, no seas cotilla. – dijo su hermano. Era exactamente igual que su hermana, salvo que el muchacho era bastante más delgado.

- No pasa nada. – Dijo Nessie, volviéndose hacia Helena – Yo me llamo Renesmee y él Jacob. Yo tengo dieciocho años y Jake… - empezó a hacer cálculos con los dedos, calculando. – Jacob tiene… veinticinco. – respondió al fin. – y vosotros?

- Dieciséis! - dijeron al mismo tiempo. Helena con orgullo y el chaval con voz cansada, parecía estar aburrido.

- Derrick, porque no vas a la habitación a buscar la cámara de fotos? Así, cuando terminemos de comer, no tendremos que ir a buscarla. – dijo el padre, que parecía bastante joven para tener unos hijos tan crecidos.

Rápidamente Renesmee se volvió hacia mí. Parecía ansiosa.

- Donde está nuestra cámara?

- En tu mochila, creo.

- Voy a buscarla. No te vayas. – dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla y se marchó corriendo

Derrick se puso en pie y se marchó arrastrando los pies en la misma dirección que Nessie.

- De donde venís?

- Helena, basta ya! – dijo su padre y se volvió hacia mi. – perdona, siempre hace lo mismo.

- No se preocupe señor…

- Llámame John.

- De acuerdo. Pues no te preocupes John. Ya estoy acostumbrado. Renesmee siempre hace lo mismo. Somos de un pueblecito de Washington llamado Forks. Y vosotros?

- De Londres. – respondió John, con la mano de su mujer entre las suyas.

Renesmee regresó en ese momento, con la cámara de fotos colgando del cuello. Derrick la seguía arrastrando los pies. Se notaba a la legua que no estaba a gusto.

- Helena, te importaría hacernos unas fotos? – preguntó Nessie, mirando a la chica, que sonrió al ver que Renesmee se dirigía directamente a ella.

- Claro. A donde vamos?

- Vayamos a cubierta. Vamos Jake!

Renesmee me cogió de la mano e hizo lo mismo con Helena, y nos fuimos los tres hacia la cubierta del barco. Nos apoyamos en la barandilla, abrazados, y Helena nos hizo la foto, con el desierto a nuestras espaldas.

- Vamos Helena. Ponte con Nessie. – dije logrando que Helena sonriera de nuevo.

Las dos se abrazaron y posaron haciendo muecas. Pude oír como Renesmee le hablaba al oído.

- Aunque apenas haga unas horas que nos conocemos, siento que eres una gran persona.

- Gracias. Yo pienso lo mismo de ti. Me gustaría tener una amiga como tú. Sería estupendo. – susurró, desviando la vista. Parecía avergonzada.

Renesmee puso su mano en la barbilla de Helena y alzó su cara, para mirarla directa a los ojos.

- Para mi es como si ya lo fuéramos.

"Típico de Nessie, coge confianza con la gente al instante. Realmente se hace de querer."

Me fui acercando a ellas, mientras se abrazaban.

- Disculpad que interrumpa éste momento tan bonito, pero creo que ya están sirviendo el postre. Y creo que hoy hay tarta de chocolate.

- Mmm… tarta de chocolate… - dijeron al mismo tiempo y entraron corriendo al comedor.

No pude evitar reír ante esa imagen. Me acerqué al lado del comedor, bajo techo, alejado del sol, cerca de la barandilla, mirando el paisaje.

"No me puedo creer que estemos aquí. En cuanto los Cullen se enteren… soy hombre muerto."

Aun no podía creerme el cambio tan radical que había habido en mi vida. Renesmee y yo ya no éramos solo amigos, sino pareja. Y a lo mejor, en un futuro, marido y mujer. Lo mejor de todo era que los Cullen, mi futura familia política, sabían de nuestra relación y la respetaba, aunque no les hiciera mucha gracia. "Claro, eso hasta que se enteren de que hemos mentido, otra vez."

Bajé la vista hasta la cámara de fotos, que tenía aun en mis manos y me dediqué a ver las fotos que habíamos echo hasta el momento. Renesmee y yo, Carlisle y Esme, Jenny y Lorena, Helena… reí.

- Te diviertes? – dijo una voz a mis espaldas. Casi me caigo por la borda al darme cuenta de quien se trataba. – Hey, tranquilo, no vayas a matarte antes de hora! – dijo sujetándome del brazo.

- E-Emmet. Qué? Qué? Como? – apenas me salían las palabras. "Pero como narices se han enterado de donde estamos?"

- Relájate. Deja el miedo para cuando te encuentre Rosalie. – dijo riendo a carcajadas.

- Yo no le tengo miedo a la rubia. Como nos habéis encontrado?

- Vinimos a Egipto hace tres días. Alice nos llamó y nos dijo que no habíais aparecido por París. Rosalie miró por Internet los últimos movimientos de la tarjeta de crédito de Renesmee, y vio que había comprado dos billetes de avión para Egipto, y para éste crucero. Y aquí estamos. – dijo abriendo los brazos, señalando el barco con ambas manos.

- Yo no sabía nada. No fue idea mía. – me defendí como un cobarde.

- Vamos valiente, que Renesmee se va a comer toda la tarta.

- Como habéis llegado al barco en pleno día?

- Llevamos escondidos aquí desde anoche.

Emmet y yo entramos en el comedor. Rosalie estaba sentada en la mesa, hablando animadamente con Derrick y su padre, mientras que la esposa de John la miraba con mala cara.

En cuanto nos vieron acercarnos, Renesmee se puso en pie y se fue en dirección a los lavabos. Rosalie me miró con mirada asesina, pero la ignoré bastante y seguí a mi Nessie.

- No me lo puedo creer! Es que no piensan dejarnos nunca en paz?! – gritó al tiempo yo cerraba la puerta del baño. – lo han jodido todo!

- Renesmee! – dije en tono imperativo.

- Perdona Jacob. Ya se que no te gusta que hable de esa forma pero… es que lo han fastidiado todo. Yo tenía planeado algo muy especial para ésta noche. Y con mis tíos por aquí…

- Tranquilízate. – avancé hacia ella y la abracé, acariciando su espalda. – hablaré con ellos.

- Vale.

- Tendremos nuestra noche especial.

- Vale.

- Volvamos al comedor. Cuando toque ir a visitar las pirámides, ves con Helena y yo aprovecharé para hablar con tus tíos.

- Pero yo quiero que vengas…

- Es el único momento.

- Lo se.

- Venga, vamos.

Salimos del cuarto de baño, cogidos de la mano, y nos fuimos directos hacia el camarote. Renesmee cogió su bolso y se volvió al comedor, en busca de Helena, en el mismo momento en que Rosalie y Emmet llegaban. Pasó por su lado y ni siquiera les dirigió la mirada.

- Qué le ocurre a Ness? – preguntó Emmet, contrariado, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

- Que qué le ocurre? – pregunté incrédulo. – no os podéis imaginar porque Renesmee cambió nuestro destino en el último momento? - Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, simplemente bajaron la vista. – Solo queremos pasar unos días a solas. Nessie solo fingió desear ir a París con Alice para no despertar sospechas. – dije viendo a Rosalie abrir la boca, dispuesta a hablar, pero mis palabras le hicieron cambiar de idea. – acaso es mucho pedir?

- Habéis tenido días. – dijo Rosalie en un susurro, logrando que me hirviera la sangre de la rabia.

- Es que eres idiota? – no pude evitar decir. – es que no podéis dejar que tome sus propias decisiones? Renesmee ya es adulta. Nunca os ha mentido ni os ha escondido nada. No creéis que hay algún motivo para que no haya querido contaros lo del cambio de planes? – no podía evitar ir levantando la voz conforme iba hablando.

- Baja el volumen chaval. No es lo que crees. Ya te dije que habíamos venido por otro tema. Solo hemos aprovechado para venir a saludaros. Bueno, yo he venido a saludaros y Rosalie a mataros.

Ignoré sus últimas palabras y miré directamente a Emmet.

- Y porque Renesmee cree que vais a estar en el barco ésta noche?

- No se. – dijo Rosalie, mirando distraídamente por la ventana.

- Mientes.

- La verdad es que Rosalie no quiere dejaros solos por la noche. No confía en que solo vayáis a dormir.

- Emmet!! – exclamó la rubia golpeando a Emmet en el hombro.

- Nuestra vida privada no es cosa vuestra. – dije sin poderme contener. Estaba empezando a mosquearme ante tanto entrometimiento. – ya somos mayorcitos.

- No tienes respeto por nadie.

- Tengo el respeto que tengo que tener ante cada persona, rubia.

- Vamos, Rosie. – dijo Emmet, abriendo la puerta. – ya hablarás con Renesmee mañana.

- Bueno… - dijo poco convencida, mirando a su marido. – pero esto no va a quedar así.

- Lo que tú digas. – dije cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

Me dejé caer sobre la cama, esperando a que Renesmee llegara, hasta que terminé por quedarme dormido.

Cuando abrí los ojos ya era de noche. Me di la vuelta, quedando tumbado de lado, y me encontré con Renesmee, que estaba tumbada a mi lado, mirándome sin siquiera pestañear.

- Estás tan guapo cuando duermes…

- Y tú lo estás en cada momento. – acaricié su mejilla. Su sueva y cálida mejilla. – que hora tenemos?

- Son las ocho. Hora de que te levantes y te vistas para ir a cenar.

Ambos nos pusimos en pie y, en el momento en que iba hacia el cuarto de baño para arreglarme, Nessie fue hacia la puerta y la abrió.

- Te espero en nuestra mesa. – dijo justo antes de marcharse.

Me lavé la cara y me vestí con lo mejor que tenía. Si Nessie decía que había preparado algo muy especial, debía ponerme elegante.

…

* * *

**- Niria: **Hola!! Pues vaya. Yo si me quedo sin pc, me muero, jeje. Aunque pronto me quedaré sin Internet por una temporada. Pero ya buscaré la manera de ir colgando. Me alegro de que te guste el fic, ya no queda mucho, pero bueno, espero que te siga gustando.

…

* * *

**Hola!! **

**Vuelvo a estar aquí!! Que os a parecido?**

**Si, ya se, al final estoy haciendo aparecer a todos los Cullen en la historia, pero bueno, faltaba el toque de mi Emmet.**

**Bueno, en el próximo capitulo llegará el gran momento. Mmm, como será? Que pasará? Como se lo tomará la gente? De que estoy hablando? Jajaja, ya os lo podéis imaginar.**

**Bueno, ya sabéis, ante cualquier cosa, me lo decís, ehhh?**


	21. 21 El compromiso

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las cursivas son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**Los recuerdos están escritos en negrita/cursiva.**

_**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Jacob.**_

* * *

**Ante todo, debo aclarar un punto importante. En el capitulo anterior, puse el titulo de el compromiso. No era correcto. El compromiso es el título de éste capitulo. El titulo del anterior era Es imposible estar solos.**

**Aclarado éste punto, espero que os guste el capítulo.**

* * *

21. EL COMPROMISO.

Toc, toc, toc.

Fui a abrir la puerta y allí me encontré con Helena, sonriente. Llevaba algo en las manos.

- Hola Jacob. Vas muy elegante, pero Renesmee me ha dicho, bueno, me ha pedido por favor que te trajera esto. Quiere que te lo pongas ésta noche.

- Gracias Helena. – dije tomando lo que llevaba en la mano.

Helena se marchó corriendo y volví a entrar al camarote.

Era un traje, con corbata incluida. Había una nota colgada de la percha.

- Para nuestra noche especial. – leí en voz alta. – post data: no hace falta que te pelees con la corbata. – reí ante ese detalle.

Me cambié de ropa con rapidez y me dirigí hacia la cubierta del barco, donde había unas cuantas mesas, y fui en busca de la que tenía un cartelito con mi nombre y el de Nessie. Me senté y esperé durante diez minutos, que me parecieron dos horas.

- Perdona el retraso.

Me di la vuelta y vi a Renesmee, con su mano sobre mi hombro. Si no hubiera estado sentado, en ese momento me hubiera caído de culo. Renesmee llevaba un vestido blanco. Por delante era muy corto, pero por detrás le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Llevaba pedrería en el pecho. Las tiras se anudaban en la nuca, también de pedrería. Se había planchado el pelo y lo llevaba suelto, por lo que le llegaba por la cintura.

- Estás espectacular. – dije fijándome en que llevaba una pequeña caja negra en su mano derecha, que dejó sobre su regazo al sentarse.

Nos trajeron la cena a los pocos minutos. Mientras cenábamos, Renesmee me preguntó sobre la conversación que había tenido esa misma tarde con sus tíos.

- No me creo que no hayan venido expresamente. – dijo.

- Yo tampoco, aunque por lo menos, no se han quedado aquí.

- Cierto. Jacob, ahora que hemos terminado de cenar… - empezó a decir, dejando los cubiertos sobre su plato. – debo decirte algo muy importante.

"Eso no suena demasiado bien."

- No pongas esa cara, no es nada malo. – se puso en pie y se puso a mi lado.

Todo iba bien hasta que la vi arrodillarse a mi lado, cogiendo mi mano.

- Jacob, te amo tanto que mi único anhelo es pasar todos los días de mi vida a tu lado. Por favor, acepta este anillo y me harás la persona más feliz del mundo.

"Jacob, reacciona."

- Yo… yo… - no podía hablar, y mucho menos pensar.

Esa misma tarde, mientras esperaba a que Nessie volviera de la visita guiada, estuve pensando en ese momento, pero en mi mente, era yo el que estaba arrodillado ante ella.

Me levanté, como pude, de la silla, la aparté y me arrodillé ante ella.

- Nessie, esto no vale. – dije sonriendo, aunque ella pareció ponerse nerviosa. – iba a pedírtelo yo.

Sonrió al oír mis palabras, mostrándome su perfecta dentadura.

- Demasiado tarde.

Abrió la caja y vi que había dos anillos en su interior. Uno para ella, y otro para mí.

Cogí el anillo, que llevaba un pequeño brillante, y lo coloqué con delicadeza en su dedo. Ella cogió el otro anillo y lo colocó en mi dedo.

- Por supuesto que acepto. – dije justo antes de besarla y la estreché entre mis brazos.

Noté una ligera humedad en mi cuello. Renesmee había empezado a llorar.

Empecé a oír, a lo lejos, unos cuantos aplausos. En ese momento me di cuenta de que toda la gente que nos rodeaba nos estaba mirando y aplaudiendo, mirando en nuestra dirección.

Ayudé a Renesmee, innecesariamente, a ponerse en pie y volví a abrazarla.

- Que vergüenza. – dijo susurrándome al oído.

- No te escondas. Estás radiante.

Helena llegó corriendo a donde estábamos nosotros y nos abrazó a ambos. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que nos estaban observando desde el mismo comedor. Una señora mayor se acercó a nosotros y se quedó mirando a Renesmee.

- Felicidades jovencita. Ahora entiendo porque querías esta mesa. – dijo la mujer con la que Renesmee había discutido a la hora de comer.

Renesmee respondió con una sonrisa.

- Steve, cielo. – dijo llamando a un hombre, de unos sesenta años, que estaba detrás de ella. – celebremos esto como es debido.

- Cleo, no veo apropiado hacer lo que estás pensando a unos desconocidos. Tal vez no les siente bien.

- No importa. – dije. Y en mala hora lo dije. Quien podría imaginar que el tal Steve iba a zarandear una botella de champán y nos iba a rociar con ella.

Avancé por el pasillo con Renesmee en mis brazos. Abrí la puerta del camarote como pude y entramos en él. Dejé a Nessie en el suelo y fue hacia el cuarto de baño, mientras yo me quitaba la chaqueta y la camisa.

Entré al baño y vi a Renesmee, que estaba llenando la bañera.

- Vas a bañarte? – dije, y vi que dejaba una botella de champán y dos copas al lado de la bañera.

- He pensado que, como estamos pegajosos, podríamos darnos un baño. Te parece?

- Si. Ven aquí. Abracé a Renesmee y empezamos a besarnos, mientras le iba quitando el vestido.

Acabamos de desnudarnos y nos metimos en la bañera. Me senté y Renesmee se sentó delante de mí, pegando su espalda a mi pecho. Llenamos nuestras copas y bebimos, brindando por nuestro compromiso.

- Jacob…

- Dime.

- Crees que puedo tener hijos?

- Hijos? "oh, oh."

- Si, ya sabes. Por lo de ser semi vampiro y eso.

- Pues no lo se, nunca me lo había preguntado. Siempre he dado por supuesto que si.

- Ya… - se puso en pie, permitiéndome admirar su perfecto cuerpo desnudo. Se dio la vuelta y volvió a sentarse, delante de mí. – que te parece si lo comprobamos?

- No eres muy joven para ser madre? – pregunté con mis manos en su cintura, acercándola a mi.

- Si.

- No necesitas excusas para que la noche acabe bien. – dije sonriendo.

- Entonces no se hable más. – se acercó un poco más y la alcé un poco. Renesmee abrió las piernas un poco las piernas para poder penetrarla sin brusquedad.

Nos fuimos moviendo lentamente, al mismo ritmo, besándonos, saboreando su lengua, su piel. No podía dejar de acariciarla, al igual que ella, que había incrementado sus movimientos, sintiendo más a Renesmee, que había dejado de besarme. Con mis manos acariciando su espalda, bajé mi boca a sus pechos, a sus pezones erectos, sintiendo en ellos el placer que sentía Ness ante mis caricias.

- Toc, toc. – dijo una voz cantarina a la vez que llamaba a la puerta.

No hicimos caso alguno, a pesar de que ambos sabíamos perfectamente de quien se trataba.

- No pares… - dijo Renesmee entre jadeos, besando mis labios de nuevo.

- No, en toda la noche. – dije sin saber muy bien a que se debía tal decisión. "Claro que lo sabes. Deseas saborear cada parte de su cuerpo."

- Toc, toc, toc. Repitió de nuevo desde el exterior del camarote. – a mi no me engañáis, se que estáis ahí dentro.

Sentí liberarme en Ness y los gemidos de ésta en mi boca, logrando llegar al orgasmo.

Acabamos abrazados, intentando clamar nuestras respiraciones hasta ahora agitadas, aun dentro de ella.

- Venga chicos.

- Cállate Emmet – gritó Renesmee.

Ness se puso en pie y yo la imité. Salimos de la bañera y de un salto rodeó mi cintura con sus piernas.

- Otra vez. – dijo besando mi pecho, moviendo sus caderas, buscando mi miembro, que sujetó con su mano y me introdujo de nuevo en ella. "Dios, es inagotable."

Me dejé caer sobre la cama sobre la cama, con Nessie moviéndose cada vez a más velocidad.

- Huelo a sexo. – dijo Emmet entre risas, sin molestarse en bajar la voz.

- Al final… va… a entrar… - dije entre jadeos.

- Me da igual. No voy a parar.

- no lo hagas.

- No os toméis el sexo a la ligera. – seguía diciendo Emmet. "Emmet y sus consejos."

- Ya estoy a punto de… - Ness gritó de placer, logrando que yo también lo hiciera.

- Rose viene.

Esas fueron las palabras que hicieron que nos detuviéramos. Renesmee se levantó de encima de mi y los dos corrimos hacia el cuarto de baño y nos cubrimos con un albornoz, a la vez que la puerta se abría con brusquedad.

- Salid! – gritó la rubia.

Salí del cuarto de baño. Con Renesmee escondida detrás de mi.

- Cálmate cariño. – dijo Emmet, sujetándola por la cintura.

- Como has podido tocarla, te voy a… - Renesmee se interpuso entre su tía y yo, poniendo una mano sobre su tripa. La mano en la que llevaba el anillo. – Qué? Como? Qué? – iba balbuceando Rosalie conforme iba retrocediendo. – Eso, eso…

- Si. Es exactamente lo que crees. Jake y yo nos hemos prometido.

- Como has podido aceptarle?!

- Yo no he aceptado nada. Fue él quien me aceptó a mí.

- Se lo has pedido tú?! - Me fijé en que los ojos de Rosalie se habían oscurecido.

- Si.

- Ésa es mi sobrina. – gritó Emmet con orgullo, pero se calló al ver los ojos de su esposa. – deberíamos ir a comer algo.

- No.

- Rose, vamos.

- Márchate Rosalie. – dijo Renesmee tomando mi mano. – ya nos veremos.

Rosalie miró a Renesmee con tristeza y dolor en la mirada, pero se marchó en silencio, junto a Emmet, dejándonos a solas de nuevo.

- Porque no pueden aceptar que al fin soy completamente feliz? – dijo abrazándome con fuerza.

- Eres su pequeña. Siempre es duro aceptar que los niños se alejen.

- No voy a alejarme.

- Lo se, pero ellos creen que si. – la estreché con fuerza entre mis brazos. – tranquila.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Bueno, aquí otro capítulo. Ya se que es bastante corto, pero es que el siguiente capitulo será una visión de Alice, ya os lo aviso. Como la otra vez. Actualizaré en dos días, y dos días después de la visión de Alice, otro capítulo. **

**Nos leemos guapetonas.**


	22. 22 Haciendo planes

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las cursivas son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**Los recuerdos están escritos en negrita/cursiva.**

_**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Jacob.**_

* * *

22. HACIENDO PLANES.

_**Mientras, en París.**_

Eran las doce de la mañana y llevaban recorriendo las riendas de la ciudad desde las nueve y media de la mañana, y las horas que aun les quedaban por delante. Eso era una de las cosas malas de ser vampiro, que no era necesario comer. Por desgracia para Jasper y para disfrute de Alice.

- Vamos Jasper, vayamos a ese centro comercial. – dijo Alice, señalando hacia el gran edificio que tenían delante. – Que es exactamente lo que te dijo Emmet cuando te llamó?

- Que los chicos estaban bien. Rosalie los encontró por casualidad en Egipto.

- Son escurridizos. – susurró Alice.

Esperaron a que ningún coche pasara y cruzaron la calle.

Recorrieron todas y cada una de las tiendas. También fueron de ropa más seria, para sus padres. Estaban a punto de pagar cuando Alice se quedó paralizada y se le resbaló la tarjeta de entre los dedos, cayendo al suelo.

Jasper recogió la tarjeta, mientras que Alice esbozaba una gran sonrisa. Jasper pagó y recogió todas las bolsas. Alice abrió los ojos y salió de la tienda dando saltitos. Jasper ya se dirigía hacia la salida del centro comercial cuando Alice le sujetó del brazo y le detuvo.

- Queda un sitio al que ir.

- Ya hemos ido a todas las tiendas – se quejó, inútilmente, ya que Alice ya había empezado a caminar hacia una tienda que había al fondo del pasillo, al lado de una concurrida cafetería.

Jasper se detuvo en seco frente al escaparate. Podría Alice haber perdido el juicio?

- Pero Alice…

- Dime Jazzie.

- Pero… ésta tienda… es de vestidos de novia y ropa para bodas.

- Lo se. Entremos.

- Es que va a haber una boda y yo no me he enterado?

- Si. y va a ser por todo lo alto!! – exclamó tirando de Jasper hacia el interior de la tienda. – y como va a ser una sorpresa, tenemos que comprar la ropa de todos. Y no digamos para los novios. Debemos elegir bien. De acuerdo? Jasper?

Pero Jasper no respondió, parecía estar en estado de shock, si ello pudiera llegar a ser posible.

- Jasper. Cielo. – dijo chasqueando los dedos ante la cara de su chico. – Jas…

- Estoy bien. – dijo soltando las bolsas y tapó la boca de Alice con sus manos.

- Pues no lo parecía. – dijo como pudo, aun con las manos de Jasper tapándole la boca. Quitó las manos y habló de nuevo. Vamos, debemos elegir bien. – dijo de nuevo.

- Creo que antes deberías consultárselo a ella.

- Pero entonces no será una sorpresa. – dijo con voz triste, aunque pronto se recompuso. – además, Nessie ya lo tiene todo planeado y yo me encargaré de todo antes de que se enteren y puedan escaquearse y casarse en Las Vegas, como querían hacer Edward y Bella en su época.

- Alice…

- Está decidido.

- Vaaale. – dijo Jasper, derrotado.

En cuanto Alice se dio la vuelta, Jasper sacó su móvil y comenzó a marcar pero una mano apareció y le arrebató el móvil de las manos.

- Ni lo pienses. – dijo antes de sacarle la lengua. – los únicos que van a saberlos son los invitados.

Jasper recogió las bolsas del suelo y siguió a Alice por toda la tienda, pasándose dos horas más probándose ropa.

- Creo que Renesmee tiene derecho a elegir a las damas de honor, por lo menos. Al fin y al cabo, es su boda, no?

- Algo haremos respecto a eso.

* * *

**Bueno, como siempre, Alice tiene que salirse con la suya y organizarlo todo, jeje.**

**Bueno, en un par de días, el siguiente capi.**

**Espero que os guste!! Y que éste os haya gustado.**

**Espero saber vuestra opinión, como siempre. Jeje, nos leemos guapetonas!!**


	23. 23 De vuelta a casa

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las cursivas son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**Los recuerdos están escritos en negrita/cursiva.**

_**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Jacob.**_

* * *

23. DE VUELTA A CASA.

Estaba empezando a volverme loco. Empezaba a sentir un calor realmente abrasador, pegajoso y molesto. "Estoy sudando? No, soy paranoias mías. Yo nunca sudo." Claramente, no era por el sol por lo que me sentía así, sino por la imagen que intentaba apartar de mi mente, antes de que Nessie pudiera verlo por arte de ese nuevo poder suyo.

- Jacob, estás sudando? – me di cuenta de que nos habíamos detenido. Estábamos en Luxor, y Ness no dejaba de mirarme, posando su mano sobre mi frente.

- No se. – dije sin saber muy bien que decir, pensando de nuevo en el tema de la boda.

- No quieres casarte? – preguntó de repente. "mierda."

- Claro que si.

- Intuyo que hay un pero. – dijo restregándose los ojos, aunque pude ver una lágrima en su mejilla.

- No hay un pero, pero hay un Alice.

- No lo sabrá. No va a enterarse.

- No lo se Renesmee. Su poder avanza y empieza a verte con más claridad. Además, Rosalie y Emmet lo saben. Tu padre se enterará.

- Jacob, tranquilo. – dijo ahora con sus manos en mi cara, obligándome a mirarla a los ojos.

- Lo estoy.

- Mientes fatal.

- Entonces, afrontamos la gran boda que va a montar Alice?

- Que remedio. – suspiró y besé su mejilla.

No me enteré de nada de lo que iba diciendo el guía. Ness miraba, con los ojos bien abiertos, todo cuanto aparecía ante nosotros. A pesar de Alice, debo reconocer que me entusiasmaba la idea de estar junto a Renesmee como marido y mujer, a pesar de lo precipitado que había sido todo.

Los calores fueron desapareciendo y cada vez me sentía mejor. Renesmee rodeó mi cintura con su brazo y pegó su cuerpo al mío. Ambos llevábamos jerseys de manga larga, pero aun así sentí una sensación de deseo al sentir el roce de su cuerpo. "Emmet me ha pegado su necesidad y deseo de sexo a cada momento."

Renesmee soltó una risita pero no me miró. Sabría lo que había estado pensando?

Llegamos al barco en un par de horas y nos fuimos directamente al camarote. Ness dejó su bolso sobre la mesa de escritorio y empezó a quitarse la ropa, quedándose en ropa interior.

- Vas a ducharte? – pregunté inocentemente quitándome el jersey.

- No. – dijo empujándome hacia la cama y se puso sobre mi.

Me quedé mirándola, sin poder evitar el deseo que sentía.

- No me mires así. Vamos Emmet dos, muéstrame cuanto me deseas. – dijo al tiempo que se quitaba el sujetador.

- Como dices? "Ha dicho Emmet dos?"

- Aun no controlo muy bien mi poder. – se excusó.

- Parece que pasamos más tiempo en la cama que en cualquier otro sitio.

- Bueno, si no te gusta la cama hay otros lugares.

- No me tienes, te recuerdo que nos esperan en pocos minutos en el comedor, para cenar.

- Siempre estás igual. – se levantó de encima de mi y fue a vestirse con un vestido negro, ancho y largo hasta las rodillas. Se recogió el pelo con un par de clips y se fue hacia la puerta.

- Te espero en el comedor. – dijo antes de salir a paso ligero de la habitación.

Me puse una camisa y corrí detrás de ella. Me estaba esperando. Me puse a su lado sin decir nada. Cogió mi mano y me miró.

- Jacob, en que piensas?

- En nada que te vaya a gustar.

- Pruébame.

- Pensaste en pedirme matrimonio o fue un impulso?

- Lo tenía pensado desde que David me llevó al castillo de los Vulturis. Pasé tanto miedo que decidí que quería pasar toda la eternidad a tu lado.

- De acuerdo. – dije con aire ausente.

- Es por Alice? Crees que…

- No te preocupes por ella. No pensemos en nadie salvo en nosotros dos.

- Lo intentaré – dijo deteniéndose. – creo que no voy a ir a cenar. Tengo demasiado sueño, no quiero pasarme la cena bostezando y siendo un muermazo. – ya me contarás que han servido.

Dimos media vuelta, de nuevo hacia el dormitorio. Ness se quitó el vestido y se tumbó en la cama en ropa interior.

- Puedo quedarme contigo. – dije mientras la cubría con las sábanas. – no tengo hambre.

- Embustero. Oigo rugir tus tripas desde hace rato. Ve a cenar, nos veremos luego.

- De acuerdo. – le di un beso en la frente, uno en la nariz y el último en los labios.

Me fui hacia el comedor. En la mesa me encontré con John y Helena, que parecían estar esperando a alguien.

- Donde está Renesmee? – preguntó Helena.

- Se ha quedado durmiendo. – dije empezando a comer. Helena y John me imitaron. Me estaban esperando a mí.

- Mi hermano y mi madre también – dijo Helena.

- Os ha gustado la visita de hoy?

- Si. La verdad es que nos fascina Egipto. – dijo John. Parecía estar emocionado. – bueno, a Helena y a mi. A mi mujer le gusta más la playa y a Derrick… bueno, quien sabe lo que le gusta a él.

- Se ve tímido. "por no decir raro."

- Es raro – dijo Helena. – y creo que le gusta Renesmee.

- Por que crees eso? – dije al tiempo que los cubiertos se me caían de las manos sobre el plato, haciendo bastante ruido.

- No deja de mirarla con cara de tonto y a ti te mira raro. – dijo Helena como si nada, como si hablara de una película que habían echado por la tele.

Miré a John, que estaba mirando su plato, pero parecía estar pendiente de todo lo que estaba diciendo su hija.

- Bueno, tal vez solo le atraiga físicamente. – dije intentando quietarle hierro al asunto.

- Puede.

Después de eso, ninguno de los tres dijo nada.

La cena me sentó como una patada en el estómago, no supe exactamente el porqué. Bueno, por lo del tal Derrick. "Si veo que hace algo raro, tendré que darle un toque de atención."

Llegué a la habitación un par de horas más tarde, ya que me había pasado buena parte de la noche hablando con John sobre coches.

Antes de abrir la puerta, sentí un ligero olor que me hizo retroceder y me fui hacia la cubierta del barco, hacia donde había unas tumbonas. Allí me encontré con Emmet, que sonrió al verme.

- Rosalie aun sigue en la habitación, no?

- Si. – me senté en la tumbona que había a su lado.

- Tranquilo. Solo quería estar con ella un rato antes de marcharnos. Nos marcharemos en pocas horas.

- Ah! – me limité a decir y también me tumbé.

- Edward se pondrá feliz. Boda! – exclamó feliz.

- Eso es relativo. No creo que le alegre mucho el tema.

- Ya, pero aun así. Su época le sigue marcando y… bueno, en resumen. Es un anticuado.

- Ya. Lo se.

- Lo sabe Alice?

- No, solo lo sabéis vosotros dos. – dije sin mirarle.

- Mejor, por vuestro bien. – dijo entre carcajadas.

- Ya…

- Bueno, Rosalie ya viene. – se puso en pie al tiempo que la rubia llegaba a su lado.

- Renesmee sigue dormida? – pregunté poniéndome en pie yo también.

- Si. Parece feliz. – susurró mirando a su marido.

- Es lo que pretendo.

- Vamos, preciosa. – dijo Emmet acercándose a la borda. – nos vemos en un par de días. – dijo antes de que los dos saltaran y aterrizaran en la orilla.

Sonreí. "En el fondo no son mala gente. Ni siquiera la rubia."

Fui con tranquilidad hacia la habitación. Abrí la puerta con mucho cuidado y entré. En efecto, Renesmee seguía dormida. Me puse el pijama y me tumbé a su lado con cuidado de no despertarla. Me dormí a los pocos segundos.

Toc, toc, toc.

- Jacob, Renesmee, vamos a llegar tarde. – gritó una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Renesmee y yo nos despertamos al mismo tiempo. Renesmee se cubrió con la sábana y fue a abrir la puerta mientras yo cogía mi ropa y me iba al baño a vestirme.

_- Tan tarde es? Y como es que no os habéis marchado ya?_

_- Os estábamos esperando._

_- Gracias, Helena. Entra, voy a vestirme. Jacob…_

- Ya me estoy vistiendo. – dije cambiándome de ropa lo más deprisa que pude.

Me puse un pantalón blanco, corto, y mi camiseta de los Chicago bulls, mi equipo. Salí del cuarto de baño, para guardar el pantalón del pijama, y vi a Renesmee ya vestida. Llevaba un top amarillo y los pantalones de Los Ángeles Lakers, su equipo.

- Vaya. Parece que os hayáis puesto de acuerdo. – dijo Helena, sujetando la puerta para que saliéramos.

Renesmee cogió su mochila y nos marchamos los tres hacia cubierta, donde nos esperaban todos.

Otro día andando un montón de horas bajo el abrasador sol. Arena, pirámides, arena, templos, arena, esfinges, arena, camellos, arena.

Nos hicieron montar en camello. No fue tan horrible como creí e hice muchas fotos a Renesmee cuando el camello cargó con nosotros. Me gané sendos puñetazos en el hombro por ello, y por el ataque de risa que me dio.

No puedo negar que ese día me lo pasé muy bien. Renesmee y Helena secuestraron la cámara de fotos y se pasaron todo el día fotografiando cada paso que daban, mientras que yo hablaba con John.

- Espero que no te moleste lo que te voy a preguntar pero, no eres muy joven para tener dos hijos de dieciséis años?

- No me molesta – dijo dedicándome una sonrisa. – si, lo soy. Tengo treinta y dos años y son los hijos de mi mujer, que tiene cuarenta.

- No lo parece.

- Lo se. Está tan hermosa que cuando la conocí.

- Y cuanto hace que estáis juntos?

- Doce años. Los niños tenían cuatro años. Los quiero como si fueran míos.

Cuanto se notaba el amor que sentía por los chavales.

- Pues se parecen mucho a ti.

- Será porque son los hijos de mi hermano. Murió a los pocos meses de que Jacqueline se quedara embarazada. Un accidente de coche.

- Lo siento mucho. – mi marujeo había llevado a hablar de un tema bastante delicado. En ese momento la imagen de mi madre apareció en mi mente. Cuanto la echaba de menos.

- Tranquilo. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Helena se lo está pasando en grande. – dijo mirando hacia su hija. Sonrió de nuevo.

- Es una gran chica. – dije mirando a Nessie y Helena, que fingían ser esfinges, mientras que Derrick les hacía una foto. – Renesmee le aprecia mucho.

- El sentimiento es mutuo. – dijo John, que miraba embobado a su familia.

Esa noche cenamos Renesmee, Helena, John y yo. Jacqueline y Derrick habían cenado antes y ya se habían ido a dormir. Estuvimos hablando cerca de cuatro horas, hasta que nos echaron del comedor. Al día siguiente íbamos a ir a El Cairo e iríamos de visita al museo. Por la tarde cogeríamos el avión de vuelta a Seattle.

Nos fuimos al camarote y, sin cambiarnos de ropa, nos tumbamos sobre la cama y nos dormimos al instante. Me levanté bastante temprano, me di una ducha rápida, guardé toda la ropa en mi bolsa y llamé a Billy, que debía de estar cerca del teléfono, porque respondió al sonar el primer tono.

_- Diga?_

- Papá, soy yo. Siento no haberte llamado antes.

_- No te preocupes. Además, con lo del cambio de horas…_

- Si, es un rollo.

_- Cuando vais a volver?_

- Hoy.

_- Ya han pasado dos semanas? – parecía sorprendido. – que deprisa que ha pasado el tiempo._

- Lo se.

_- Bueno, Jake, tengo que dejarte._

- De acuerdo. Nos vemos en unas horas.

_- Adiós hijo._

Colgué el teléfono en el momento en que Renesmee se levantaba de la cama.

- Voy a ducharme. – dijo cogiendo la ropa que iba a ponerse ese día. Vaqueros negros, una blusa blanca y zapatos altos de color negro. En menos de diez minutos ya estuvo lista. Colocó la ropa en sus maletas y vino corriendo a abrazarme. – buenos días.

- A buenas horas.

- Es que si te abrazaba antes, no te hubiera soltado y no me hubiera dado tiempo a recoger todas las cosas.

- Vale. Bueno, nos vamos?

- Si.

Salimos del camarote cargando con nuestras maletas. Bajamos del barco, puesto que ya habíamos llegado a nuestro destino; la ciudad de El Cairo. Cerca del puerto había un autobús, dejamos allí nuestras maletas y nos montamos en él. La familia de John iba en el otro autobús, pero nos reencontramos en el museo.

Helena, John y Renesmee se quedaron embobados mirando hacia todos los lados mientras yo grababa sus caras con la cámara, aunque reconozco que a mi también me gustó mucho el museo.

El autobús nos llevó directamente al aeropuerto, donde nos despedimos de nuestros amigos e intercambiamos nuestros móviles.

- Me encantaría que estuvierais en nuestra boda – dijo Renesmee, abrazada a Helena.

- Nos halaga tu invitación. Ya tenéis fecha? – preguntó John.

- No, y en cuanto mi tía se entere de que hay boda, se volverá loca con los preparativos y querrá que sea cuanto antes.

Hicimos los trámites pertinentes y nos montamos en el avión. En el momento en que bajamos los respaldos de nuestros asientos y nos acomodamos, nos quedamos dormidos.

El viaje fue realmente largo, aunque apenas me enteré, ya que estaba demasiado ocupado soñando. Noté la mano de Ness en mi cuello y mis sueños cambiaron de perspectiva, aunque era idéntico al mío; Renesmee y yo, cada uno con un bebé en brazos.

- Jacob, ya hemos llegado? – miré a Renesmee, que se estaba despertando.

- No se. – miré por la ventanilla y vi que acabábamos de aterrizar. – si, hemos llegado.

Miré en derredor y vi a más de la mitad de los pasajeros despertándose.

Pasé mis manos por el pelo de Renesmee, que se había despeinado bastante.

- Como estoy?

- Perfecta. – dije sonriendo.

Salimos del avión cogidos de la mano y fuimos en busca de nuestras maletas, pero no aparecieron. Renesmee ya estaba poniéndose de los nervios cuando un fuerte olor me quemó la nariz.

- Cálmate. – susurré por décima vez. Ella se volvió para mirarme. Me toqué la nariz ligeramente y Renesmee olfateó el ambiente. Una pícara sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, intenté no pensar en nada. Esa sonrisa significaba que estaba tramando algo.

- Es todo culpa tuya Jacob Black. Si no te hubieras entretenido tanto en el avión, hubiéramos podido coger las maletas a tiempo – empezó a decir, levantando la voz conforme iba hablando. Me quiñó un ojo con disimulo.

- Renesmee, cálmate. Las encontraremos. Vayamos a reclamarlas.

- A saber donde estarán ya!

- Vamos, va. – dije cogiéndola del brazo, pero ella se soltó con brusquedad.

- Tenía un montón de cosas en la maleta!

- Nessie, cariño, baja la voz por favor, vámonos. – en ese momento el fuerte olor se intensificó. Miré a Renesmee, que ahora miraba hacia atrás.

- Edward, Bella. – dije a modo de saludo.

- Hola chicos. – dijo tímidamente la voz de Bella a mis espaldas.

- Esto es increíble! – gritó Ness mirando a sus padres, y se marchó corriendo.

- Nessie! – grité intentando seguirla.

- Déjala. – dijo Edward, cogiéndome del brazo. – quiere estar sola.

Miré hacia el suelo y vi que a sus pies estaban nuestras maletas. – ha ido a ver si encuentra el coche.

- Edward, tengo que ir.

Me deshice del agarre de Edward y salí corriendo del aeropuerto. Encontré a Renesmee dentro de un Mercedes de color azul metálico. Me metí en el coche y me senté en el asiento trasero, junto a mi ángel.

- Se lo han creído? – dijo al verme.

- Si. Creo que he logrado bloquear a tu padre todo el rato, aunque ahora debe de estar oyéndonos.

- Ya, pero así aprenderán que odio las bromas.

- Eres malvada. – dije besando su mejilla.

- Solo cuando es necesario.

De golpe, el maletero se abrió y vi a Bella meter las maletas en el maletero. Edward abrió la puerta trasera e hizo salir a Renesmee. Se sentó a mi lado y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Bella se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y Renesmee se quedó en pie, con la puerta del conductor abierta.

- Es que voy a conducir yo? – dijo sorprendida.

- O sino, nos quedaremos aquí todo el día. – dijo Bella. Renesmee sonrió y se metió en el coche.

- Cinturones. – dijo poniéndose el cinturón. La imité, pero Bella y Edward ni siquiera se movieron. – si no os ponéis los cinturones no nos marcharemos.

Vi de reojo como Edward sonreía y él y Bella se pusieron el cinturón. Renesmee arrancó el coche y condujo hacia Forks sin pasarse de la velocidad establecida, lo que pareció impacientar al vampiro que gruñía a mi lado.

- Ya puedes gruñir hasta quedarte afónico. No voy a acelerar. – dijo Renesmee, provocando que se me escapara la risa. – y como es que os habéis comprado un coche nuevo?

- No es nuestro. – dijo Bella. En ese momento llegábamos a la casa de los Cullen.

Había unos cuantos coches ante el garaje, que estaba con las puertas abiertas.

- Que pasa? – dijo Nessie, aparcando detrás del coche patrulla de Charlie. – que hace aquí el abuelo?

- Billy le dijo que llegabais hoy y ha venido a verte. Te echaba de menos. – dijo Edward. – te está esperando en casa. La casa del bosque.

- Me acompañas, Jake? – dijo volviéndose a mirarme.

- Claro.

Los cuatro nos bajamos del coche y Ness y yo nos marchamos hacia la cabaña del bosque en la que vivía mi Nessie con Bella y Edward.

* * *

**Bueno chicas. Espero que el capitulo os haya gustado.**

**Debo deciros que estoy un poco triste. El siguiente es el último capitulo que escribo. Algunas ya sabéis que idea tengo para hacer el epílogo, pero otras no. Bueno, os lo contaré en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Por ahora, solo espero que el capi os haya gustado, como ya he dicho, y me encantaría saber vuestra opinión. **

**Nos leemos pronto. **

**Hasta dentro de cinco días!!!**


	24. 24 La unión

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las cursivas son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**Los recuerdos están escritos en negrita/cursiva.**

_**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Jacob.**_

* * *

24. LA UNIÓN.

- No huelo al abuelo. – dijo Renesmee, mirando los alrededores de la casa.

- Ni yo. Huele a…

- Alice!! – gritó Renesmee, corriendo hacia la puerta de la casa, donde la esperaba Alice con los brazos abiertos.

Renesmee se lanzó a sus brazos mientras yo me acercaba a ellas.

- Alice. – dije a modo de saludo.

- Vamos, entrad, tengo una sorpresa. – dijo cogiendo a Ness de una mano y mi mano con la mano que le quedaba libre.

Entramos a la casa y vi que allí no había nadie, salvo dos maniquís; uno con esmoquin y el otro con un vestido largo y blanco.

- Esto me huele a encerrona. – dije. Mi instinto me decía que algo estaba a punto de pasar.

- De eso nada. Solo quiero que os probéis ésta ropa. Os servirá para la cena del hospital de Carlisle, durante la fiesta de fin de año.

- Ya, ya. "No me creo nada de lo que dice."

- Va, Jake, a ver que tal nos quedan. – dijo Nessie inocentemente.

Me vestí en cinco minutos y salí al salón. Alice me prohibió ver a Renesmee.

- Jake, tu padre me espera en mi casa. – dijo Alice, llevándome a empujones hacia la puerta.

- Vale, iré a cambiarme.

- No, no hay tiempo. – dijo empujándome ya fuera de la casa.

- Se que tramas algo, lo de la ropa no es casualidad. Como te has enterado de…

- Yo no se nada de nada. – dijo alzando la voz, tapándose los oídos como una niña pequeña.

Me rendí y me fui corriendo hacia la casa, con las ideas cada vez más claras. Alice sabía lo de la boda y estaba seguro de que ya lo había planeado todo.

Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de llamar a la puerta, Edward la abrió al entrar yo en el porche. Él también iba vestido con un esmoquin. "Está claro, hoy hay boda."

- Así es. – se limitó a decir, dejándome pasar en la casa.

El salón estaba decorado con cientos de flores de todos los tipos. Había un montón de sillas, todas ocupadas. Allí estaban todos los Cullen, mis hermanos de la manada, mi padre con mis hermanas, Charlie, Sue… también estaban Alysson y Mark Bennet, sentados al lado de los hermanos Clearwater. La mano de Mark estaba unida a la de Leah, con los dedos entrelazados. Al lado de la manada estaban Jenny y Lorena. Todos sonrieron al verme entrar. Había una especie de altar y allí estaba Jasper, con un libro en sus manos. "Jasper va a oficiar la ceremonia? Veía más a Emmet en éste papel."

- Perdió. – dijo Edward, dándome un leve empujón hasta llevarme al lado de Jasper y fue a sentarse al lado de Bella, aunque se puso en pie en menos de un minuto y fue hacia la puerta. Todos nos volvimos y vimos a Renesmee entrar en la casa, con Alice retocándole el pelo y el maquillaje. – estás preciosa, cariño. – susurró Edward al oído a su hija.

Renesmee se quedó paralizada pero pronto reaccionó. Todos se pusieron en pie. Jenny, Lorena, Alysson, Rosalie y Alice se acercaron al improvisado altar. Seth, Mark, Emmet, Quil y Embry las imitaron.

Renesmee llevaba un vestido largo, anudado al cuello. El vestido tenía una larga cola. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño, donde llevaba sujeto el velo.

Edward tomó a Renesmee del brazo y la trajo hacia mí, entregándome su mano, y fue a sentarse de nuevo al lado de su esposa.

Jasper empezó la ceremonia contando por lo alto nuestra historia. Jenny dijo unas palabras, al igual que Mark, lo que provocó que Renesmee empezara a llorar por la emoción, y que a mi se me hiciera un nudo en la garganta, también por la emoción.

Nos saltamos el tema de los votos matrimoniales y pasó directamente a la parte importante. El sí quiero por parte de ambos.

- Bésala, hombre!! – gritó Emmet en el momento en que Jasper nos declaraba marido y mujer.

Renesmee rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y nos besamos entre gritos de felicidades y enhorabuena. Jenny, Lorena, Alysson y Mark vinieron a felicitarnos. Después lo hicieron los Cullen y, por último, mi familia, los chicos de la manada, Emily, Sue y Charlie.

Nos pasamos cerca de media hora recibiendo abrazos, hasta que los Cullen apartaron las sillas y Alice encendió la música.

- Venga, va, que los novios tienen que bailar su primer baile como marido y mujer. – dijo Alice.

Tomé a Renesmee de la mano y fuimos hacia el centro de la sala, donde empezamos a bailar el típico vals, aunque pronto Alice puso música más moderna.

Edward apareció y me pidió permiso para bailar con su hija. Le dejé paso y fui en busca de Bella, que se estaba escondiendo detrás de Emmet, y cuando quise sacarla de su escondite, Alice me sujetó del brazo y me detuvo.

- Bailamos? – dijo empezando ya a bailar, bajo la atenta mirada de Jasper, que estaba bailando con Esme.

- Gracias por todo esto. – dije intentando seguir el ritmo de los gráciles pasos de Alice.

- No ha sido nada. Todo es poco para mi sobrinita.

- Aun así. Se ve tan feliz… - dije mirando en su dirección. Renesmee estaba radiante y no dejaba de reír y hablar con Edward- y todo gracias a ésta boda tan perfecta y a que has llamado a sus nuevos amigos.

- Y tú has tenido nada que ver? – preguntó arqueando una ceja.

- Bueno, eso espero. – vi de reojo como Jasper se iba acercando a nosotros y me alejé de Alice. – Gracias de nuevo.

Bailé con todas las mujeres que había en la fiesta, incluida Rosalie. Emmet vino al momento y agradecí que viniera a por Rosalie. No podía estar más equivocado. Se agarró a mí y me obligó a bailar con él, provocando las risas de todo el mundo.

- Bueno, Emmet, deja ya a mi marido, que me voy a poner celosa. – dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

- Bueno, chicos, nosotros debemos irnos. – dijo Alice, logrando captar la atención de todos. – hagámonos unas fotos antes de marcharnos.

Renesmee y yo nos hicimos unas fotos con los Cullen y éstos se marcharon. Mi padre, Sue y Charlie también se marcharon a casa y nos dejaron a Alysson, Mark, Jenny, Lorena y los chicos de la manada.

En el jardín trasero habían preparado una gran mesa llena de comida. La manada y nuestros nuevos amigos estuvieron hablando y bailando durante toda la tarde, al igual que Renesmee y yo. Me fijé en que Mark y Leah no se separaban ni un momento. Leah al fin había imprimado.

Renesmee empezó a tirar de la falda de su vestido y se desprendió de ella, quedándose con unos shorts de color crudo, al igual que la parte de arriba de su vestido. Ahora pude ver que se trataba de un corpiño. Se quitó el velo y se soltó el pelo.

- Te gusta? – dijo tomando mis manos y empezamos a bailar.

- Me encanta. Estás... bueno, no tengo palabras. – dije. Era cierto, no había palabras para describir lo bella y hermosa que estaba, y lo feliz que me sentía en ese momento.

- Se ve que Alice se informó sobre Mark y Alysson, y papá llamó a Jenny y Lorena, aunque me hubiera gustado que Helena y John también estuvieran aquí.

- Ya les llamaremos.

- Hey chicos, va, que nos vamos a hacer fotos. – dijo Seth, tirando de nosotros hacia el centro del jardín.

Renesmee volvió a ponerse la falda del vestido y empezamos a hacernos fotos con todos y unas cuantas nosotros dos solos.

- Venga, va chicas, en posición. – dijo Renesmee, alzando la mano en la que tenía el ramo de flores. Artificiales, obviamente.

Se puso de espaldas, delante de las chicas, mi hermana incluida, y lanzó el ramo. No me molesté en mirar a la chica que había cogido el ramo, la cara de Mark lo decía todo. Se había quedado paralizado. Ni siquiera los golpes que le daban los chicos de la manada le hicieron moverse ni un centímetro. Leah se acercó a él tímidamente.

- Esto no significa nada. – dijo lanzándole el ramo a su hermano.

- Para mi si. – dijo Mark, que abrazó a Leah y la besó delante de todos.

Renesmee se acercó a mi, sonriente, y la estreché entre mis brazos con delicadeza.

- Como estás?

- Feliz como nunca me hubiera imaginado.

- Me alegro. – le di un suave beso en los labios y volvimos a la mesa, donde nos esperaba un enorme pastel.

Todos ya se habían marchado y nos quedamos solos Mark, Alysson, Jenny, Lorena, Renesmee y yo. Los chicos se iban a quedar a dormir en la mansión, mientras que Ness y yo íbamos a pasar nuestra noche de bodas en la cabaña del bosque.

Fuimos hacia allí cogidos de la mano pero, en cuanto Renesmee abrió la puerta de la casa, la cogí en brazos y la llevé hasta su dormitorio. La dejé suavemente sobre la cama y me tumbé a su lado.

Sin mediar palabra, Ness se puso a horcajadas sobre mí y metió sus manos por debajo de mi camisa, acariciando mi torso.

- No acabo de creerme que nos hayamos casado. – dijo desabrochando mi camisa. – es legal?

- Ahora uno puede ordenarse sacerdote por Internet.

- Ah!

Desabrochó mi camisa y empezó a besarme por el pecho, el vientre… le quité la falda y empecé a desabrocharle el corpiño.

- Para un momento. – dijo Ness. Se puso en pie y me cogió de la mano. – mis padres me han dicho que fuéramos al jardín. Que había una sorpresa.

Me levanté de la cama y me dejé llevar hasta el jardín. En la parte de atrás de la casa había una pequeña piscina de unos tres metros de largo por dos de ancho.

- Madre mía! Me encanta! No te encanta?! – exclamó corriendo hacia el panel de mandos que había al lado de la piscina. Apretó un par de botones y se puso en pie de un salto. – es un jacuzzi!! Jake, metámonos, va! – dijo corriendo hacia a mi. – porfa!

- Pero…

- Venga, va, un baño bajo las estrellas. – dijo quitándose los shorts y acabándose de quitar el corpiño, quedándose en tanga ante mi, aunque no estuvo mucho rato con él puesto.

Se metió en el jacuzzi, desnuda. No perdí más tiempo mirándola con cara de idiota y empecé a quitarme la ropa. Me metí en el agua y nadé hacia ella. Se lanzó a mis brazos de un salto y empezamos a besarnos con pasión, con su lengua en mi boca, saboreándola.

Me senté en uno de los escalones, con las piernas de Renesmee rodeándome la cintura, introduciéndome en ella con suavidad. Renesmee empezó a moverse a más velocidad, llegando al orgasmo al poco tiempo, pero aun así no detuvo sus movimientos.

- Quiero tener un hijo tuyo. – susurró en mi oído. Fue bajando sus labios por mi cuello, hasta mi pecho, jugando con su lengua, logrando que me liberara en ella en pocos segundos. Aun así, Renesmee tampoco se detuvo.

Me puse en pie y puse a Renesmee de espaldas a la pared de la piscina, embistiéndola con rapidez, besándola, sintiendo sus gemidos en mi boca, sin poder evitar gemir yo en la suya.

- Yo también quiero un hijo tuyo. – logré decir.

Cogimos nuestra ropa del suelo del jardín y nos fuimos directos a la cama. Renesmee parecía estar cansada. No nos molestamos en vestirnos de nuevo y nos tumbamos abrazados. Renesmee se durmió a los pocos minutos, mientras que a mi me costó un poco más dormirme, con su rostro presidiendo mis sueños y, al igual que esa mañana en el avión, soñé con Renesmee y conmigo. Cada uno teníamos un bebé en brazos. Miré al bebé que tenía en mis brazos y vi que era un niño de ojos castaños. Me incliné para ver al bebé que Renesmee tenía en sus brazos. Era una niña de ojos verdes esmeralda.

Me desperté cuando el sol inundó la habitación de luz. Renesmee estaba aun a mi lado, sonriendo a causa de sus sueños.

- Nessie, cariño – dije meciéndola, con mi mano en su cintura.

- Que pasa? – dijo entre bostezos.

- Son… - miré el reloj y vi la hora que era. – las nueve. Deberíamos ir a la casa de tus abuelos. Recuerda que tenemos invitados.

- Cierto, vayamos.

Ambos nos levantamos de la cama, nos cubrimos con un par de albornoces y Renesmee fue hacia el armario, que era más grande que el propio dormitorio.

- Jake, medio armario está lleno de ropa de hombre. – dijo sacando una percha con ropa para mi.

- Ya veo que tu tía Alice está en todo.

Ambos nos vestimos con vaqueros negros y camiseta blanca y nos marchamos hacia la casa, donde nos esperaban nuestros cuatro amigos en la cocina.

- Buenos días. – dijimos los seis al mismo tiempo.

- Como ha ido la noche? – dijo Alysson, quiñándonos un ojo, mientras nos sentábamos a la mesa, que ya estaba repleta de comida.

- Muy bien. – respondimos Renesmee y yo al mismo tiempo.

No dejamos de hablar durante toda la mañana, aprovechando al máximo el tiempo, ya que esa misma tarde se marchaban los cuatro.

Llamé a Seth para que trajera mi coche y vino él con el suyo y Leah con el mío. Los llevamos por el pueblo de visita, ya que Nessie se empeñó en enseñarles el pueblo, y más tarde fuimos a La Push, a la playa. Leah y Mark se fueron a dar un paseo, al igual que Jenny y Lorena. Seth volvió a casa.

Renesmee y yo fuimos a sentarnos cerca de la orilla, en el tronco de un árbol caído. Renesmee se sentó sobre el tronco y yo me senté en el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra las piernas de mi Nessie.

Al cabo de un buen rato, Seth vino a buscarnos y nos dijo que Sue, su madre, nos invitaba a todos a comer, aprovechando que Charlie tenía el día libre.

Aun no se como, pero tanto los hermanos Bennet, como Jenny y Lorena, sabían que Charlie era el abuelo de Nessie y que Bella y Edward eran los padres. Lo sorprendente era que no parecía sorprenderles. Aunque en parte, era mejor así. Así no tendríamos que mentir y podríamos actuar con naturalidad.

Volvimos a la casa de los Cullen a recoger el equipaje de todos y llevamos a Mark y las chicas al aeropuerto, repartidos entre mi coche y el de Seth, que condujo Leah, ya que el único coche que había en la casa era el Mercedes azul y ni siquiera sabíamos de quien era.

Nos despedimos de todos y, después de media hora intentando alejar a Renesmee del aeropuerto, volvimos a la casa. Me fijé en que Leah estaba cada vez más triste, conforme se iba alejando de Mark. Me dolió verla así, en el fondo, ella era mi amiga.

En cuanto llegamos a la casa, fuimos a sentarnos al sofá y nos pusimos a hablar sobre lo sucedido en las últimas horas.

- Aún no acabo de creérmelo. – susurró Nessie.

- A mi también me cuesta asimilarlo.

- Ey, mira! – exclamó de repente, señalando la mesa en la que estaba el televisor. Renesmee se puso en pie y cogió un sobre que había encima de la mesa. Sacó la hoja que había en él y comenzó a leer. – _queridos señores Black, aprovechad el tiempo que tenéis con la casa desocupada. Una semana, por cortesía de Carlisle y Esme. Espero que os haya gustado la piscina, es un regalo mío y de Jasper. El coche se conduce bien? Emmet y Rosalie esperan que te haya gustado, Nessie. Jacob, tú tienes uno igual en el garaje. Esperamos de corazón que la luna de miel sea de vuestro agrado. Besos, Alice. Post data: el regalo de Edward y de Bella está al caer._

- Uau! – dije releyendo la carta de Alice.

- El Mercedes es mío. – susurró Renesmee poco antes de salir corriendo. Supuse que iba a ver su coche.

La seguí y comprobé que, efectivamente, Renesmee estaba montada en su coche. Miré en el interior del garaje y vi en él un Mercedes negro. Me fijé en la matricula y vi que ponía WLF. Miré la matrícula del coche de Renesmee y ponía NGL.

- Wolf y Ángel. – murmuré. – muy agudo, Emmet.

- Está bien pensado. – dijo Renesmee saliendo del coche.

- No lo niego.

- Cual debe de ser el regalo de mis padres?

- No se. Que quieres hacer?

- Porque no vamos al claro del bosque? Hoy hace bastante sol.

- Bien.

- Yo conduzco. – dijo corriendo hacia el interior de su coche. Me monté en el Mercedes de mi ángel y ésta arrancó el coche suavemente, conduciendo bastante despacio.

- Si fueras más despacio, el coche se pararía. – dije sin poder evitar reír.

- Tendrás que ir empezando a acostumbrarte a ésta velocidad, porque no pienso conducir a más de cien por hora con mi hijo en el coche.

- Me alegra oírte decir eso. – dije sonriendo, con mi mano sobre la suya, que descansaba sobre la palanca del cambio de marchas. – vas a ser una gran madre. Estoy muy orgulloso. "cuanto a madurado en apenas unos días. Cuanto la amo."

- Gracias. Espero serlo. – dijo a la vez que detenía el coche. Ya habíamos llegado.

Nos bajamos del coche y caminamos un buen rato hasta que, al fin, llegamos al claro. Realmente hacía sol, algo bastante extraño en Forks. Nos tumbamos sobre la hierba, de espaldas al suelo, con la cabeza de Renesmee sobre mi vientre, con los dedos de nuestras manos entrelazados.

Cerré los ojos. Ambos estuvimos así, en silencio, hasta que la noche cayó sobre nosotros.

Nos marchamos de nuevo hacia la realidad, a una casa vacía que teníamos a nuestra disposición durante los próximos seis días.

* * *

**Bueno, bueno, chics. No he podido aguantarlo y actualizo un día antes.**

**Éste ha sido el último capítulo. Bueno, falta el epílogo. Y para ello os necesito a todas.**

**He ahí mi idea.**

**Me gustaría que vosotras me digáis que queréis que pase. Cualquier idea vale, mi intención es utilizar todas vuestras ideas. Todas, todas, más un par de detalles míos.**

**Como me habéis apoyado tanto he pensado que sería una buena idea que vosotras aportarais algo. Así, el final de la historia, será del agrado de todas.**

**Durante la próxima semana esperaré vuestras ideas. Dentro de siete días, el martes, empezaré a escribir el epílogo.**

**De nuevo, muchas gracias. **

**Besos!!**


	25. 25 Epílogo

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las cursivas son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**Los recuerdos están escritos en negrita/cursiva.**

_**Éste capítulo está escrito desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**_

* * *

- Vamos chicos, moveos. Jake, tú coge la bolsa. Edward, ve arrancando el coche. Esme, por favor, ayúdame con Renesmee. – oía la voz de mi madre en la lejanía, aunque sabía perfectamente que era ella la que me llevaba a través del jardín hacia el coche de papá, que estaba en la entrada del garaje.

Hacía cerca de media hora que había roto aguas y había empezado a sentir unos inmensos dolores. Las contracciones habían empezado.

- Chicos, moveos!! – gritó mi madre. Esme vino a ayudarla y entre las dos me llevaron al coche. Papá y Jake aun seguían en la casa. – Por el amor de dios, reaccionad!!

- Tranquila Bella, yo conduzco.

Mamá se acomodó en el asiento trasero, a mi lado, mientras que Emmet se ponía al volante. Arrancó el coche a rápidamente y nos dirigimos a toda velocidad hacia el hospital. Rosalie ya había llamado a Carlisle, y estaban preparados para mi llegada. Tía Rose, tío Jasper y tía Alice, venían en el descapotable de Rose. No había noticias ni de Jacob ni de mi padre.

- Renesmee, relájate, seguro que ya vienen en el coche de Jacob. – dijo Esme. Me estaba mirando desde el asiento del copiloto intentando calmarme con una de sus maternales sonrisas. Cuanto amaba a mi abuela.

- Pero que les ha… mierda! – mierda, los dolores otra vez. "Donde narices está la fuerza vampírica? Porque no funciona ahora y me calma el dolor?"

- Vamos Emmet! – gritó mi madre. A los pocos segundos, sentí que el coche daba un frenazo y todas las puertas se abrieron. Ya habíamos llegado.

Vi a Carlisle llegar corriendo a donde estábamos nosotros. Me tumbaron en una camilla y me llevaron hacia el interior del hospital. Allí estaban todos: Rose, Alice, Emmet, Jasper, Esme, Billy, Charlie, Sue… incluso Leah, que había venido con Mark. También estaban Alysson, Jenny, Lorena, Helena y John. Estaban toda la gente que quería y que me importaba. Todos menos mi padre y mi marido.

***

Podía oír a lo lejos dos voces hablar. Las voces de las dos personas que más había necesitado ese día. No podía verles, pero podía imaginarme sus caras.

- Son preciosos, verdad?

- Pues claro. Han salido a los padres.

- Bueno, se parecen bastante a Renesmee.

- Creo que también tienen algo de mí.

- Bueno, no son tan pálidos como el resto de la familia. Eso es algo.

- No te cachondees. La niña tiene mi nariz.

- Ya, pero tiene mis ojos.

- Y el niño los míos, y los de mi madre.

- Ya, y pesar de parecerse a ti, ha salido bastante guapo.

- Basta ya de coñas y deja de babear.

- Yo no babeo.

- Anda que no. Ponte un babero, abuelo.

- Cállate, chucho.

- Ya vale. Que os pasa? – la sensatez personificada apareció. Intenté abrir los ojos para ver la cara que ponía mi madre, pero el cansancio pudo conmigo y volví a dormirme.

***

Me desperté y me di cuenta de que era de noche. No había nadie en la habitación. Me levanté como pude de la cama y me paseé por la habitación. Había dos pequeñas cunas, pero estaban vacías. "Que está pasando? Porque hay dos cunas? Porque están vacías? Donde está todo el mundo?"

Había esperado despertar y encontrar la habitación llena de gente, pero no podía estar más equivocada.

Salí de la habitación y avancé por el pasillo desierto. Podía oír unas voces a lo lejos y avancé hacia el origen. Voces, risas, llantos de bebés. Mis bebés? Instintivamente llevé la mano hacia mi tripa. Tenía el vientre plano, como si nunca hubiera estado embarazada. Pero lo había estado y había dado a luz.

Distinguí la voz de mi Jake, coreado de unas cuantas risas. Sonreí. Al final, había ido. No me lo había imaginado. Jake había estado en mi habitación con mi padre.

- Renesmee, que haces levantada? – dijo alarmada la voz de mi tía Rosalie, a la que, en apenas un segundo, tuve a mi lado, ayudándome a mantenerme en pie, aunque no lo necesitara. – tienes que descansar.

- Me desperté y no vi a nadie.

- No nos dejan entrar a todos en la habitación. Dicen que somos demasiados. – dijo Emmet, que ya me sujetaba también.

- Pero… y mi bebé?

- Vamos, volvamos a la habitación. – ésta vez fue mi madre la que habló. Me cogió del brazo y me acompañó. Me ayudó a tumbarme en la cama y se sentó a los pies de la misma.

- Mamá?

- Que?

- Donde está mi hijo?

Abrió la boca con la intención de responderme, pero alguien nos interrumpió llamando a la puerta. Entraron dos personas. Mis dos hombres. Ambos llevaban un bulto en los brazos. Bultos que empezaron a llorar al momento.

- Qué?

- Renesmee, te presento a tus pequeños. – dijo mi padre dejando a una niña en uno de mis brazos, mientras que Jacob dejó a un niño en mi otro brazo. Pude distinguir quien era la niña porque le habían puesto un turbante con un lacito rosa. "Esto parece cosa de Alice."

- Lo es. No pudimos evitarlo. – dijo mi padre sentándose al lado de mi madre.

- No pasa nada. Está muy guapa. No ha venido Seth?

- No ha podido. Leah pudo escaquearse pero Sam detuvo a Seth. Le necesita. Ahora es su beta. – dijo Jacob con una sonrisa.

- Leah parecía muy feliz.

- Mark se mudó a Seattle hace un par de meses. Ahora pueden verse a diario.

- Me alegro mucho por ellos.

Mientras hablaba, no podía dejar de mirar a mis pequeños. Dos bebés!! Pero como? En las ecografías solo habíamos visto a uno.

- Resulta que la niña tapaba al niño. Por eso solo se veía uno. – respondió mi padre. "bueno, parece que eso lo explica todo."

- Bueno, y ya habéis pensado en como vais a llamarles? – preguntó mamá. Se la veía tan feliz… no dejaba de sonreír en todo el rato.

- Bueno, yo lo he estado pensando mucho, y se me ha ocurrido un nombre para el niño. – dijo Jacob en un susurro. Cogió al niño de mi brazo y empezó a pasearse por la habitación, sin dejar de acariciar la cara del pequeño. – He pensado que, bueno, el niño no es que se le parezca mucho, gracias a dios, pero… - Jacob hizo un breve silencio debido a la interrupción por parte de un gruñido procedente de mi padre. – creo que debería llamarse Masen.

- Masen? – papá miraba a Jacob sorprendido, mientras que a mamá se le escapó una risita.

Masen… así se apellidaba mi padre, creo, cuando él aun era humano.

- Masen me parece un nombre perfecto. – dije sin dejar de mirar a mi padre. Seguía paralizado. – Papá, estás bien? No te gusta ese nombre?

- Si, claro que me gusta.

- Bueno, pensé que en la vida del pequeño debía estar presente los antepasados de su abuelo. Sus antepasados.

- Ha sido una idea estupenda, Jake. – dijo mamá, que se había levantado y estaba abrazando a mi marido.

- Entonces creo que ya se cual nombre deberíais ponerle a la niña. – dijo mi padre saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

Se acercó a mí y cogió a la pequeña. Al igual que había echo Jacob, empezó a pasearse por la habitación.

- Además, se que a ella le gusta, porque sonríe cada vez que la llamo así – dijo sin dejar de mirar a la pequeña, que había empezado a reír, alzando una manita y tocando el rostro de mi padre. – verdad que si, Sarah?

- Como has dicho? – exclamemos mamá, Jacob y yo.

- En cuanto Billy vio al niño, dijo que se parecía mucho a ti cuando eras pequeño, y que tiene los ojos de tu madre. Evidentemente, no podemos llamar Sarah al niño, por lo que pensé que sería un bonito nombre para mi nieta.

- Edward, no se que decir. – mamá había cogido al niño de los brazos de Jacob y éste se iba acercando a mi padre.

- No hace falta que digas nada. Ya sabes lo que debes hacer.

- Eso no hace falta que me lo digas tú. Haré cualquier cosa por que mi mujer y mis hijos tengan lo que necesiten. Y se como hacerlo. Vais a darnos ya nuestro regalo de boda?

- Regalo? Que regalo? – dije levantándome de la cama. Ya estaba cansada de estar tumbada.

- Vamos Edward, dáselo.

- No, en cuanto lleguemos a casa. Que creo que será muy pronto, porque Carlisle viene en camino con el alta.

***

- Vamos, que es para hoy. – dije con impaciencia.

Iba sentada en el asiento trasero del coche, con Masen a un lado, y Sarah al otro, cada uno en sus respectivas sillitas. Los niños tenían apenas un par de días, y parecía que tuvieran un mes, mínimo. Ambos iban dormidos.

- Tranquila, no ves que ya estamos llegando? Además, que dijiste sobre conducir deprisa con los niños en el coche?

- Que no iba a pasar nunca. – dije por lo bajo, pero es que tenía ganas de ver el regalo.

Nos habíamos mudado a Canadá cuando estaba embarazada de cuatro meses. En ese tiempo no habíamos visto ni a los chicos de la manada, ni a mis amigos, ni a mi abuelo Charlie, pero todos habían venido a vernos hacía una semana. Todos, menos la manada, aunque Leah vino en su nombre.

Todos estábamos viviendo en la casa de mis abuelos, aunque Jacob y yo deseábamos irnos a vivir solos y ahora, con los bebés, aun teníamos más motivos y ganas de estar solos. No sería bueno para los niños, vivir en la habitación contigua a la de Emmet y Rosalie, dado que las paredes eran muy finas y se filtraba todo.

Estábamos llegando ya a la casa de mis abuelos, pero Jacob se desvió y continuó conduciendo unos cuantos metros mas, hacía una pequeña casita en medio del bosque.

- Uau! Y ésta casa? Quien vive aquí?

- Nosotros. – dijo Jacob bajándose del coche. Abrió la puerta trasera y cogió a Sarah en brazos, y yo hice lo propio con Masen.

- Nosotros? El regalo de mis padres es una casa?

- Y todo lo que hay dentro. – dijo sacando una llave de sus vaqueros.

Entramos en la casa y no pude pasar de la entrada. Me había quedado paralizada.

- Renesmee, estás bien?

- Más que bien. Esta casa es preciosa!!

Conseguí moverme del sitio, subimos las escaleras y fui hacia lo que parecía un dormitorio. En él había dos cunas. Dejé a Masen en una de ellas y Jacob dejó a Sarah. En la habitación había una puerta lateral, la abrí y entramos en un gran dormitorio de matrimonio. Había una gran cama, un tocador, y un armario. Me acerqué pero no me atreví a abrirlo.

- Que pasa? – preguntó Jake acercándose a mi.

- Me apuesto lo que quieras a que el armario es dos veces más grande que la habitación. – dije dejando que Jacob abriera la puerta, dejando paso a un enorme armario. Me equivoqué, no era dos veces más grande que el dormitorio, sino cuatro veces más grande.

Ahora era Jacob el que se había quedado paralizado. El armario estaba lleno de ropa, en cuatro apartados. Ropa para mí, para Jake, para Sarah y para Masen.

- Alice debe de haberse pasado éstos dos últimos días comprando ropa. Debe de ser la persona más feliz del mundo. – dije saliendo del dormitorio.

Avancé por el pasillo y encontramos dos habitaciones más. En las puertas había una nota: Para cuando los pequeños sean mayores. Eran dos dormitorios, uno para cada uno, decorados sencillamente. "Al menos les ha dado la opción de que elijan la decoración."

En el piso de abajo había una gran cocina, un enorme salón, y una habitación de invitados.

Me dejé caer sobre el sofá, en el que había un aparato parecido a un walkie talkie.

- He visto otro en el dormitorio de los bebés. Debe de ser para que los escuchemos en todo momento. – dijo Jacob sentándose a mi lado.

- De acuerdo.

- Te gusta?

- Gustar es poco. Es perfecta.

- Yo pienso lo mismo. – dijo dándome un suave beso en los labios. – creo que todo va a ir perfecto. Te tengo a ti, a los niños, que más se puede pedir?

- Bueno, algo se puede pedir. – dije empujando a Jacob hasta dejarlo tumbado en el sofá, sentándome a horcajadas sobre él.

- Te recuerdo que tenemos dos bebés en la casa. – dijo Jacob pícaramente. Siempre se quejaba, pero nunca se resistía.

- Yo no estoy haciendo nada. Solo quiero besar a mi marido, y bueno, ya me encargaré de que el orgulloso abuelo se quede con los niños para que me compenses por estos meses de sequía sexual. – dije logrando una sonrisa por parte de mi maridito.

- Tranquila, te compensaré. – dijo besándome con pasión, aunque la cosa no llegó a más. Alguien estaba llamando a la puerta.

***

- Renesmee, Jacob, vamos!! – gritó una dulce voz, a la vez que notaba que la cama se hundía bajo el peso de mi pequeña. – ya es de día, venga, en pie!!

"Como puede tener ese volumen de voz con solo tres años?"

- Sarah, no saltes en la cama. – dijo Jacob.

La cama dejó de moverse pero noté el cuerpo de mi pequeña encima de mí. No me moví, ni siquiera abrí los ojos, Sarah ya los estaba abriendo por mi.

- Renesmee, se que estás despierta.

No respondí.

- Mamá?

- Si?

- Tengo hambre.

Saqué los brazos de debajo de la sabana y abracé a Sarah, atrapándola entre mis brazos.

- No está la abuela abajo?

- Si, pero quiero desayunar con vosotros antes de que os marchéis. – dijo jugando con un mechón de mi pelo.

- Ya nos levantamos, verdad Jake? Jake? – miré de reojo a Jacob y vi que se había vuelto a dormir. – bueno, sarah, creo que papá necesita que alguien le despierte. – dije guiñándole un ojo.

Liberé a Sarah de mi abrazo, se levantó si lanzó encima de su padre, que la abrazó y empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

Me levanté de la cama y vi a Masen, que estaba en la puerta, mirándonos.

- Y tú, también tienes hambre? – dije cogiéndole en brazos.

- No, solo quería veros antes de que os marcharais.

- No creerías que íbamos a marcharnos sin despedirnos, verdad? – dije bajando las escaleras hasta la cocina, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- No, ya lo se. Mami, no tienes porque llevarme en brazos. Peso mucho. – dijo logrando que me paralizara por la sorpresa.

- Para mí no pesas.

- Vale.

Le dejé en el suelo y corrió hacia la mesa, donde ya estaba listo el desayuno. Jacob bajó en pocos segundos con Sarah colgada a su espalda y la dejó sobre la silla. Los cuatro empezamos a desayunar, bajo la atenta mirada de mi madre, que seguía por allí.

- Cuando sale el avión?

- En un par de horas.

- Ya os habéis despedido de todos?

- Si, anoche.

- Muy bien.

Acabamos de desayunar y nos despedimos de los pequeños, que se agarraron a nuestras piernas para que no nos marcháramos. Esa imagen logró emocionarme y sentirme muy culpable, por irme de vacaciones con Jacob y nuestros amigos de Seattle, dejando en casa a mis pequeños.

Un taxi nos esperaba en la entrada de la casa. Metimos las maletas en el maletero del coche y nos marchamos rumbo al aeropuerto.

- Renesmee, piensa que solo son quince días.

- Lo se, Jake, pero no puedo evitar echarles de menos.

- Yo también los añoro. Pero hoy estarán distraídos, es el cumpleaños de Edward y ambos colaborarán la fiesta. Todo irá bien.

- Si. No se que haría sin ti. – dije besando sus labios en el momento que entrábamos en el avión.

Nos acompañaron hacia los asientos de primera clase y nos acomodamos.

- Preparada para ver la playa? – dijo Jacob abrazándome.

- Contigo a mi lado, siempre.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**C'est finí!!**

**Bueno chicas, estoy muy triste porque la historia ya llegó a su fin. Ya se que termina un poco… bueno, que parece que la historia esté inacabada, pero es que… bueno, os lo cuento más adelante.**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Gracias a todas por leerme y: eclipse of new moon, bellessie, andreiitah, ninnia depp, tini black, nessie black, sasmora, liiquanlu, niria, gameba, happybeery23, alex black cullen y mayaa black: gracias por enviarme todas vuestras ideas. He intentado incluirlas todas, todas, todas. **

**Bueno, que sepáis que ésta historia ya tiene continuación. Si, si, como leéis. Haber, debo advertiros que los protagonistas principales no son Jake y Ness, aunque salen bastante, obviamente. Espero que la leáis, por lo menos para dadme vuestra opinión. Y también espero que os guste. Como decía antes, la historia acaba de ésta manera porque, la continuación, empieza unas horas después de éste momento.**

**Ya que estoy, voy a hacerme propaganda, porque también tengo otro fic en proceso. Es un crossover de Twiligth y Harry Potter. La protagonista es Renesmee, Jacob y… bueno, otra persona que ahora no voy a decir, pero va a haber un trío amoroso. También he empezado una historia en que los protagonistas son Renesmee y Emmett. Espero que, si os pasáis por alguno de los fics, me digáis que os parecen. **

**De nuevo, GRACIAS.**


	26. Nota: Jacob y Renesmee 2,0

_**Hola, hola.**_

_**Solo quería informar que estoy re-escribiendo un poco esta historia, decorándola con algunos matices que, realmente, eran necesarios, incluyendo algunas escenas y, bueno, si veis que a la historia original le faltaba algo, me lo decís y yo lo añado.**_

_**Si tenéis que criticar, criticad, pero con respeto, que algunas personas se envalentonan diciendo malas palabras, cuando yo no les puedo mandar ningún mensaje para defenderme.**_

_**En fin. Solo quería comunicaros eso.**_

_**Nos vemos!**_

_**Besitos.**_

_**Livia Scofield Miller.**_

_**Pd: Tengo nuevo perfil con una historia de Jake x Renesmee. Soy Livia Pendergast. Si os pasáis, espero que os guste el nuevo fic.**_


End file.
